You Can't Live in the Past Harm's Story
by RinkRat
Summary: [Completed] Harm and Mac are forced to reevaluate their relationship when someone from Harm's past suddenly comes to visit. Its got mystery and suspense too!
1. Chapter 1

Premise: Harm and Mac are forced to reevaluate their relationship when someone from Harm's past comes for a visit.

Notice: I do not own JAG, Harm, Mac, Bud and others. I just felt like I've known them for years.

Copyright Notice: All characters from the television show JAG and the show itself are the property of CBS and Donald Belisario. The story and storyline contained herein is the intellectual property of RJ Whitney copyright May 19, 2004 and may not be reproduced in whole or in part without the author's consent. Inquires may be directed to the email address contained in the author's profile at fanfiction.net.

Author's Note: Credit where credit is due. The "I don't mean to sound all grandma on you…" line is from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode.

A/N 2: This is my first JAG fanfic, even though I've been a fan of the show since season 2 so many years ago.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Thursday May 20, 2004

19:25 Zulu

Commander Harmon Rabb Junior stood with his back to his office, gazing out the window at the sunny Virginia afternoon. What he wouldn't give to be up in Sarah right now, to feel the freedom flying always gave him. Not to mention the adrenaline rush. Slowly he began to smile, only to be stopped by the sound of a heavy law book dropping on his desk.

Turning around slowly he saw the scowl Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie was shooting in his direction. 'Fine. I'll play the game one more time' he thought to himself.

"Afternoon Mac. Something I can do for you?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"You railroaded me this morning!" she shouted angrily. "You knew that that petty officer had a history of drug abuse and you didn't tell me."

Raising his hand to forestall anymore shouting Harm mentally set his shoulders to calm down the angry marine. "Look Mac, I'm sorry but if you didn't research the witnesses enough I can't be held accountable."

"Damn it Rabb!" she started as she sat down heavily in the chair in front of his desk. "You knew you had to disclose that kind of….WHAT!?" Mac shouted as a light knock sounded on Harm's door.

"Excuse me Ma'am, I'm here to see the Commander if he has a moment. I didn't mean to interrupt." A melodious voice said with the hint of Texas twang.

Looking past Mac Harm felt the huge grin cover his face when he heard the voice. Seeing the slender blonde woman standing in his doorway he couldn't help but turn the grin into a smile. "Well I'll be damned! Meg Austin, come on in!"

"If you're busy sir…"

"Nonsense Meg, come in. Lieutenant Colonel Sarah MacKenzie this is Lieutenant Commander Meg Austin."

"As in your first partner Meg Austin?" Mac asked as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in. "Pleased to meet you Commander."

"Likewise Ma'am. And whatever the Commander here might have told you about me, its probably lies." Meg said as she stepped into the office.

Doing his best to sound hurt Harm stifled a laugh. "Lies, Meg? Lies? You know I'd never lie about you. What are you doing here? I thought you were in Pearl?" he asked as he retook his seat.

"I am sir, but I've been asked to come to DC to advise some people. So here I am, probably for a month the way things are going. Listen, sir, ma'am, I really didn't mean to interrupt anything. I need to go pay my respects to the Admiral anyway. Sir, if I could make an appointment to see you this afternoon?"

"Of course Meg…you shouldn't even ask. Come by after you've spoken with the Admiral."

After Meg had left Harm turned back to Mac who seemed to have lost the fire she had come storming into his office with. Why did they always have to be at each other's throats lately? If he was going to be completely honest with himself he had to admit that it was getting rather old, and so was he. He just didn't enjoy the fights the way he did a couple years ago.

"I'm sorry Mac…really I am. I thought you knew about the Petty Officer's past. That's why I didn't say anything. Honestly."

Seeing the frown on her face he shook his head. Just like her she was trying to stoke up the fires again, trying to find something wrong with what he just said.

"So, what do you have Webb have planned for the weekend?" he asked. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd followed them with his foot.

"Not that its any of your business, but Clay and I are supposed to go to a fundraiser on Saturday." Mac said frostily.

"Ohhh…raising money for spooks!" Harm joked, trying his best to take the edge of the conversation. Why couldn't it be like it was before Paraguay?

"Funny Rabb. Yeah, you're a regular comedian." Mac huffed as she stood up. "Can't you take anything seriously?" she asked as she stormed out of his office.

Biting his tongue Harm looked down at his calendar to see what he could move around to make some time with Meg this afternoon.

"Sir…sir. Did you see Lieutenant Commander Austin?" a breathless Bud Roberts asked as he poked his head into Harm's office.

Smiling Harm thought back to the first time he met Bud on the _Seahawk_. Bud was just like a little puppy dog with Meg the whole time they were there. "Sure did Bud. She's just in with the Admiral and then she's coming back this way."

"Its good to see her again Sir. Tell her hi for me?"

"Tell her yourself Lieutenant" Meg said as she came up behind Bud.

Pulling himself up to stand at attention Bud turned around with a big smile on his face.

"Good to see you ma'am." Bud said cheerfully.

"Permission to hug the lieutenant?" Meg asked with a smile.

"Of course ma'am" Bud said.

"Its been too long Bud. I heard you transferred here after I left. Look at you…a full lieutenant! And what's this I hear that you have a wife and two boys! I'll have to ask Harriet what her secret is." Meg said as she clasped Bud is a warm hug. Harm noticed Meg's eyes go down to Bud's prosthetic leg and then flick back up to look at Harm. He saw the question in her eyes and mouthed the word "Later". Nodding she released Bud and took a step backwards. "Well Lieutenant, I'd best not carry on with that or people will start to talk. I remember what its like here."

"No ma'am, I mean yes ma'am. It's good to see you again ma'am. Excuse me sir…ma'am…I'm due in court in twenty minutes."

"Of course Bud. Don't play to rough with Sturgis." Harm said with a chuckle. "Damn it Meg get in here….where's my hug?"

Laughing Meg smiled as Harm wrapped her up in a big bear hug. "Damn it Meg…its been too long. I don't mean to sound all grandma on you, but you don't call, you don't write."

"Put me down sir." Meg demanded as her feet left the ground. "Harm, if you don't put me down I'm gonna give you a good ol' Texas ass whoopin." Meg said with a laugh.

As he unfolded his arms from around Meg Harm looked out over the bullpen and saw Mac standing there looking at him with a big frown on her face. 'Now what?' he thought to himself. When she saw that he'd seen her Mac turned away quickly and went into her office, slamming the door.

Turning back to Meg he couldn't help but smile. "So what's this mysterious business that's brought you to DC? Advising you said?" he asked as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"May I?" Meg asked nodding towards a chair. When Harm nodded she sat down and crossed her hands on her knee. No ring Harm noticed. "Yeah….advising. Someone heard about my weapons systems training and thought it would be good to have a lawyer with that kind of extra training hanging around the Pentagon. The Admiral said he thought of me instantly. To be honest that surprised me. I didn't think he thought that much of me."

"He loves you Meg, we all do." Harm said with a laugh. "A whole month of the Harm and Meg show!"

"Well I _will_ be spending a lot of time at the Pentagon, and I imagine they keep you pretty busy around here….when you're not landing Hercs on carriers that is." Meg said with a smirk.

"You saw that did you? I guess everyone did." Harm said ruefully.

"It _did_ make the top ten news moments of the year on a number of shows. What were you thinking Harm? The CIA? I know you love to fly, but for them?"

"Its complicated Meg…or at least I thought it was."

"Let me guess…there was a woman involved. There's always a woman involved with the Great Rabb. Am I right?"

"Well…alright there might have been a woman involved in there somewhere. Excuse me a moment…" Harm said with a sigh as the phone started to ring. Saved by the bell.

"Saved by the bell" Meg muttered.

Laughing Harm picked up the phone. "Commander Rabb."

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"How long is it going to be for?"

"Did you ask Jen?"

"Why would I ask her for you?"

"Alright…fine. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too Mattie." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Mattie?" Meg asked with another smirk.

"It's not what you think…I guarantee it." Harm said with a chuckle. "One sec."

Picking up his phone again he dialed an internal extension. "Petty Officer, can I see you in my office for a moment?"

Hanging up the phone he turned back to Meg. "Really Meg, its not what you think. I'll explain it to you."

"There's nothing to explain if you don't want to." Meg said but he could tell the curiosity was eating her up.

"You wanted to see me sir?" PO Jennifer Coates asked.

"Jen, come in please. Have you met Lieutenant Commander Austin?"

"I have sir. Ma'am."

"Petty Officer."

"Jen…I just got a call from Mattie. She was wondering if she could go camping with her 'sister' this weekend. Of course it was only after I agreed that she informed that her 'sister' was not aware of the plans."

"Camping sir?"

"Camping Petty Officer. If you've got plans I can tell her that it'll have to be another weekend."

"No, no plans sir. I'd love to go with her. Will you be going?"

"You know I…" Harm started to agree then glimpsed at Meg. "I'm going to have to take a rain check, I've got some catching up to do with an old friend. You girls go ahead and have fun. Take my car…it's more practical than your's."

"Thank you, sir. Is Mattie at home? I'll call and find out what I need to pick up on the way home tonight." At Harm's nod Mattie smiled. "If that will be all sir?"

"Dismissed Petty Officer."

After PO Coates had left the office Meg looked up at Harm. "Now I am curious."

"I'll tell you about it…if you agree to have dinner with me tonight." Harm said with a grin.

"Well, I need to check into my hotel still…and then…I'm all your's. But you better fess up Commander…there's gotta be a story here."

"What, are you a reporter now?" Harm asked with a laugh. "Stay here…I'll be right back."

Getting up Harm stepped out of his office and walked over to Mac's office. The door was still closed he saw as he got closer. Snapping his fingers he turned around and walked over to the break room. Grabbing a coffee cup he filled it and grabbed a doughnut out of the box on the counter. Going back to Mac's office he knocked and then opened the door before Mac had a chance to tell him to go away.

"Peace offering?" he asked holding out the coffee and doughnut. "It's chocolate."

Huffing Mac looked at him coldly for a minute. Finally she showed a small smile and nodded. "Fine. Peace it is. Are we still going to meet at my place and go over the Gonzalez file?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about Mac. Listen, I was thinking…why don't we do it at my place. I'll make supper."

"'Harm's Meatless Meatloaf'?" Mac asked archly.

Chuckling ruefully Harm shook his head. "Wasn't even thinking about it; how about some vegetarian lasagna and California cheese toast?"

"Sounds good…I'll bring the salad."

"Great….oh and I was thinking about asking Mattie and Jennifer if they wanted to come over for the dinner part."

"How did I know that?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Alright, it's a date. How's 19:30 for you?"

"Its not a date flyboy. We've got work to do, remember?"

"Yeah yeah." He said with a grin as he turned around. When he got to the door he stopped and turned around. "Oh yeah…Meg's going to be coming over for dinner too." He said and then turned around and left her office.

"Great." Mac muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Premise: Harm and Mac are forced to reevaluate their relationship when someone from Harm's past comes for a visit.

Notice: I do not own JAG, Harm, Mac, Bud and others. I just felt like I've known them for years. I hope you enjoy what I've got here, review it if you like.

A/N: As you've probably noticed I'm trying to limit myself to one perspective, Harm's. I'm doing this for a couple reasons: 1. because I'm looking on it as a challenge to write the story from only one person's viewpoint 2. Because I want to limit myself to a male perspective (because I'm male and it's the one I know best…and yes I know one of the fun parts about writing is to take perspectives you normally wouldn't)

A/N 2: I thought of this this morning when I was working on chapter 1. Seeing as I'm limiting myself to Harm's viewpoint, I wonder if one of the ladies out there would like to see if she could write a counterpoint story from Mac's viewpoint. The same storyline and same events, just a different viewpoint of the events themselves. If you would like to take up the challenge just send me an email at canuckrinkrathotmail.com.

**Chapter 2**

North of Union Station

Thursday May 20, 2004

24:28 Zulu

Whistling to himself Harm bustled around the kitchen making sure that everything was going to be ready. He was really looking forward to dinner tonight…and not just because he would be alone with four beautiful women. Although he had to admit to himself that was a definite plus. Smiling he chuckled to himself as he checked on the cheese toast.

"Hey Harm" Mattie said as she breezed through the door. "Mac here yet?"

"Not yet. Make yourselves at home…you always do." Harm said with a smile as Jen followed Mattie through the door. Who would have thought Harmon Rabb Junior would be so comfortable in a "family" role? He sure wouldn't have.

"Oh god, he's got that 'I'm so happy' look on his face again Jen. Maybe we better go." Mattie said wryly as she plopped down on the couch.

"You're not going to leave me alone with him, are you?" Mac asked as she walked through the still open door holding a covered bowl. "Hi Mattie, Jen." She said warmly, closing the door. "Harm." She said in a cooler tone. "Salad."

'Oh oh.' He thought to himself. 'She's into one syllable sentences.' "Hey Mac…glad you could make it. Thanks" he said with a smile as he took the salad from her and placed it on the kitchen counter. "Meg just phoned…she'll be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Who's Meg?" Mattie asked curiously.

"Meg's an old friend Mattie. She's going to be joining us for supper."

"An old friend eh? Do you like her?" Mattie asked with a devilish grin. Harm saw her eyes flick over towards Mac quickly and then back onto him. What was she up to he wondered.

"Mattie Grace…I don't think that's any of your business." Harm said indignantly. "And if you must know, Meg used to be my partner at Jag before Mac."

"You still didn't answer Mattie's question Harm...do you like her?" Mac asked casually. Harm looked at her closely, noticed the tightening around her eyes.

"Yes, I like Meg, as a friend. We worked together closely for a year. You know what kind of friendship that forms Mac. Meg and I had something like what you and I had." Harm said and then bit his tongue as he thought about what he said. "Have…what you and I have Mac."

"Ooops." Harm heard Mattie whisper to Jen.

Ignoring Harm Mac moved over to the couch and sat down between Jen and Mattie. "Is something burning?" she asked archly.

"The toast! Damn it!" Harm swore as he rushed over to the stove and pulled the cheese toast out. "It's not too bad…just a little black around the edges."

Hearing giggling coming from the couch he looked over to see all three of them looking at him, the whole lot of them trying to appear innocent. Just then the buzzer next to his door went off. Walking over muttering to himself he pushed the button. "Hello?"

"Harm, its Meg."

"Come on up." He said, pushing the other button to buzz the door open. Opening the door a crack he moved back to the kitchen, doing his best to ignore the whispers and giggles coming from the living room.

"Mattie, play nice. I haven't seen Meg in years and I don't need you trying to send her away in tears." Harm said in an attempt to appear stern.

"Me? I always play nice Harm, you know that." Mattie said with an attempt at an angelic smile.

"Right."

A soft knock announced Meg's arrival before she opened the door. "Hello?"

"Hey Meg, come on in." Harm said as the door opened.

"Wow…you've really done a lot with this place Harm." Meg said as she looked around. "Remember when you first bought it, what a dump it was? I'm impressed Harm, you did good."

"Thanks." Harm said with a smile, proud of his work. "Meg…you've met Mac and Jennifer. The other one on the right is Mattie Grace."

Jumping up Mattie walked towards Meg with her hand stuck out in front of her. "Hiya Meg. Good to meet you. So…you've known Harm a long time eh? Any dirt you want to dish? We could always use more dirt on good ol' Harm."

Laughing Meg shook Mattie's hand. "Hi Mattie…nice to meet you too. Yes, I've known Harm a long time, but I haven't seen him in years. And as for dirt…there was this one time we were in Iraq. We were supposed to represent this Marine corporal at a trial in Baghdad…." Meg said as Mattie herded her towards the living room.

Pushing his plate away form him a little bit Harm sat back and looked around the table. Again he was struck by the domesticated feel to the whole thing. Smiling he looked over at Mattie trying to dig more dirt out of Meg while Jennifer sat beside her trying to ignore what Mattie was doing. And then he looked at Mac who had been unusually quiet all evening. Catching her eye he gave her a little smile and a wink motioning with his head towards Mattie. Rolling his eyes he tried to think of a way to get Meg free from Mattie's grasp when he caught the question Mattie had just asked Meg.

"So you know Harm's my guardian right?" Mattie asked Meg.

"No, actually Mattie I didn't. Harm told me he would tell me the whole story tonight."

"Well, see a few months ago I was running my own business out at the air field where Harm keeps his plane. He needed a job and I needed a crop duster I could trust. Things just sorta worked out. After that he started hanging around more, trying to look after me. They were going to send me to some foster home but then Harm asked the court if he could be my guardian, you know look after me, make me go to school and stuff."

"Really?" Meg asked with a glance at Harm.

"Yeah well…the court wasn't going to let him…even after Mac came and told them what a great father Harm would make. That's on account of my dad coming back and screwing everything up. He's a drunk bastard and he doesn't care who he hurts…but Mac had a talk with him and the judge and convinced them to let Harm have me. That was at Christmas. Best Christmas gift anyone's ever given me, right Mac?"

"You bet Mattie." Mac said with a small smile.

"Well anyway…yeah so Harm's my guardian…but I live down the hall with Jennifer. She's sorta like his other ward….he looks after her too. And we look after him."

"His other ward?" Meg asked incredulously.

"Well ma'am, its not exactly like that. Commander Rabb has done a lot to help me out…he believed in me when no one else did. He's sort of my guardian angel." Jen said with a smile at Harm.

"Guardian Angel is he?" Meg asked with a chuckle.

"So…I've found myself with a bit of a surrogate family." Harm added with a smile.

"Well Harm, I must say its not exactly what I expected, but it seems to suit you."

"Well I try. Hey Mac, what's Webb up to tonight?" Harm asked, trying to draw Mac into the conversation.

"He's working on something. He said he'd call me later tonight." Mac said quietly.

"I won't ask on what…I know the drill; spooks and their secrecy." He said with a wink.

"You should know, you were one for awhile." Mac said bitterly. "Listen Harm, I'm not really feeling that well…maybe we should just skip working tonight…you've got a full house anyway. I think I'm just going to go home."

"You ok Mac?" Harm asked.

"Yeah…I just have a headache and I'm really tired. We can go over the case tomorrow at work."

"You sure? You're going to busy this weekend so we won't be able to do anything then." Harm asked as he stood up and moved around the table to stand beside Mac. Reaching out he started to put a hand on her forehead but she moved her head away sharply.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be fine, I just need sleep. I'm a…"

"a Marine. I know I know. Just take care of yourself, alright? You're my Marine and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Stopping the process of pulling on her jacket, Mac shot Harm a glare. "I am _not_ your Marine flyboy." Mac said bitterly.

"Easy Mac, I was just saying look after yourself."

"Whatever….bye girls." She said as she moved to the door. "I can see myself out."

"Bye Mac" Mattie called.

"Good night ma'am." Jennifer said.

Smiling Meg stood up. "Good night Colonel. It was nice seeing you again." She said as she moved to stand closer to the door. "I'm sure I'll see you in the office."

"Really?" Mac asked with her hand on the door knob.

"You bet." Meg said cheerfully. "The Admiral has decided that I'm to work out of an office at HQ while I'm here. Not the most convenient, but it is better than a broom closet at the Pentagon. I'll see you around the office, ok?"

"Sure thing." Mac said with an edge to her voice.

"Let me walk you out Mac." Harm said as he grabbed his coat and moved to join the ladies at the door.

"That's not necessary Commander."

"That may be true, Colonel, but I insist. Let me walk you to your car."

"Whatever."

"I'll be back in a minute girls." Harm called over his shoulder as he moved Mac out into the hallway.

Closing the door behind him Harm walked with Mac to the stairwell. Silently he followed her down the stairs. After a couple flights the silence was really starting to get to him.

"So…want to explain what that was?" Harm asked quietly as they passed the doorway to the floor below his.

"That was a door" Mac replied sarcastically.

"Thanks." Harm said dryly. "You know what I mean…you were almost mute through dinner, and then you might as well have bitten Meg's head off when she was trying to say good night. What's on your mind marine?"

"Nothing…I told you. I have a headache."

"Mac…you're not even that cold when you've been shot. I almost got frostbite tonight."

"Look, I said it was nothing. If you want I'll apologize to the Lieutenant Commander tomorrow."

"Her name is Meg Mac. And its not what I want…its what is right. You had no place being short with Meg tonight."

Silently they exited the stairwell on the ground floor and moved to the simple door they led out to the street.

"I don't like her Harm." Mac said.

"You don't know her Mac…how can you say that? Look…get to know her before you make any snap judgments."

"I'm not making any _snap_ judgments. I'm a marine, I'm going with my gut."

"I don't think its your gut your going with marine. Just give her a chance, alright?"

"Fine. Whatever you want Commander. Good night."

With a sigh he watched her move across the street to her corvette. "Good night Sarah" he said softly as she got into her car and sped off.

Opening the door to his apartment Harm walked back into the sight of Mattie, Meg and Jennifer all doing dishes and cleaning his kitchen.

"Soooo….this is why I did it?" Harm asked with a grin as he stood watching the three women in his kitchen.

"Did what?" Meg asked with a laugh.

"Made dinner…or took in two stray kittens." He replied with a wink.

"Hey!" both Jen and Mattie cried indignantly.

Ducking the flying dishcloth Harm held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "I surrender…I surrender."

"Yeah well…I think we're going to go back to our place." Mattie huffed as she flounced past Harm on her way to the door.

"We're done the dishes anyway sir." Jennifer said with a smile as she followed her roommate.

"Oh Jen...I'll leave the keys for my car with you tomorrow…I'll see if I can spring you from the Admiral early so you and Mattie get a head start on camping."

"What about you sir?"

"Don't worry about me…I'll get a ride with Bud and Harriet."

"Not with the Colonel?" Jen asked with an impish grin.

"Get out Petty Officer." Harm said in his best 'I'm trying to sound stern' voice.

"Aye aye sir." Jen said with a wink closing the door softly behind her.

Laughing Harm grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses then motioned Meg into the living room. When he sat down he opened the bottle and poured two glasses of the red.

"You seem happy Harm. I'm glad for you." Meg said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Oh it has its moments…trust me. And Mattie doesn't always like it when I have to spend a lot of time on cases out of town. It's caused its share of friction between us. I'm glad Jen is there to help out though."

Sipping on her wine Meg shook her head slightly. "Is this the cocky Harmon Rabb Jr. I worked with? The one who climbed out a window late at night in the middle of one of Saddam's palaces?"

"The very same Meg. The very same. Just a few years older…and hopefully wiser."

Silently they sipped their wine and sat there for a few minutes.

"So what about you Meg…is there a husband and little Meg waiting in Pearl?"

"No…no husband…no children. I thought I was close a couple times but it never worked out. The job."

Harm nodded in understanding. Not everyone understood the demands the service placed on those who sought to share the lives of those who served.

"I found my father." Harm said quietly after a few more minutes of awkward silence.

"You did? That's great!" Meg smiled. Noticing his sad eyes she paused. "Isn't it?"

Shrugging Harm set down his empty wineglass. "He was sent to Russia from Vietnam…he was eventually given his freedom, but the KGB wouldn't let him be truly free to return home. He lived and died in a small village in northern Russia." Harm said.

"Oh Harm…I'm sorry." Meg said simply.

"I've accepted it Meg…it took awhile, but Mac helped me through it. She's a good friend."

"Really? You guys didn't seem that friendly tonight." Meg said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong Meg…we've had our moments…and we're going through one right now…but she's my best friend. And I hope I'm still her's…"

"But this Webb guy?"

Shrugging Harm stared off into space for a minute.

"I've got a brother." He said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Really? Wow."

"Sergei…he's my half brother actually…he's Russian. A helicopter pilot too."

"Another Rabb pilot? I knew it was a family tradition…but wow. You guys really take it to extremes don't you? Rabbs flying on two continents." Meg said with a laugh.

"Harm…I didn't mean to pry…but Mattie and Jen were talking and they said some things…please don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad Meg?" Harm asked curiously.

"Well…we were talking about that C130 trap you made that was on the news….I was curious about why you were flying for the CIA…really…please don't be mad at the girls. Promise me you won't be Harm?"

"Alright Meg, I promise…." Harm said with a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

"They told me Harm…about Paraguay…about you resigning your commission. Not a lot…just that Mac was in trouble and you went down looking for her. Why'd you do it?"

Standing up Harm moved over to the window, looking out at the spot where Mac's car had been parked.

"I don't know Meg…there's so many reasons why I did it. Because she's a friend and she needed me…because I knew in my gut that if I didn't go down there she would die…and she would have too. Because it was the right thing to do? Because there was nothing else for me to do but go down there? I thought I knew Meg…but I'm not so sure anymore."

Silently Meg stood up and moved to stand beside Harm. "Do you love her?" she asked softly.

With a soft snort Harm shook his head slowly. "I don't know Meg…I thought I did…I mean I thought I knew…but things have been so weird since we came back…she started seeing Webb after we got back and things…"

"Just haven't been the same?" Meg finished.

"Yeah."

"Who's Webb?" Meg asked.

"Oh…that's right. You don't know Webb. Sometimes it feels like he's been mixing us up in his schemes forever. Webb's with the CIA or State…depending on who you talk to. He's the one who took Mac down to Paraguay…he was with her down there and…well he wasn't treated that well once they were caught."

"So they started dating after you all came back?"

Nodding in answer to her question, Harm turned back to the table and poured himself another glass of wine. Looking back at Meg he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Why Commander, I do believe you are trying to get me drunk." Meg said with a wink.

Laughing Harm took that as an affirmative and poured her another glass of wine. Taking the glass back to her at the window he thoughtfully sipped at his own glass.

"Enough of this…so how's Pearl treating you? And why haven't you written?"

"Pearl's good…nice. Always warm, beautiful beaches and sunshine year round. When it isn't raining. As to me not writing…I knew you were mad at me."

"Meg…its been eight years." Harm said sounding shocked.

"I know…I know. Really Harm…I did want to write…or call. I just kept convincing myself you didn't want to hear from me…" Meg said.

Setting his wineglass down on the window ledge Harm reached and put both hands on Meg's shoulders. Turning her to face him he smiled at her softly. "Meg…I was hurt and mad…was being the operative word. You really did a number on me, leaving without saying goodbye. But I learned to accept it…and I forgave you a long time ago. To be honest I never wrote because I didn't think you wanted to hear from me."

Laughing through the tears that were suddenly in her eyes Meg moved closer to Harm pulling him into a hug. "Only every day of every year since I've been gone Harm." She said softly into his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Premise: Harm and Mac must re-evaluate their relationship when someone from Harm's past comes to visit.

Notice: I do not own the characters contained herein. I just feel like I've known them for years.

**Chapter 3**

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Friday May 21, 2004

1400 Zulu

Harm was whistling as he walked to the break room to grab a fresh cup of coffee. Still. He'd been whistling in the shower this morning, and he'd been whistling on the drive into work with Jen and Mattie, he'd been whistling when he dropped Mattie off for school. And he was still whistling. Obviously others had noticed it as well. Bud and Harriet had both looked at him in shock more than once this morning, as had the Admiral when he came in.

"Attention on deck!" rang out across the bull pen.

"As you were people." Admiral AJ Chegwidden said. "We'll be having our staff meeting a little later than normal this morning. All senior staff please report to the conference room in half an hour. That will be all. Commander, in my office."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said. So much for another cup of coffee. Following the Admiral into his office Harm almost ran his senior officer down as the Admiral suddenly stopped just inside his doorway.

"Are you whistling Commander?" the admiral asked without turning around.

"I suppose I am sir…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry son, just don't do it in my office."

The fact that the Admiral had referred to him as son both set Harm at ease and put him on edge. So he hadn't done something else wrong, but apparently the Admiral was going to break his 'don't get involved in my people's personal lives' rule again.

Sitting down at his desk the Admiral motioned Harm to take a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk.

"Harm…I've got a couple things I need to ask you. First of all, I know that Lieutenant Commander Austin left her posting here suddenly, coming as a shock to you. I need to know that having her around here for awhile won't cause tension."

"Sir, that was eight years ago…I'm long over the shock that I received. In fact the Lieutenant Commander and I discussed it last night and it will be good to have her back here for awhile sir."

"Last night?" the Admiral asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Aye sir. Meg came over for dinner last night with Mattie, Mac and Jen…I mean Petty Officer Coates sir."

"Relax Harm." The Admiral said with one of his rare chuckles. "Son, I've got ask you something else. Its personal, and you know how much I hate to pry into my people's personal lives. I'll get to the point son. What's going on with you and the Colonel?"

"How do you mean sir?" Harm asked.

"I can't help but notice a certain level of…tension between the two of you. After you returned from your brief…vacation…I thought it would level off the way it normally does, but it doesn't appear to be happening this time around. Harm…I've had complaints from some of the senior officers when the two of you go TAD. Their comments are not flattering, and to the tell you the truth I expect better of the two of you. I feel I've given this enough time and now I want you to know that I expect the two of you to work it out. Yesterday! Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye sir you do. May I speak freely sir?" Harm asked and waited for the inevitable nod. "Admiral…AJ…I don't know what to do about Mac. Sir, I thought about it a lot…I mean I've thought about it a lot over the last eight years. About her and me…about how I feel about her. She says I'm not willing to fight for her, but sir I was willing to give everything up for her…but she just won't see that."

Standing up from behind his desk Admiral Chegwidden moved around to the front and sat down in the chair next to Harm. "Commander…Harm. Son I've watched you both for eight years. I've watched the dance you two do, I've watched the fights you've had. I've watched you hurt her, and I've watched her do the same thing right back to you. I've watched her almost get married to a man she didn't love, and I've watched you run away to an F-14. And yes I watched you walk away one too many times. And to be honest with you son, I'm sick of watching all that. You thought going to Paraguay would show her how you feel, only one more time she turned to someone else because you waited too long. You broke up her wedding to Mic Harm…maybe not intentionally…but hearing about you going down that night almost tore her apart Harm. You want my advice?"

Harm nodded silently, not wanting to interrupt his commanding officer's unusually long winded speech.

"As your friend and not your commanding officer…make up your mind son. Either fight for her, or let her go so she has a chance of being happy with someone else. Now as your commanding officer I can not officially give you advice on this matter, because to do so would be condoning the fraternization of two officers within the same chain of command. Now…with that out of the way I just want to give you a heads up. I'm going to be sending Bud and Sturgis on assignment to Lejune. I'm going to be utilizing Lieutenant Commander Austin when I can to pick up some of the slack; she assures me that she hasn't forgotten how we run around here. However it will mean an increased workload for both you and the Colonel. Can I trust you both to be professional about it from now on?"

"Aye sir, you can." Harm said.

"Good. That will be all."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said as he stood up and stood to attention. Turning around sharply he moved towards the door.

"And Harm?" the Admiral said.

"Yes sir?"

"I've seen you fight for a lot of things son. If you really love that girl, fight for her the same way you fought to find your father or you fought to take custody of Miss Grace."

"Aye aye sir. Oh, sir. Speaking of Mattie…"

"Yes?"

"She and Petty Officer Coates are going to be going camping this weekend and I was wondering if it would be possible for Petty Officer Coates to secure from her duty station early this afternoon?"

"Are you stealing my yeoman Rabb?"

"No sir, its just I thought…"

"We'll see Commander."

"Aye sir, thank you sir." Harm said and with that he left the Admiral's office.

"Jen?" He said as he moved past Petty Officer Coates' desk.

"I heard sir…and thank you sir."

"You're welcome Jen…have fun this weekend. And if you want, you can consider that an order." Harm said with a smile.

"Aye aye sir." Jen said with an equally big smile.

Moving through the bull pen Harm once more started to whistle, once again getting confused looks from more than a few people in the duty area. Enough was enough.

"What?" he demanded.

With embarrassed looks most of the people looked back down at their desks, resuming whatever task they were doing. All except one. One smiling sunny face.

"Harriet? Something you want to share?"

"Well sir, its just been a long time since we've seen you this…happy. Its good to see again sir." Lieutenant Harriet Sims said.

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?"

"You're whistling sir. And you just look so happy." Harriet said happily.

"As you were Lieutenant." Harm said in a exasperated tone. Shaking his head he started back to his office.

"Harm…do you have a second?" Mac asked from the door of her office.

"Sure Mac." Harm said, giving up on ever getting back to his office before the staff meeting.

"Thanks." Mac said as Harm came into her office and took a seat.

"What can I do for you?"

"It's the Gonzalez case…" Mac started and then stopped. She glanced around her office uncomfortably. "Harm…I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I had no right to act out at you like that."

"Its ok Mac…really."

"I just feel bad about it…I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted Mac. Anything else?"

"About the Gonzalez case…can we get together tonight to go over our notes?"

"Oh…I kinda made plans with Meg for tonight…but I can cancel if you want to go over the notes." Harm added in a hurry. Maybe the Admiral was right…wasn't it time they both stopped acting like teenagers and started acting like adults.

"No, that's fine Commander."

And so its back to Commander. One minute he was good old 'Harm' the next it was all formal. "You sure Mac? I can always reschedule with Meg…we need to go over our notes, and I know you have depositions all afternoon."

"Don't put yourself out on my account Commander."

"I've got an idea. How about we do a working lunch. We'll go out for lunch and go over our notes over dinner. How's that sound?"

"If you don't already have plans for lunch then fine." Mac said.

"Great…maybe we can slip out early to make the most of it." Harm said with a smile.

"Fine. Look…we better get a move on if we're going to be on time for the staff meeting…its 0927. And thirty seconds."

"Oh damn…the staff meeting. Right…I'll meet you there." Harm said as he jumped up and rushed out of Mac's office to run back to his to grab a notepad and a pen.

Old Hickory Grille

Falls Church, Virginia

16:35 Zulu

Harm looked up from the menu at Mac and smiled. "Ever been here before?" he asked.

Shaking her head Mac didn't even look up from the menu. 'Great' he thought to himself 'this is going to be a fun lunch.' "Sturgis said the catfish is pretty good if you're looking for something a little different."

"Hi, my name's Becky. Have you two decided what you're going to have?" a sunny faced young blonde server came over to their table.

"Well Becky, we're not too sure. You see my friend and I have never been here before, and you've just got so many things that look good. What would you recommend?" Harm asked with his best "flyboy" grin.

Giggling, Becky leaned over to point out a view items on his menu. "Well, the catfish is really tasty…and these applebutter ribs are just tickle your belly good."

"Well why don't we let the lady decide first. Mac? Have you decided?"

"I'll have the applebutter ribs with a side of fries. Can I get some gravy with the fries please? Oh and a glass of iced tea." Mac said, finally looking up from her menu, if only to hand it to the server and then she started to look at the décor, other diners, anywhere but at Harm.

"And you sir?"

"Can I get an order of fajitas please? And instead of steak, can I just get some extra vegetables? And can I get a glass of water please? Thank you Becky." Harm said as he handed over his menu with another smile.

"Oh you're welcome sir." Becky said with a giggle.

"Great…now you're picking up teenaged waitresses." Mac muttered after Becky left with their orders.

"Excuse me? What's that all about Mac?"

"You and your 'look at me…I'm a pilot' routine."

"Wow…where did that come from?"

"Nevermind…lets just get some work done." Mac said as she pulled a notepad out of her briefcase. Setting the pad on the table Mac looked down at her notes. "I don't think we know enough about the Chief Petty Officer who commanded Gonzalaz's section…CPO West. He's the weak link in our defense and I think Mattoni is going to pick it apart."

"I think you're giving Mattoni too much credit Mac. And I don't agree, I don't think the Chief is going to be our problem."

"Don't get cocky on me Rabb. Mattoni's good, you know that. He's beat you before."

"Yeah, he's good, but I have ninja girl on my side." Harm said with a grin.

"Don't call me that." Mac muttered.

"Pardon me?"

"I said don't call me that!" Mac said loudly.

Glancing around at the people seated at the tables around them Harm smiled in apology. Turning back towards Mac the smile fell off his face. "Look…are we having a problem here? Where did all this new hostility come from? Damn it Mac, I told the Admiral that we could be professional."

Sighing, Mac looked up from the notes before her. "Professional? Fine…we'll be professional. But please don't call me that anymore."

"Why not? You've never had a problem with me calling you that before." Harm asked curiously.

"It's just that…well…it rem…just I'd prefer if you didn't call me that anymore? Alright? Please Harm?"

Holding up his hands Harm sighed. "If that's what you want, I won't call you…that…anymore. I'm sorry." Harm said.

'Damn it...can't I do anything right?' he thought to himself.

"Now, about the chief petty officer." Mac began again as they waited for their food to arrive.

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

1717 Zulu

Walking through the hall on his way back to his office from the law library Harm saw a slender woman with short blonde hair wearing a Lieutenant Commander's uniform in the hall in front of him. Now there was something to brighten his afternoon.

"Hey stranger!" he said with a smile. "We still on for tonight?"

Laughing Meg turned around and nodded to Harm. "Uh-huh. You bet."

"Just get back from the cement bunker?" Harm asked as he fell in beside her.

"Yup. And don't ask, I can't tell you."

"Wasn't going to. So has the Admiral given you anything to do yet?"

"Just on my way to see what he's got for me." She said as they came to the bullpen. "I'll stop by later and we can chat then."

"Sounds good." Harm said with a smile. Turning towards his office he was almost there when he was stopped once more.

"Harm."

"Yeah Meg?" he said turning around.

With a grin she held up one hand, with the index and pinkie fingers extended over the rest of her fingers.

"Those better be 'hook em horns'" he said as they both started laughing.

"Am I missing something?" Admiral Chegwidden asked from the door to his office.

"Ah, no sir. Just an inside joke from years ago." Harm said trying hard to keep from smiling.

"Well then, Commander I'm sure you have something to do for the Gonzalez court martial. Lieutenant Commander, with me."

"Aye aye sir" the both said at the same time.

Turning to enter his office Harm couldn't help but smile as he heard the Admiral ask "Lieutenant Commander Austin, are you aware of what that means in Europe?"

1930 Zulu

"Hey Harm."

Looking up from his work Harm smiled at the sight of Meg standing in his doorway.

"Hey Meg. Come on in." he said as he stretched his arms over his head. "What time is it?"

"1430. Hey…you still need a ride home tonight?"

"Oh damn…I forgot to ask Bud and Harriet." Harm said as he craned his neck to see if he could spot Harriet.

"Don't worry about it Harm…I'll drive you." Meg said as she sat down in one of his visitor's chairs.

"Great…thanks. I'd really hate to have to put Bud and Harriet out…its not exactly on their way home."

"No problem. Hey…what's this I hear you're the godfather of their son?"

"Yeah…little AJ. He's adorable…he's almost…" with a sigh he added "five."

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah right…spill Commander. Remember I learned how to read you over a year."

"Really…its nothing. Just thinking about something I did a long time ago. Anyway…you'd love AJ."

"I'm sure I would. Darn Harm…you've changed." Meg said shaking her head.

"Me? No way…I'm still the same old Harm as always."

"No…you're not. You drive an SUV, you've pretty much adopted not one, but two girls. And you get all soft at the thought of your godson. And I didn't get to see any of what changed you."

"I'm not that different.." Harm said, changing tactics. "Besides…you're different as well."

"Time has a way of doing that to someone. So who's the godmother?" Meg asked innocently.

"Well if you've heard that I'm the godfather, you've probably been talking to Harriet, which means she's been showing you pictures, which means you've seen the christening picture. So I'm guessing you already know its Mac."

"You caught me. I was just curious what you'd say. Which leads me to my next question councilor. How is it that Harmon Rabb Jr. always ends up with the pretty girls as his partners? First Kate, then me, and then Colonel MacKenzie."

Smiling Harm shrugged his shoulders. "Just lucky I guess."

Laughing Meg stood up. "Anyway…whenever you're ready to go just come and find me…I'm set up in conference room 2."

"I'll track you down."

"I'll hold you to that." Meg said with a little smile on her lips as she left.

'What's that all about?' he wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks to those who've done reviews and sent me emails. I've been asked if this is a Harm/Meg story, or if it is indeed a shipper. All I can say to anyone else who has this question floating around their minds is…read on and find out. All will become clear in future chapters…I wouldn't want to ruin things before I had a chance to write them.

North of Union Station  
May 21, 2004  
1815 Zulu

Laughing happily Harm unlocked the door to his loft and stepped back to let Meg enter before him.

"Remember that time that you met with your 'contact' to get some information and made me wait in the Humvee?"

Smiling Meg shook her head slowly. "I was so determined to see if I could make you jealous. I even asked uncle Ollie to act more…intimate because I knew you were watching." She said with a laugh.

"Well it worked." Harm said as he set down the two grocery bags he was carrying.

"What?" Meg asked in shock. "It worked?"

"Didn't I ever tell you that? For the longest time it was driving me nuts. I even asked Kate if you had a boyfriend who was a spook."

"No, you never did tell me that." Meg said as she lightly punched Harm in the arm.

Laughing Harm lightly pushed her towards the living room and set about making dinner for the two of them. "Do you want anything drink?"

"Got any beer?"

"Actually I don't, but there's some water in the fridge if you want."

"I suppose it'll have to do." Meg said with a pout.

"Let me get it." Harm said, setting the head of lettuce he was cleaning down. Reaching into the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water and then lightly lobbed it in Meg's direction.

"So listen Harm…Colonel MacKenzie came up to me today and apologized about how she acted last night. What's up with that?"

"Oh…she just felt bad about not being more…social last night. That's all." He said with a shrug.

"I see. And did you happen to have anything to do with the sudden apology?" Meg asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Me? Not really. We were talking and she started apologizing to me. I swear, I didn't put her up to it."

"Riggght." Meg said doubtfully. "Big brother Harm on the warpath, is that it?"

"Honestly…I didn't say a word to her about it." Harm said as he started chopping up vegetables for the salad.

A few minutes passed in silence as Meg watched Harm at work in the kitchen. "She doesn't like me, does she?" Meg asked suddenly.

Pausing in the chopping of the lettuce, Harm looked up at Meg. He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't want her and Mac at odds either. "She doesn't know you." He said after a moment's hesitation.

"Uh huh" Meg said doubtfully. "What, does she think I'm competition?" Meg asked as she moved from the living room to the kitchen.

"Its not like that Meg…Mac and I are just really good friends…most of the time."

"She's the reason you were flying for the CIA, isn't she?" Meg asked as she came to stand across the counter from Harm.

"Like I said, its complicated." Harm asked, trying to evade the topic.

"And like I said, there's a girl involved. Colonel MacKenzie, right?"

With a sigh Harm nodded silently.

"What happened?" Meg prodded.

"It's a long story. Let me finished the salad and the tacos and I'll tell you over dinner."

"Harm." Meg said with a warning note in her voice.

"I promise alright. I'll tell you over dinner."

"Alright." Meg said. Reaching across the island she rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment before squeezing gently.

"So anyway...after that I just decided I needed some time alone for awhile. When I did finally come back the Admiral said…let me see if I can get this right.." Harm said, dropping his voice in an imitation of the admiral. "'You need something that can allow you to find that independence. Go drive a cab or wrestle alligators or something.' So…it looked like there was no coming back to JAG…I'd pushed the Admiral one time too many and he wasn't going to welcome me back with arms held wide. That's when I met Mattie…I started crop dusting for her in Sarah. And that's when the company approached me." Harm said, unthinkingly using the CIA's nickname.

"So let me get this straight." Meg said incredulously. "You resigned your commission, went down to Paraguay without a plan, killed god knows how many bad guys, risked death, rescued Colonel MacKenzie and Webb, crashed a plane trying to destroy a truckload of weapons, basically carried her out of the jungle on your back, and when you come back she pretty much tells you its not good enough, you guys won't move past being friends?"

"In a word…I guess so." Harm said with a sigh.

"That's three words." Meg said with a slight smile. "Is she nuts?"

"I've always thought so, but I'm still waiting for my mail away psych degree." Harm said in an attempt at humor.

"Do you love her?" Meg asked quietly.

Looking down at the top of the table Harm thought for a minute before he answered. Did he? Of course he did, but the question was really did Mac love him. And it appeared that he had his answer. "I guess I did…but its hard to love someone who doesn't love you back."

"If any man did that for me…" Meg started and then stopped, getting misty eyed.

"Hey there." Harm said softly, reaching out and touching the faint scar on the side of her head. "I seem to remember going off the deep end when you got this. I thought I'd lost you when Hemlock shot you Meg."

Reaching up she gently took his hand and held it in her own. "Yeah, but wow. What you did for her…Harm that's like something out of the movies."

"And chasing and stopping an assassin who tried to kill Yeltsin isn't?" Harm said wryly not failing to notice that she still hadn't let go of his hand. Gently he squeezed her hand. "You were just as important to me Meg."

"Were?"

"Well…its been eight years. We don't really know each other any more Meg. As you so succinctly pointed out earlier, I've changed."

"I'd like a chance to fix that Harm…I'd like to get to know you again." Meg said hesitantly with a little smile.

Instantly Harm was thinking of Mac. Stop it he told himself angrily. She obviously doesn't want to be with you, she's with Webb now. "Are you sure Meg? People don't exactly stick around when they get to know me. Either they run, or they die."

Nodding silently Meg looked deep into Harm's eyes.

"I'm not exactly the easiest person to get along with Meg…you know that. I've got more than a few rough edges, and I'm not really what you'd call an 'open' guy."

After a few moments of silence Meg asked hesitantly "Harm, I never told you why I left, did I?"

"What are you talking about? You left because you got orders to a new duty station." Harm said with a confused look.

"Well…that's not exactly true. I did get new orders…but I requested a transfer."

"Requested? Meg, why would you have requested a transfer? Was it me? I know some of our 'investigations' got a little hairy…"

Holding up her free hand slightly, Meg squeezed Harm's hand. "In a way I guess you could say it was you Harm, but it wasn't the investigations. I was…scared Harm."

"Scared of what Meg?" Harm asked confused.

"You…us…me. I guess you could say I was scared of myself. Harm you have no idea what you did to me…what that smile of yours still does to me. Damn it Harm." Meg said, letting go of his hand and standing up suddenly. "I never should have tried to make you jealous with uncle Ollie. It was a stupid little girl trick. It wasn't professional, and it made me realize what you were doing to me."

"Meg…what are you saying?" Harm asked in shock, standing up to move to her side.

Stepping away from Harm Meg walked over to the window, looking out into the night. "I was falling for you Harm…and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew how you felt about Kate…about your career. I knew you would never give it up for me, I mean you fought so hard to stay in the Navy after your accident. And to be honest I'm not sure I wanted to give mine up for you."

"What are you saying Meg?" Harm repeated, stunned.

"I know its been eight years Harm…and we've both changed. To be completely honest I'm not surprised you have someone like Mattie in your life…I'm just shocked there's no woman to look over her with you…and she's a little older than I pictured. I know you probably don't feel the same way as I did…and I have to admit I'm not sure I do either anymore. I…I just thought you should know."

Thinking for a minute Harm wasn't sure how to proceed. It wasn't everyday that someone dropped something like this on him. And for some reason he had no idea it was coming. "I don't know what to say Meg…I'm…I just don't know…"

"The prolific lawyer, Harmon Rabb Jr, speechless? Is this true?" Meg asked with the flash of a little smile over her shoulder.

"Don't get me wrong Meg…its not the bad kind of speechless…I just didn't expect this. I mean I flirted with you….alot. And I was attracted to you right form the start…why else would I have been so eager to get information about you out of Kate. But I had no idea you felt this way."

"That's why I left Harm…I didn't want it to become something that affected us at work. And I knew that you were the one who really shone at headquarters. You were the Admiral's fair haired boy."

Snorting Harm suppressed a laugh. "You have no idea how many times I've heard people call me that. And you have no idea how much aggravation I caused the Admiral. Between the firing of a weapon in the courtroom to me leaving JAG to hare off to Paraguay, I'm honestly surprised that the Admiral hasn't had me up on charges yet."

"Yeah but Harm, that's just one side of the story…its only half of what makes you great. There's the cases you fight and win because you know their right…not to mention your 'out of the courtroom' heroics. A dirty nuke Harm?"

"You heard about that?"

Pausing for a moment Meg looked over her shoulder, deep into Harm's eyes. Damn he missed looking into those blue eyes. "I have a confession Harm. I have every clipping of you in the Navy Times. I just couldn't let you go completely."

"Oh Meg…" Harm said as he came and wrapped her from behind in a hug.

"Harm…I have another confession."

"What's that Meg?"

"I was so jealous of Krennick. I knew she wanted you…and I thought she was going to get you."

"Dragon lady?" Harm asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Meg said sadly.

"Wasn't going to happen. She just wanted me as some sort of twisted trophy. She even admitted that to me."

Quietly they stood there for what seemed like hours, Harm with his arms wrapped around her. Half afraid to break the silence Harm had to know. "Meg…what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Harm. I'm sorry…I just had to tell you…I was bursting inside. I didn't want another eight years to pass before I had another chance."


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Again, don't own them, they're just puppets on my strings for now. Then I have to give them back to the real puppet master.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews that I've been getting. Its good to know people are reading. A couple things though.

cbw: I was waiting for someone to say something about how I've treated Mac. Please, remember that I'm focusing this story on Harm's perspective, and from where he's standing Mac is acting childish and spiteful. That's not to say that's how she _is_ acting, or that she doesn't have her reasons and see her actions differently, but its what he's seeing (and us as we ride along in his head). More will become clear with time.

Again: If anyone out there wants to tackle a counterpoint story from Mac's perspective that would be great. If there are no one volunteers I will pick someone randomly! Seriously though, if no one wants to tackle it, I'll be writing one when this viewpoint is done. As such I guess I'll just warn people that there will be parts of the story that will only be discussed briefly from Harm's perspective, but that will be written fully from Mac's.

North of Union Station

May 22, 2004

1030 Zulu

Slamming his door behind him, Harm paused to say a silent thanks to the fact that Mattie and Jen were out of the apartment. With a sigh he walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. After Meg left last night he couldn't get to sleep, and then when he finally did he couldn't stay asleep. So two hours ago he'd given up and went out for his morning run earlier than normal. He'd actually looked forward to it as a way to get his head cleared so he could think about what was said last night. If he was forced to be completely honest with himself he was still a little in shock at Meg's little revelation.

Pulling the cap off his water Harm put a hand on the countertop and then tipped his head back to drink the contents of the bottle in one go. Tossing the bottle into a recycle bin Harm moved to sit down at the table, unconsciously taking the seat Meg had sit in last night. All through his run he'd tried to get his head around what Meg had said last night, but the whole time he'd been dwelling on it a certain chocolate haired marine had kept intruding. He couldn't even stop thinking about her, even when he was trying to make sense of another woman's feelings. With a wry snort he shook his head. If he was going to be completely honest with himself, it really wasn't any different with Jordan, or with Renee, or even with Bobbi. Hell, it really hadn't been any different with any woman he'd met since Mac had walked into his life; ever since that day in the rose garden she'd become his standard by which he measured any other woman. At first it was because of her uncanny resemblance to Diane…but it didn't take long before Diane faded to the background to be replaced by Mac alone.

He thought back to the very first kiss they had shared that night on the Norfolk pier. She'd said she knew he was kissing Diane; if only she knew that that may have been how it started out…but it definitely wasn't how it ended. He had been very much aware that he was kissing then Marine Major Sarah MacKenzie, and not a ghost from his past. God how he wished he could tell her how much that kiss meant to him, how much he'd wanted to repeat it. Naturally his thoughts then turned to the kiss they'd shared that chilly autumn night on the Admiral's porch. How a simple "may I kiss the bride?" had turned into so much more. But all that didn't seem to mean much to Mac anymore, if it had meant anything to begin with.

Harm's reverie was broken by the ringing of his phone. Running a hand through his still damp hair he was reminded of his morning run and how much he was in need of a shower. He had pushed himself a little harder than normal this morning. Reaching out Harm grabbed the handset and answered the phone.

"Rabb."

"Harm, its Mattie. I didn't wake you did I?" came Mattie's voice over the line.

"Hey Mattie…no I just got back from my run. Is everything alright?" Harm asked, concerned that his ward would be calling so early. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was just before six.

"No everything's fine. Jen and I just wanted to let you know how much we appreciate you lending us your car for the weekend, its making things so much easier. And we wanted to let you know that we're ok and everything is going good."

"Thank you Mattie…that's very considerate of you. And thank Jen for me."

"Why do you want me to thank Jen?" Mattie asked in her best 'I'm innocent of all charges, sir' voice.

"For 'reminding' you to make this phone call. Although I have admit I'm surprised both of you are up at the crack of dawn. I didn't think even the bears out there would be able to drag you both out of your bags before noon."

There was a slight pause before Mattie answered. "A raccoon peed on our tent." She said disgustedly.

Doing his best not to laugh Harm bit his tongue. "It happens sweetie. Anyway, I really need to get into the shower…thanks for calling and letting me know you guys are ok."

"Yeah…you really stink Harm, I can smell it all the way out here." Mattie said with a laugh. "Oh and Harm…"

"Yeah?"

"The boys really like your car too. Bye" Mattie said with a laugh and then hung up.

Hanging the phone up Harm shook his head. If there was one thing he could trust, it would be that even head over heels over some guy, Mattie would keep him on his toes; especially with Jen there to look out for her. Good, he'd needed that call to take his mind off things. Just as Harm started walking towards the shower a knock at the door stopped him. Man, who could it be at this time of the morning? No…not her. Anyone but her.

Walking over to the door he opened it up to reveal Sturgis in his running gear.

"Hey buddy, glad I got here in time. You looking for some company on your run this morning?"

"Come on in Sturg. Actually I just got back a little while ago."

"You've been running already?" Sturgis asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep and needed to sort a few things out."

"One blonde and the other one brunette?" Sturgis asked with a wink.

"Now is not the time buddy." Harm warned with a frown.

Holding up his hands Sturgis smiled at Harm. "Look buddy, you know I'm not going to put my nose where it doesn't belong. I'm just saying scuttlebutt at the office has you spending a lot of time with a certain blonde Lieutenant Commander. The same scuttlebutt has a certain brunette Lieutenant Colonel slamming her door a lot more than usual. Not to mention a few headless Petty Officers and Lieutenants who made the mistake of crossing her path. And one very sorry Marine guard."

Dropping down on his couch Harm gestured Sturgis to grab a seat as well. "I guess I am spending a lot of time with Meg, but damn Sturg, its been eight years since we've seen each other."

"Do you love her?" Sturgis asked.

Raising an eyebrow Harm looked Sturgis in shock. "That's a little fast, even for me isn't it? Sturg…I haven't seen Meg in eight years."

"I wasn't talking about Meg Harm. Look buddy, ever since your trip down to Central America things have been bad between you and Mac; a lot stranger than normal. I'm worried about you two, and I'm not the only one." Sturgis said seriously.

"The Admiral said pretty much the same thing the other day." Harm said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Sturgis asked.

"What am I going to do about it?" Harm repeated. "I don't know if there's anything else I can do about it buddy. I threw away my career for her…I risked everything because I _knew_ she needed me. And what does she do? She tells me its never going to work between us that way and then runs to Webb's arms. Hell, just last week she was pumping that MI 6 agent…Simon? Yeah Simon…anyway she was trying to get a better insight into how Webb's mind worked so she could have a better relationship with him."

"You haven't answered my question Harm…do you love her? I know you care for her…anyone can see that. But do you love her?"

Getting up Harm started pacing his living room, not looking at Sturgis as he spoke. "You know Sturg…its funny. I went for a run to clear my head this morning and if anything I confused myself even more. Whenever I tried to think about Meg Mac kept popping into my mind. And just now I was thinking about the times that Mac and I have…" Harm broke off and cleared his throat. "Well the times that I've kissed her. Not that there's been a lot of them…anyway. To answer your question councilor, I thought it would be clear how I felt about Mac. Apparently however, my throwing everything away for her hasn't registered on too many people. Everyone asks me if I love her, but I would have thought my little trip to 'paradise' spoke volumes about my feelings. I guess I'm the only one who gets it."

"Whoa there partner." Sturgis said, standing up and putting a hand on Harm's shoulder. "Slow down. I know how you feel about Mac…we all do. The fact that you were actually willing to give up everything to save her spoke more than loud enough for us. But brother…I gotta tell you something. And I'm not an expert by any means…but Mac may not be watching your actions any more; she may be listening to hear how you feel. You've acted pretty damn heroically in the past…when she was and wasn't involved. I hate to say it brother, mostly because it will probably swell your ego, but you're something of a legend…and death defying acts of heroism are turning out to be your stock in trade. Maybe she's chalking this up to another cruise missle. Or maybe she just sees herself as that girl Harriet and Bud told me about, DarLin…someone you save because they need saving. Like I said brother, I'm no expert, but maybe that's what's got Mac all angry and hurt. She's a tough woman Harm…and a proud one. I can imagine that she just doesn't like feeling like she needed to be rescued, even by you. She doesn't want to be another DarLin or…and don't get mad when I say this Harm because I know she means the world to you…another Mattie to you."

"Speaking of Bud, how are you guys now that he's got you off that idiotic racial bias charge?" Harm asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

"Don't be trying to put me off brother…it won't work. Bud and I are working things out, and I'm grateful for the way he handled that. But we're not talking about me and Bud here. Sit down Harm." Sturgis walked back to the couch and sat down.

"She's not just someone I saved because they were in trouble Sturg. She knows that. And she's not just one of my 'obsessions' as she calls them. Damn it Sturg, I do love, I've always loved her. Its just not going to work out…you can't love someone who doesn't love you back. And I think its time got that through my thick skull." Harm said bitterly.

Reaching out Sturgis put a hand on Harm's shoulder. "Look buddy…have you told her how you feel? I know you think you have with your actions…but have you actually told her you love her?"

"We've…talked." Harm said simply.

"Yeah…and knowing you two, nothing was actually said. Listen bro…you've got to tell the lady how you feel."

"What about her and Webb?" Harm asked.

"Don't worry about Webb…I have a feeling he knows how much you feel for Mac…as much as any of us at work. I've got the impression the Admiral doesn't like Webb much…and if he gives you any problem you can always let the Admiral handle Webb."

Thoughtfully Harm stared off into space for a minute. Should he tell Sturgis what Meg had said last night? It didn't invalidate Sturgis' advice about him and Mac, but it did complicate things. "What about Meg?" he finally asked.

"What about her? I thought you guys were just friends." Sturgis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we are…but you never know how things will turn out. And we do have…I wouldn't call it a past together, but we do have a history."

"Lets just say no matter how tempting it may be to be in your shoes right now considering the women you're struggling over, I wouldn't take the chance. You're between the devil and the deep blue sea brother if you feel you have something to decide when it comes to the two of them."

Chuckling Harm nodded his head. "Listen Sturg…and don't think I'm trying to change the subject…when do you and Bud leave on this latest trip?"

Laughing Sturgis said "Tomorrow morning. We're supposed to report to the base commander Monday afternoon."

"Think Bud'll be up to a guys only afternoon? I don't know about you, but I sure could use one."

"Sounds like a plan. Why don't you set something up with Bud and call me at the office. I've gotta get some paperwork off my desk before we leave so I'll be there for most of the morning. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a run…alone." Sturgis said with a laugh as he stood up and moved to the door.

"Sorry man…you should have been up with the real men at three. And Sturg?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Thanks for the ear."

"Anytime, brother. I know I haven't exactly been myself of late…but I'm working on it. And you know you can always come to me if you need someone to talk to."

"I know man. Thanks though; I really needed to talk to someone about things. I really need to get my head clear about this."

"We've all been there brother. Anyway…I'll see you this afternoon."

"Later Sturg."

Harm closed his door behind his friend's departing back and then finally made it to the shower.

McMurphy's Tavern

Same Day

2012 Zulu

Harm, Sturgis and Bud entered the dark tavern laughing.  All three were dressed in shorts and t-shirts and were sweaty and tired, but they all felt great. A long afternoon of basketball was just what the doctor ordered. Taking a seat in the corner they all ordered beers from Tony at the bar. They sat there laughing and chatting until the waitress brought the beers over and then each took a long pull from their drinks.

"God I needed that." Harm said with a sigh. "Or at least something cold. I can't believe you got me on that three point jumper Bud."

"Well sir, the Commander and I have been playing a lot of ball lately. And he's shown me a lot." Bud said with a laugh.

Harm would never tell him because it would just embarrass him, but to Harm Bud was the definition of the word hero. To have taken such a blow and then bounce back to become not only the man he was, but in a lot of ways an even better one if possible was nothing short of amazing. Harm knew a lot of the credit lay not only with Bud but with Harriet and the love their shared that allowed Bud to come back from losing his leg. Not to mention the boys. Harm knew a lot of people viewed his salvaging of his career after his ramp strike as a miracle, but he also knew that what he did was nothing compared to what Bud had done. The fact that Bud could still laugh, could still smile at the little things continually amazed him.

"Great, now I don't only have to worry about Turner pasting me on the court, I gotta worry about you too. Thanks Bud." Harm said smiling.

"Anytime sir." Bud said with a smile before he took another drink of his beer. "So…how's the Colonel sir?"

"I don't know Bud. Ask Webb." Harm said as his smile faded.

"I'm sorry sir…I didn't mean to upset you…I just wasn't thinking."

"Its ok Bud…really. And for the last time, we're not uniform…call me Harm."

Nodding slowly Bud took another drink from his beer. "Its just that you've both got us worried sir..and to honest I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep Harriet calmed down. Sir, can I speak freely?"

"Bud we're not in uniform…say what's on your mind."

"Sir…Harm…we all know you and the Colonel don't exactly have an…orthodoxed relationship. Half the time we don't know if you hate each other or…well you know. But you guys have always been able to talk to each other. What's been going on just isn't normal sir."

"Well Bud, nothing Mac and I have ever done could be considered normal." Harm said wryly.

"You can sure as hell say that again." A deep, familiar voice said from behind Harm. Looking over his shoulder he saw Admiral Chegwiddin dressed in jeans and a long sleeved cotton shirt.

"Sir." Harm said starting to stand, only to be stopped by the Admiral's hand on his shoulder.

"Keep your seat Harm…we're not in the office."

"Aye sir. Sir, if you don't mind me asking…"

"What am I doing here? Don't mind at all son. I happened to be driving by and saw Mr. Roberts' van outside. Naturally I was curious what one of my officers was doing here in the middle of the afternoon, and when I come in I find not one, but three of my officers. Does Harriet know you've kidnapped her husband to get him drunk in the middle of the afternoon?" AJ asked in a mock serious tone.

"Aye sir. Well she knows Sturgis and I 'kidnapped' him…as for the getting drunk in the middle of the afternoon, no such luck sir. Just a quick beer after a game of hoops." Harm said with a laugh. "Have a seat Admiral?"

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks." The Admiral said as he sat down on a stool next to Harm. "I'll have one of what they're having." He said to the passing waitress.

"Harm…I couldn't help but hear what Bud was saying when I came in. You'd be wise to listen to him."

"I have to agree Harm, but you know that." Sturgis tossed in.

Nodding Harm frowned thoughtfully.

"Harm, I need to ask you something. If you'd rather we can do it privately." The Admiral said after taking a sip of his just arrived beer.

"I think I know what its about sir, and I don't mind if Sturgis and Bud are here."

"Is there something between you and Lieutenant Commander Austin?"

Shocked Harm rocked back on his chair. That wasn't what he was expecting. "Sir?" he asked.

"I don't mean to pry son, and technically she's not in my direct chain of command so its none of my business if you and her _are_ involved, but I can't help but notice that you've been a bit more cheerful since Lieutenant Commander Austin arrived earlier this week. Don't get me wrong Harm, you know I always liked the Lieutenant Commander…you know I'd kill any man who hurt her or any of my officers."

Nodding Harm couldn't help but think back to the Admiral's "Screw em. Steal their thunder." speech of eight years ago when Meg was laying in a coma induced by getting shot in the head. "Actually sir, she was under the impression you never thought much of her."

"Well she's just wrong, that's all. Now answer the question son. Is there something between the two of you?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir." Harm answered somewhat truthfully.

"Good. I wouldn't want there to be any tension between the Colonel and the Commander."

"Sir?" Harm asked, not sure where the Admiral was going with this. Sturgis and Bud had just sat there silently sipping their beers as the Admiral and Harm talked.

"I've decided to change the assignments for this coming week. It's a good thing I found you two." The Admiral said looking at Bud and Sturgis. "Your assignments have been changed; you're both to remain in the office this week. Lieutenant Commander Austin and Mac are going to be going in your places. That way the office is only short two senior staff members."

Confused Bud looked at Sturgis before speaking. "Two sir? I don't understand, if the commander and I are out of the office, then we'd only be short two…"

"You're forgetting Commander Rabb, Lieutenant."

"Sir?" both Bud and Harm said in confusion.

"Commander, I received a phone call last night, at my home. The SecNav and I are both aware of you having qualified on a number of additional aircraft recently, but your annual Tomcat quals will need to be renewed."

"Aye sir, but that won't need to be done for a few months at least." Harm said with some confusion still.

"Not exactly true Commander. The SecNav feels, and I am forced to agree, that with escalating tensions in the Middle East it would be best to get you checked out at the earliest opportunity. The _Patrick Henry_ is docking in Norfolk tomorrow night and you will report on board Monday morning. You will be TAD to theCaptain for the duration of your stay on board. Unfortunately they will not be stateside very long as they are refitting and then heading back the Gulf within 62 hours of docking. You will obviously not have completed your quals by then so you will remain on board until they are completed. Once you are finished we'll find you a ride back to Pax. Normally I wouldn't feel the need to say this Harm, but with you I just feel I have to. Don't do anything stupid while you're there. I'll have the orders cut and bring them by your place tonight." Finishing his beer the Admiral stood up at the end of his speech. "Gentlemen, have a good weekend. Commander, Lieutenant I will see you Monday morning. Commander, I will be by later tonight with your orders."

"Afternoon sir." All three said as the Admiral turned to go.

Harm sat there in a bit of a confused fog as he thought about what the Admiral had said. Why would the SecNav want him to check out four months earlier than necessary? And why was he doing it on a ship that was on fast track turn around? Not that he minded checking out on the Henry…he'd developed a close relationship with a lot of the pilots and officers onboard, but if she was steaming to the Gulf three days after he got on board he wouldn't be back stateside in under two weeks.

"Well sir I'm sure you're going to be happy to be flying again so soon. Sometimes I envy you." Bud said with a smile.

"Thanks Bud." Harm said.

"I hate to say it, but the Admiral did have a point, sirs. If I don't get home soon Harriet's going to have my ears, and that doesn't even matter if I've been drinking or not."

Smiling Sturgis shook hands with the younger man. "Say hi for us Bud. And give AJ a hug for Harm."

"I will sirs. Thanks for the afternoon."

"You're welcome Bud…and tell Harriet and AJ that I'll be by tomorrow to spend some time with my godsons before I head to sea." Harm said absently.

"They'd like that sir, and so would we. We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Bud."

After Bud left Harm looked down into the last of his beer thoughtfully.

"Penny for your thoughts buddy." Sturgis said.

"What? Oh…just thinking. And no its not about Mac and Meg. Why would the SecNav want me to do my quals early? And on the Henry, which is fast tracking back to the Gulf?"

"Neither you nor I know buddy, but there's no point worrying about it. You'll be back stateside long before they get to the Gulf."

"You're probably right Sturg. Thanks for the games." Harm said before he finished off his beer and then stood up.

"No problem buddy. You gonna let Mac know before you go?"

Stopping Harm thought for a minute. "The Admiral will tell her if he hasn't already." He said without turning around.

"You sure that's the best way for her to find out? And what about Meg?"

Shrugging his shoulders Harm looked over his shoulder at his friend. "What else can I do Sturg? She's probably with Webb right now. They were supposed to be going to some fund raiser tonight."

"Your choice buddy. Try not to annoy Captain Ingles too much when you're out there?"

Laughing, Harm waved once and then left to make his way home to pack his sea bag.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Not mine, someone else's. Yada yada yada.

A/N: Harmsgirl1: I can appreciate your decision to only read Harm/Mac stories…it is a choice you and many others have made. I still won't reveal the final pairing however, and if you choose to stop reading that is a choice I can also respect. However, I can tell you that I am not intentionally being cruel, and by the end of the story my viewpoint will be clear. I'm sorry that you will not find out how it ends.

A/N 2: I'm going to be incorporating as much as I can from the season finale into my story, but some details will of course be changed to fit with my own storyline.

Chapter 6

Roberts' Residence  
Sunday May 23, 2004  
1615 Zulu

Harm turned off the engine and then sat looking down at the two envelopes the Admiral had dropped off the night before. One was addressed to him and contained his orders for traveling to Norfolk to board the Patrick Henry and begin qual testing. The second was addressed to himself and the Captain of the _Patrick Henry,_ Captain Ingles. This one could not be opened without both officers present and had to wait until the next day when he boarded the _Patrick Henry_. Harm couldn't help but be puzzled by the need for a second, sealed set of orders. He had a feeling that this was more than a simple early qual cruise. This had something to do with the CIA, he would bet his life on it. And that meant Webb was involved, Harm could just smell him all over the sealed orders and the rapid turn around timeframe.

Sighing, Harm slid the two envelopes inside his jacket pocket. From the time the Admiral dropped off the orders last night to the time Harm boarded the _Patrick Henry_ he was accountable for the documents and could not let them out of his sight. Stepping out of his car he noticed for the first time Mac's corvette parked on the street. He wasn't expecting her to be here…it would complicate things at best.

Walking up to the front door Harm put on a relaxed smile as he knocked on the door. Might as well try to put a good face on things he thought to himself.

"I'll get it honey." Bud's voice sounded from behind the door.

As soon as Bud opened the door Harm knew something was up, he could just tell by the look on Bud's face. In the courtroom Bud could surprise anyone, but outside the courtroom he was an open book.

"Commander. Its so nice of you to come by." Bud said, a little louder than was needed. Dropping his voice to a whisper he added "I'm so sorry sir."

"Bud. Something wrong?" Harm asked warily.

"I didn't know the Colonel was going to be coming by this morning sir, Harriet asked her to come by. And well…I might have let it slip that you were going to sea for awhile."

Great. Mac knew he was going out for quals, and she always got _that_ way when he flew. Ditch a couple jets and people start to get nervous about you driving a tomcat. Patting Bud on the shoulder as he entered Harm said "Its ok Bud. I'll talk to her."

"Commander!" Harriet said cheerfully as she came out from the kitchen.

Smiling Harm wrapped Harriet in a great big hug. "How's my godson doing?" he asked.

"Oh he's doing fine Commander, he's out back playing right now. Bud, do you think the Commander would like an ice tea?"

"I'm sure he would honey, I'll go get it." Bud said right away and followed his words up by going to the kitchen.

Turning back to Harm Harriet's smile slipped into a cute little frown. "Harmon Rabb Jr. I can't believe you didn't tell the Colonel you were going to sea for your quals." She said tapping her foot.

"I thought the Admiral might mention it when he talked to Mac about her change in orders." Harm said lamely. Even to him it sounded lame, now. It hadn't sounded so bad when he was telling himself it would be ok last night.

"That's not the same thing Harm. You know she worries about you when you fly. You've given her enough frights, don't you think?"

"Yes mom." Harm said with his best flyboy grin.

"Don't take that tone with me Harmon. She out back with little AJ, and I think the two of you need to sit down and have a talk."

"I will Harriet. I promise." Harm said as Bud came back from the kitchen.

"Here you go sir." he said with a smile, completely unaware of the scolding that Harriet had just given Harm.

"Thanks Bud. Harriet tells me my godson is out back? I'll go say hi."

"Uhh…sir…Colonel MacKenzie's out there with him." Bud said cautiously.

"I know Bud. I guess I need to say hi to her too." Harm said as he set his shoulders and walked out to the back yard through the kitchen.

"UNCLE HARM!" little AJ's voice squealed as soon as he caught sight of Harm.

Catching the blond cannonball that rushed into him Harm lifted him up into the air laughing.

"How's my favorite godson doing?" Harm asked.

"Good uncle Harm. Mommy said you're going away again." AJ said going from happy to sad.

"I am buddy. But its only for a couple weeks, and then I'll be back."

"Are you going to bring me something?" AJ asked hopefully.

"AJ!" Harriet said in shock as she walked outside to hear AJ's last question.

Sitting down on a bench on the patio Harm set AJ on his lap. "I sure will buddy. How would you like a hat?"

"Ummm. OK." AJ said doubtfully. Suddenly he started squirming. "I'm having a birthday party."

"I know buddy. And I'm gonna try real hard to be here for it." Harm said earnestly.

"Aunt Mac's here. She's over there." AJ said, pointing out to a bench that Harriet had put out in the garden. When he looked over there Harm saw the back of Mac's head as she looked out over the garden.

"What do you think buddy…should I go say hi to her?"

"Uh-huh" AJ nodded.

"Alright AJ. I will. But you need to help your mommy if she needs it, ok?" Harm asked.

"OK!" AJ said enthusiastically.

Putting AJ down again Harm smiled at Harriet and then walked across the lawn to the garden.

"Hey Mac." he said softly.

"Harm." was all she said in reply.

"Mind if I join you?"

Silently she shrugged her shoulders.

Sitting down beside her he looked out at the garden. Harriet had done a wonderful job laying it out and things were really starting to bloom. In a way it sort of reminded him of the rose garden he had met Mac in.

"I always seem to find you in gardens." He said with a smile, attempting to lighten up the mood. Glancing over when she didn't say anything he saw a hint of a smile play across her lips. God, how he loved those lips. "So, I guess you've heard."

With a sigh Mac looked at Harm with sad eyes. "At first I was mad Harm; why wouldn't you tell me something like this? You know I worry when you're flying at sea. But you know what? I'm tired of being mad at you Harm; it just doesn't seem to serve any point any more."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This…you, me, the bickering and fighting. I'm too tired to go on Harm."

"You know Mac; I've been thinking the same thing. Its just not as fun as it was when we were younger." He said with a smile.

Right away he could tell it was the wrong thing to say, even before he finished closing his mouth by the tightening around her eyes and the way her frown deepened. Great! Open mouth, insert leg. "Well I'm sorry I don't amuse you the way I did when we were younger Commander."

"That's not what I meant, and you know that Sarah." He said. At his use of her given name he saw her look at him quickly. He supposed it was odd for him to use her Christian name instead of calling her Mac. He couldn't remember the last time he'd called her Sarah.

"So how long are you going to be gone?" she asked after a lengthy silence broken only by the squeals of laughter that AJ let out as he played with Bud.

"The Admiral didn't say, but because the carrier is steaming back out to the Gulf on a tight turn around, I figure two weeks to get the quals done and transit back."

Nodding silently Mac continued to look at the garden and not at Harm. He had to ask her, maybe she knew something about it.

"Mac…I know you're probably going to take this wrong way, but where's Webb?"

"He said he was going to Germany, why?" she said, finally looking at Harm.

Pausing Harm thought for a minute about what he was about to say. If he wasn't careful it would send Mac off again. "Its just that there's a second, sealed set of orders that I'm supposed to hand deliver to Captain Ingles and then open when I'm on board, and I don't like the feel of them."

"So automatically you assume Clay has something to do with them?" Mac said with an edge to her voice. "Damn it Harm, why can't you trust him?"

"I didn't say that Mac.."

"But you were thinking it. I know you Harm, and you were thinking it." Mac voice said rising.

"Alright, maybe I was, but so what? You know as well as I do that Webb has a habit of using you and me like we're his own personal agents. I mean look at what happened…"

"Don't say it Harm." Mac said standing up suddenly and crossing her arms.

"Sir…ma'am…would you like more iced tea?" Harriet asked from across the yard.

"No thank you Harriet." Mac said with a smile in her friend's direction. Turning back to Harm her smile instantly melted into a frown. "Listen Harm…we're not going to fight today…not here. For the sake of Harriet and Bud and AJ." She said sternly.

Sighing Harm nodded in agreement. "That's probably the best. Look, Mac. Mattie is coming home this afternoon from camping and I need to talk to her about my being away. Why don't you and I try having lunch again and we can talk about this."

Shaking her head Mac couldn't stop looking at Bud and Harriet and their smiling son. "I promised Harriet I would spend the afternoon helping her around the house…I just needed to be around people who love each other. Besides I don't think we have anything else to say to each other."

"Are you sure? I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night when the Admiral dropped off the orders…really I am Mac. I wanted to…but you were out with Webb and I just didn't want to worry you."

"Don't make excuses Harm, its not very becoming of you."

'God she's beautiful, no matter her mood' he thought to himself. Suddenly he found himself trying to pull her into a hug. For a moment she struggled, trying to pull back but then she gave in and let Harm pull her close.

"I'll be ok Mac…its just a simple cruise to get my quals done early." Harm said holding her close.

"You're not due for four months Harm. Why are you doing it early?" Mac asked quietly.

"I don't know Mac. The Admiral and the SecNav felt it was something that would be best to be done early…that Admiral said something about the escalating tensions in the Middle East."

"Are you changing your designator again?" Mac asked softly.

Shaking his head Harm couldn't help but become overwhelmed at the smell of her hair. Vanilla and roses. Sighing Harm squeezed her a little tighter. "No…I'm back at JAG to stay Sarah. I've been down that road, and I've been other places, and JAG is the only place that feels right." He didn't add that the only reason any place felt right was because she was there.

Breathing a big sigh of relief Mac pushed herself out of Harm's embrace to stand silently beside him. Somehow both Harm and Mac missed the sight of Harriet hugging her son tightly as she smiled broadly at the two people she loved most next to her husband and son.

Harm spent another couple hours with Bud, Harriet and Mac playing with AJ. Finally he shook Bud's hand and gave Harriet and Mac hugs and then with one final ruffle of AJ's blond mop Harm went back out to his car. Looking once more at Bud and Harriet standing in front of their door holding each other and AJ, Harm's eye were drawn to the lonely figure of Mac standing off to the side a little bit. Biting his lip Harm started his car and with a wave backed out of the driveway. Why couldn't they have what Bud and Harriet had? Why couldn't he give her that?

North of Union Station  
2130 Zulu

Harm set the last plate on the table when the knock sounded at his door. Turning around he saw Mattie walking in.

"Hey Harm!" she said with a tired smile. "You expecting someone?"

"I am actually." he said with a smile. "I have a date tonight."

"Really?" Mattie asked. Pausing her eyes narrowed as she looked at Harm. "Mac or Meg?"

"Neither actually. Although, I did ask Meg to come by later so that we could talk about something."

"Harm! You're a bad bad man. Having a date and asking another woman over later. What kind of example is that to set for me?"

"Well…I don't know…I suppose that's up to my date. How do you feel about it?"

"Wait…me?" Mattie asked in surprise.

"If you don't already have plans I would be honored to be joined by the beautiful Ms. Grace for dinner. We need to talk about something."

With a small frown Mattie looked around the apartment, taking in the early dinner and then when her gaze traveled over the living room she saw Harm's packed seabag. "You're going away again." She stated sadly.

Sighing Harm sat down at the table and beckoned Mattie to come and sit beside him. "I am sweetie, but its only to do my quals. I don't think I'll be gone longer than a couple weeks. I'll leave my credit card with you and that way if you and Jen need anything you can use it."

"Really?" Mattie's eyes lit up as she sat beside him.

"Within reason Mattie. Within reason."

"Does Mac know?" she asked looking at Harm closely.

Nodding Harm thought about the aborted and strained discussion him and Mac had that afternoon. "I talked to her about it earlier."

"How does she feel about it?"

"Well hon, that's between me and Mac. What I want to know Mattie, is how do you feel about it? I know we've talked about my going away in the past, but you know I don't like leaving you."

"Even to go flying?" Mattie asked in a little girl voice.

"Even to go flying. You're a part of my life now Mattie, and that's important to me. I've had to take a good look at my life the last few months; look at what I have, and what I don't have. Its forced me to evaluate what I want for myself, and you're a part of that."

"Gee Harm, that's touching…I think I'm going to cry." Mattie joked, but Harm could see the glistening of moisture at the corners of her eyes.

Smiling he ruffled her hair he gave her a hug. "So are we ok?"

"Yeah, we're ok. Can Jen and I have a party while you're gone?"

"No." Harm said firmly.

"Can't blame a girl for asking." Mattie said with a smirk.

North of Union Station  
0010 Zulu

Harm opened the door with a smile to see Meg standing out in the hallway wearing a pair of faded boot cut jeans and an old navy sweatshirt. "Hey Meg, thanks for coming by."

"Do you think I would miss a chance to spend time with my favorite JAG lawyer?" Meg asked with a smile. Stopping beside Harm she gave him a little hug and a peck on the cheek.

Closing the door Harm followed Meg into the apartment. "Can I get you some wine?" he asked when they were at the kitchen.

"Sure." She said then watched silently while he poured a single glass of white. "You're not having any?"

Handing her the glass Harm smiled at her. "Can't. They frown on going from the bottle to the throttle."

"You flying?" Meg asked with her confusion showing.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The Admiral dropped off some new orders for me. I'm heading out the _Patrick Henry_ to do my quals…tomorrow."

"When are you going to be back?" Meg asked after taking a sip of her wine.

"It shouldn't be more than a couple weeks. The _Henry_ docked today and after they take on provisions and run a maintenance check they'll be turning around and heading back the Gulf. Gives me the wave time I need to get all my traps in and then I'll be coming back…probably by Cod."

Meg frowned into her wine glass before she looked back up at Harm. "Well that stinks. I just got here and you're going to be gone for two weeks." She pouted.

"Aren't you going to Lejune with Mac?"

"Yeah, but that shouldn't take more than a couple days. I was hoping we could do some stuff this week."

"You'll still be here when I get back right? Don't worry Meg…I want so spend a lot more time with you before you go back to Pearl." Harm said with a smile. "We've got eight years to make up…and only a couple weeks to do it in now."

Setting down her wineglass on the countertop, Meg moved to stand behind Harm and began to massage his shoulders.

"Whoa there Meg…" he said in shock.

"What, you don't like it?" she asked.

"Well, its not that I don't like…I just wasn't expecting it is all."

"So do you want me to stop?" she asked following up her words by holding her hands up.

"Meg Austin…you've definitely changed." Harm said with a low chuckle. Standing up he turned to face her with his big smile. Reaching out he pulled her into a close embrace and looked down into her blue eyes. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help but notice they weren't the deep brown eyes he always saw in his dreams. Lowering his head he brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

At the sound of a knock at the door Harm and Meg sprang apart just as Mattie walked in. "Hey Harm…" she said. "Oh…hi Meg. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"Its OK Mattie. Meg and I were just talking about my quals." Harm said with a smile.

"Hi Mattie." Meg said looking everywhere but at Harm.

"Yeah…right." Mattie said doubtfully, looking at them closely. "Anyway…I forgot to give these to you earlier and I guess you'll need them to get to Norfolk tomorrow." And with that she tossed Harm the keys to his Lexus.

Deftly catching the keys Harm smiled at his ward. "Thanks hon. What are you and Jen up to tonight?"

"I think we're just going to pop in a movie and veg out. We're both pretty beat after the camping. Speaking of which I should get back or she'll put on one of those mushy movies she likes." Mattie said wrinkling her nose. Waving she closed the door behind her.

"Don't let her fool you." Harm said with a smile. "She watches those movies just as often as Jen."

"I don't think _we_ fooled her." Meg said.

"She's a sharp one; I wouldn't be surprised if we didn't." Harm said with a chuckle. Glancing around nervously he made a show of looking at the clock on the wall. "I should probably get to bed soon, I need to be up early to get my run in and then drive out to Norfolk."

"Yeah…I should probably go too. Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie and I are flying out tomorrow morning." Meg said nervously running her hand through her hair.

"Let me walk you down to your car." Harm said.

"Its ok…really. I'll be fine Harm." Meg said as they walked up to the door.

"You sure?" Harm asked.

Nodding Meg smiled at him. "Uh-huh. Listen…stay in touch when you're out there ok? Send me emails or something. Let me know how things are going."

"I will, I promise. Good night Meg." Harm said holding the door open for her.

"Good night Harm." Meg said. Rising up on her tip toes she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Be good out there."

"Always." Harm said with a grin. As she walked down the hallway he closed the door and brought his forehead down to the door's surface. "What are you doing Rabb?" he asked himself thinking not of Meg but of a certain Marine who kept popping into his head. Even when he was kissing Meg he couldn't stop thinking of her…and she didn't even want to be with him.

Shaking his head he went to clean the wineglass and then sat down on his couch to read a little before going to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Notice: Do I really need to say it?

A/N: serendipity112233: Thank you for your review; I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Trust me when I say there is lots more to come…and I've already planned a couple spin off stories from this one for later (beyond the Mac POV of this storyline).

North of Union Station  
Monday May 24, 2004  
1027 Zulu

Harm jogged up the steps leading to his loft. He'd had a good run to start the day, but his knees were starting to complain more and more after every run. He couldn't wait to hit a nice cold shower to wash the sweat from the run off. As he hit the landing of his floor he slid to a stop. Standing in front of the door to his apartment was Mac. Holding a finger to his lips he nodded to the door of Mattie and Jen's apartment then went and unlocked his own, letting Mac enter first.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly.

"Nice to see you too." She said. "I thought I'd give you a ride to Nofolk and that way you wouldn't have to leave your Lexus out there while you're deployed."

"It's a two week hitch Mac, not the six month spread. Regardless though, I appreciate the gesture. Thank you." He said tossing the towel he wore around his neck over the back of a chair. "You could have let yourself in you know, I wouldn't have minded. Want some breakfast?"

"You shower, I'll make you some toast. We need to be on the road in twenty minutes if I'm going to make it back in time for my flight to Lejune." She replied apparently ignoring his statement about her letting herself in.

Nodding Harm walked off to his bathroom to get that shower he was thinking about. It was just too bad he was taking it alone. With a grin he looked over his shoulder at Mac. "Sure you don't want to join me?" he asked.

"Ah gee. And I've already got my uniform on. Can it flyboy, you're running out of time. Eighteen minutes and forty seconds." Mac said as she slid a couple slices of toast into the toaster.

Chuckling Harm finished the short walk to his bathroom. When he came out five minutes later wearing nothing but a pair of loose cotton pants Mac had two slices of toast and a glass of orange juice sitting on the counter waiting for him.

Sitting down on a stool he smiled at Mac. "Thanks Marine. I meant it you know…I really appreciate that you want to see me off."

"Don't let it go to your head." Mac said with mock sarcasm.

"You know…" he said between bites of toast and then he paused. He was about to tell her about the weird dream he had had the night before but he stopped. He wasn't sure if she'd want to hear about a dream where he was some medieval knight on a quest to rescue her as a princess who'd been captured by an evil sorcerer.

"You know what?" Mac asked.

"Umm. Nothing…don't worry about it." He said evasively. "Hey…do you want to take the Lexus? Your 'Vette isn't exactly luggage friendly."

"Do you have anything more than your seabag?" Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…but I was just thinking you've probably got your bags for your trip to Lejune…"

"Just an overnight bag and my suit bag. It'll be fine. Besides, just think what everyone will say when you're dropped off at the ship by a marine in a red Corvette."

Harm could just imagine what people would say…him getting dropped off at the pier by the most beautiful woman in the world in a red sportscar. And he probably wouldn't say anything to dissuade their speculations. He was just glad they weren't fighting this morning. Smiling he polished off the rest of his juice and then went to his room to put on his uniform.

"So what's in Lejune for you and Meg?" he called out to Mac.

"Nothing much…a couple UA marines. One of them is claiming that his absence was authorized and the Admiral felt it should be investigated. Why he's saddled me with Austin I don't know."

"Look at it as a chance to get to know her better." Harm said as he tied his shoes and then grabbed his cover and walked out to the living room. "Seriously Mac…you both mean a lot to me, and I'd like for you two to get along."

"We'll see. You ready to go?" Mac said from the door.

"Yeah. Just let me slip this under Jen and Mattie's door." Harm said as he picked up his sea bag and grabbed an envelope off the desk. "Can you do me a favor while I'm gone Mac?"

"You want me to look in on her?" Mac asked as Harm locked up his apartment.

"If you wouldn't mind, it would mean a lot to me." Harm said as he walked down the hall to the door to Mattie and Jen's apartment where he slipped the envelope under the door.

"No problem. What's in the envelope?"

"A quick note and one of my credit cards." Harm shrugged. "Make sure she doesn't empty my bank account before I get back?"

Laughing Mac nodded and then led the way down the stairs.

Pier 7  
Norfolk Naval Yard  
1310 Zulu

Harm grabbed his sea bag from the back of Mac's corvette and stepped back from the car. "Thanks for the ride Mac." He said with a smile.

"Just be careful out there Harm. Don't do anything stupid."

"You know, the Admiral said the same thing. I'll be fine. Its just some routine flights and some more notches on the greenie board." Harm said with a grin.

"Well, just try not to ditch any aircraft this time."

"I'll be careful Mac. Hey…do you think you should give me a kiss for luck?" Harm asked with a grin, fully aware that the duty officer at the top of the gangplank and his non-comm where watching.

"In your dreams Flyboy. In your dreams." Mac said with a laugh. "Come back safe."

"Yes ma'am. See you in a couple weeks." Harm said and then he turned to walk up the long gangplank to the ship. Saluting the flag he turned to the Ensign on duty. "Permission to come aboard?" he asked formally.

Saluting the commander before him the ensign checked his clipboard of all arriving personnel. Only one pilot was listed. "Commander Rabb? Welcome aboard sir. The Captain would like to see you on the bridge."

"Thank you Ensign. I know the way."

"Aye aye sir."

With that Harm walked back into the world that could make his whole body hum. Shortly he found himself walking into the command centre of one of the most powerful seagoing vessels on the planet.

"JAG on deck!" rang out as soon as Harm passed through the hatchway.

"Commander! Good to see you again." Captain Ingles said as he turned to the newly arrived officer.

Saluting Harm stood to attention. "Thank you sir, its good to be back." Holding out his orders Harm waited until the Captain had taken them and then stood at ease. It wasn't until then that Harm noticed Clayton Webb standing over by the chart table. What the hell was he doing there? Hadn't Mac said that he'd be in Germany?

"Commander, join me in my state room. Mr. Webb, join us." Captain Ingles said as he looked at Harm's orders.

"Aye aye sir." Harm said as he came to attention once more. He then followed the Captain down three decks to his wardroom. As the hatch closed behind Webb, Harm came to attention again.

"At ease Commander. Harm, as you know you're to fly your quals after we set to sea in a day and a half. But I'm sure you can guess by now that you're here for more than your quals."

"Yes sir. My annual quals aren't for four more months, and the sealed orders sir."

"Well, why don't we just open those now?" the Captain asked and then broke open the sealed envelope. After a quick glance he handed them to Harm.

Looking down Harm read the orders quickly. His designator was being changed to return him to active flight status. He was to be attached to the _Patrick Henry's_ flight group for a period of not less than three months. Looking back up at the Captain he said "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Sir, I don't understand. Why is my designator being changed? Why am I being returned to active flight status? I have duties at JAG, and I was under the impression this was a two week hitch to bring my quals up to date."

"Not my idea Commander." The Captain said with a look at Clayton Webb.

"It was my idea Harm." Webb said with a smirk.

Gritting his teeth Harm continued looking at the Captain.

"Harm…there's something else. My CAG had mechanical problems two days out. He had to punch it and had a bad landing. His leg is fractured in six places and he's being sent to Bethesda. His XO doesn't have your flight hours or your time in the thick. We need someone with your experience running the show. While you're here you'll be acting CAG." The Captain said with another glance at Webb.

"That was also my idea Harm. This does not leave this room, but we need a CAG we can trust to replace the old CAG."

"Why was he one of 'your's'?" Harm asked sarcastically.

"Actually he was. Sort of. He was one of the few naval personnel we feel we can use when the situation requires it, much like yourself."

"Who was it? Keeter?" Harm asked flippantly thinking of the time Keeter flew the stealth for the CIA. There was no way it would be Keeter.

"Actually it was." Webb answered with yet another smirk.

"What the hell are you playing at Webb? And why the hell aren't you in Germany?"

"I'm not 'playing' at anything Rabb. What we're doing here is deadly serious, and you would do well to remember that. Did Sarah tell you I was in Germany? As far as she's concerned I am, and if you must know I told her that so that she wouldn't worry about me. Now if you'll excuse me Captain? I have a helo to catch. Rabb, I'll be in touch." Webb said and then without waiting for the Captain's dismissal turned and opened the hatch and left.

Sitting down the Captain gestured for Harm to do the same. "I don't like him any better than you appear to CAG. He makes me very nervous for some reason."

"He gets good people into problems they shouldn't be in sir, and they usually end up dead. I don't like it sir, but you know I'll follow orders. Does the Admiral know?"

"I'll be speaking with him later today. He doesn't know what was in the sealed orders…those came from the SecNav. It appears that Mr. Webb's boss and our boss are very good golfing buddies. Son, there's something fundamentally wrong with the SecNav letting the CIA have our pilots whenever they ask."

"You'll get no argument out of me sir."

"Well Commander, I'll let you get settled into your stateroom. Report to me on the bridge in half an hour."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said coming out of his chair and standing to attention again. Taking two steps back he turned around and was in the process of opening the hatch when the captain spoke again.

"And I trust you won't be landing anything bigger than a tomcat on my deck CAG."

"No sir." Harm said with a smile.

Twenty minutes later Harm was hanging his flight suit in the locker in his stateroom. His helmet followed the flight suit into the locker, the front facing out so that 'Hammer' was visible to all. He still couldn't get over the gift that the Raptors had given him last time he was with them. Taking a last look in his seabag he decided everything he would need in the next little while was put away and the rest could wait. Tossing the seabag into the bottom of the locker he closed the door and looked around the stateroom. Nothing else to do here, he might as well head up to the bridge. It was a shame he had stay in uniform; he would much rather be wearing the flight suit but seeing as flight operations were suspended while in port there wasn't much point in it. Soon enough. Soon enough.

While he made his way to the bridge of the carrier Harm began to wonder about things that were going to surely come his way. If he were to be on the carrier for at least three months he would be doing more than his quals; he would be flying combat missions, and in all probability writing letters home to unknowing families. Growing more and more pensive Harm was cursing Webb for once again reaching out and plucking him from JAG when he came to a sudden stop in the passageway nearly causing an accident as numerous sailors desperately tried to avoid running over this tall, broad shouldered Commander who had suddenly stopped in the their way. Harm however had no time to notice the looks he was getting from those going around him. What if this was simply a ploy by Webb to get Harm away from Mac? Could Webb pull enough strings to get Harm sent into action for half a standard cruise? He couldn't, could he? As he pondered these thoughts Harm felt his anger rising. If he found out that Webb was simply trying to separate him and Mac then the spook would find he had waken the tiger.

It was a slightly confused and brooding Harm that stepped onto the bridge for the second time that day. "Ah CAG…all squared away?" Captain Ingles asked.

"Aye sir, reporting as ordered."

"Good good. Seeing as we're not engaged in flight ops while in port, you should have ample opportunity to go over any of the personnel records of anyone unfamiliar to you. You'll find them in your office, along with copies of previous flight rotations and maintenance schedules. By the time we get underway in two days I want you to have the next month's rotation done up. I've kept your crews on board for the time being…if you feel the need to let them off ship before we get underway feel free to give them passes. As long as they're on deck and sober when we leave port everything will be fine. Any questions?"

"No sir. I'll get on that right away with your permission?"

"Carry on Commander."

An hour later Harm leaned back in his chair pinching the bridge of his nose. Spread out on the desk in front of him was the numerous personnel files of young pilots he had no pervious contact with. He had noticed that Skates and Tuna were still flying with the Raptors, along with a number of other pilots and RIOs he'd flown with in the past. He liked the look of his squadron; lots of them had stick time in the thick.

Looking up at a knock on his hatch Harm smiled to see Lieutenant Elizabeth "Skates" Hawkes standing there smiling.

"Skates…come in. I thought you were trying to fly dry?" he asked, referring to her plans to transfer to a land bound duty station to be closer to her fiancé.

"Well you know sir…I have salt in the blood and jet fumes in the lungs. If the landing strip is too big and doesn't pitch there's just no fun in it. Besides, none of those drivers know how to fly." Skates said with a smile. "So we're stuck with the Hammer again are we?"

"Good to see you again Liz." Harm said with genuine feeling. This woman had helped bring him back from death's door three years ago. "So who's your driver?"

"Well sir, it seems I don't have one right now. I broke the last one, and they told me I'd have to wait for the new CAG to decide what to do with me." Skates said with mock seriousness.

"You broke your last one? Wait…you were riding backseat for Keeter?" Harm asked. That reminded him, he wanted to get down to sickbay and see if Keeter had been sent to Bethesda yet. Damn...he probably had been.

"Damn right she was." A familiar voice called from the hallway, followed by an odd thumping noise. A few moments later the sight of Keeter thumping his way over a kneeknocker on crutches hove into view. "Damn it Hammer, give me a hand will you?"

Laughing Harm stood up from behind his desk and squeezed past Skates to help Keeter over the kneeknocker. "I thought they were strapping you to a bed in Bethesda?" he asked once Keeter was fully into the office.

"Oh they will…just wanted to come by and make sure you don't screw up my squadron first. And her…" he said nodding at Skates. "All she can talk about is Hammer this and Hammer that. You'd think she saw you walk on water buddy. I tried telling her about that time we snuck off campus to see those twins, but even that didn't tarnish her Hammer worship."

Laughing Harm helped Keeter into a seat and then sat on the edge of his desk. "Well I'm not sure what she saw…I was pretty much out of it with hypothermia the last time I was in the water with Skates."

"Well sir, I'm just sorry you missed that wedding." Skates said with sincerity.

"What wedding?" Keeter asked curiously.

"Mac's…but it never happened." Harm said evasively.

"You still haven't married that Marine? What's wrong with you buddy? You slowing down in your old age?"

"Its not that easy buddy. Anyway…rest assured I won't mess up _my_ squadron while you're out of commission. And who am I to mess with the way of things, I guess I'll take Skates as my RIO." Harm said with a smile for Skates. "One of the best I've ever chauffeured."

"Skates…now that you know he's going to keep you in his backseat, can I speak to the Commander in private?"

"Aye aye sir." Skates said coming to attention. "Sirs."

As she left Skates made sure to dog the hatch shut so that Harm and Keeter had the privacy they needed.

"She's going up before the next Lieutenant Commander board. It's just too bad I won't be here to see her get it." Keeter said with a sigh. "She is a hell of a RIO…damn glad she came back where she belonged. Harm, listen….about this whole thing. I'm sorry…I was involved in bringing you in."

"What do you mean?" Harm asked looking at his friend.

"Well I've been helping out the Company with in country jobs while we were in the Gulf…and if that damned roll SAS hadn't gone out on me on the last patrol you'd still be comfy in your JAG office. But it did, and I got this." Keeter said thumping his cast. "So the Company needed someone they could trust. That's when we all thought of you."

"I'm through with the Company Keeter." Harm said stubbornly.

"You're never through with the Company buddy, you know that. They may have given you a pat on the head and sent you back to JAG, but they didn't cut all the strings. They'll still make you dance when they need you. And this is one of those times. Hell, Webb asked for you for this."

"I'll just bet." Harm said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's probably just looking for a way to get me away from Mac for awhile. Finished what he started after Paraguay."

"What do you mean buddy?"

"Him and Mac are dating." Harm said simply.

With a low whistle Keeter shook his head. "Well I didn't know about that, but I do know if they can't have me here, they might as well have the second best."

"Second best my ass. I've never let Martin Baker beat me up that bad." Harm said with a laugh looking at Keeter's cast. For a moment Keeter had managed to get his mind off of Webb and Mac.

"Look buddy…here's how its going to work. Webb will come back on board once in awhile to task you with a new mission. Sometimes they're hops that you can give to someone from the squad, sometimes they're dark."

Harm knew that when Keeter said dark he meant black ops, stuff only he could handle. "How dirty?"

"Some of them get pretty bad brother. I'd suggest going to see the Chaplin for confession once in awhile to get some of it off your soul." Keeter said somberly.

Sighing Harm cursed the day he met Webb all those years ago. Ever since then he just couldn't seem to get away from the CIA. A knock at his hatch brought him out of his reverie.

"Enter!" he called.

Slowly the hatch was undogged and then swung upon. A young ensign poked her head in. "Sirs? The Captain was wondering why Commander Keeter was 'loafing around his ship'. Your ride to Bethesda has been dockside for half an hour sir. And CAG, the Captain said if you need to let anyone know of the change in plans you are cleared to use the comm centre."

"Thank you Ensign…." Harm said, waiting for the young lady to provide her name.

"Tollari sir. I'm the PRO here on the Henry." She said with a smile.

With a smile and chuckle Harm said "I'll take the Captain up on that and make sure that Commander Keeter catches his cab. Remind me some time to tell you about another young Public Relations Officer I knew on the _Seahawk._"

"Aye sir. Excuse me sir?" Ensign Tollari said respectfully.

"Carry on Tollari." Keeter said as he struggled to stand up from the chair. "Well I guess that's my cue."

"Let me walk you down to your ride." Harm said.

After numerous struggles and some near fatal misses Harm finally got Keeter off the ship and down the gangplank to the dock where an ambulance was waiting.

"I don't need any stinking ambulance." Keeter grumbled when they were finally at the vehicle.

"I know buddy. Humor the Captain." Harm said. Giving Keeter a quick hug he followed up with a gentle shove in the direction of the ambulance. "Get better soon buddy…I've got a job to do that isn't your's."

"Three months buddy. That's what their saying it'll take me to heal up and rehab. Look for me on a Cod in three months."

As the ambulance drove down the dockside and disappeared around a corner Harm turned back to the carrier that would be his home for the next three months. There was just something about this cruise that Harm didn't like…something felt wrong. With a sigh he started up the gangplank once more. Now for the hardest part of the whole mission…he needed to phone Mattie and tell her that he wouldn't be home in two weeks. The Admiral would take care of letting everyone else know, but Mattie needed to hear it from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Notice: Same old song.

A/N I have absolutely no idea how long it takes a carrier to steam from Norfolk to the Arabian Sea, so please excuse the literary license of them being there in two weeks if that is not correct. If anyone knows I'd be interested in hearing from you.

A/N 2: My thanks to Corvette Lead who pointed out some operational errors I had regarding naval flight operations. Hopefully I caught them all.

Somewhere over the Arabian Sea  
Saturday June 5, 2004  
1910 Zulu

"Raptor 1 this is Henry Control. We have you on approach. Handing off to LSO."

"Roger Henry Control, handing off. Henry LSO this is Raptor 1." Harm said into his helmet mic.

"Raptor 1 this is Henry LSO, call the ball."

Looking at his HUD Harm lined up for a landing. "Well Skates…this will get the paperwork out of the way." Harm said, referring to the fact that this was the last trap he needed to complete his quals.

"You going to make another perfect touchdown Hammer? You know, with you that sort of thing gets a little boring and predictable." Skates said from the backseat.

With a quick glance in his mirror Harm flashed his RIO a smile. "You prefer to go swimming?"

"Water's a little cold. Maybe next time we have shore leave."

"Right." Harm said then keyed his connection to the LSO. "Henry LSO, Raptor 1. Ball."

"Roger Raptor 1, we have you in the glide path. Bring her on home."

Watching the tiny dot of the aircraft carrier get larger by the second Harm couldn't help but pause and think about how much he loved this. Skates was right…flying off of anything other than a carrier was a bit boring.

"Tailhook down." He called to Skates.

"Roger, tailhook down." She called back hitting the switch to lower the tailhook.

"Raptor 1, Henry LSO. You're a little low, give her some power."

"Relax guys. I know what I'm doing." Harm said to himself eliciting a laugh out of Skates.

Minutes later Harm caught the number 3 wire and slowed his Tomcat to taxi over to the staging area clear of the runway. Cutting the engine he released the canopy and pulled off his helmet.

"Well that was another one for the Greenie Board Hammer." Skates said as she took off her own flight helmet. "You gonna give any of the rookies a chance to catch up?"

"Nah. They'll have their chance when I'm gone."

"Riiiight. Let me buy you a coffee in celebration of finishing your quals CAG?" Skates asked as they dropped to the deck from the ladders at the side of the F-14.

"Sure, but we have a debriefing first." Harm said as the young PRO came to attention beside him. "Ensign." He greeted her.

"The Captain would like to see you immediately CAG." The Ensign said looking at Harm with a touch of awe in her gaze.

"Thank you Ensign. Looks like that coffee will have to wait Skates. Tell the boys I'll be down in a couple minutes."

Grabbing his plane captain as he walked to the hatch in the side of the tower Harm looked back at his Tomcat. "Check the hydraulics in the starboard ailerons Chief. She seemed a little sluggish coming in."

"You bet sir." The Chief Petty Officer said. "Do you ever miss the gold wire sir?"

"A couple times…but you don't want to be around when I do Chief…its not pretty." Harm said referring to his ramp strike nine years before.

Nodding the plane captain ran out to look after his Tomcat while Harm made his way to the bridge.

"CAG on deck!" rang out as Harm stepped through the hatchway to the bridge.

"Over here CAG." The Captain called from the chart table where he was standing beside Clayton Webb.

Frowning at Webb Harm moved over to stand next to the Captain. "How was the patrol CAG?" the Captain asked when Harm was next to him.

"It was quiet sir; nothing to report."

"Another notch on the greenie board for you though. And now you're done your quals?"

"Aye sir." Harm simply.

"Good good. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we can get down to business. Mr. Webb?"

"Indeed Captain. I've got a job for you Rabb." Webb said as he called up an image of the Yemen coastline. "I need you to provide air cover for an extraction operation that will be taking place here." He said pointing to a specific point on the coast.

"Who's being extracted?" Harm asked.

"Its need to know Rabb."

"If you want me to do my job, I need to know. How are they being extracted?"

"Helo." Webb answered tersely.

"Night time extraction I'm guessing?"

"Correct."

"Why do you need us?"

"Iraqi dissidents have been reported flying over Yemen out into the Gulf. We need that helo to return safely, it is imperative to our effort here in Iraq."

"When?"

"Tonight…you leave in three hours. And you'll be alone…we're only tasking you and your RIO for this. You'll have a refuel point here." Webb said pointing to another spot on the chart out to sea. "And if needed you will be refueling there on the return leg."

"What kind of resistance can we expect?" Harm asked seriously.

"We expect no to light resistance."

"Which is why you need me to fly shotgun on this op?" Harm asked sarcastically.

"Look Rabb, just fly your plane and do your job. Leave the rest up to me." Webb said angrily.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Harm said with a frown. "Now, if you'll excuse me Captain, I need to debrief the boys from the last patrol."

"Dismissed CAG." The Captain said with a knowing nod.

"Rabb." Webb said before Harm made it to the hatch.

"Yeah?" Harm said looking over his shoulder.

"I'll be here to debrief you on your return then I'll be heading out again. I might have another mission for you to fly while I'm away."

"Oh goodie." Harm said as he turned back to the hatch and made his way down to the ready room.

Walking into the ready room Harm noticed right away everyone from the Raptors was present, not just the crews that had returned from patrols. Narrowing his eyes he looked around the room. "What's going on here?" he asked in his best command tone.

"Well CAG, we have a little something for you." Skates said as she stepped out of the press of bodies with her hands behind her back. As she got close to Harm she brought her hands out from behind her showing a silly plastic toy crown. Reaching up she placed it on Harm's head and then stepped back. "All hail the King of the Greenie Board!" she called out.

"Hail to the King!" everyone else yelled out.

Pulling the crown off his head Harm looked around at his squad trying not to laugh. "Great. Just great guys…now you're making me King? Anyone want this?" Harm asked holding out the crown.

"Sure sir." Lieutenant Dan 'John-boy' Hillers said with a smile. One of the newer pilots Hillers was still getting used to his new CAG.

Pulling the crown back from Hillers' reach Harm gave him a wicked smile. "Then show me what you've got up there son." He said as he pointed to the Greenie Board showing everyone who'd made a number 3 trap. John-boy was up there, but with only two notches to his name; the boy had a habit of catching the number 2. Harm meant to drive him harder now that his own quals were out of the way; him and everyone else in the squad.

"Alright...enough of that." Harm said stepping behind the podium. "Anyone have anything to report about their last patrols?"

"Nothing CAG." Tuna said looking around at the two other pilots that had just returned with him and the CAG. They both shook their heads in the negative as well.

"Well, don't think this means we can get soft. The next patrol goes in one hour, and the next one after that half an hour after their return. Skates and I will be going out with the second patrol."

"We will sir?" Skates asked with confusion. She and the CAG weren't up in the rotation for another sixteen hours.

"I asked the Chief to look at the ailerons on my bird and I want to check them out. They didn't feel right coming in just now and I don't want to find out there's a problem in the thick." Harm explained, hating having to lie to his squad. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it was a convenient excuse. Damn Webb, he was even starting to think like a spy.

"Those going up in the next mission report to the flight deck. Those others going up tonight, report to the flight deck in two hours. Dismissed people."

Coming to attention the pilots all began filing out of the ready room to either get some rest or report to the flight deck. Picking up his helmet Harm started walking back to his stateroom but thought of something else. It was only two in the afternoon in DC, and while he had time maybe he should call Mattie and see how she was doing. Turning around Harm made his way to the nearest public phone. Slipping his calling card into the slot Harm dialed Mattie and Jen's number.

After a couple rings the phone was picked up. "Hello?" Jennifer said on the other end.

"Jen, its me." Harm said with a smile. "How are my girls doing?"

"Commander!" Jen said excitedly. "We're good sir. How are you?"

"Just did my last trap to bring my quals up to date." Harm said. In the background he could hear a commotion of some sort. "What's that noise?"

"That's your ward attempting to murder me to get the phone sir. It was good hearing from you Commander…I'll put Mattie on now."

"Thanks Jen…oh and Jen?"

"Yes sir?"

"How's…everyone back at JAG?"

"They're doing good sir. We're all missing you, but we know you'll be coming back to us when this is all done." Jen said and then paused. Plunging on she continued "Colonel MacKenzie misses you sir…she hasn't said anything, but we can all tell. I'll tell her that you called and that you're safe."

"Thanks Jen." Harm said and then waited for Mattie to grab the phone.

"Harm!" Mattie screamed in excitement.

"Hey there kiddo. How you doing?"

"School sucks Harm. Why are you making me go?"

"Because you need to sweetie. Now what's so bad about school?"

"It just sucks. So when are you coming back, do you know?"

"I still don't know sweetie, but it won't be for two and a half months at least, you know that. Are you being good for Jen?"

"Yeah Harm…and for Mac."

"She's looking in on you?"

"You know she is…she comes by almost every day to spend time with us. She really misses you Harm."

"Nah…its probably Webb she misses."

"How did you know he was gone Harm?" Mattie asked suspiciously.

Cursing himself Harm thought fast to cover his slip. "She said he was going to Germany before I left…I just assumed he was still gone."

"Oh….yeah he is. She's been getting all these stupid German toys from him while he's been there…its really gross how mushy it is."

"Really? Hmm…."

"Hang on Harm…someone's at the door. You getting that Jen?" Mattie called to her roommate. "Hey Mac….Harm's on the phone…you want to talk to him?" Harm heard her call to someone in the room. "Gotta go Harm…here's Mac."

"Alright Mattie…thanks. I miss you hon."

"Ah that's sweet flyboy." Mac's voice said over the phone. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Very funny marine. How's it going? I hear you've been watching out for my girls for me."

"Things have been fine Harm, I've been keeping them on the straight and narrow. How's being CAG treating you?"

"Its good…" Harm said as he realized this was the first time he'd talked to Mac since he deployed. "Things are good Mac."

"Damn it Harm, you told me you weren't going to change your designator." Mac said quietly. "You promised me."

Biting his lip Harm cursed the fact that he couldn't tell Mac everything about why he was on the Henry. "I didn't request it Mac…the SecNav did it without consulting me. If I had my way I'd be on a Cod back to an Saudi airbase right now so I could hitch a ride home."

"You finished your quals?" Mac asked.

"Half an hour ago. And no I didn't ditch any birds this time before you say something about that."

"Well that's good." Mac said with obvious relief.

"How's Meg?" Harm asked without thinking. He could almost count the seconds of quiet before Mac answered.

"She's fine I guess. We haven't seen much of her lately because she's been too busy at the Pentagon." Mac said in a tone that could have frozen water.

"RABB!" someone down the passageway call to him. Turning to look over his shoulder he almost swallowed his tongue when he saw Webb coming towards him. As much as he'd love to hear Webb explain to Mac why he was on a carrier in the Arabian Sea instead of in Germany, Harm's better judgment told him that wouldn't be good.

"Listen Mac…someone's calling me so I gotta go. Give Mattie a hug for me…and tell her I miss you guys." He said without noticing his own slip.

"Was that Clayton?" Mac asked obviously having heard Webb's shouted call.

"Uhh…no. It was my plane captain…I asked him to check out some stuff for me when I trapped last."

"It sounded like Clay…and since when does a plane captain address the CAG by his last name?" Mac asked shrewdly.

"Uhh…he does a damn good job…I've been going easy on him lately, but you have a point Mac. I'll have to speak to him about his discipline. Anyway…I gotta go. Bye Sarah." Harm said as Webb walked up with his mouth open to say something. Upon hearing the name of his girlfriend he closed it quickly.

Hanging up the phone Harm turned to Webb with a smirk on his own face. "I really would have enjoyed listening to you explain to her why you're out here with me and not in Germany like you told her."

"I would of thought of something." Webb said absently. "What were you doing calling her anyway?"

Shrugging Harm started walking down the passageway to his office expecting Webb to follow. "She's a good friend Webb, you know that."

"Doesn't explain why you were calling her." Webb said following closely behind Harm.

"If you must know I was calling Mattie, and Mac happened to come by. I'd asked her to check in on the girls for me from time to time. Now, what can I do for you Webb?"

"I'm going to have to leave earlier than I thought so I won't be here to debrief you on your return…someone else should be here. Here's the details of the other mission I told you about." Webb said shoving an envelope against Harm's chest. "Open that when you get back tonight."

Shrugging Harm tucked the envelope into one of the pockets of his flight suit. "I'll get it done Webb, you know that."

"Well, I'm so relieved. I'll see you in four days Rabb."

"I look forward to it Webb…really I do." Harm said sarcastically as Webb turned off to head up to the flight deck to catch his helo.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Same spiel as before.

**Chapter 9**

Approaching the coast of Yemen  
Saturday June 5, 2004  
2245 Zulu

"Hammer, come right to 030." Skates said over the headset.

"Roger, 030." Harm replied as he eased the stick over to bring the Tomcat right a few degrees.

"Skyfox, this is Eagle-eye. We have you on our screens. Going to tac-2." Came over the radio as Harm and Skates moved closer to the shoreline. Harm hated the call sign and he was sure it was Webb's doing.

Changing the radio frequency Skates replied "Eagle-eye, this is Skyfox. We will be feet dry in two mikes. See you soon."

"Roger Skyfox. Looking forward to it."

Harm remained silent as he concentrated on staying low to the waves and bringing the Tomcat safely to the coast of Yemen. "Henry control, this is Skyfox. We are going feet dry." Skates reported as Harm eased the Tomcat's altitude up to make the coastal crossing.

"Roger Skyfox, good luck." The Captain's voice came back.

"See anything yet?" Harm asked as he deftly guided the Tomcat over the natural terrain.

"Nothing yet." Skates answered. "There they are. Eagle-eye this is Skyfox. We have a visual. We're taking up position now. You may begin your run."

Harm glanced out the side of the canopy to watch the helicopter begin its approach to the small town where the extraction was to take place. He still didn't know who or what was being extracted, but then again it wasn't his place to question orders. He may want to, and when he got back he was going to beat Webb until he talked, but until then he had a job to do.

"Hammer, I have two bogies on radar. Five miles out….looks like they're curious about something."

"IFF?" Harm asked.

"Not one of our's, or anyone friendly."

"Report it."

"Yes sir. Henry control, this is Skyfox. We have two unknowns five miles out, requesting instructions."

"Skyfox, Henry Control. You are weapons free, fire if fired upon. Keep Eagle-eye in the air."

"I heard." Harm said before Skates could repeat the message for him. With his thumb he disarmed his weapon safety and changed his weapon selector to arm his sidewinders. "Going hot."

"What's the altitude?" he asked.

"Angels five."

"Angels five, roger. Eagle-eye, this is Skyfox. We've got some nosy neighbors and we're going to go take a look."

"Roger Skyfox. Good hunting; we'll be back up in five mikes." Came the reply.

Easing the throttle forward to pick up more speed Harm adjusted his course and altitude to intercept the two bogies Skates had picked up. If they were Yemeni he would turn around and make it look like he was heading back out to sea, if they were dissidents he would probably have to show them off with some muscle.

"Hammer…I've got some more intel on them. Looks like they're MIGs...Foxbats would be my guess. They Yemeni don't have any Foxbats."

"Thanks Skates…keep an eye on them."

"Intercept in just under a minute….I have a visual. They're Foxbats all right."

Adjusting the course slightly Harm made to split the two approaching aircraft in the middle of their formation. Suddenly the shrill klaxon sounded to indicate an attempted missile lock. "They're trying to get lock…"

Flipping the switch for the ECM module in the plane's nose Harm hoped the slim seconds the counter measures gained him would be enough. As the two planes got closer Harm saw the luminous flower that indicated the firing of the fighters cannons.

"Henry Control this is Skyfox. We've been engaged, repeat we've been engaged. Tally-ho!" Harm said into his mic. "Fox 1 away." He announced as he triggered the first missle. Moving his thumb slightly he switched his selector to arm his cannons. "Guns guns guns." He called as he triggered the cannon to fire at the MIGs without waiting to see if his missile scored a hit.

As he blasted past he heard Skates yell out "HELL YEAH! Scratch one bad guy." Pulling a high g turn Harm zeroed back in on the remaining MIG in time to see him execute a turn of his own and head back the way he came.

"Henry Control this is Skyfox. One bogie down…no chute. The other one decided not to dance." Skates reported on the radio.

"Roger Skyfox, good work. Return to your station."

Without acknowledging the order Harm continued his turn at lower g's and moved back towards the town where the extraction was taking place. "Eagle-eye, this is Skyfox, what's your situation?" Skates asked.

"We are heading back out…the package is secure. Thanks for the cover."

"Anytime. Nice working with you." Harm said as he guided the Tomcat back out to sea and started the climb to 10,000 feet. "Henry Control this is Skyfox. We are enroute home coming up on Angels 10."

"Roger Skyfox, see you when you get home."

"Going safe." Harm announced as he moved the master arm switch to safe.

"Nice flying boss." Skates said from the backseat.

"I live to serve." Harm said flippantly with a smile. There were few things he liked more than flying, especially in the thick…even if it was only for a few minutes. Sometimes he wondered what the world war II fighter pilots experienced in their protracted dogfights. Sadly with the supersonic fighter jets of today a long and drawn out dogfight was rare.

Two hours later Harm was releasing the canopy and pulling off his helmet while he stifled a yawn. Already his plane captain was making his way towards Harm's Tomcat with a stencil, a can of paint and a big smile. Even though it wasn't exactly SOP to record the kills on the sides of the planes anymore, Harm felt it gave them a link to the past and had authorized the plane captains of his squadron to keep count.

Climbing down from his jet Harm and Skates started making their way to the ready room only to be stopped by a man wearing an unmarked flight suit. "Commander, Lieutenant. This way please." He said in a loud yell to be heard over all of the machinery.

"And you are?" Harm asked wearily.

"I am Mr. Webb's associate. He is unavoidably detained and asked me to discuss your mission with you. The Captain has graciously allowed me to use one of the JAG offices."

"How ironic." Harm said with a shake of his head. Might as well get this over with.

A few minutes later the man was securing the hatch and turning with a slight smile to face Harm and his RIO. "From all reports the mission went off lick clockwork. I congratulate you Commander."

"Thanks…are you sure Webb planned this? His plans don't usually go this well."

"I assure you, Mr. Webb was in control of the mission from the very beginning. Now about the resistance you encountered?"

"Two MIG Foxbats. We splashed one and the other bugged out. Didn't see anything else worth mentioning." Harm reported with a yawn.

"Well the package has been secured, and you have both returned safely. A rousing success if I might say so Commander. Allow me to express my congratulations once more."

"So what was the 'package'?" Skates asked.

"Sorry Lieutenant, need to know."

"And we don't need to know." Harm said bitterly. He hated being used if he didn't know why. It was like kissing a woman he couldn't see…interesting and exotic for the first little while and then it just got plain annoying.

"That will be all Commander. If you would be kind enough to submit a written report to the Captain by 0900 tomorrow I think that will be sufficient. Mr. Webb did however ask me to remind you of your next set of orders." The man said looking at Harm's flight suit pocket meaningfully.

"Yeah yeah. Tell Webb I want to speak to him when you see him again."

"I will pass on the message Commander. Good evening." The man said as he stood up and opened the hatch.

"What's all this about sir? More of the deep dark secret stuff Commander Keeter did?"

"Something like that Skates….something like that. Why don't you hit the rack? I'll do up the report for the Captain and then do the same thing. I have a feeling we're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"If you say so sir. I'll see you in the morning CAG." Skates said as she came to attention and then turned crisply to leave the small office.

Making his way to his office Harm was glad it was going to be a short report; nothing to comment about on the way out or the way back and only the single action to report. Reaching into his pocket Harm pulled out the envelope Webb had given him before he left so suddenly. Breaking the seal as he closed the office hatch behind him Harm pulled out the single sheet of paper in the envelope. Glancing over the orders Harm shook his head. What did Webb think? That Harm and his pilots were his personal playthings? Looking at the orders once more he grunted. Nothing in them except a simple patrol, albeit one that was not one of the regular patrol routes. Turning on his computer Harm pulled up the program that contained the maps of the operational theatre. Keying in the path the patrol plan Webb had given him would take Harm was not surprised to see that it passed over some heavily contested parts of Iraq. Well, at least when the CIA was involved he would get some action, at least in one sense of the word.

Turning off the program he was running Harm fired up his email client. Might as well send a few emails off while he was here. After the program checked his mailbox Harm saw that he had four new messages. Two from Mattie, one from Bud and Harriet and one from Mac. Ignoring the one from Bud and Harriet for the moment, Harm read over Mattie's emails quickly smiling as he read about her days and frowning as she told him about a date she had. Writing a quick reply to Mattie Harm asked about more details about the date. Closing down Mattie's emails Harm opened Mac's to find a single line written.

            Stay safe out there. –Mac

Pausing for a minute Harm replied to her email with a devious grin. He responded to her single line with a single line of his own.

            Got a paper cut today. Want to kiss it better? –Harm

Chuckling to himself Harm fired up his word processor to type up his after action report to the Captain.

Somewhere in the Persian Gulf  
Sunday June 6, 2004  
0830 Zulu

"Morning CAG." Captain Ingles said as Harm came to attention beside him.

Harm extended the single page of his after action report. "Here's the report on last night's mission sir."

"Captain, the helo is requesting permission to land."

"Granted. So CAG, I've been informed I need to be able to spare you for a few hours again tomorrow night."

"Aye sir…looks to be a simple patrol…but you know what they say about looks sir."

"CAG?" the Captain asked in some confusion.

"They can be deceiving sir. Who's on the helo?"

"Our new weapons officer, and a surprise for you. Seems Tyler won't be returning to us." Ingles said referring to the _Patrick Henry's_ chief weapons officer who had taken seriously ill and had to be medivaced a week before to a nearby hospital ship. Looking down at the clipboard he held the Captain continued "A Lieutenant Allison Porter. She's supposed to be very good."

Nodding silently Harm watched the helo approach and touchdown on the white square marked on the deck for the purpose. Two individuals disembarked from the helo and made their way across the deck. He couldn't be sure but there was something about the one of the left that looked familiar. He racked his brain but he couldn't remember ever having come in contact with a Lieutenant Porter before. 'Probably nothing' he thought to himself.

"What's the schedule like today CAG?"

"Pretty routine sir. Two plane elements running combat air patrols for two hour hops. Most of the squad is going to be in the air at one time or another today."

"Think you'll have time to promote one of your officers CAG?" the Captain asked with a poorly concealed smile.

"Who's that sir?"

"Skates. Her promotion came through and I'm sure she'd like you to be the one to do it. She seems to have developed the idea you walk on water Harm." Captain Ingles said with a laugh.

Harm smiled at the Captain and gave him a nod. "I'd be honored sir." Harm liked the Captain, he had since he first met him a few years before. The Captain always seemed to be a fair man and a good commander. In a lot of respects he reminded Harm of the Admiral.

Just then the hatchway opened and the two new arrivals stepped onto the deck. Harm continued to watch out of the port side window as two of his birds went up for their next patrol and two more came in.

"Lieutenant Porter reporting for duty sir." A shockingly familiar voice said from behind him. Harm turned quickly to face the new arrivals and saw not some unfamiliar Lieutenant but someone very familiar; Meg Austin. Seeing Harm looking at her Meg shook her head slightly indicating he shouldn't say anything.

"Welcome aboard Porter. I've heard good things about you." The Captain said.

"Lieutenant Commander Riley reporting for duty sir." The tall man beside Meg said. Harm recognized the name as a new pilot that was being attached to the _Patrick Henry_.

"This one is yours CAG. I'll let you get him settled in."

"Aye aye Captain." Harm said as he extended a hand towards Riley. "Welcome to the Henry Commander. I'm Commander Rabb."

"Thank you CAG."

"You drive Hawkeyes don't you?" Harm asked referring to the ELINT planes. The Patrick Henry had three of the small planes that provided a bird's eye view of any aerial combat zone.

"That's right sir."

"Odd you'd come in part way through the cruise." Harm said casually.

"Not my place to question things CAG, I just go where they tell me."

"Don't we all Riley. Don't we all. If you'll come with me I'll get you settled into your berth and show you around. Captain, Lieutenant."

"CAG." The Captain said with a nod indicating Harm could carry on.

"Sir." Meg said.

Four hours later Harm was standing on the fantail watching the two Tomcats in the air on approach. He heard the hatch open up behind him and Meg walked up to the rail beside him.

"Harm." She said quietly.

"Meg. Or is it Allison?"

"While we're here its Allison Harm."

"Want to tell me what's going on?"

"I wish I could Harm, I really do."

"Then why don't you?" Harm asked, finally turning to look at Meg.

"When its all over Harm, I promise I'll tell you everything I can. For now, can you please promise me you'll think of me as Lieutenant Porter?"

Shaking his head he turned back to watch the second Tomcat touchdown barely catching the number 2 wire. "Shaky, too damn shaky." He muttered to himself. "You shouldn't have to ask…Allison."

"I know that Harm, but thank you anyway." She said as she came to attention and saluted him. "I shouldn't stay out here any longer, people can see us and I have no reason to be consorting with the CAG."

"Just say you came out to watch the drivers park their rides." Harm said with a smile. "Hey…."

"Yes sir?" Meg said still standing at attention.

"Did you ever end up dating another pilot?" Harm asked with an innocent smile.

"Damn you Harmon Rabb…you're not supposed to be making me laugh." Meg said with a barely suppressed smile. "And no…I haven't dated a pilot since that one Italian."

"Too bad. Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Aye aye sir" Meg said and then she turned and ducked back into the bowels of the carrier.

'Now what was this all about?' Harm thought to himself as he turned back in time to watch the next patrol take off.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: Same old song. Don't bother to sue me.

AN: Thanks again for the reviews and kind words.

**Chapter 10**

Persian Gulf aboard the USS Patrick Henry  
Monday June 6, 2004  
1400 Zulu

Harm had been on the bridge all day with the Captain directing flight operations. It was funny he thought to himself. For years all he had wanted was to be the CAG on a carrier helping young pilots do their best to defend his country. Nine years ago that had changed in one fateful night when it was taken away from him in a blinding ball of fire. During the months it had taken him to heal on his grandmother's farm he came to admire the officers of the JAG corps who helped him during the inquiry. His dreams no longer attainable he focused on becoming the best lawyer he could be, only to find that his dream wasn't dead, only forgotten. Once again he had thought he wanted to be CAG…but now that he was here he couldn't stop thinking about JAG and the life he had there, the people he considered almost family.

"CAG…are you listening to me?" the Captain's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Sorry Skipper. What was that?"

"Why don't you head down to the mess deck CAG…you've been going all day and you haven't had anything to eat. I'm sure the cook could whip up something for even your deviant food preferences."

Smiling Harm shook his head. "Its alright sir…there's another patrol due back in a few minutes…I'd rather stay to check them out."

"Harm…that's all you've been doing the whole time you've been here; you've done things with the Raptors even Keeter couldn't do. They're getting better everyday…but you're still going to be the proud pappa pushing them harder and harder. But you need to give even yourself a break son. Don't make me make it an order."

Bringing himself to attention Harm nodded crisply. "Aye aye sir. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"No you won't CAG. You've got a mission tonight in case you've forgotten. Grab some rack time…you'll need it."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said reluctantly.

Once he made his way to the officer's mess though he had to admit the Captain had a point. He was hungry, he just hadn't realized it. Looking at the selection of food available though he had to shake his head. Too many people on this ship ate dead meat. Not enough good, healthy choices. Grabbing a big bowl of salad and a cup of coffee Harm made his way to a corner table where he could be alone with his thoughts.

Picking at his salad distractedly he did more thinking than eating and without his noticing it the watch changed and a group of young officers came into the mess to grab a late lunch. Many of them greeted him with simple nods or a polite "CAG". It took him a moment to realize that Meg was among those just coming off watch for a bite to eat.

"Lieutenant Porter." He said when she was walking back from getting her plate. "A moment please."

"CAG" Meg said warily. "Something I can do for you?"

"I was wanting to talk to you about the phalanx system…it hasn't been tested in awhile. Please, join me?" Harm asked, trying to come up for a reason for him to be talking to the Chief Weapons Officer.

"Certainly sir." Meg said, well aware that a simple Lieutenant would not turn down an invitation by a Commander. Sitting down Meg made certain to sit across the table from him to maintain the illusion of a nervous junior officer dining with a man like the CAG.

"You know sir, you've developed quite a reputation on board." Meg said quietly.

Shrugging Harm looked around the room before he turned back to Meg. "Lieutenant." He said stressing the rank. "I've been thinking about something to work out the phalanx crews and I could use your input before I took my proposal to the Captain."

"Certainly CAG…perhaps I could come by your office later?" Meg asked warily.

"I'm heading there now. Please join me when you're finished your meal." Harm said as he downed the last bit of coffee and stood up. He nodded politely to the steward who came to clear away his dishes and then nodded to Meg. "Lieutenant. I will see you later."

"Certainly CAG." Meg said nervously.

Harm only had to wait ten minutes before someone was knocking on his hatch. "Enter." He called.

Meg ducked in and then closed the hatch behind her before coming to attention before Harm's desk. "You wished to see me sir?"

"Grab a seat Lieutenant." Harm said as he stood and walked over to listen at the hatch for a moment. "Can't hear much through these damn things…which is good. We need to talk."

Moving back around his desk he sat down looked thoughtfully at Meg for a minute. "Are you here on an undercover JAG investigation? No wait…don't answer that…you couldn't tell me even if you were. Damn it…why didn't the Admiral tell me there was something going on here? I could have helped." Harm asked in frustration. "I thought he trusted me again."

"The Admiral has nothing to do with this sir." Meg said quietly. "And I'm sure he does trust you."

"What do you mean the Admiral has nothing to do with this? You're a JAG officer…why wouldn't the Admiral have anything to do with your being here?"

"I'd tell you if I could sir." Meg said, her anguish showing through. "Really I would."

"Then why don't you? You know you can trust me Meg."

"Trust isn't the issue here Harm, its orders. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. Not even the Skipper knows I'm anything other than a Weapons officer."

Narrowing his eyes Harm looked at Meg with a thought he just didn't like. Something about this felt all too familiar, and he didn't feel comfortable with it. However it wouldn't do to air his suspicions…she would most like just deny them. "Not even the skipper knows? What's going on here Meg. No…don't answer that…you'll just tell me you can't tell me again. Meg, you've changed in more ways than one since we last saw each other. There was a time you would have told me anything because you trusted me."

"I seem to remember one time in particular when you failed to let me in on all the details of one of our missions once…sir." Meg said with heat.

"That was a long time ago Meg…a long time ago. Fine…if you don't want to tell me anything I won't push it. I know it won't do me any good…you'll just be even more bullheaded about it. Now if you'll excuse me I need to rack out for a couple hours before my next mission."

Jumping out of her chair Meg came to attention and then turned to open the hatch. Before she could open it however Harm interrupted her. "Oh and Meg?"

"Yes sir." She said as she turned around.

"I meant what I said about the phalanx crews needing to be worked out. I'd hate to come back one day and find out my deck had been blown away because one of your crews were asleep. Come up with a plan to exercise them and submit it to the Captain by 1600 today."

"Aye sir." Meg said with a frown.

"That will be all. Dismissed Lieutenant."

"Aye aye sir." Meg said and then she ducked to exit Harm's office.

With a sigh he decided to check his email to see how Mattie's date had gone. Firing up his client he waited until his messages were downloaded from the server. Nothing from Mattie, one more from Bud and Harriet, probably more pictures of AJ, and one from Mac. Smiling he double clicked his mouse on the message from Mac. When it was opened it revealed another short email.

In your dreams flyboy. Seriously Harm, I worry about you; we all do, even the Admiral. Stay safe and come home in one piece. –Mac

At one time he would have written back saying he was home…but he wasn't sure anymore. Things just didn't feel like he'd thought they would. Deciding he wanted to think about things before writing a response he closed Mac's email and shut his computer down. Thinking about it Harm decided it would probably be best to follow the Skipper's 'advice' and get some rack time before he had to be up to do the evening briefing.

USS Patrick Henry  
1730 Zulu

Walking into the briefing room Harm stopped when the call "Attention on Deck!" rang out.

"At ease people. This one's going to be by the book…we're keeping up with the two plane elements, two hours patrol schedule. Tuna…you and Reaper are going up in 30 minutes; Echo and Tomahawk you go up two hours after Tuna and Reaper. Just because we haven't seen a lot of action don't let your instincts go soft, keep your eyes open and watch each other's sixes. My gut tells me something's going to happen soon. Skates!" Harm called out with a frown.

"CAG?" his RIO answered from her seat two rows back.

"Front and center."

"Aye aye sir." Skates answered and then jumped out of her seat to come to attention in front of Harm at the front of the briefing room. Everyone else in the room was watching the CAG and Skates and didn't notice the Captain standing in the doorway watching as well.

"You're out of uniform Skates." Harm said shaking his head sadly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Mutely Skates looked up at Harm with a question in her eyes. She knew there was nothing wrong with her uniform the look said.

"Attention to Orders! From this time forward I do hereby appoint Elizabeth Hawkes to the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the United States Navy with all rights and privileges with such rank. Raise your right hand and repeat after me Skates." Harm said with a smile as he reached into his pocket to pull out the small box containing the new rank insignia for Skates.

After swearing her in and pinning the new insignia to her flight suit Harm waited until the other pilots and RIOs had congratulated Skates on her promotion. "Now, we'll have to figure out the wet down arrangements at our next liberty. For now we have missions to fly and ships to keep safe. Skates…stay behind. The rest of you, dismissed."

As the rest of the flight crews filed out of the briefing room Harm heard more than a few shocked "Skipper" greetings. After they had all left the Captain entered the briefing room. "Attention on Deck!" Harm called out and he and Skates came to attention.

"That's enough of that CAG. Congratulations Skates…well deserved." Captain Ingles said as he shook his newest Lieutenant Commander's hand. "Its been a long time coming, and I'm glad Hammer was the one to give it to you."

"It means a lot to me coming from him Skipper…I mean…no offense sir." Skates said blushing.

"None taken Skates…I know how much you look up to the CAG. Now…has he filled you in on your op tonight?"

"Not yet sir. I was just about to." Harm answered before Skates could.

"Carry on then. And Hammer…be careful out there tonight. There's a foul wind blowing over the deck son, and its making me feel like a young midshipman on my first cruise." The Captain said before turning and leaving the ready room.

"An op tonight sir?" Skates asked with a raised eyebrow. "Another one of those hush hush missions?"

"Hush Commander." Harm said with a wink. Walking over to the map wall he pointed out the route their patrol would take. "Our mission is to fly a high altitude combat air patrol along this route. We have no word on what we can expect in the way of resistance. Weather doesn't look the best, but we should beat anything coming our way back."

"But that takes us into contested airspace CAG. What are we looking for?"

"I don't know Skates, and that makes my hair itch. There's something about this mission that just doesn't feel right."

"You'll get us back Hammer." Skates said with a quiet confidence in her voice.

"I hope so Skates…I hope so. Lets suit up and go see what the friendly skies have to offer us tonight."

"Aye aye sir." Skates said and then she turned and preceded her commanding officer out of the ready room. Harm couldn't help but notice there was an extra spring to her step he hadn't seen the day before. It was always good to see deserving officers get promoted; sometimes it made it all worthwhile. Thinking of deserving officers and promotions led him to think about Bud and his accident. It was such a shame that Bud's injury had cut his career short; there was no justice in him having a terminal rank of Lieutenant when Harm knew he had it in him to go all the way…Bud had the makings of a great Judge Advocate General when the time finally came for the Admiral to step down, and now the Navy would never allow him to realize his potential. Once, what seemed like ages ago, Harm knew people thought the same way about him, but he'd done things since then that just wouldn't look good in the service jacket of a JAG candidate. No review committee in DC would approve him for the big chair now. Suddenly Harm thought about how amusing Commander Allison Krenick would have found that. He hadn't thought of her in years. Shaking his head he followed Skates out on the flight deck and out to his Tomcat. Time to get his mind where it belonged; on the mission. Like he told his pilots, just because it was quiet was no excuse for going soft.

"Ready sir?" Skates asked as he came up beside her.

Giving her a grin and a thumbs up Harm replied with his accustomed easy confidence "I was born ready Skates."

Grinning Skates mounted the ladder and pulled herself into the backseat. Harm followed her up on his own ladder and jumped into the front seat. Pulling on his helmet he toggled the cockpit release so that it would close on the hydraulics. As soon as it was secure he and Skates went quickly through the preflight check list. Once they were done he gave the thumbs up to the plane captain. He could feel the deck vibrate slightly through his Tomcat as Tuna and Reaper were thrown into the air off the short deck by the hydraulic catapults. Soon the plane captain was giving him the signal to wind up his engines before the cat threw them into the darkening sky. Easing the throttle forward Harm felt the whole plane begin to vibrate as the powerful turbines spooled up past ground idle.

"Once more into the deep blue yonder Skates." Harm said with a wink in the mirror.

"Anytime sir."

Looking over at his plane captain Harm gave him a quick salute and then the thumbs up to indicate everything was looking good and he and skates were ready. The plane captain returned the salute and then went down on one knee with his arm extended straight out to signify a launch. Suddenly Harm's Tomcat was rolling across the deck and was thrown into the air. Pulling back on the stick Harm opened the throttle a little more to give it some speed as he climbed into the air.

"Henry Control this is Poniard, we are airborne." Skates sent back on the radio. God, another idiotic call sign. 'Must be Webb for sure.' Harm thought to himself.

"Roger Poniard. Switching control to Raven Sierra-6. Good hunting." The air controller said informing them that they were being handed over to one of the Hawkeyes that was orbiting the area.

"Poniard this is Raven Sierra-6, we've got you. Come right 045 to begin your patrol."

"Roger Raven Sierra-6, coming right to 045." Harm said as he made the requested adjustment in his course. That voice sounded vaguely familiar…he didn't really consort with the Hawkeye pilots a whole lot so he didn't know them as well as he knew his own pilots even thought he officially had command over them as well.

Keying his mic to the internal setting Harm asked "Skates…who was that?"

"Not sure sir…I think it might have been the NG Riley. Why?"

"Just curious…he sounded familiar is all. Now that you mention it, it did sound like Riley."

"Well…looks like we've got a long and boring run in front of us CAG." Skates said.

"Lets hope so Skates…lets hope so. My gut still tells me something's up…and the Skipper's foul wind is still blowing. How long until refuel?"

"An hour an a half."

"Right…I'm going to go a bit higher to conserve fuel." Harm said as he pulled back on the stick a bit.

"Good idea CAG. Coming up on Angels 25." Skates called out when they'd reached 25,000 feet.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride Skates. Call out if anything pops up." Harm said as he settled in for the boredom associated with long uneventful flights.

A little over an hour later the radio crackled before Riley's voice came on. "Poniard this is Raven Sierra-6. You guys looking for a rest stop yet?"

"That's affirmative Sierra-6. We're going to set down and ask for directions soon if we don't get some juice soon." Skates replied.

"Roger that. You should see your next fuel station on your radar any minute now."

Harm sat quietly scanning the darkened sky while he waited for Skates to let him know she had the refueling plane on her scope. He didn't have to wait long.

"Roger Sierra-6 we have them on our scope. Hammer bring us right 010 degrees."

"Got it Skates." Harm said as he adjusted the stick slightly to bring them to the new course. Easing the throttle back he flipped the switch to extend the refueling rod and activate the system used to line up with the basket.

"Poniard this is Slammer we've got you on approach. You guys thirsty?"

"That we are Slammer, that we are. Please drop the basket." Harm said with a chuckle. Tanker drivers always thought they were funny.

"Basket is deployed and waiting. Your speed and line looks good."

"Roger Slammer…wait one." Harm said as he guided his Tomcat right up behind and below the large flying fire hazard. Easing the stick and throttle to make his tiny adjustments Harm felt a slight bump as the rod extending from his Tomcat nestled into the basket.

"We have positive contact Slammer. We're ready for a drink."

"We've got all you need Poniard. Starting the pumps now."

Five minutes later the Tomcat had topped up the tanks and was ready to continue on mission. Keying his mic Harm said "We've full up Slammer, thanks for the drink." And then he hit the switch that retracted his inflight fueling rod. As he watched the basket was withdrawn into the underbelly of the tanker plane which then banked right to move out of Harm's way.

"We jump to the pump for you boys. Happy trails." The voice of the communications officer of the tanker said with a laugh.

"Thanks boys…catch you on the flip side." Harm said as he brought his Tomcat back on course for their patrol route. There was another refueling scheduled on the outbound leg in another hour for a top up and then straight home.

"Hammer, our orders call for us to come left 030 now and drop to Angels 10."

"You got it Skates." Harm said making the necessary adjustments.

"We are coming through Angels 10….now." Skates called as their altitude dropped.

"Poniard this is Raven Sierra-6 over." Riley's voice said in the night.

"Sierra-6 this is Poniard….go ahead." Skates said.

"We've got some bad news…and some worse news. Which do you want first?"

"Give us the bad news."

"We just picked up 3 bogies entering the umbrella. Looks like MIGs, but we don't have a positive for you yet."

"And the worse news?"

"We've got some kind of mechanical problem up here…we've lost 50% power to our number 2 engine."

"Sierra-6 this is Poniard actual. Can you determine the problem?" Harm asked with concern.

"Negative Poniard."

Thinking for a minute Harm silently let off a few choice phrases. "Sierra-6 head on home. Get them to send up the standby."

"Please repeat Poniard." Riley asked for confirmation.

"I repeat, return to the Henry. Have them launch the standby immediately and they'll be on station in 30 mikes."

"Poniard, are you aware that if we turn around you will be out of the umbrella for twenty mikes before Sierra-4 takes position?"

"You heard me Sierra-6, return to base."

"Roger Poniard; returning to base. Good luck."

"CAG, are you sure? We won't have long range coverage for twenty minutes."

"Don't you trust me Skates?"

"All the way CAG, but we won't be able to see what's out there until they're on top of us."

"Sierra-6, what is the location and bearing of the three contacts?"

"Poniard…bogies were twenty miles out…you will intercept on your current heading in six minutes. Be advised that you are exiting the umbrella….now."

"Understood Sierra-6. Take that bird home."

"Good luck CAG. Raven Sierra-6 out." Riley said before signing off.

"Sing out when you see them Skates." Harm said as he chewed on his lower lip.

Five minutes later Skates called out. "Hammer…we've got four bogies two miles out. MIGs…Floggers. Repeat, not three, four. They are moving to engage."

"Roger. Going weapons free." Harm said as the warning klaxon announced at least one of the bogies trying to get a lock. Flipping his master arm switch off Harm reached up and turned on his ECM suite.

Suddenly the warning tone became one long tone and Skates called out "They've got lock! I've got one…two…three missiles inbound!"

Not bothering to answer Harm pushed the stick forward to begin a steep dive. As his nose passed the incoming MIGs Harm pushed down on the trigger. "Guns guns guns!" he called out. Flashes along the canopy of first one and then two of the enemy MIGs announced direct hits.

"One…two bogies down CAG. Two to go."

Pulling out of the dive Harm watched as the missiles that were tracking his Tomcat flew off into the night narrowly missing them. Flipping his selector switch Harm armed his sidewinders and pulled up and into a turn bringing him up behind one of the MIGs. The seconds drew out as he waited for his own targeting system to indicate that he had a positive lock on the MIG. "We have tone sir!" Skates called out and Harm pushed down hard on the button to launch his missile. In just seconds the rear end of the MIG exploded into flames as the missile did its job. "Smoked him CAG!" Skates said calmly.

"Where's the other one? Did he bug out?" Harm asked, scanning the sky for the faint glint of moonlight off metal to tell him where the remaining MIG was.

"Looking…CAG he's above us…he on our six CAG!"

Suddenly the warning light and klaxon came on again for a missile lock. Looking over his shoulder and then the other shoulder Harm pulled the stick back and to the right to initiate a steep climbing turn. Leveling out suddenly, Harm pulled back sharply to begin a loop.

"He's still with us CAG. This guy's good."

"Not that good." Harm said through clenched teeth. He'd be damned if this rebel pilot got the best of him.

Pulling through the loop Harm glanced in his mirror. "Skates…where is he?"

"Still tight on our six CAG. Can't you lose this guy?"

"I'm trying Skates, I'm trying." Harm said just as the missile warning light went off. 'What the?' Harm thought just before he felt his Tomcat shudder with cannon hits. Warning klaxons and lights came on all over his control board.

"CAG we're hit bad!" Skates called. "Mayday mayday, this is Poniard. We've been hit and we're going down!"

Pulling back on the stick Harm did his best to level his Tomcat, but the controls were sluggish and unresponsive. He could see the flames reflected on his wings and if he had to guess he would bet there was a hell of a lot of dark black smoke too. Swearing Harm reached up and clipped his visor down and looked in the mirror to see Skates doing the same. "Mask on Skates! Pulling the handle….now!"

"At least its dry land CAG!" Skates said as Harm pulled the ejection handle and blew the canopy.

The last thing Harm saw as his chute deployed was the sight of his Tomcat turning into one big fireball.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Same song and dance, I don' own them yada yada yada.

**Chapter 11**

Somewhere in Iraq  
Tuesday June 7, 2004  
Unknown Time

Harm winced as Skates tied the bandage around his leg. He was still slightly embarrassed that he had to punch out, land without a scratch and then had the stupidity to fall down on a rock to get injured. It had taken him the better part of a couple hours to find Skates in the dark desert the night before, but he had and he'd led her to a secluded wadi he had found while looking for her. They had huddled together for warmth not wanting to chance a fire even when the temperature dropped below freezing.

Two hours ago the sun had come up and Harm had left Skates to scout out the area. It was during this little excursion of his that he had tripped and fallen on a hidden chunk of rock. Limping back to where they had camped he had had to endure Skates laughter as he explained what had happened.

"I saw some dust clouds off in that direction." Harm said pointing north. "We're going to have to go on the assumption that whoever it is they don't mean us well…as far as I can tell we're in contested territory."

Skates nodded silently and began to gather up the gear they had salvaged from their ejector seats. Harm checked the magazine in his .45 and slid it back home. Ensuring that the safety was still on Harm slid the handgun into his pocket and moved to help Skates pack up. Her limp was getting worse and he wasn't sure it was a simple sprain as she kept telling him. He knew she was tough, but the landing hadn't exactly been fun.

"Where we going CAG?" Skates asked when she had everything gathered up and ready to go.

"I say we move away form whoever's out there and follow the wadi that way." Harm said pointing away from the direction he'd scouted.

Skates just fell in beside him and started limping when he started limping. The two of them made quite the pair.

All through what Harm guessed was the morning the two of them made their way down the shallow wadi. As far as Harm could tell it would be a small stream during the wet season, if this blasted land ever had a wet season. As they sun rose higher Harm started to look for shelter for them to rest under during the heat of the afternoon. The best he could find was a slight indentation in the side of the wadi where the two of them could get a little shade. Tapping Skates on the shoulder he nodded towards the indentation and they both hunkered down for the afternoon.

"How much water do we have left?" Harm asked after drowsing for awhile. Skates handed him one of the two canteens that was about half full.

"The other one's still full, but if we don't find a source soon we're going to be mighty thirsty." Skates said wearily.

"We'll stick to one mouthful every half hour. I know its going to be rough Skates, but it should keep us alive." Harm said quietly. "Get some sleep Liz. I'll keep watch."

"I'll stay up with you CAG…I can't sleep just yet."

"Get some sleep Skates. We're both going to need all our strength to get out of this. That's an order Liz."

"Aye aye sir." Skates said with a smile then she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Harm hated the fact that they had had to abandon their seats with the built in locator beacon, but anyone unfriendly out there would be looking to find those seats, and they did not want to be around when they came calling. He left signs for any friendlies that found the spot but they had to move on. They had water and food for two days at best, one .45, a medkit and their flight suits and helmets. Neither one of their radios had made it through the landing. Not much to build a house with, but then again he wasn't exactly looking to join the neighborhood.

While Skates slept Harm eased the left sleeve of his flight suit up to reveal a deep purple bruise that looked to be getting larger. He didn't think it was broken, but he couldn't be too sure. His hand still worked, and he could wiggle his fingers, but it was starting to hurt like hell. Reaching over Harm popped open the medkit and grabbed a couple painkiller pills which he popped dry. Leaning back Harm set the .45 on his lap and settled in to keep watch while his RIO slept.

Six hours later Skates was shaking him awake. "Almost night time CAG…sun's starting to go down. Thought you might want some food." She said as she held out an MRE pouch.

"Great…cold uncooked…lasagna." He said reading the side of the pouch. "One good thing about these things."

"Whatever it is CAG, I can't see it." Skates said with a grimace.

"Well…I can be pretty sure that whatever 'meat' is in these things isn't really meat." Harm said with a big smile.

Laughing Skates handed him one of the canteens so he could use his one mouthful to wash down the barely digestible meal.

"I'm gonna go take a look around…see if we'll be safe here for the night." Harm said after they had finished eating.

Skates nodded silently and watched him stand up and start to limp up the side of the wadi. "CAG?" she said when he got to the top.

Looking back down at his RIO Harm couldn't help but notice her little smile. "Yeah Skates?"

"Don't fall on anymore rocks."

Smiling Harm shook his head. "I'll try not to sailor. Keep the homefires burning. Back shortly."

Harm slowly moved his way among the sand and rock around their position looking for signs of habitation or activity of any kind. After what felt like hours he decided to turn back, he hadn't seen anything. Just as he was turning around he caught sight of a wink of light in the distance. Stopping he dropped flat and looked at the light for a few minutes. From the way it shifted and flickered he guessed it was firelight…and it looked to be a good many miles away. Probably not a threat, but he made a mental note to warn Skates and then keep a sharp eye out during the night.

Making his way carefully back to Skates Harm made sure to let her know he was coming by whispering her name as he got to the top of the wadi bed. When she responded he slid down right next to her.

"Looks to be pretty clear, but there's a fire or something a couple miles out. Keep a good eye out tonight when you're on watch…we don't want someone sneaking up on us."

Nodding Skates slid closer to Harm and it was then that he noticed she was shivering. "Skates…I'm going to put my arm around you so we can warm up. The temperature is starting to drop again." Harm said as he watched the fading light.

"Green light Commander…" Skates said with a smile. "But just for the arm. I'm still engaged you know."

"How is your fiancé taking you being at sea again?" Harm asked, remembering she'd given up a stateside posting to serve on the Henry again.

"He wasn't too happy about it…but he understood." Skates said quietly. After a few minutes of silence she went on. "CAG…can I ask you something?"

"Sure Skates."

"Its personal sir." She warned.

Harm was pretty sure he knew where this was going after his question about her fiancé, but talking was better than sitting silently. "I think I know what you're going to ask Skates…but go ahead." He said wearily.

"Its just sir…Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie sir...whatever happened between you two? If its too personal sir you don't have to answer…but it just seemed to me when they brought us back from the drink she cared for you a lot." She said with another shiver.

Sighing Harm wiggled closer to Skates. "In a way I do mind you asking Skates…but its not like its classified information. Mac and I…well its been a rough little while between the two of us."

"What happened sir?"

"A lot. I…well Skates I went haring off after her on a mission when I was ordered not to. I thought she needed saving, and she did. There was even a moment…I thought we were finally going to be able to cut through all the bullshit between us." Harm said thoughtfully, remembering the conversation he and Mac had had in the jungles of South America, how close he had come to telling her how he truly felt. "But just like every other time we both backed off. I didn't say what I wanted to, we got out, she started to date Webb, and things have been…strained between us. We just can't seem to work things out Skates. I guess I've pretty much blown it with her."

Skates didn't say anything when he finished, she just sat beside him with her arm around him. After a couple more minutes Harm went on. "Thing is Skates…I'm tired of fighting with her…we just can't seem to stop. Every day it seems we have to go off into a fight in order to be able to go home at night. And things have become…even more complicated."

"How so sir?" Skates asked quietly.

"Liz…we're sitting in the desert freezing our asses off waiting for someone to find us. Do you think we can drop the 'sirs'? My name's Harm in case you forgot."

"Alright sir. I mean Harm."

"After all we've been through Skates you think it would be easier for you. Anyway…complicated. Well…a week or so before I shipped out an old friend came to visit…Meg Austin. She used to be stationed at JAG HQ with me…she was my junior partner for about a year. We ended up getting pretty close during our year together…" Harm said.

"You didn't, did you Harm?" Skates asked in shock. She knew the CAG was a little unorthodoxed, but she couldn't picture him doing something to throw away his career.

"Not that kind of close Skates. Not that I didn't think about it…and joke about it with her. Things just…didn't go that far. I suppose having Commander Krenick trying to sleep with me probably had something to do with that."

"Excuse me?" Skates asked in shock again.

"She was the Admiral's aide…thought she had something to prove…she pretty much just viewed me as another conquest. Nothing ever happened." Harm assured Skates. "Anyway…Meg comes to visit just before I shipped out, and she pretty much comes out and tells me that she asked to be transferred all those years ago because she was afraid she was falling for me."

"And now she's back?"

"Not anymore…she's was just in DC for a TAD…she's not there anymore." Harm said elusively. It wasn't a lie after all. "Anyway…since Meg's been visiting Mac's been acting all weird…she even told me she doesn't like Meg."

"Sounds like she's jealous Harm."

"About what? Meg and I are just friends."

"Harm…you just told me the woman said she thought she was falling in love with you when you worked together. Now she suddenly shows up again and she confesses this to you? Sounds like Colonel MacKenzie has reason to be jealous."

"How do you mean? Mac's with Webb now…she's moved on past whatever we might have had in the past."

"Doesn't sound like it to me Hammer; sounds like she's got a case of the Hammer blues. What are you going to do?"

Sighing Harm shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know Skates…that's the problem. I never know how to 'do' anything with Mac…no matter what I do she goes off on me. I always end up pushing her further away."

"Well sir…she called off a wedding for you…she gets jealous when another woman you were close to shows that she has feeling for you…you ever try telling her you love her?"

"I can't Skates…she's with Webb. And besides whenever we try to talk we end up fighting, I told you that."

"Just makes the making up that much more fun Hammer. You want my advice…you either got to tell her you love her or let her go for good."

"I have..she's with Webb." Harm said dejectedly.

"Doesn't sound like it Hammer….you keep saying that like you're trying to convince yourself of something."

Silently Harm looked out at the night sky, watching the now familiar patterns of stars slowly move in their eternal dance. "Get some sleep Skates. I'll keep first watch." Harm said bitterly. Maybe she had a point…maybe he hadn't let Mac go completely. Was he being fair to Mac by holding on, even a little bit? Could she be truly happy with Webb as long as he was around?

"Night sir. And if I were you sir, I'd do the talking and not the letting go. All I know sir is you've gone through a lot for each other, and it'd be a shame to waste that by walking away." Skates said and then she dropped her head to Harm's shoulder to try and get some sleep.

Looking back up at the stars Harm sat and thought some more. What right did he have to tell Mac he still loved her? And even if he could bring himself to let her go completely, what would he do? He couldn't let her go and still see her every day…he would go nuts; the last six months had proven that. So where would he go? Could he handle being a shipboard JAG? Or a base JAG at some foreign station? After working at HQ as senior lawyer? Maybe he could stay on board the Henry as a pilot…make his designator change permanent…again. Could he step down from being CAG? Keeter would be back in a couple months…and the job was his by rights. Harm was just a…substitute teacher. Maybe he would leave the service and set up a private practice somewhere…but then again why would he do that with two years left in his 20?

Reaching down Harm picked up a pebble and tossed it across the wadi. All this wasn't even addressing what he would do about Meg. And speaking of Meg, why was she on board the Henry. She had pretty much admitted that it wasn't a JAG op…if the Admiral didn't know it wasn't JAG. So who could it be? Harm paused in his thoughts as he thought this. There were only two other possibilities and he didn't like either one. Naval Intelligence or CIA. Swearing silently Harm looked for something else to throw. So why had she been at JAG? Was she actually advising someone at the Pentagon or was she simply setting up a cover. So what about her time with him? Could he trust anything she'd said? What had happened to the Meg he'd known?

Looking up again Harm was surprised to see a lightening of the sky to the east. It couldn't be morning already, could it? Skates had only gone to sleep a few minutes ago. Softly he began to shake Skates. "Skates…get up. Something's going on." He said softly.

"Harm? What is it?" Skates asked sleepily.

"Not sure…its getting light out though."

Yawning Skates slowly stood up. "You stayed up all night Harm?" she asked in shock.

Shaking his head Harm continued to watch the sky lighten until he had to admit that it was indeed morning and he'd been sitting there thinking all night.

"I guess I did…I was busy thinking on what you said Skates…guess I didn't realize how long I'd been at it."

"Well we can have breakfast I guess." Skates said leaning over to pull out their last two meal pouches. As she was straightening up to offer a choice to Harm he held his hand up.

"Hear that?" he asked quietly.

"Hear what? I don't…"

"Shhh. There…do you hear it now?" he asked quietly.

Skates stood there obviously straining to hear what Harm heard. After a couple minutes she nodded slowly. "Sounds like…engines. Vehicles?"

Harm nodded silently and motioned her to stay put. Pulling out the .45 once more Harm wormed his way up the side of the wadi until he could see over the edge. Swearing silently he slid back down to the bottom wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. "Its vehicles alright. Trucks, jeeps, even a couple light armored vehicles by the looks of them. About a mile away…and they aren't coming to take us home."

"Shit." Was all Skates said. Both of them made their way up the side of the wadi to where Harm had been laying and watched as the vehicles slowly got closer.

"Skates."

"Yes sir?"

"I'm sorry I got you into this again." Harm said with genuine regret. He always seemed to get this young woman into trouble when she flew with him.

"Well sir…I think this makes me senior member of the 'I punched out with Harm' club. And its not your fault sir. You sure do know how to show a girl a good time though…and you always manage to pick interesting venues."

Smiling Harm shaded his eyes against the rising sun and looked back at the approaching vehicles. After a couple more minutes he cocked his head to the side…he was starting to make out another sound…something rhythmic. Thump thump thump thump.

"An apache sir!" Skates said excitedly, pointing off to the left. "Three of them!" Sure enough a trio of the combat choppers were coming in low and fast towards the approaching convoy. At the same time all three started firing their gattling cannons into the cluster of vehicles. Two of the trucks and the jeep burst into flames immediately and then the helos banked in tight turns to make a second pass, this time firing their rockets into the armored vehicles.

"Makes a hell of a show, doesn't it Commander." A familiar voice said from behind them. Turning his head quickly Harm saw the familiar smiling face of Gunnery Sergeant Galindez.

"GUNNY! Damn am I glad to see you man."

"Me too sir." Gunny said with a barely detectable pause. Behind him were a number of marines wearing desert fatigues. "Captain, we've got our two wayward pilots."

Sliding down the side of the wadi Harm limped up to Gunny and slapped him on the shoulder. "Get a medic over here Gunny…the Lieutenant Commander twisted her ankle when we put down."

"Yes sir…and it looks like you can use one yourself sir if you don't mind me saying. Corporal, get up here and take a look at these two."

"Yes gunny." The medic said and rushed up to sit Skates down and started to give her an examination.

"Commander, this is Captain Waters, my CO." Gunny said as another man approached.

Nodding respectfully the marine Captain shook Harm's hand when it was offered. "Damn glad to see you Captain."

"Thank you sir, although you may wish to reserve that judgment."

"Captain?"

"In a minute sir, I want to have you checked out by Corporal Anders first. We've been looking for you since you didn't return to the Henry."

"Well we're glad you found us Captain."

"One moment sir." The captain said when he saw his radioman coming up to him. Taking the handset he listened for a moment to whoever was on the other end. "Roger Sandhawk, we have the package. Thanks for the cover." Handing the handset back to his radioman Captain Waters motioned for Harm to follow him.

Moving a short distance away from his men and Skates Captain Waters looked at Harm with regret in his eyes. "Commander…sir…"

"What is it Waters? Spit it out man."

"Damn it sir, this isn't right."

"What is it Waters?" Harm asked tersely. After a day and a half in the desert he had no patience left.

"Sir, the Iraqis didn't just chance across you here…they're looking for you. Everyone is sir. They're saying on the news that you shot down an unarmed civilian aircraft…there's talk of a War Crimes trial sir."

"Come again Captain?"

"Like I said sir, it ain't right. Sir…my brother serves on the _Seahawk_…he's a machinist's mate. Damn it Commander, he was there when you played tag with that tomahawk. You saved his life sir, and the life of everyone else on that boat. You're the real deal Commander…a hero. And now they want me to take you and the Lieutenant Commander into custody and return you to the Patrick Henry for some kind of investigation."

Harm stood there in shock as what the Captain had said sunk in. There was no unarmed civilian aircraft, he was sure of it. Arrested? An investigation?

"Damn it Commander, they should be giving you another medal, not hanging you out to dry." Captain Waters ploughed on unaware of Harm's reeling shock.

Shaking his head Harm held up a hand. "You're supposed to take us into custody Captain?"

"Yes sir…like I said sir, taking you into custody is the crime here."

"Captain…that's not for you or I to decide." Harm said looking at the younger man who was so earnestly trying to tell Harm he did not want to do his duty. Sighing Harm lowered his arm. "Captain…you've been given an order you must obey. Son, you do what you've got to do, and I'll do what I've got to. The truth will come out son…there was no civilian aircraft, and they're going to have a hell of a time proving otherwise. Do your duty Captain."

"Commander Rabb, it is my duty to inform you that you are under arrest for the suspected commission of war crimes. Please surrender your sidearm and come with me." Captain Waters said in a deep sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Need I really really say it again?

A/N Serendipity112233: I'm not sure if I should apologize for posting so fast or not! ;-) The story just keeps coming out of my head as I go, and its gotten to the point where I'll write instead of sleep…or at least write long into the night. Glad you're enjoying it.

A/N 2: This chapter contains a little colourful language. Please consider yourself warned. (Its not alot, but it is there.)

**Chapter 12**

USS Patrick Henry  
Wednesday June 8, 2004  
1502 Zulu

From where he was sitting next to the door of the helo Harm could see the Master at Arms standing just outside the hatch that led into the tower. The Marines had taken Skates and him back to their camp and got them some food and water and then patched them up the best they could before they were whisked away in a helo from the Henry. And now they were coming back home, to face whatever the fates had in store for them. Harm felt the helo touch down on the pitching deck and then the crew chief slid the door open. "Sir, Ma'am. The Master at Arms will escort you to the bridge."

Nodding Harm jumped down to the deck and then helped Skates down. Ducking their heads they both limped towards the Master At Arms. "Commander, Lieutenant Commander, if you'll please follow me the Captain would like to see you on the bridge." Once more Harm just nodded and then followed the large sailor into the bowels of the ship. Minutes later they were standing at attention in front of the Captain.

"Damn it Commander, what could you have been thinking? No don't answer that…I don't really want to know. An unarmed aircraft, Commander? Do you have any idea what kind of shitstorm we're going to be in now? I've already spoken with JAG, I let them know as soon as you were recovered. The Admiral assures me he is going to have a team here ASAP to do the investigation. Until then you are both confined to quarters. You are to speak to no one until the team from JAG arrives. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Harm and Skates said at the same time. Harm knew there was no point in protesting his innocence to the Captain at this point. His best course of action was to wait for whoever came from JAG and make his case then.

"Master at Arms…escort the Commander and Lieutenant Commander to their quarters."

"Aye aye sir." The burly Master at Arms answered. As he led Harm and Skates off the deck Harm caught sight of Meg looking at him sadly from her duty station.

For the next two days Harm only saw the outside of his quarters when he needed to use the head. His meals were brought to him in his quarters, and he didn't even speak to the guards beyond letting them know when he needed to take care of business. He was laying in his rack reading the Art of War when he heard the low buzz of conversation outside his hatch. Probably just the guards being changed he figured. He didn't even notice the hatch being undogged until it started to swing open. Immediately it was followed by a familiar head of stylishly short chestnut brown hair. Closing his eyes Harm took a deep breath. This was not going to go well, he could already tell. Why the hell did the Admiral send Mac to do the investigation?

Mac didn't say a word as she entered his quarters, she didn't speak as she closed and dogged the hatch. She was silent as she placed her briefcase on his small table and started to pull out the files she would need.

"Commander." She said finally when she had everything arranged on the table. Closing his eyes once more Harm felt his heart skip a beat at how hollow her voice sounded.

"Mac." He said quietly as he got up from his rack. "I suppose I should have known the Admiral would have sent you or Sturgis."

"Sturgis had just returned from the Thomas Lyons…he wasn't available." Mac said quietly. "Would you like to give me your statement first?"

Sitting down at the table Harm reached out to take her hand only to see her snatch it away. "Please keep to the task at hand Commander." She said with a frown.

"The 'task at hand' Mac? Fine. You'd like my statement? Fine. Last week Webb came to me with some new missions…" Harm stopped speaking as he noticed the look Mac was giving him. "What?"

"Fuck you Harmon Rabb." Mac said savagely and then she stood up and banged on the hatch. When the guards had undogged it she left, leaving her briefcase and papers.

Half an hour later she returned and Harm hadn't moved from where he was when she left. "I apologize for my outburst Commander. If you would like Lieutenant Commander Roberts will take your statement." Mac said starting to put her files and pads back in her briefcase.

"No I don't want Bud to….wait. Lieutenant Commander Roberts?"

Nodding slightly Mac smiled just the barest smile. "The Admiral wrote a letter to the LC review board outlining everything Bud had done. It was amazing…he was accepted for promotion with a unanimous vote."

Harm couldn't help but smile at the news. "Good for Bud, but I still don't want him to take the statement, I want you to take it Mac."

"I'm not sure I should Harm…"

"Why not?"

"Clay's dead." She said simply.

Harm rocked back in shock. Webb dead? "How…when? Are you sure? I mean he's…" Harm thought back to the time that Webb had fakes his own death. 

"I thought of that Harm…not this time." Mac said sadly as she sat down opposite of Harm. This time when he reached for hand she didn't pull it away.

"How did you find out?"

"I squeezed it out of his aide." Mac said and then she took a deep shuddering breath. "Damn it Harm…why didn't you tell me he was here? You knew I thought he was in Germany."

"Mac...you know I couldn't. It was need to know." Harm said gently.

"Now you're starting to sound like him." Mac said softly.

"Mac…you know if I could have told you I would have." Harm said and then stopped, suddenly made aware of how similar his words were to Meg's when she avoided his questions.

Standing up suddenly Mac snatched her hand back and started to pace. It wasn't long before Harm noticed her shoulders shaking as she sobbed quietly. "Why the hell is this place so small?" she asked viciously, banging her hand against the bulkhead. Standing up Harm walked over to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from hitting the steel bulkhead again. Holding her shoulders Harm gently turned her to face him, looking down into her glistening brown eyes. God, he could get lost in those eyes so easily.

"Hey." He said softly. "You're going to hurt the bulkhead."

Mac snorted as she tried not to laugh and cry at the same time. Suddenly she threw her arms around him and squeezed him hard. Wrapping his arms around her Harm felt her shoulders start to shake again as her sobbing renewed. Slowly he moved a hand up to stroke her hair softly. "Hey there…its ok Sarah." He whispered softly. "It'll be ok." After what seemed like hours she lifted her tear stained face to lookup at him.

"My heart stopped when the Admiral told me you'd gone down again Harm; I thought I was going die. I knew something was going to happen to you…I could feel it." She said softly.

Not knowing what to say Harm held his silence for once. Slowly Mac took her arms from around him. She took a step back to break his embrace of her and then before he could say anything she brought her right hand across his face in a full armed slap.

"DAMN IT HARM! When are you going to stop doing this to me? I can't take it anymore. I…just can't take it anymore. You're not superman you know? One of these times you're not going to come back."

She struggled against him for a minute when he tried to pull her back into his embrace. "I'm sorry Sarah…I'm so sorry I scared you again." He whispered when she finally gave in and let him hold her. Without thinking he placed a soft kiss on top of her head as he continued to whisper how sorry he was.

No matter how many times he took her in his arms to comfort her he would never get over how it felt to hold her against him. How good her hair smelled, how soft it was, how her skin smelled. He would hold her for hours if he could; unfortunately after ten minutes she slowly pushed herself back out of his embrace.

"Harm…I need to get your statement. I need to know what happened." Mac said as she sat down again. She pulled a tape recorder out of her briefcase and turned it on. "Wednesday June 9, 2004. 1456 Zulu. The following is the sworn statement of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr, United States Navy. Please state your current duty posting."

"Commander of the Air Group aboard the USS Patrick Henry, deployed to the Persian Gulf." Harm said. Sitting down across from her Harm nodded once. Now was the time to make his case. "I'll tell you everything Mac…CIA be damned. Yes, it was a CIA mission. My CIA contact has had me flying missions for the last three weeks." Harm said, careful not to stir up her pain by mentioning Webb's name. "Six days ago he gave me another mission, and a set of orders for my next mission after that one. He said he had to see to something else and would be there when I returned to debrief me. That mission was to provide air cover for an extraction mission…when I got back he wasn't there but another agent was. He reminded me of the next mission and when I read my orders I saw they were for a combat air patrol over contested territory. The mission was slated for June 6, 2004. We took off just after 1800. An hour an a half into the mission we linked up with our refueling plane. Shortly after that the Hawkeye radioed that they had a contact with three unknowns. They also reported mechanical problems and I ordered them to turn back and have the standby launched to provide the radar cover. A couple minutes later we were outside the radar coverage and we engaged the unknowns. There were four of them not three, and Mac I swear to you they were all fighters…Floggers. They fired first, three of them getting missiles off the rails, and at that time I returned fire with the cannon, taking out two of them in the first pass." Harm said and then paused as he thought back to the dogfight. "The next one was a bit trickier but I came up behind him and smoked him with a sidewinder. I'd lost the fourth one by this time and Skates was searching for him. He was tight on our six and nothing I did could shake him. At the last minute though, he switched from missile to guns. I don't know where he hit or what he hit, but everything went crazy after he hit us…Skates called in the mayday and I punched us out."

Harm waited while Mac made notes about everything he'd said. "How long were you out of radar coverage?"

"We left the umbrella about four minutes before we engaged. I'd guess…ten to fifteen minutes between leaving the umbrella until we went down."

"And once you'd punched out?"

"I tracked Skates' chute as long as I could but I'd been knocked around pretty hard. Once I was down I did my best to find Skates…she was about a half mile from where I came down. We then holed up in a wadi I'd found while looking for her. The next morning we moved away form what we thought were enemy forces and took shelter during the afternoon. We remained in the same spot throughout the night and the next morning we saw enemy forces advancing on our position. Before they could reach us however three Apaches struck the column destroying most of the vehicles. At the same time a Marine patrol led by Captain Winters located us. It was then that I was informed of what was being said and the Captain took us into custody." Harm said leaving out the fact that the Captain had not wanted to carry out his order. There was no way he was going to damage the young man's career.

"Why didn't you stay with your ejector seats? Surely the beacons were functioning."

"As far as I know they were…however everyone in the area, friendly and unfriendly saw the lightshow we put on. I didn't want to wait around for an unwelcoming committee. I decided it was best to make sure that Skates and I were safe." 

"When you refer to Skates you are referring to…." Mac said and then waited for him to provide the name.

"Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Hawkes…my RIO."

"Is there anything else you would like to add at this time Commander?" Mac asked.

"Not at this time Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank you for your cooperation." Mac said and then shut off the tape recorder. It was then that he noticed how much her hand was shaking. Reaching out he took her hand into his once more and gave it a gentle squeeze, followed by a smile.

"Its ok Mac." He said softly.

"It is this time, but Harm, what if the Marines hadn't found you, or the Apaches hadn't been there?"

"But they did, and they were. There's no point in dwelling on what ifs Mac." Harm said.

Putting everything in her briefcase Mac latched it shut and then stood up. "I'll be back later Harm…Bud and I will have more questions I'm sure."

Nodding Harm watched her walk slowly out of his quarters.

Two hours later Harm looked up from where he was reclining on his rack to see a familiar figure step through the hatch with the barest hint of a limp.

"Bud! Congratulations on your promotion." Harm said as he jumped out of his rack to shake Bud's hand.

"Thank you sir…I'm really touched that the Admiral went to such lengths to get me a promotion when he's retiring." Bud said with a sad smile.

"Well that's the Admiral for…say that again Bud?" Harm said in shock.

"Colonel MacKenzie didn't tell you sir? The Admiral has announced his retirement…I'm sorry sir…I'm sure this isn't the way you wanted to hear about it. Probably why the Colonel didn't tell you when you spoke with her earlier."

"Not your fault Bud…when did he make the decision?" Harm said as he sat down heavily on the edge of his rack. He knew it wasn't rational, but some part of him always expected the Admiral to be in the big office at JAG. Admittedly he'd served twice as long as his predecessor, but still. He was the Admiral, AJ Chegwidden, SEAL, JAG…father to all his wayward children at JAG. "Wow." Harm said softly.

"We're still saying that sir. He announced it last week when he asked Coates to book the Academy dining hall. I think he was trying to find some way for you to be there sir…I know it'd mean a lot to him. But with you flying around the clock and…well…your punching out sir, and now this…" Bud shrugged helplessly.

"Sit down Bud, sit down." Harm said shaking his head one more time and gesturing to one of the two chairs at his little table.

"Thank you sir."

"What can I do for you Lieutenant Commander?" Harm asked putting on a false smile. He needed time to process the Admiral's retirement announcement…but he knew Bud had a duty and hadn't just come for a social call. "I take it you're not just here to flaunt your new bar?"

"Unfortunately not sir. Commander, the Colonel and I are investigating the claims that you downed an unarmed civilian aircraft as you know. I spent a good part of the last hour interviewing the flight crews and well sir, something doesn't seem right to me. I wanted to ask you about the Hawkeye…" Bud looked down at a file on the table in front of him. "Raven Sierra-6. You said in your statement to the Colonel that they reported mechanical problems and you ordered them back. Is that correct sir?"

"It is Bud."

"See sir, the thing is…I spoke to the plane captain in charge of the Hawkeye and he said there was nothing wrong with it when they landed and that the pilot only said that you'd ordered them to return to base."

"Well that's not the way it happened Bud. I'm telling you, they said they'd lost power on their number 2 engine and couldn't complete the mission…instead of risking their safety I ordered them back."

"That's not what the pilot…a Lieutenant Commander…Riley said sir."

"I don't give a damn what Riley _said_ Bud, I know what happened! Check the damn comm. logs, it'll be there." Harm said vehemently starting to pace his small quarters. Why the hell would Riley lie? What the hell did he have to gain? 

"We're going to do that next sir." Bud said calmly. He'd seen his friend storming and blustering before, and he'd seen him in a deadly rage.

Stopping in his pacing Harm's mind was working overtime. He needed to approach this like it was someone else who was being investigated and he was doing the investigating…"Bud…have you looked into Riley's service jacket?" he asked suddenly.

Coughing slightly Bud nodded slowly. "I've requested it sir."

"Good good. Next I want you to…"

Coughing softly again Bud stood up and put a hand on Harm's shoulder. "Commander? Harm, I know this is hard on you sir, but let us do our investigation. Please sir, if you're going to do this you will ruin any chance we have at a fair hearing before the World Court."

"What? Oh…damn. I'm sorry Bud. I know you and Mac are going to do your best…I just hate sitting here and doing nothing. The walls are starting to close in Bud."

"Harm? You're not a lawyer right now sir; let us handle things." Bud said softly and then stopped when he saw the look in Harm's eyes. "I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you're right Bud. I shall leave myself in the very capable hands of yourself and the lovely Lieutenant Colonel." Harm said as he sat down on his rack once more.

"Thank you sir. I'll be back with more questions after we've had a chance to review the logs." Bud said as he stood and replaced his files in his briefcase. When he got to the hatch he stopped and looked back at Harm sitting on his rack. "Harm?"

"Yeah Bud?"

"Sir…I know its not appropriate for me to say…but…I know you couldn't do something like this sir, its just not in you no matter how long they had you in their claws."

"Thank you Bud, that means a lot to me. You're going to need to keep your objectivity though if you're going to prove one way or the other. If it looks like I'm guilty Bud, you're going to need to say that." Harm said quietly. Looking up he saw the warring emotions in his friend's eyes.

"Harriet would kill me sir."

"Harriet would understand Bud. She would know that if I did do it that I would need to be brought to justice, just like she would understand if I didn't do it I should be exonerated."

"I know sir…its just that…well Harriet and I have something we want to tell you, and we don't want to do it in the visitor's room in Leavenworth."

"Well Bud, it's a good thing I have faith in you to find all the answers then. You and Mac…I know you'll find all the answers." Harm said with a sad little smile.

"We won't let you down sir." Bud said quietly and then he banged on the hatch to have it opened. Stepping through he looked back over his shoulder once to see his friend sitting on his rack with his head in his hands.

On his rack Harm just sat there as the hatch was closed behind Bud trying to ignore how much the closing hatch now sounded like a closing jail cell. Bud and Mac would find out everything…they would prove he was innocent. They had to.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Brightfeather: I'd love to give more quicker, sadly the long weekend is over and it was back to work this morning. I'm working on what I can whenever I have a spare moment at work. I should have 13 and 14 done tonight at the least.

A/N 2: I just realized I'd lost a day somewhere in the date keeping. I'll have to go back and change all of the June dates tonight.

A/N 3: Angel…Kate was only in a few episodes…the pilot and a couple guest appearances. Meg was Harm's partner for all of the first season except the pilot and left after that. Mac was introduced in the second season opener. And yes Kate had fallen for Harm too….something about the guy the ladies like. Must be the gold wings and dress whites.

A/N 4: Just a little complaint to myself. I've got this picture of how Mac and Bud's investigation goes, and its just a pity I can't show it from Harm's perspective…I can't wait to write it in the second part of this story. I promise I'll work some of it into this one however so people aren't left going "Well how did that happen?" until Mac's POV comes out.

**Chapter 13**

USS Patrick Henry  
Friday June 11, 2004  
0900 Zulu

A knock at the hatch was followed by the Marine guard poking his head into Harm's quarters. "Commander, the Captain has ordered me to escort you to his wardroom."

Nodding Harm stood up from where he'd been reading another book. The worst thing about all this was that he was caged like an animal and running out of things to do to keep his mind off the investigation. Why the hell couldn't they just let him go to the fantail or vulture's row? Straightening his uniform he said "Lead on Corporal." before he put action to words and followed his guard.

On the way to the Captain's wardroom Harm and his escort met up with Skates and her escort. Knowing they shouldn't talk to each other Harm just gave her a wink and a smile. When she returned them Harm noticed a slight lessening of the tension in her shoulders. Silently the four of them continued on until they reached the hatch to the Captain's wardroom. Harm's escort knocked once and then opened the hatch a bellowed "Enter!"

"Sir, reporting as ordered with Commander Rabb and Lieutenant Commander Hawkes."

"Thank you Corporal, you and Edwards may wait outside."

"Aye aye sir. Commander, Lieutenant Commander?"

Harm nodded and then led Skates into the Captain's wardroom. Mac and Bud were both standing behind the Captain who looked like he was ready to bite something.

"Commander, Lieutenant Commander. Come in. Close the hatch behind you."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said respectfully.

"Harm, Beth…the Lieutenant Colonel and Lieutenant Commander have completed their preliminary investigations of the incident of June 6th of this year. Are you prepared to hear their findings?"

"We are sir." Harm said firmly.

"Lieutenant Colonel." The Captain said waving Mac forward.

"Aye sir. Commander Rabb, Lieutenant Commander Hawkes..." Mac began "while a lot of questions remain unanswered and we have yet to track down a couple people we wish to question, it is going to be our recommendation that the Captain authorize a continuation of this investigation, looking into the feasibility of an Article 32 hearing."

Harm couldn't believe what he'd just heard. They were going to continue the investigation on the grounds of it perhaps warranting a court martial. 'What would this do to Skates' career?' he thought. Even if they were found innocent, just the very fact that they were brought up for charges would have a chilling effect on her career. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to stand up straighter and stare straight ahead, not looking at the Captain, Mac or Bud, but rather at a point on the wall behind the skipper.

"Commander, I know you realize the severity of this, but I am required to ask. Do you understand what is being said here?"

"I do sir." Harm said woodenly.

"Lieutenant Commander? Are you also aware of the severity of what has been said here?"

"I'm confused sir." Skates admitted quietly with an emotion that Harm had never heard from her before…fear.

"Captain, if I may?" Mac asked.

Nodding the Captain let her continue. "Skates, we don't have enough evidence either way to prove your innocence or guilt. We're going to have to continue our investigation, but we're going to have to do it on the grounds of determining if we should convene a court martial or not."

"What does this mean Ma'am?"

"It could mean nothing Skates…we might find enough to prove you were innocent. Or we might find enough to prove you are guilty. We don't know yet." Mac answered.

"Will that be all skipper?" Harm asked harshly. His shock was starting to heat to a slow boil and everyone could see the anger coming into his eyes.

"Harm, Beth, I'm sorry about this." Captain Ingles said softly. "Dismissed."

"Aye aye sir." Harm and Skates said at the same time and they both turned to exit the wardroom.

Outside the two Marine guards were waiting to escort them back to their quarters.

"It'll be alright Skates." Harm said quietly to reassure her.

"Will it sir?" Skates asked as she looked at him with worried eyes.

"We didn't do anything wrong Skates. They'll have to see that."

"Thank you sir. You're right of course…I'm just still shaken up is all."

"Keep your chin up sailor." Harm said with a little smile.

As the Marine guard escorted Harm down the passageway to return him to his quarters Harm heard the sound of hurrying feet behind him. Looking over his shoulder he saw Mac making her way towards them quickly.

"Corporal, I need to speak to the Commander for a moment."

"Yes ma'am." The guard replied instinctively and then took a few steps away to give them a modicum of privacy.

"Harm…I'm so sorry." Mac said quietly.

"You're just doing your duty Colonel." Harm said harshly.

"Harm, please…don't be like that with me. You know I had to recommend continuing the investigation. We just couldn't find anything to prove your innocence conclusively."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Mac. You might recognize the phrase."

"Harm…I know in my heart you couldn't have done this, I do. But I can't very well go to the World Court and say 'Excuse me your honors, the accused could not have done it because he's a good and gentle man, one of the best I've known'. You're being tried in the court of public opinion Harm, and you know as well as I do that with them 'innocent until proven guilty' means nothing." Mac said in a voice thick with emotion.

"Corporal." Harm called out. "I'm ready to return to my cell."

"Harm…" Mac began softly, reaching out to put a hand on his arm.

"Now Corporal." Harm said firmly, cutting off whatever Mac was going to say.

"Aye aye sir. This way please." The Corporal said, obviously not wanting to get between the Marine and the pilot.

With his gaze fixed straight ahead as he and the guard moved down the passageway Harm did not have a chance to see the look in Mac's eyes as she stood there watching him walk away, nor did he see the tears in her eyes.

It wasn't for another hour until there was a knock at his hatch followed by Bud stepping in. "Commander." Bud said coldly.

'Great' Harm thought to himself. 'Even Bud's starting to believe this bullshit.' "Come on in Bud, pull up a chair. I'm afraid I don't have a deck of cards…but maybe we can play some charades."

"I'm afraid not Commander. I've just come from a call with the Admiral and it seems that some people in Washington are very nervous about this whole thing coming so closely on the heels of the prisoner abuse allegations. SecNav has opted to cut our investigation short and proceed directly to an Article 32 hearing."

Harm stepped back, stunned at what Bud had just said. For a minute he just stared at Bud like he had grown a second head and then started laughing.

"Forgive me Commander…I'm not sure I see what is so funny."

"Did you hear that Bud? Right there! Everyone should have heard it! The flush heard 'round the world! That was the sound of my career going down the drain Lieutenant Commander. After every stunt I've pulled, every chance I took, now every person I've pissed off is getting their day to laugh." Harm said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Very well Commander. I must also inform you that I will be staying on board to defend you in these proceedings."

"Mac's prosecuting?" Harm asked as he wiped the moisture his laughing had caused to well up in his eyes. "She'll love that."

"Commander…if I may speak freely for a moment?"

"Go ahead Bud…speak away."

"What the hell did you say to the Colonel, sir?"

"What do you mean what did I say? I just told her that I thought she'd be a little more sensitive to my situation…well maybe not in those words…but you understand."

"What I understand…_sir_ is that this is tearing the Colonel up inside, having to be the one to do this to you. And you can't even see it. I can't believe the Admiral is making her prosecute you sir." Bud said heatedly.

Harm was a little aback at his normally easy going friend's heat. "Easy there Bud. Mac will do as she's told…she's a good little Marine." He said with a hint of bitterness.

"With all due respect sir, I may have to defend you, but I don't have to listen to you speak about Colonel MacKenzie like this. And I think you know you shouldn't be either."

"Bud, we're not going to turn this into a 'Mac and Harm are meant to be together forever' thing are we? I thought that was Harriet's gig."

"Apparently not, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I need to begin preparations for your defense." Bud said coldly.

As the hatch closed behind Bud Harm began to laugh again and then suddenly he whirled and slammed his fist into the bulkhead. What the hell was he doing? Pushing Mac and Bud away? Somewhere in the back of his mind a little voice told him that was exactly what he was doing; doing it because he didn't want them to be associated with him when he was hung out to dry after all. And Harm was starting to get a feeling he was going to be hung out nice and wet…there was more going on here than just his dogfight turned into a fairy story of evil fighter pilots and innocent slaughtered civilians.

All through the next morning Harm waited for Bud to come to discuss the case with him, and he continued waiting into the afternoon. What the hell was Bud doing? He's a better lawyer than that…he knew he should be here getting all the information he could about the mission. It wasn't until his evening meal was dropped off that Harm realized how late it was. "Corporal, have you seen my lawyer?" he asked the guard dropping off his dinner.

"No sir." was the only reply he got.

Finishing his linguini Harm pushed the plate back and stared at the wall thoughtfully. He knew his reaction to the announcements he had received the previous day were unfair to Bud and Mac…especially to Mac. Deep down he knew how much this must be hurting her, how much it was hurting Bud. But damn it, somehow he just felt he didn't have any more lives left…the cat had run out and this time fate had caught up to him. And he didn't want Mac and Bud or anyone else he cared about caught in the blast when fate came down on him. After staring at the wall for awhile longer Harm decided Bud wasn't coming to discuss the case and turned in.

The next morning Harm was waiting again. He'd finished breakfast half an hour ago, taken a quick trip to the head, and still there was no sign of Bud. Maybe his lawyer had even given up on him…wouldn't be the first time his friends and family had thought the worst of him. That little voice in the back of his mind spoke up again to tell him he was being completely unfair to those who cared about him, that they'd been following orders. It didn't make the confinement, either then or now, any easier however. Harm looked up at the sound of his hatch being undogged and almost fell out of his chair getting up.

"Bud! Its about damn time! Where the hell have you…Admiral, sir!" Harm said when he saw the tall form of the JAG step through the hatch.

Slamming the hatch behind him Admiral Chegwidden looked like he could rip Harm's head off, and Harm knew he probably could. "Sit your ass down Commander, and shut up. You will listen to what I say and you will not speak. Is that understood?" the Admiral bellowed.

Nodding mutely Harm sank down to the seat he had just vacated.

"Now, I am tired and hungry because I just flew all the way out here from DC. Do you know why I took this moment to visit the picturesque Persian Gulf Commander? No of course you don't…you've been too busy wallowing in self pity to look around you. I've decided to take this vacation because a damn fine officer tells me that his client is acting childish and stubborn. Which I suppose should not come as a surprise to me, should it Commander? Don't answer that, we both know the answer. You were wondering where Lieutenant Commander Roberts is?" the Admiral stormed.

Nodding Harm remained mute, well aware of the fact that the Admiral was in one of the worst tempers he, in his long tenure of provoking the Admiral's rage, had ever seen.

"Lieutenant Commander Roberts will no longer be heading your defense Commander. I will be."

"Sir?" Harm asked forgetting the order to keep his mouth shut.

"You heard me Commander! After speaking with Mr. Roberts two days ago I came to the decision you needed someone to take you in hand. Lieutenant Commander Roberts is a damn fine lawyer, but he idolizes you Commander, and he does not have the temperament to keep you in line. I do; do not doubt that for a second. The Lieutenant Commander will continue on as second chair, and has been doing a hell of a job convincing me that despite all the allegations to the contrary you are actually innocent of committing this colossal fuckup. Never mind the fact that no matter where you are, no matter what you do, no matter that you now wear a line officer's star with your shoulder boards, you are one of mine. And I will be damned if I let one of mine hang for something he didn't do. I'll be damned if I end my career that way."

The Admiral tossed his cover and briefcase onto Harm's rack and pulled out the second chair in the room so that he sat facing Harm, looking him in the eye. "Harm…tell me the truth son or it will bite you in the ass. Did you attack an unarmed civilian aircraft?"

"No sir." Harm said shaking his head. "There were four MIG Floggers…that's the truth Admiral."

"What about the Hawkeye, why did you order them back?"

"They reported problems sir…50% power loss in their number 2 engine. They couldn't complete the mission safely if this was the case sir, so I ordered them to return and call for the standby immediately."

"The standby never launched Harm."

"What?" Harm asked incredulously.

"The order was never relayed. Damn it Harm…why the hell are you working with the CIA again? No…don't answer that…you didn't really have a choice did you. So help me god if he wasn't dead I'd pull Webb's head off and piss in his skull for getting you into this." The Admiral said reverting to his manner of speech in the SEALs. "This has their stink all over it. The missing logs, the unexplainable order."

"Missing logs sir?" Harm asked.

"Some of the comm. logs are missing, and Bud says there's something funny about the rest from that night, but he can't put his finger on it…yet. We don't have radar logs from any of our planes because you ordered the Hawkeye back…the Iraqis have handed their recordings over, but I don't trust them and neither does Bud."

"What are we going to do sir?" Harm asked.

"I don't know Harm…not yet. Bud and I will work something out though."

"Thank you sir." Harm said with emotion.

Silently the Admiral sat there thinking about things for a few minutes. "Damn it…I can't think straight."

"Admiral…respectfully, go get some chow and rack time sir. You'll need it after your rush flight."

"You might be right Commander. I'll be back later this afternoon." The Admiral said standing up and stretching.

As the Admiral got the hatch Harm stood up. "Sir?"

"Commander?"

"Admiral…AJ…" Harm said taking a chance. "Could you tell Mac I'm sorry? I never should have lashed out at her that way."

"Not me son, you're going to have to tell her that yourself when we get this mess cleaned up."

"Yes sir." Harm said quietly.

As he was opening the hatch the Admiral stopped again and looked over at Harm with his brows knit in concentration. "Harm?"

"Yes sir?"

"Where exactly did your engagement take place?"

"About twenty miles inland sir…we were on a heading of 330 at the time of intercept. Why?"

"Just a thought I had Commander. Just a thought I had." The Admiral said thoughtfully as he turned and exited the quarters.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I wasn't completely satisfied with some of the dialogue in Chapter 13…I just didn't feel it had the punch I was looking for. I've gone through and cleaned some of it up (or not as the case may be…I felt the Admiral might have used some more colourful language when he was talking to Rabb), and picked up on a couple missed words that I didn't pick up on the first three times I read the chapter over.

A/N 2: Wow…I'm really touched at the reviews for Chapter 13 so far…it was a lot of fun to write. I'm glad that the emotions I was trying to bring out came across for a lot of you. If you want, go back and take another quick look at it and let me know if the changes helped with the emotions or toned them down. (see A/N 1)

A/N 3:AngelaB (and others I'm sure): Fear not folks, our favorite Marine, the one we men love and the one most women want to be, will definitely continue to play a huge part in the story. (Meg will be making a bigger appearance in upcoming chapters too for those Meg fans…I haven't forgotten her, and why she's there will become clear soon) As I mentioned briefly in Chapter 13 Mac has been assigned to prosecute Harm and Skates. This has not changed, only the defense arrangement. Mac against the Admiral…its gonna be fun to write.

A/N 4: As touching as I felt AJ's retirement was in the season finale (I loved seeing him try to get chummy with the staff after years of riding them hard and putting them away wet (ask a cowboy/girl or someone familiar with cowboy/girls if you're confused by this statement)) in my heart I felt that AJ coming out fighting to defend one of his own was a much more fitting tribute. I just couldn't get rid of his method of getting Bud promoted though…I'm not too much of a man to admit that made me misty.

A/N 5: Wow…better keep this short…don't want you guys reading author's notes for half an hour before getting to the chapter. Anyway…I know this story is billed as a romance first and an action/adventure second…and I promise there's more romance to come (just some tickles so far, I know I know), but as the story's unfolded from my mind I keep expanding on Harm's time on the carrier. I knew I wanted to get him trouble, and I knew I wanted the Admiral to come blazing to his defense, and yes I knew I wanted to pit Mac against him to get the fires going between them again, but I had no idea it would get so big. I'm hoping to have the carrier portion of the story wrapped up in another two or three chapter. Well…so much for short. The curse of a verbose writer I suppose.

**Chapter 14**

USS Patrick Henry  
Monday June 14, 2004  
0900 Zulu

All weekend the Admiral and Bud had been picking Harm's brain, forcing him to remember every instant of the mission from take off to getting picked up by the Marines. When they weren't picking Harm's brain, they were picking Skates', and when they weren't with either of their clients they were questioning everyone they could get their hands on; comm. officers, pilots, RIOs, the Air Boss and his Pri. Fly staff, the Captain, XO and anyone they could find on the flight deck. According to the Admiral there were just two people they hadn't been able to pin down…the CIA operative who debriefed Harm when Webb went off to die and Lieutenant Commander Riley. No one had seen the CIA spook since the day he debriefed Harm, and Riley had gone missing some time after Wednesday when he had spoken to Mac. Now the four of them were sitting at a table in the Captain's wardroom, Mac sat at another table looking so alone and the Captain sat behind yet a third table. The time for questions was over, the Article 32 hearing commanded by the SecNav was about to begin.

"Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie, are you ready to begin?" The Captain asked Mac.

"I am skipper." Mac replied in a strong voice. Harm looked at her closely; not many would notice but Harm did…her voice had a brittle edge, and she looked tired.

"Admiral, are you and the Lieutenant Commander ready to begin?"

"We are skipper…though if I may, I would like to call a sidebar first." The Admiral said in his normal no-nonsense, all business tone.

"Quite unusual Admiral, but I will allow it. Would you all approach?"

Mac, the Admiral and Bud all stood up and walked over to stand beside the Captain's table.

"Alright Admiral, what's this all about sir?" Captain Ingles asked.

Before the Admiral had a chance to answer the growler phone on the bulkhead rang. Picking it up the Captain answered "This is the skipper."

"Is that a fact?" he asked a moment later. "Take them up onto vulture's row, they should be right at home, and show them some take offs and landings…hell toss them off the fantail for all I care."

A moment later the Captain said harshly "No, that was not an order XO, you should know better than that. How the hell would I explain how a gaggle of reporters fell into my wake? Just keep them busy...we don't have time for them right now."

Slamming the phone down he turned back the three lawyers waiting patiently. "I'm sorry about that Admiral…another Cod load of reporters just came on board…its literally turning into a circus out there. You were about to tell us why you requested a sidebar."

"Skipper…we still have not been able to locate either the Hawkeye pilot Riley or the CIA agent who debriefed Commander Rabb."

"How the hell could a pilot disappear off an aircraft carrier in the middle of the ocean?"

"That is what we would like to find out Skipper. We request a continuance until that very question can be answered."

"I object skipper." Mac said quickly. "The onus is on the defense to produce their witnesses in a timely fashion. If they…lost one of them it can hardly be considered grounds for a continuance."

Rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully the skipper shook his head. "I'm going to have to disagree Colonel. The pilot in question is also someone who could be a key witness for your case. I am granting a 24 hour continuance to determine the whereabouts of Lieutenant Commander Riley. We will reconvene at 0900 tomorrow morning. Now get out of here…I'm not banging that damn gavel…I need to go play ringmaster to a circus of vultures. And explain to them why Commander Rabb isn't hanging from the nearest yardarm."

"Aye aye sir." Bud and Mac said at the same time while the Admiral just nodded.

"Before you go skipper…I would like to speak with you and the Colonel for a moment." The Admiral said thoughtfully. "Bud…please have our clients returned to their quarters."

"Aye aye sir." Bud said as he came to attention then turned and signaled the two Marine guards.

As the guards led Harm, Skates and Bud out of the wardroom Harm distinctly heard the Admiral say "Mac…I know its late for this question, but are you ok doing this? I know how close you and Harm are, but we can not chance any semblance of impropriety here."

The hatch was closed behind them and Harm did not hear Mac's answer, but he did see her looking at him before the hatch was made secure. The Marines then led both Harm and Skates back towards their quarters while Bud followed Harm to his.

"If you have a moment Commander?" Bud asked lost in thought.

"Bud…what am I going to be doing until tomorrow morning? I don't exactly have tickets to the opera." Harm said with an easy laugh.

Smiling self consciously Bud nodded quickly. "I suppose not sir. I just have some questions that have been bugging me that you might be able to help me clear up."

"Come on in Bud…I don't have any beer, but I'm sure we can make do." Harm said as the guard opened the hatch to his quarters.

Sitting down at his table Harm motioned for Bud to take the other seat. "What's on your mind Bud?"

"Well sir…I've been thinking about the comm. recordings…about how we can't find some of them. Do you remember that case we were working on when that Marine Lieutenant switched the comm. tapes with blanks in order to protect his friend?"

Nodding slowly Harm wondered where Bud was going with all this…the tapes weren't just blank, they were missing.

"Well sir, I can't help but think something like that is going on here."

"But Bud, we don't have blank tapes…they're missing."

"I know sir, hear me out. Are the tapes that are missing really relevant to our investigation?"

Harm thought about what Bud and the Admiral had told him. "Not really…most of them are from earlier in the day…late afternoon."

"Exactly sir…before you began your mission. And the ones that _do_ take place during your mission, well sir something about them hasn't sat right with me since the start of all this. Its almost as if…" Bud stopped as his eyes lit up. Harm knew that look…that was the look Bud got when he made some unexplainable leap of logic that usually turned out to be correct. "Sir…what if those tapes were accurate?"

"How can that be Bud, I know what I said, and a lot of it is missing from those tapes."

"Exactly sir. Its missing…but that doesn't mean those aren't the original tapes. Maybe they've simply been…altered. Bits and pieces taken out."

"How would they do that Bud?" Harm asked as his hatch opened up.

"How would they do what Commander?" the Admiral asked as he entered the room. "Keep your seats gentlemen."

"Sir, Bud was just exploring something that's been bothering him."

"Well Lieutenant Commander?' the Admiral asked as he sat down on the edge of Harm's rack.

"Sir, since we've got here something's been bothering me about those comm. tapes they've got from the night of the incident. I'm sorry sir it wasn't until this morning that I sorta figured out what it was…although we'll need to find a way to verify it."

"Spit it out son."

"Yes sir…Admiral…parts of those tapes…the conversations on them…they end a little too quickly sir…almost in midword, or midsentence."

"Are you sure Lieutenant Commander?" the Admiral asked leaning forward. He'd learned a long time ago that Bud came up with insights his other lawyers missed.

"Not completely sir, but it sure sounds like it to me, and I think I know a way we can prove it."

"What about the missing tapes Bud?" Harm prompted.

"Missing tapes Bud?"

"That's right sir…Admiral…the missing tapes. I've been thinking about those as well…most of them have nothing really to do with the investigation…they're from earlier in the day…the afternoon and early evening."

"Before Rabb's mission." The Admiral said quietly as what Bud was saying sank in.

"That's right sir."

"How could we miss that." The Admiral said in wonder.

"Easily sir…it was a glaring hole…something someone knew we'd look at…we couldn't help it…it was just…well sir, there. It was easier to 'look at' the hole left behind by the missing tapes than it was to look at the tapes that were there. Really sir it reminds me of this Star Trek episode where…"

"Well done Lieutenant Commander." The Admiral said as he stood up, breaking Bud off in mid-analogy. Bud couldn't help but beam at the praise from his commanding officer. Beam and blush. "Lieutenant Commander, I want you to examine the tapes that _are_ there…find me something that can prove they've been altered."

"What are you going to do sir?" Bud asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to find our two witnesses, more than ever I want to speak with those two. We can't hang our whole defense on the comm. tapes, but it's a start."

Harm sat there watching the Admiral and Bud go back and forth coming up with a new angle to their plan to prove his and Skates' innocence. For the first time in more than a few days Harm felt that things were almost right.

2350 Zulu

Harm came awake as the pounding at his hatch penetrated the fog of sleep. "Commander?" Bud's voice asked after the banging stopped.

"Bud? What time is it?" Harm asked squinting at the figure outlined by the light in the passageway outside the hatch.

"2350 sir. We've found Riley?"

Instantly Harm was sitting up in his rack rubbing his eyes to help them adjust to the light. "Where was he?"

"In a storage locker in one of the machine shops sir."

"In a storage locked?" Harm asked not sure he heard Bud right.

"Yes sir. Commander, he's dead sir." Bud said quietly.

"Dead?" Harm was now fully awake.

"Yes sir. The Admiral has asked me to bring you to sickbay to make a positive identification."

Running his hand through his hair Harm stood up and stretched. "I don't think the Admiral had boxers and a t-shirt in mind Bud. Let me pull on a flight suit, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Yes sir." Bud said and then ducked back through the hatch.

Opening his locked Harm saw the picture he'd put up of him and Mac and stopped. It had been taken so many years ago, the first time he had taken her up in Sarah. They looked so young, so happy. What happened to that? Why couldn't they be like that again? God, what he would do to be able to turn the clock back…to go back to those early days when they were still getting to know each other…finding out what made each other tick. Before the fighting had gotten so bad.

Another knock at his hatch brought Harm's thoughts back to the present. "Be right there Bud!" he called and then he grabbed his flight suit out of his locker and quickly slipped it on. Running his hand through his hair again Harm decided one of the ship's ball caps wouldn't be out of order and grabbed his off the shelf in his locker. With a last look at the picture he closed the door of his locker and went out to meet Bud.

Five minutes later Harm, Bud and Harm's ever present Marine guard entered sickbay finding the ship's doctor, the Admiral and Mac all standing over a body stretched out on a table. Harm couldn't help but notice that Mac must have been sleeping…her normally carefully arranged hair was still disheveled and a lone strand of her hair drifted off on its own across her face. He loved the way her chestnut hair framed her face …and right now his hand itched more than normal to reach up and touch her hair…to lightly caress her face…

"I'm sorry Admiral…what were you saying?" Harm asked when he realized everyone was looking at him.

"I realize its late Commander, but try not to go back to sleep until you hit your rack again. I asked if this was Lieutenant Commander Riley."

Looking down at the man lying on the table covered by a simple white sheet Harm nodded. "Yes sir…he came aboard at the same time as Me…the new weapons officer."

"A little over a week ago?"

"About that sir."

"Good enough. Commander please provide Lieutenant Commander Roberts with digital photographs of this man." The Admiral said addressing the doctor. "Bud, I want you to email those photos to Sturgis. Have him check with NCIS to see if they can dig up anything on him…have him get in touch with that Gibbs…maybe he can find something out for us. Tell him it's a rush job."

"Aye aye sir." Bud and the doctor both said.

"Commander Rabb…I don't think we require your services anymore. You may return to your quarters to continue the sleep that you so obviously crave."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said as he came to attention. "Corporal…lead the way."

As he and the guard left sickbay Harm heard the Admiral ask the doctor "Commander, if you had to take a guess, how would you say this man died?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than normal because I wanted to fit most of the trial into it. In the interest of not putting you all to sleep I've elected to only write important parts of the trial, and not go through the whole thing witness by witness. I've tried to limit the section on the trial itself to one witness for each side, and didn't bother going into cross examinations.

A/N 2: I've changed the categories on the story to be action/adventure first and romance second. Originally I wanted to have more romance in the story to begin with, but things didn't work out that way and sadly its been scarce so far, mostly just hints and thoughts. I just thought it would be more honest to the readers to reclassify the story this way, but for the romantics I promise there is more to come.

A/N 3: Geogirl: Thanks for the review and for pointing out the from/form transposition. That is my weak word…I miss it in editing all the time.

**Chapter 15**

USS Patrick Henry  
Tuesday June 15, 2004  
0830 Zulu

Harm was nervously pacing the deck in his quarters waiting for Bud or the Admiral to come get him. He'd been up since five and had had to make do with whatever he could dream up for exercise in his cramped quarters. Had it really been almost a week since he had been able to take a run on the deck? Making a conscious effort Harm stilled his feet and stood facing the hatch, determined to appear calm and ready when the Admiral or Bud showed up. Now if only he could keep his hands still…

Finally the hatch swung open to reveal a completely disheveled Bud Roberts, complete with weary grin. "Commander. Ready to go?"

"Lets do it Bud." Harm said as he stepped to the hatch and nodded to his silent guard.

"How'd it go this morning?" Harm asked as they maneuvered the passageways and stairwells to get to the Captain's wardroom.

"Well sir, we're still waiting to hear back from Commander Turner…he said NCIS would let him know as soon as they found something. Commander…you should know sir. The Skipper has decided to allow a small number of the media to attend the proceedings; it seems the SecNav has an interest in our efforts being shown to the world. I'm sorry sir." Bug said quietly.

Looking at Bud from the corner of his eye Harm gave him a wink and a small smile. "Then I suggest you do something about your appearance Lieutenant Commander. It looks as if you slept in your uniform last night."

"Sleep would have been nice sir." Bud said wryly as he started to tug and smooth his uniform.

"And the hair Bud." Harm said as he watched Bud's efforts with amusement. He hadn't seen Bud this nervous in a long time.

Grinning sheepishly Bud ran his hand through his hair in a vain effort to finger comb it into submission. After the effort yielded some tangible results Bud and Harm continued on their way to the Captain's wardroom.

As they got closer to the wardroom they couldn't help but notice the press of people standing outside; no matter how crowded a carrier may seem, everyone is usually on the move. Rolling his eyes Bud turned to face Harm. "Ready for this sir? I think they've seen us…Corporal…make a hole in that rabble."

"Aye aye sir." The Marine guard said. "MAKE A HOLE!"

As the Marine bellowed and moved his way forcibly towards the Captain's wardroom Harm couldn't help but grimaced. Not even a Marine could stop a pack of reporters.

"COMMANDER! Did you do it?" a female voice with a British accent shouted.

"Why did you do it?" another voice asked with a Russian accent.

"Commander Rabb…is it true that you're responsible for the downing of an unarmed civilian aircraft?" a familiar voice asked.

Stopping Harm looked over to see a familiar face to go with the voice. "DePalma. Why am I not surprised to see you here." He said in exasperation.

Smiling his trademark grin Chuck DePalma moved closer. "Look Harm…give me an exclusive interview…tell your whole story. I'll make sure everyone sees it."

"No comment" Bud said forcefully as he nudged his client and tried to move him through the press of people. "Corporal…clear these people away from the hatch."

"Aye aye sir. You heard the Lieutenant Commander! Make a hole….NOW!"

Finally Bud and Harm were able to squeeze through the hatch to enter the wardroom. The Captain, Mac and the Admiral were already seated and waiting.

"I'm sorry sirs, ma'am. We had to fight our way in here." Bud said as they heard the corporal continuing to demand the reporters clear the hatch.

"It's alright Lieutenant Commander." Captain Ingles said as the hatch opened again to reveal Skates and her escort. "Good…now that both of you are here…I'm sure you have seen our…guests. I'm going to be letting a limited number of them watch the proceedings. As much as it goes against my better judgment…Sergeant…" the Captain continued looking at Skates' escort. "go pick five of those vultures and get them in here." 

"Aye aye sir." The Marine Sergeant said. He then opened the hatch again and once more braved the press of reporters. Soon he was back with five very smug looking reporters…DePalma among them.

As the reporters were sitting down in the seats provided at the back of the room the Captain stood up. "Now you hear this clear people. If I hear one peep out of any of you I will toss you into my wake. You are not here to interrupt, but to observe. Is that clear?"

Looking at the faces of the other reporters Chuck DePalma nodded and said "Perfectly clear Captain."

"Alright then." The Captain said gruffly as he sat back down. "Colonel, you may begin."

"Thank you Captain. The prosecution calls Colonel Farouk al'Fayez." Mac announced.

The hatch was opened to allow an elderly officer in the uniform of the new Iraqi military to enter. As he walked up to the chair set beside the Captain's table Mac stepped up to swear him in.

"Colonel, thank you for being here today." Mac started. "Are you aware of why you've been summoned?"

"I am Colonel MacKenzie. I am here to see those criminals face justice."

"Objection!" the Admiral roared as he shot out of his seat.

"Sustained. Colonel MacKenzie, please keep your witness on track."

"I'm sorry Captain." Mac apologized and then turned back to the Colonel. "Colonel al'Fayez, what is your role in the Iraqi military?"

"I command our new airbase at An Nasiriyah." Colonel al'Fayez said proudly.

"And were you on duty on June 6th of this year?"

"I was on duty until evening prayers." Colonel al'Fayez answered.

"Do you recognize this image Colonel?" Mac asked as she walked over to a computer that had been set up on a cart beside the Captain's table. Taking the mouse Mac clicked on a program icon on the desktop and a representation of a radar image appeared.

"May I?" Colonel al'Fayez asked. When the Captain nodded the Colonel pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. Standing up he walked over to the computer and studied the image shown. "This is the radar image provided from our airbase for the evening of June 6th."

"And what is shown on this radar image?" Mac asked.

"Here…" the Colonel began pointing out a cluster of transponder signals "there is a group of aircraft…a Lear Jet and an escort of three fighters….MIGs by the signals. And…here we see another fighter jet…a…what do you Americans call them? Tomcat? A Tomcat enters from the southeast heading northwest."

Waiting while the radar image played out the Colonel continued. "Here the Tomcat meets up with the Lear Jet and its escort…two of the escorts are destroyed." The Colonel said as two of the transponder signals blinked off the screen. "And here the Lear Jet is destroyed. And here the Tomcat is destroyed."

Finished, the Colonel took his glasses off and returned to his seat.

1700 Zulu

"We will be in recess until 0900 tomorrow morning." The Captain said and then banged his gavel on the table.

"Well what do you think sir?" Bud whispered to the Admiral.

"Honestly it looks like the only evidence they have are the Iraqi radar images and the Hawkeye returning early. With the Hawkeye pilot dead, however, we can't haul him up and question him. Let's hope Turner has some news for us. Bud, go put in a call to him and see if he's heard back from NCIS."

"Aye sir." Bud said. Gathering up his files and papers Bud took a moment to give Harm and Skates a smile. "We'll get through this sir, ma'am."

"Thanks Bud." Harm said gratefully. He _knew_ he was innocent…but they had to show it to the world. As Bud left Harm turned to look at the Admiral. "Mac did a hell of a job with the Hawkeye angle though sir."

"All she did was prove it wasn't damaged when it returned. Doesn't prove why it returned."

"Those tapes are pretty convincing sir." Skates said referring to the comm. tapes that Mac had played for the court.

"Roberts will be bringing those back up tomorrow Beth, don't worry." The Admiral said. "Lets get you two back to your quarters."

As soon as they started moved through the hatch the reporters were on them. "Admiral! Why are you here sir?"

"I heard the Gulf was nice this time of year. Now get the hell out of my way!" the Admiral answered gruffly.

"Is it true you're retiring Admiral?" DePalma asked as the Admiral and his two clients started to move away from the hatch.

Pausing only long enough to glare at the reporter the Admiral elected to continue on his way, pulling his two clients in his wake.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you both to stay away from them." The Admiral said with a glance over his shoulder at the reporters behind them. "They'll just twist anything you say to get headlines."

"Aye aye sir." Both Harm and Skates said.

As they came to the stairwell that led down to the level Skates needed to take to get to the female quarters she turned to face the Admiral. "Admiral Chegwidden sir…I haven't thanked you yet sir…for doing this for the CAG."

"I'm doing it for both of you Lieutenant Commander, not just Rabb. You might want to hold off on the thanks however until we get this all cleared up."

"Aye aye sir…I just wanted to say…"

"I understand Lieutenant Commander. And I'll be here for you to thank when we do get it all settled." The Admiral said with one of his rarely revealed moments of empathy.

"Aye aye sir." Skates said coming to attention and saluting the Admiral.

Returning her salute the Admiral nodded to her escort and the Sergeant saluted and led Skates down the stairs.

"Well Commander, lets get you out of sight before the vultures come sniffing around for you." The Admiral said grumpily.

Nodding Harm followed the Admiral the rest of the way to his quarters. Saluting the Admiral Harm then opened the door and entered his quarters. When he turned from closing the hatch he stopped in shock at the sight he saw; standing in the corner of his quarters was Meg.

Holding her finger to her lips Meg motioned for Harm to come closer. Somewhat confused at finding her in his quarters Harm stepped closer to her and whispered "What are you doing here?"

"I know you're looking for information on Riley…but you're not going to find anything." Meg said quietly.

"How do you know that? And what do you mean we won't find anything, we're checking with NCIS."

"I know you are…and they won't find anything for you…there's no record for them to find. Riley is…or rather was…Naval Intelligence."

"And how would you know that?" Harm asked suspiciously. He had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"Harm…Riley was my partner."

"Your partner." Harm said shaking his head. Somehow he'd just known something like this was going on with her.

"Yes Harm, my partner. Listen, I don't have a lot of time for this. Riley was NI, so am I. Now, my partner is dead, and it has something to do with you and your trial…and I'm guessing it has to do with the case that we were working on."

"Damn it Meg, I knew it was something like this."

"I couldn't tell you Harm…and I don't have time to go into it now. Listen to me Harm…the Admiral needs to focus on the tapes…Bud's right…they've been altered. Tell them the Iraqi radar images have been tampered with as well…if they look closely enough they'll see signs of this. Harm, I need to go...Bud or the Admiral might be here soon."

Harm stood there in shock, still trying to make sense of what Meg had said. He'd known it had to be something like this, but knowing it in his head and having to face it where two different things. "Why did you come to JAG?" Harm asked.

"Harm, it's a long story. I promise I'll tell you everything, but I really do have to go…I'm expected on duty soon." Meg said as she stepped past him to move toward the hatch.

Grabbing Meg's arm Harm turned her back to look at him. "Why'd you come back to JAG? Why did you come back into my life?"

"I'll tell you everything Harm…I promise. Can you do something to distract the guard?"

"Meg, why don't you go to the Admiral or Bud with this?" Harm asked.

"I've thought about that Harm, but what do you think would happen if I tried to speak to the Admiral? I'm supposed to be a young weapons officer…can you see a Lieutenant just walking up to an Admiral?"

"Meg, you can't honestly think the Admiral hasn't noticed you?"

"He's noticed me, but it would blow my cover to be seen with him; and Bud's being followed by too many of the reporters. Now, can you distract the guard or not?"

Shaking his head slowly Harm stepped up to the hatch and banged on it then opened it up slowly. Stepping out he looked at the Corporal. "Green…I need to use the head." He said and then when the corporal nodded started off towards the head with his guard in tow. As they turned a corner Harm caught sight of Meg sneaking out of his quarters. Well, at least he knew why she was here…sort of. But finding out the answer to that question left him with a bunch of new ones.

"You knew she was Intel sir?" Harm asked in shock when he brought the subject up with the Admiral an hour later.

"Of course I knew Commander…she was one of mine after all." The Admiral replied indignantly. "What else did she have to say?"

"Only that we…I mean you and Bud…are to focus on the tapes and the Iraqi radar images. They've been tampered with and she figures Bud can prove it."

"He's having the tapes examined right now." The Admiral said as he paced across Harm's quarters. "She was right…Sturgis called back to say NCIS came up blank on Riley. Nothing; not even a service jacket. So we stay away from the dead man and focus on the electronic information. Did she say how Bud was supposed to prove the tapes were altered?"

"No sir, but I'm sure…" Harm started but stopped when there was a banging at his hatch. This was quickly followed by the very excited Lieutenant Commander Roberts.

"Admiral! I've got it!"

"Got what Lieutenant Commander?"

"Listen sir!" Bud said as he held up a small tape recorder. Pressing down on the play button he went on "This is how it sounds now…."

_"We just picked up 3 bogies entering the umbrella."_ The recording started.

_"…Sierra-6 head on home."_ Harm heard his voice say.

_"Poniard, are you aware that if we turn around you will be out of the umbrella…"_ Riley's voice said.

_"You heard me Sierra-6, return to base."_ Harm's voice said.

_"Roger Poniard; returning to base.__ Good luck."_

Bud pushed the stop button as the last words were spoken.

Harm was shaking his head. "That's not right sir…that's where I called for the standby Hawkeye, and they had identified the bogies as MIGs."

"Just wait Commander." Bud said with a smile. "I had them enhance the recording in places…like I said I just didn't get why some of the sentences sounded like they were stopping in mid sentence." 

"And?" the Admiral asked impatiently.

"Well sir…with the digital tapes its not like you can open it up and cut a section out and splice it together like you can with analog tapes…they're more like computer discs. And like computer discs you can use software to move bits around, take out sections, basically anything you want. I can make the Commander sound like a chipmunk if I wanted."

"As amusing as that would be to some Commander Roberts, please get on with it."

"You see Admiral, even when you remove a section its not really gone…its like if you delete a computer file, its gone, but not gone. A ghost, if you will, remains of the file, and if you know how to you can retrieve the file from that ghost. I had one of the comm. techs help me in looking for…'ghosts' on the tapes of the Commander's radio transmissions."

"What did you find Bud?" both Harm and the Admiral demanded at the same time. Blushing slightly Harm nodded to the Admiral in apology. "Sorry sir."

"We found the missing pieces of the conversation sir. Or most of it anyway. Actually they didn't do a very good job of it…looks really quick and dirty. You see sirs, they didn't actually try to cut out the sections so much as they compressed them wherever they wanted sections removed."

"What does that mean Mr. Roberts?" the Admiral asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well sir, when the tape gets to the part of the conversation that whoever did this wanted to hide it would just sort of play that part really really really fast and then move on to the next part…so fast that we couldn't hear it. We would just hear a click, or a pop or something like that…its what was bothering me the first time we heard the tapes."

"Good work Lieutenant Commander. Go back and have a copy made of the recording with the tampering removed."

"I've already had that done sir." Bud said holding up a digital cartridge. "I've also had a tape made so that we can play it in court tomorrow."

"Great work Bud!" Harm said as he grabbed his friend in a big hug.

"Don't get too excited Commander. All this proves is that you told them to bring the bird home because they said they were experiencing trouble and that you called for a standby Hawkeye. It's a start, but we need more. We need to prove that there wasn't a civilian aircraft."

"What about wreckage sir?"

"The Iraqis aren't releasing anything yet. And before you ask, we haven't been able to locate any of the wreckage from your Tomcat. My guess is the Iraqis got to it first."

"Well…that means no flight recorder."

"Exactly. Something I think the Iraqis would want to keep from us if they were simply taking advantage of a downed pilot to drum up international support against us. I'm working on something else to cover this angle though…I should find out how it looks shortly."

"I'm glad you're here Admiral, Bud. I don't know what Skates and I would do without you." Harm said with feeling.

"You'd fight Harm…its what you do. You fight against things you see as injustices." The Admiral said gruffly. "Anyway…I need to go see if I've got anything developing with the radar angle. Bud, I want you to look over the radar recordings we have from the Iraqis."

"Yes sir. What am I looking for?"

"Inconsistencies Bud…prove to me that those recordings are fake."

"Aye aye sir." Bud said coming to attention and then turning to head out of Harm's quarters. Pausing at the hatch he looked back at Harm and smiled. "Don't worry sir, we'll prove you're innocent."

Before Harm could respond Bud was gone and the Admiral was standing at the hatch. Without a word the Admiral simply nodded and then left Harm alone with his thoughts.

USS Patrick Henry  
Wednesday June 16, 2004  
1312 Zulu

"That recording was made from the comm. tapes currently entered into evidence. As you can clearly hear they mention nothing about MIGs or having a standby Hawkeye launched." Bud was saying as he stood before the court holding his tape recorder.

"Lieutenant Commander…are you sure you wish to pursue this? It seems to me that you're doing the Colonel's job for her." Captain Ingles asked, clearly confused at Bud's logic.

"Ah, yes sir. If you would grant me a moment to explain…"

"Very well Lieutenant Commander."

"Captain, the defense has been puzzled about something regarding the comm. tapes, and we've determined that they were indeed tampered with."

"Objection! Facts not in evidence." Mac said as she stood up quickly.

"Lieutenant Commander?" the Captain asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Skipper…if you will permit me a few moments we will be able to prove that the tapes were indeed tampered with."

"You have two minutes Lieutenant Commander."

"Yes sir. We would like to enter this recording into evidence as defense article twelve." Bud said replacing the tape in his recorder with a new one. Pushing the play button Bud continued quickly "You will notice that there is more to this conversation than the previous recording."

Quietly the whole courtroom listened to Bud's second recording where there were Harm clearly ordered the launch of a standby Hawkeye as well as Sierra-6 identifying the bogies as MIGs.

"Captain, I object. There is no way that the defense can prove that this was the original recording." Mac said quickly.

"If you will permit me Captain?" Bud said just as quickly before the Captain responded to Mac's objection. At the Captain's slow nod Bud continued. "I think I can actually prove that, if you will permit a recess so you and the Colonel can come to the comm. room. There I would have access to the equipment necessary to prove that this is actually the original recording."

"If the Colonel has no further objections to this?" Captain Ingles asked.

"I do not, sir."

"Very well. We will recess for two hours and reconvene at 1600. Guards, please take the defendants to their quarters."

Almost two hours later Harm and Skates were both back in the courtroom with their guards, waiting for the Admiral, Captain, Mac and Bud to return. They didn't wait long and soon all four were back in the court room, Bud with a big smile.

"Please continue Lieutenant Commander, your new recordings will be allowed into evidence." The Captain said when everyone was brought back to order.

"Thank you Captain. We would like to call Major Stokes." Bud said and then took his seat again.

The Admiral stood up as an army major was escorted into the courtroom. Stepping up to the witness chair the Admiral instructed the major to raise his right hand. "Do you swear the testimony you give will be the truth and nothing but the truth."

"I do." Major Stokes said.

"You may be seated Major." The Admiral said. "For the record please state your name and command."

"Major John Stokes, Second in Command, 3rd Division, Army Intelligence. We are currently deployed in Al Basrah."

"Major, what is your role in the military?"

"I coordinate the intaking of cross-service intelligence material."

"Does the Army regularly share intelligence with the other branches of service deployed in Iraq?"

"Objection…relevance?" Mac asked quickly.

"Admiral?" the Captain asked.

"I am establishing that the Major is suited for giving testimony regarding some electronic intelligence pertinent to this case Captain."

"I'll allow it. But make it quick Admiral. You may answer the question Major."

"Yes sir. Admiral, all military personnel stationed in country work very closely with each other…we need to in order to accomplish our mission."

The Admiral walked over to the Captain's computer and brought up the radar image provided by the Iraqis. "Do you recognize this Major?"

"Yes sir…that is an air space radar image…Iraqi by the look of it. Looks to be south eastern Iraq."

"It is Major. This radar recording was taken on June 6th of this year. Are you familiar with the incident we are discussing here?"

"Only what I've heard Admiral…Commander Rabb is supposed to have shot down an unarmed civilian aircraft."

"Now if I was to ask you to compare these two recordings…" the Admiral started hitting a button on the computer to cause the image to shrink and a second image to take up the vacated space. "what could you tell me?"

"May I?" Major Stokes asked the Captain.

The Captain nodded silently and the Major got up and walked over to the computer, looking closely at the image on the monitor. "At first glance sir, they appear to be different views of the same image; one provided by a ground based radar station, and the second from an Elint aircraft…a Hawkeye or an AWACS. But if you look closer…here…" the Major said as he pointed to a spot on the first image, and then the second image. "and here…you'll notice that while these three transponder signals and the Tomcat transponder are the same on both radar images, this fourth one is different. On this image it is squawking as a Lear Jet, and on this one the fourth signal is that of a MIG fighter jet."

"And if I was to tell you that both of these recordings were supposed to have taken place at the same time, in the same place what would your response be Major?" the Admiral asked when the Major had retaken his seat.

"I would be hard-pressed to see how. Everything about the two is the same, except for that fourth transponder in the group of four. No Admiral, those two radar images could not have taken place at the same time and place."

"Objection...relevance?" Mac asked.

"Admiral?"

"Captain, the image on the left is the one submitted by the Iraqis as the Major noted. The second image was provided by the Air Force, pulled from one of their AWACs planes that was orbiting the area on the 6th."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N 1: Sorry about being longer than normal between updates…I took most of the night off to do some reading. Just finished Fawe's "A Tangled Gateway" JAG – SG1 X-Over. Highly recommended if you have yet to read it. Its long…real long, but well worth the read. Back to writing now though…I'm guessing one or two of you are cursing me for leaving the last chapter where I did. (NOTE: I'd originally credited the story A Tangled Gateway to Anika Skywalker. While the stories I've looked at by Anika are very good as well, this was a mistake. The story is Fawe's not Anika's. Sorry about the mixup)

A/N 2: I know Chuck DePalma disappeared after season 4 and was replaced as the local nosey reporter with Stuart Dunstan, but to be honest I always liked DePalma more so I'm using him in my story.

A/N 3: Ack…more trial stuff. Sorry, I know I wanted to get it into one chapter, but someone (yes, you know who you are!) mentioned Harm being cross examined by Mac and my brain just started running wild (yes, on more than one level) but I actually thought a courtroom tribute to AJ would be more interesting at this point. Damn…I need to get everyone off this carrier. So…without further ado…more trial!

**Chapter 16**

USS Patrick Henry  
Wednesday June 16, 2004  
1400 Zulu

Silence reigned in the courtroom. Not even the reporters in the back of the room moved…it hardly seemed that anyone was breathing. The Admiral's revelation had shocked everyone to the core.

Releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding Harm looked around the courtroom. Shock, and yes disbelief were evident on every face.

"Your witness Colonel." The Admiral's voice cut through the silence.

Standing, Mac took a moment to look over her files before she looked up at the Major. "Major Stokes, can you say with complete certainty that the radar image you are seeing there came from an Air Force AWACs plane on June 6th?"

"Complete, one hundred percent certainty ma'am? I can tell you that radar image is from an Elint aircraft…most likely an AWACs because of the bullseye. I can tell you its American, I can tell you it has a time stamp that indicates it took place on June 6th. Can I guarantee someone hasn't tampered with it? No ma'am. But I'd stake my career on it."

"Thank you Major, a simple yes or no would have done. What about the Iraqi radar image? What can you tell us about it?"

"Well ma'am…it appears to be from a ground based station as I said to the Admiral. Indicators on the image are written in Arabic…and I don't read a whole lot of Arabic ma'am. I can make out some of it…if you read from the top right leftwards ma'am you can see the recorded date…as far as I can tell. You would have to ask someone fluent in Arabic to translate it all."

"Is there any possibility that these two images are the same thing?"

"In a way ma'am. As I said the three MIGs are on both, the Tomcat is on both. It is that last aircraft that raises questions ma'am. It's a Lear on one and a MIG on the other."

"Could the difference be accounted for in the fact that the Iraqis are using Russian made radar systems while the AWACS uses American?"

"No Ma'am. Even though they are two different systems a fighter would not show up as a commercial aircraft. Radar signatures are too different."

"Thank you Major, that will be all. Although we reserve the right to recall this witness Skipper."

"Understood Colonel. Major, you may step down."

After the Major had departed the courtroom the Admiral stood up and announced the next witness. "The defense calls Commander Harmon Rabb Jr."

Harm stood and moved to the witness stand and raised his right hand without being told.

"Do you swear that the testimony you give here will be the truth and nothing but?" The Admiral asked.

"I do."

"Be seated."

"Skipper…I know this is unusual but may I have a word."

"Quickly Commander. Council will approach as well."

As soon as the Admiral, Mac and Bud had come to the table Harm made his statement. "Skipper…I'm more than willing to testify in mine and Skates' defense. I do however request that the media be cleared from the room for my testimony."

"I think I know where you're going with this Commander."

"I was sure you would sir. The nature of the mission as well as the origin of the orders probably shouldn't be made public knowledge."

"Commander, as much as I agree with you, we'd have one hell of a problem on our hands if we did clear them out for your testimony. You're the reason they're here. Admiral, Colonel…do either of you have any objections?"

"None Skipper." Mac said.

"Ah hell, let them stew." The Admiral said with a tiny self satisfied smile.

Nodding the Captain looked up at the two Marine guards standing at the back of the room. "Sergeant, Corporal, clear the media from the courtroom."

"Aye aye sir." Both Marine said in unison and then they began to urge the members of the media to their feet and directed them to the hatch.

Once the media were cleared Harm retook his seat and watched the Admiral step up to him. "Commander, could you recount for us the events in question?"

"Yes Admiral. I received a set of written orders on June 5th detailing the mission in question. I was to open the orders upon my return from my mission of the 5th. The orders called for a combat air patrol utilizing a single aircraft to cross into contested territory. Other than that there were coordinates of the route we were to take as well as refueling points on the way in and out. At 1800 on June 6th I went up with my RIO and began the patrol. We made contact with the refuel plane as scheduled and then continued on mission. We were contacted by the Hawkeye tasked to provide radar coverage and informed of a mechanical problem. I made the call to order them back to base because a damaged bird jeopardizes their mission and told them to have the standby launched. We were also informed of a radar contact they had picked up on the edge of their range…three bogies, identified as probable MIGs. As we ourselves we about the leave radar coverage they were confirmed as MIGs and the threat was updated to four, not three, bogies. We engaged, I downed two with guns, smoked a third with a missile. It was then that my RIO alerted me to the fourth bogie on our six. I engaged in evasive action, but could not shake him. At the time the bogie had a missile lock on us, but at the last minute switched to guns and fired. We took hits to the engine and rear fuselage; our systems were going haywire and there was no way to salvage the bird. I made the call and pulled the ring."

"Who gave you these orders Commander?"

"The CIA sir."

"In particular?"

Harm paused before he answered to look at Mac. He'd known this moment would come, but it didn't make it any easier. "Clayton Webb."

"Why did Mr. Webb give you written orders Commander?"

"He was called away from the carrier on the night of the 5th. He wasn't sure if he would return in time for the start of my mission on the 6th. I guess he just felt he was covering his bases sir."

"Objection, speculation." Mac said quickly, coming to her feet.

"I'm going to allow it Colonel. I would say that based on the Commander's working relationship with Mr. Webb he is in a position to make such a judgment."

As Mac sat down again Harm looked at her closely…she was hiding it well but this discussion of Webb was opening her wound again. Damn he hated doing that to her…he knew what it was like to lose someone you were close to. Focus Rabb…you need to focus on the Admiral.

"When did the standby Hawkeye arrive on the scene?"

"They never did while we were in the air sir."

"Why use a Hawkeye instead of the AWACS? Your mission took place over land after all."

"You'd have to ask Mr. Webb that sir, he planned the mission. I would assume it was because he was using Navy personnel for the mission."

"Commander, you didn't mention adjusting course to engage the hostiles."

"No sir…we didn't adjust course. Their course and our's was a direct intercept sir."

"What do you think that means Commander?"

"Objection! Calls for the witness to make an opinon."

"I withdraw the question. Thank you Commander." The Admiral said as he turned to return to his seat. Pausing at the table he turned back to Harm and raised his finger. "Just one more question Commander. Did you shoot down an unarmed civilian aircraft."

"No sir. I downed three MIG Floggers sir…all of them hostile."

Nodding silently the Admiral resumed his seat and looked at Mac. "Your witness Colonel."

Mac stood up and strode over to the witness chair. "Commander Rabb, why were you working with the CIA?"

"I'd been ordered to."

"By whom?"

"The Secretary of the Navy."

"Why would the Secretary of the Navy order you, a Naval Aviator, to fly missions for the CIA?"

"I would assume it was because I'd flown for the CIA late last year…in a non-naval capacity."

"Isn't it true Commander that you were flying these CIA missions on top of the missions you regularly flew with your squadron aboard the Patrick Henry, the Raptors?"

"You could say that Colonel."

"Yes or no Commander?"

"Yes."

"In fact, isn't it true that in the week leading up to the mission in question you and your RIO flew an inordinate number of missions? Well above normal?"

"Leading up to the 5th yes, but after our mission of the 5th we flew no missions until 1800 when we took off for the mission in question."

"Is it possible Commander that due to the high number of missions you were flying you could have…made a lapse in judgment? An error?"

"No Colonel, its not." Harm said with confidence.

"Oh come now Commander, we all get tired. We all make mistakes. Isn't it remotely possible that you, after flying more missions that you should have, made a mistake and thought a civilian aircraft was a MIG? In the middle of a dogfight, with three hostile targets you mistakenly shot down a non-aggressive aircraft?"

"No Colonel, it is not possible." Harm said even more firmly. "Lear jets don't mount hardpoints, and they don't fire air to air missiles."

"How can you be sure that…"

"Objection, badgering the witness." The Admiral said coming out of his seat.

"Objection, asked and answered." Bud said coming out of his seat at the same time as the Admiral. Blushing he quickly took his seat again and looked up at the Captain.

"Sustained…on both points." Captain Ingles said.

"I withdraw the question."

"How do you explain the Iraqi radar image that shows an unarmed Lear Jet instead of the MIG as you say it was Commander?"

"I can't Colonel, not without stepping into the realm of speculation."

Biting her lip Mac looked back at her files on the table and then back at Harm.

"Was Mr. Webb here to debrief you on the 5th of June after your mission?"

"No, he had not returned at that time."

"Who preformed the debriefing then?"  
  
"One of Mr. Webb's associates in the CIA."

"His name Commander?"

"He never gave it to me Colonel."

"Don't you think that somewhat odd?"

"Not for the CIA Colonel."

"Where is this associate of Mr. Webb's now?"

"I don't know Colonel…he hasn't been seen since he debriefed us on the 5th."

"Was this a CIA assassination attempt Commander?"

"I have no knowledge of that Colonel. My orders stated it was a combat air patrol."

"Isn't it odd to have a single plane flying a CAP?"

"Odd yes. Unheard of, no. The CIA frequently makes use of single plane elements in their missions. We'd also been flying continuous patrols throughout the last few days and there were no other planes to spare. They were either in the air or hadn't ended their down cycle."

"No further questions."

Harm stood and walked back to his seat. Some of Mac's questions seemed strange to him, but then again the more that came out about this case, the more confusing it was, and the harder it was to prove that anything happened. He didn't envy Mac right now. As Harm sat there lost in thought he completely missed the Admiral and Mac's closing arguments.

"The defense rests Skipper." The Admiral said pulling Harm back into the real world.

"Very well…Colonel would you like to recall any witnesses?"

"No sir."

"Alright. We will recess until 1800 hours and then reconvene to hear the findings."

**ZNN Newscast  
Wednesday June 16, 2004  
1800 Zulu**

"Today the defense in the trial of Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., CAG aboard the USS Patrick Henry and his Radar Intercept Officer, Lieutenant Commander Elisabeth Hawkes, made their case. The Commander and Lieutenant Commander are undergoing an Article 32 hearing because of allegations that they fired upon and destroyed an unarmed civilian aircraft."

"The defense utilized witnesses to highlight discrepancies in communication tapes from the night of June 6th of this year. Also on the defense's list of witnesses was Major Stokes, an army intelligence officer stationed here in Iraq to discuss some irregularities in radar images provided as evidence."

"Commander Rabb himself took the stand in defense of himself and his RIO, but due to the sensitive nature of some of the material the Commander possesses the media was not allowed to attend his questioning. A redacted transcript of the Commander's testimony has been provided which includes the Commander's account of the progression of the mission in which he states that he and his RIO encountered four hostile MIGs over contested territory, not an escorted civilian aircraft as has been stated."

"The convening authority in this case, Captain Ingles, commanding officer of the USS Patrick Henry, has ruled that there is not sufficient evidence to proceed with the Article 32 hearing, and has dismissed all charges against the two aviators. The Captain is recommending to the World Court that War Crimes charges not be pursued."

"Upon releasing his findings the Captain returned the CAG and his RIO to active flight status and ordered their return to their unit the Raptors."

"In related news this in all probability marks the last case that will see the current Judge Advocate General of the United States Navy in a courtroom as Admiral AJ Chegwidden has announced his retirement. When asked why he was personally conducting the defense for this case the Admiral replied

_"I heard the Gulf was nice this time of year. Now get the hell out of my way!"_

"This is Chuck DePalma broadcasting live from the USS Patrick Henry in the Persian Gulf, ZNN News."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N An apology to Fawe…I inadvertently said that A Tangled Gateway was written by Anika Skywalker when it was written by Fawe. (I came across it while looking over Anika's list of favorite stories) My apologies for the mix up. Still…anyone who hasn't read it…go read it, excellent reading. The original reference to a Tangled Gateway has been corrected.

A/N 2: Just a response to Dan about his thoughts about the World Court not having jurisdiction over American military personnel. Your recollection is correct in this regard Dan, however I felt that for the story it would fit nicely to have that threat looming. Call it artistic license. Also, you never know what politicians will do if enough pressure is applied.

A/N 3: Ok…this one is going to be a little short. I just basically did this chapter to show some interaction between the characters…mostly Harm and Mac when they weren't in the courtroom. waits for the cheering to die down Not quite fluff…but a lot lighter than the story has been so far.

**Chapter 17**

USS Patrick Henry  
Wednesday June 16, 2004  
2200 Zulu

Harm stood with his arms crossed on the rail before him as he looked out over the moonlight reflected in the waves. He knew he should be inside enjoying the celebration the Raptors were having because he and Skates and been cleared but he just didn't feel like partying much. He was happy that the Skipper had dismissed the charges…but there was something that just didn't sit right with him and he didn't know what it was. He didn't long for them often since he had kicked the habit years ago, but right now he would kill for a good cigar.

Even high up on vulture's row he could hear the sounds of a turbine winding up followed by the harsh crash of the catapult firing. As he looked up two more Tomcats were thrown into the night to start their patrols over the carrier group. Tuna and Reaper he thought to himself mentally picturing the duty board in the ready room.

He was so caught up in watching the two Tomcats take off he didn't hear the hatch open behind him, nor did he catch her footsteps on the deck. It was her smell that alerted him to her presence, even before she stood beside him at the rail. He would know her smell anywhere, even masked by salty air. It was almost like he could feel her in his soul when she was around, and feel the hole left by her absence when she wasn't.

"Mac." Harm said quietly once she stepped up to the rail beside him.

"Hey flyboy." She replied just as softly. "Not enjoying your party?"

Shaking his head Harm continued to watch the navigation lights of the Tomcats fade into the velvet sky until they had become another set of stars. "Not really in the mood for partying. How come you're not there?" Harm asked without thinking about his words.

Mac laughed sharply as she looked up at the man standing next to her. "As if I would be welcome there Harm. Remember, I'm the one who tried to have your wings and your commission. Yeah, I bet the Raptors would love to see me." Mac said bitterly.

Finally looking down at her Harm noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mac…you had to do it…orders."

"Damn it Harm, I shouldn't have had to do it!"

"Mac, everyone knew something like that would be high profile…I'm sure they just wanted the second best lawyer at JAG on it." Harm said teasingly with a small smile, trying to cheer her up.

Harm could see Mac struggling not to smile, she always did that when she felt his humor was inappropriate. And just like she usually did she failed and a tiny smile graced her lips. "Second best?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure I would say Sturgis was better than me…"

"Oh very funny Mac, very funny." Harm said with a laugh.

"Hey, you're not a lawyer right now Harm…you're CAG, remember? And besides, you haven't exactly been at the top of your game lately. I bet Coates could beat you in the courtroom."

With a snort Harm chose to ignore here and turned to look back out into the night. Maybe he wasn't at the top of his game, but it had been a long hard year. And how could he tell her that after getting something that he'd wanted for as long as he could remember, that it wasn't enough; that it was smoke and mirrors…with what he truly wanted hidden from view...no longer his to have, if it ever was in the first place. Leaning forward onto his arms as they rested on the rail Harm silently watched the reflected moon and starlight in the water. From the corner of his eye he noticed Mac shivering in the night air and without thought stood up straight to remove his flight jacket. Laying it across her shoulders he paused when he felt her hand on his.

"Harm…I'm so sorry that you had to go through that." She said quietly, looking up at him with…something…reflected in her eyes. He's seen that look in her eyes before, but it had been so long he wasn't sure he recognized it anymore.

"Mac, I'm sorry _we_ had to go through that. You're right, you shouldn't have had to be the one to prosecute." Harm said, wondering for only the most recent time, how would he ever find himself again if he let himself truly get lost in her eyes as he longed to do.

Taking a deep breath Harm left his hand on Mac's shoulder, squeezing gently. Why couldn't it be like this all the time? The easy banter, the gentle words, everything he missed about their past friendship. Could he allow himself to let this latest incident widen the rift between them? Sure, part of him resented that Mac didn't remove herself from the case, but he also knew she was the best JAG had to do the job of trying to win a tough case in the public eye.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Mac asked quietly.

After a moment to formulate his words Harm answered quietly "About you having to prosecute. Like I said, I'm sure the Admiral just wanted his best on it. It was a tough case, and it was in the public eye."

"You don't resent me for prosecuting?" Mac asked, unconsciously echoing his thoughts.

"I'd be lying if I said no Mac…part of me wants to." Harm paused before rushing on. "Part of me wants to think that you would excuse yourself from a case that involved me, that if the roles were reversed and you were going up and I was tasked to prosecute I'd remove myself. But to be honest Mac, I don't know if I would. I guess I can't know until something like that comes along."

Nodding Mac turned to watch the moonlight on the water. Harm just stood there no longer watching how the moonlight played off the water, but rather how the moonlight accentuated the beauty of the woman before him, how it danced in her hair.

As they both stood there lost in thought the hatch opened behind them. "Hammer." Skates said as she stepped out on to vulture's row and saw him and Mac standing a short distance away. "Sorry to interrupt CAG, but I'm supposed to tell you that if you don't get your six in gear you get dawn patrol."

Looking over his shoulder at his RIO Harm couldn't help but smile. The last time he'd seen Skates she was being carried around the wardroom on the shoulders of some of her squadron mates.

"CAG?"

"Yeah Skates?" 

"I _don't want_ dawn patrol tomorrow. So if you'll excuse the impudence sir, get your six in there."

Squeezing Mac's shoulder again Harm looked down to find her looking up at him with those eyes…god, why couldn't he just let go and fall into those eyes forever? "Coming?" he asked quietly.

"No…I think I'll just stay up here for awhile longer. Its good for thinking." Mac said sadly.

"Mac…I told you…its ok. I know you didn't choose to prosecute me." Harm said gently.

"Harm…its not that."

"What is it?" he asked intently.

"Nothing…go back to the party Harm…to your party."

"Are you sure?" Harm said and then paused waiting for her to ask him stay.

"Damn it Harm…go. You deserve it." Mac said as she gave him a little shove towards Skates.

"Alright then. I'll see you later ok?" Harm said with a sad little smile as he moved to where Skates waited. "Lead on Skates."

Had Harm looked back he might have seen the look in Mac's eyes, or the fresh tears that were softly making their way down her dusky cheeks.

When Harm and Skates entered the wardroom they walked in on some of the Raptors telling Bud and the Admiral stories about their CAG. All of them stopped as the two guests of honor returned and turned towards them.

"Commander, what is this I'm told you engaged in an unauthorized flyby of the carrier?" the Admiral asked as Harm walked up to the group.

"Well sir it wasn't so much an unauthorized flyby as it was…pest control." Harm said with a smile, and a wink for Bud.

"Pest control Commander?" the Admiral asked skeptically.

"Aye sir. All manner of birds were taking their ease along the superstructure sir. It was sure to foul up…something or other…so I took it upon myself to remove the creatures from the ship's surface sir." Harm said.

The Admiral just stood there looking at Harm as if he were a suspect upon the stand. Without warning he threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Pest control Commander…god I'm glad you're someone else's problem for awhile."

"What he means to say sir, I'm sure, is that the office has been too quiet without you." Bud piped up.

Turning his head to look at Bud the Admiral stopped laughing and raised his eyebrow. "Well I suppose it has been quiet without you and the Colonel squabbling in the bullpen. Where is she by the way?" he asked turning his gaze back to Harm.

"She didn't feel it would be appropriate for her to attend sir. Last I saw she was up on vulture's row…thinking." Harm said solemnly.

"Excuse me Commander, Raptors. Enjoy the party."

"Aye aye sir."

As he walked away from the gathered pilots and single lawyer the Admiral started to shake his head in wonder and said "Pest control." softly to himself.

Harm couldn't help but let his smile grown bigger as he turned back to his pilots and join in on the tale telling.

USS Patrick Henry  
Thursday June 17, 2004  
0645 Zulu

A continuous pounding at his hatch brought Harm out of a deep sleep in which he'd been having that damn dream again. Snorting he sat up and called out "Just a minute damn it!" Moving over to his locker he pulled it open and grabbed a t-shirt to pull on with his boxers. Stumbling over to the hatch he pulled it open as he added "There better be an all out attack on the carrier group, damn your eyes."

When the hatch was fully open it revealed a thoroughly amused looking Marine Lieutenant Colonel. "Good morning Harm." She said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah…whatever. Come on in." Harm grumbled as he waved her to follow him and made his way back to his rack.

"My my, aren't we grumpy this morning." Mac said without even bothering to hide her smirk.

"You'd be too if you tried to keep up with those kids." Harm said as he tried to make his brain focus and come fully awake. "Look princess…I know its not much and it's a little beat up, but my heart is your's." he added blearily.

"What was that?" Mac asked in shock.

"What was what?" Harm asked confusedly.

"What you just said..." Mac prompted watching him closely with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhh…you'd be too if you tried to keep up with my kids." Harm said still confused. Blinking his eyes owlishly at Mac he was wondering why she made him repeat himself. Then it struck him what he'd said and he was wide awake with the realization. Damn that dream! Oh boy…how was he going to get out of this one? Right on the tail of that thought came the little voice in his head saying 'Do you really want to get out of this one?'

Mac saved him from having to make a decision between the two options by simply holding out her hand and saying "I just came by to drop this off."

Silently Harm looked at the object in her hand without saying a word. She was holding his flight jacket…he'd left it with her on vulture's row last night.

"Uhhh…the Admiral, Bud and I are leaving on a Cod in thirty minutes and I thought you'd want this back." Mac said, obviously confused by Harm's lack of reaction.

Shaking his head violently Harm smiled up at her and said "Yeah…thanks. Guess I'll need that around here." Reaching up he took his jacket from her hand trying to ignore the feeling running down his arm when his fingers brushed hers. Looking around Harm just shrugged and tossed his jacket onto a chair.

Dropping her hand to her side once Harm had his jacket draped casually over the chair Mac cocked her head to one side. "Harm…I haven't had a chance to ask you this before now…with everything that was going on…"

"What is it?" he asked wondering where she was going. She couldn't be going…_there_…could she? Could he hope?

"Well…I don't know how to ask this…"

_'Oh god…she was going there!_' he thought to himself. Keep calm Rabb…just stay calm. How can he stay calm? This was Mac. He felt the beginnings of what she called his "flyboy" smile forming on his lips when her next words threw him for a loop.

"What is Meg doing here? I mean one day she just doesn't show up at the office, the Admiral says she's working out of the Pentagon, and then when Bud and I get here she's a weapons officer? And the Captain introduced her as Lieutenant Porter. What's going on Harm?"

Well that definitely wasn't what he was thinking she was going to ask. Deep in the recesses of his mind Harm heard his little voice laughing hysterically. Great, now even his little voice is laughing at him.

"Harm? Are you ok? You've been acting a little strange this morning." Mac asked with concern evident in her features.

"Uh...yeah. Still half asleep…sorry." Harm mumbled. "Mac…I don't know if I can tell you why Meg's here…you'd probably better ask the Admiral."

"Haarm." Mac said, obviously deciding to try wheedling the answer out of him.

"Sorry Mac…its not my place to say. Why are you so curious anyway?"

Mac paused a moment before she answered. "Just curious is all. Anyway…I really need to get going. Our Cod leaves in eighteen minutes, twelve seconds."

Harm stood up from his rack and stretched trying to get the kinks out of his back. He remembered shipboard racks as being more comfortable. Reaching out he gave Mac a quick chaste hug. "Take care of yourself Marine." He said with a smile.

"You too flyboy." Mac said softly.

"See you in a couple months I guess." Harm said looking down at where his feet met the deck. He heard her move towards the hatch after a moment.

"Harm…"

Looking up he saw her standing just outside the hatch. She'd turned around and leaned against the combing with her hand grasping just the edge…the way she was standing there reminded him of….that time he'd taken a head blow and had wacked out dreams of her! "Yeah?" he asked after a momentary pause.

"Take care of yourself…I don't want to have to come back out here to do another investigation because you'd managed to lose another Tomcat." Mac said with a smile.

"I'll do my best to keep from inconveniencing you." Harm said with a big smile.

As she started to turn away Mac stopped again and looked over her shoulder. Did she have any idea how sexy she looked when she did that? "Harm?"

"Yes Mac?" he asked. She sure was taking her time rushing to the Cod.

"This is nice…oh damn! Thirteen minutes!" Mac said in a hurry.

"Mac?"

"Harm, I really need to go."

"Uh…you'll probably get cold on the Cod…you know what those things are like. Here." Harm said with his tongue almost tripping over the words. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and tossed it at her. "Go…you're going to miss your flight."

"Harm…" Mac said holding his jacket where she'd caught it reflexively.

"Go. You really don't want to be on a Cod with the Admiral after you've made him wait, do you?"

"No I wouldn't…bye Harm." Mac said as she rushed down the passageway with a last smile.

"Bye ninja girl." Harm said to himself softly with a smile.

As Harm watched Mac hurry down the passageway he couldn't help but admire the way her legs led up to her…the growler phone on his bulkhead rang dragging him out of his contemplation of the way Sarah MacKenzie was put together in all the right ways.

Grabbing the phone of the hook he snapped into it "Rabb."

"CAG…I need you on the bridge right away." Captain Ingles' voice said on the other end.

"Right away Skipper." Harm said and then hung up the phone. He knew some would consider it rude to hang up on a superior officer, but Harm knew the Skipper was more concerned with how his people function than with niceties.

Grabbing his flight suit from the still open locker Harm paused to look at the photo of him and Mac. After a moment he slammed the door shut and slipped into his suit and then left to make his way to the bridge.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok….this one is a long one to follow up the short one. I just kinda got carried away in it because it was so much fun to write and read. I'm hoping you'll all agree with me when you've finished this chapter. Oh and I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one.

**Chapter 18**

USS Patrick Henry  
Thursday June 17, 2004  
0706 Zulu

"CAG on the bridge!" Harm smiled when he heard that. He'd missed it over the last week and didn't realize it until just that moment.

"What can I do for you Skipper?" Harm asked with a smile.

"You're in a good mood this morning CAG." Captain Ingles said with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh yeah sir, I guess I am."

"You're going to be late CAG."

"Late sir?"

"Well I'd assumed you'd want to be part of the escort for the Cod. You know that we've stepped up our alert level…all outgoing flights are to be escorted…I believe that was one of your orders Commander?"

"It was sir." Harm said.

"Well then Commander, you're going to be late. Your RIO is already on the flight deck waiting for you, and the Cod takes off in…" Captain Ingles looked at the digital time display on the bulkhead. "Five minutes."

With a smile Harm came to attention. "Aye aye sir. Permission to be excused sir?"

"Have a good flight CAG, see you when you get back."

"Aye aye sir."

Harm literally flew through the passageways and down the stairwells to get to the ready room. Throwing open his locker he grabbed his protective vest and helmet. Trying to pull on his vest and helmet at the same time as trying to navigate the short corridor to the flight deck however was not conducive to arriving in one piece Harm found out when he ran straight into a closed hatch. Cursing quietly to himself he threw open the hatch and ran onto the flight deck. Skates was already in the backseat and his plane captain was already waiting to begin the launch procedures.

"All set to go CAG. Have a good flight sir." The plane captain said with a smile at the sight of the CAG still trying to get everything squared away.

His feet hardly touching the ladder Harm found himself in the front seat. Once settled he glanced in the mirror to see the huge smile on Skates' face.

"Something funny Skates?"

"Uhh…no sir. Just damn glad to be home is all."

"Amen to that Skates. Preflight…" Harm said as he began to run down the preflight checklist. When they were complete he punched the button to lower the canopy and snapped off a salute to the plane captain.

Pushed back into his seat as the cat threw them off the deck Harm couldn't help but shout out loud with pure joy. Laughing he looked in the mirror to see the smile still on Skates' face. "Welcome home Skates. Welcome home."

"You too CAG."

Glancing over his wing Harm saw the other Tomcat in the element form up close on his four o'clock.

"Mornin Tuna."

"Morning CAG…thought you were gonna miss your flight. We were making bets on how long you'd sleep."

"This old man still has a few miles left in him Tuna…just you watch."

"Aye aye CAG."

"Funny thing is CAG…your Marine almost missed her flight too." Skates said innocently. Harm chose to ignore his smart ass RIO for a change.

"Kingfisher this is Raptor 1 coming up on your four o'clock, over." Skates made the initial transmission to the Cod.

"Raptor 1, this is Kingfisher. Good to have you with us."

"Good to be here Kingfisher." Harm said as he gave a little more throttle to the Tomcat and pushed out in front of the Cod. With a quick snap of his wrist Harm threw the Tomcat into a smooth snap roll and then leveled out while still ahead of the Cod. Still laughing at the sheer joy of the moment Harm called to Skates "Call off the distance Skates."

"100 meters"

"200 meters"

"350 meters"

"Here we go!" Harm called and then yanked back on the stick to begin a steep climb. As they pushed through the top of the loop Harm could hear Tuna's laughter over the radio. Coming level again Harm once more took up his position on the Cod's wing.

"Uhh….Raptor 1…everything alright?" Kingfisher asked.

"Just enjoying the morning Kingfisher." Harm said with a smile.

"Uhh…roger that Raptor 1. Kingfisher out."

"Raptor 1 this is Henry Control…do you have a situation?"

"Negative Henry Control, just reacquainting my RIO with G-force." Harm said with a wink to the mirror.

"Roger Raptor 1. I have a message from the Captain. Message is as follows 'You are reminded CAG that you are a naval aviator and should act accordingly.' Message complete sir."

Sill laughing Harm said "Message received. Raptor 1 out."

"Raptor 1 this is Kingfisher. We are making course for Al Basrah."

"Roger Kingfisher…we're with you until we can hand you over to the zoomies." Harm said into the radio.

For the next twenty minutes Harm and Skates chatted back and forth with Tuna and his RIO Judge to take the boredom out of flying at slower than normal speeds babysitting the 'big fish' as Tuna called it. Just as the coast hove into view on the horizon Kingfisher said "Raptor 1, we have a contact six miles out bearing 340. Please confirm."

"Roger Kingfisher, we confirm. Two bogies CAG." Skates replied.

"IFF?" Harm asked Skates.

"Negative CAG. MIGs"

Snapping his mask into place Harm keyed his mic. "Henry Control this is Raptor 1. We have possible hostiles inbound, requesting permission to investigate."

"Raptor 1, this is Henry Control. Permission granted. Go on out and take a look."

"Roger Henry Control. Raptor 1 Out. Kingfisher…we're going to go look up their skirts. Tuna, tight on my wing, combat spread."

"Roger Raptor 1. Good luck." Kingfisher replied.

"I'm with you like a smart kid on a library card CAG."

"Come again Tuna?"

"You know what I mean CAG."

"Sure. Tally Ho!" Harm called as he opened up the throttle and pushed the Tomcat into a gentle climb to gain altitude.

As they got closer to the targets the RIOs called off the distance. When they were a mile out Harm opened up his mic. "Unknown aircraft, this is Raptor 1 from the USS Patrick Henry. You are approaching an unarmed transport aircraft. Please state your intentions."

Silently the four aviators waited to hear from the approaching MIGs.

"I repeat, state your intentions or you will be forced from the area." Harm said.

Suddenly the klaxons rang out as Skates called "They're working on a lock CAG."

"Henry Control we have hostile action from unknown bogies. Request instructions."

"You are weapons free CAG. Protect the Cod."

"You don't have to tell me twice Henry. Weapons free!" Harm called as he turned his master arm switch off of safe.

"Last warning guys…we're here to play hardball."

Suddenly the klaxon became a single long shrill tone. "They have lock CAG!" Skates called.

"Tuna, you take right." Harm called. Grinning like a mad man he opened up the throttle even more and blew through the middle of the two approaching MIGs before they could fire. Working the throttle and the stick at the same time he executed an S-Turn and was tight behind the left hand MIG. Pushing down on the trigger on his stick he fired a short burst from his cannon into the MIG. At the same time Tuna triggered his cannon at his target scoring hits along the side and the wing. Both MIGS began to spew thick black smoke and then both split apart and began to dive. When they had opened some room between them and the attacking Tomcats the two MIGS leveled out and turned back to race towards shore.

"Henry Control this is Raptor 1. Two bogies, bugging out."

"Good work Raptor 1, return to formation."

"Kingfisher, this is Raptor 1, we're heading back to you. Be there lickity split." Harm said with a smile. He didn't fight with Mac this morning, he had a hell of a dream last night, and he was flying again. He just topped that by tussling with a couple MIGs. Can't get much better than that.

Shortly the two Tomcats were back in formation with the Cod escorting them towards the rapidly approaching Iraqi coast.

"Henry Control this is Raptor 1, we are feet dry." Harm reported as they crossed over the coastline.

"Roger Raptor 1. Contact Al Basrah control for an Air Force hookup."

"Roger Henry Control. Al Basrah Control this is Navy Flight 110 entering your coverage. We could use a couple of your boys to walk our Cod down." Harm said reverting to the actual designator of his aircraft. Those zoomies were so stiff about call signs. Never had any fun.

"Navy Flight 110 this is Al Basrah control. Wait one."

Harm started whistling while they waited for the next few moments. Trust the zoomies to have to see if the sun was up before they allowed customers.

"Navy Flight 110 this is Al Basrah control. Negative on the request for escorts; we've got damage to the runway and can not put any birds in the air. We had a spot of rebel action last night."

"Al Basrah Control, Navy 110. Can we land?"

"Affirmative Navy 110. Landing isn't a problem, its getting up again that is."

"That's ok boys, we don't need a lot of runway." Harm said with a wink at Skates. He loved baiting zoomies.

"Whatever you say Navy 110."

"Henry Control this is Raptor 1. We're going to walk the Cod down, Air Force can't get any birds off the ground."

"Roger Raptor 1."

"Kingfisher, Raptor 1. Looks like you're stuck with us for the duration. Zoomies aren't out of bed yet."

"Roger Raptor 1…I have a message from the two star we have on board. You want it?"

How did Harm know Chegwidden would say something. "Sure, why not?"

"Message is as follows: 'Rabb! Do you want to go to Alaska?' Message complete."

"Roger Kingfisher, message received. Give the two star this message back 'Thought I wasn't your problem sir.'"

"Uhh…your transmission was garbled Raptor 1. No way I'm gonna talk back to a two star."

Harm laughed at the pilot of the Cod and his prudence. "How long until Al Basrah Mac?" Harm asked.

"'scuse me CAG?"

"What's up Skates?"

"You just called me Mac sir."

"I did?"

"You did CAG" Tuna piped up. Harm glanced over and could see his wingman laughing.

"Sorry Skates…"

"Its ok CAG…I'll take it as a compliment. Twenty minutes is the answer to your question." Skates answered knowing exactly who the CAG was thinking about. Maybe there was more to Tuna's theory that there was a connection between the Marine and the Pilot being late for their flights.

Fifteen minutes later Harm had the air station at Al Basrah in sight. The army had constructed a quick airbase for the Air Force when the Coalition Forces had taken the area from Hussien's troops. A simple two runway system was used, one for landing and one for take offs. Simple and easy to construct, it did have its limitations. Harm could see craters and smoking vehicles on the runway he assumed was for take offs. Someone had had some fun.

"Al Basrah Control this is Navy 110 on approach. We'll put the Cod down first and then follow them in."

"Roger Navy 110."

Easing back on the throttle Harm reduced speed so that the Cod would gain some distance as they made their approach. It would save on the amount of time he would have to fly in circles. As much as he loved flying, he didn't really enjoy circling airfields.

With the rising sun's light glinting off the metallic structure of the aircraft the Cod made a clean approach and was soon on the ground. As it was taxied off the runway Harm gave a thumbs up to Tuna through the canopy window.

"Take it on down Tuna. We'll be right behind you."

"You bet CAG."

As they waited for Tuna to land Skates asked "So, how long until we have to go back CAG?"

"Couple hours I suppose. We'll need to refuel, see what they can do about the runway. Worst comes to worst we can see if they'll let us take off of their open strip."

"Gonna say goodbye to your friends?"

"Didn't get the chance this morning, only seems right."

"You didn't say goodbye sir?" Skates said with a knowing tone in her voice.

"Look, Tuna's down." Harm said, glad that Skates couldn't see his blush. "Al Basrah Control this is Navy 110 requesting permission to land." Harm said glad for the chance to get away from Skates questioning.

"Navy 110, Al Basrah control, you are cleared to land."

"Roger, we'll be right down." Harm said as he nudged the stick forward to deepen his angle of approach.

"Too much runway." Harm said as they coasted to a stop just off the runway. Popping the canopy he pulled off his helmet as he saw three people walking towards the parked Tomcats.

"Looks like you'll get that chance to say goodbye sir."

"Shut up Skates."

"Aye aye CAG" Skates said with a smirk.

"RABB! What the hell do you think you were doing up there?" the Admiral bellowed as soon as Harm had his feet on the ground.

"Gas her up and do the windows. Check the oil while you're at it." Harm said to the crew chief that was standing by for instructions. Nodding the crew chief ran as fast as he could to get away from the man being yelled at by a two star Admiral.

"I was testing the combat readiness of my aircraft Admiral." Harm said after a moment's thought as he came to attention. Hidden by the Admiral's tall frame, Harm couldn't see the smiles that both Bud and Mac were not succeeding in hiding.

"The combat readiness of your aircraft?"

"Yes sir. And seeing as we hadn't been up in a week I thought I'd best reacquaint my RIO to g-forces Admiral." Harm said.

"Reacquaint your RIO with g-forces?"

'Aye aye Admiral." Harm said with a smile. "And if I may Admiral…the exercise apparently worked as we emerged victoriously from a glorious mid flight engagement."

"Glorious. Mid flight. Engagement." All this had become too much for the Admiral and he just started shaking his head. "Commander, are you perhaps considering making your billet permanent?"

"Admiral?" Harm asked somewhat confused.

"If you're going to continue to cause problems like this when you return to JAG at the end of this deployment, I'm not sure we can handle you." The Admiral said shaking his head. Suddenly he smiled his little smile at Harm. "Good job up there Rabb. Just try to cut down on the aerobatics next time."

"Aye aye sir." Harm forcing himself not to smile at the Admiral's praise.

"Oh stand at ease, all of you." The Admiral said to Harm and his wingman and their RIOs.

"Rabb, I'd like a word with you."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said as he fell in beside the Admiral.

"Son, I've known you what? Almost ten years now. I ended my career bailing you out."

"Admiral, I am truly sorry you had to come out here."

"I'm not."

"Sir?"

"Harm, I got to go out with one last fight. You think a SEAL wants to go quietly? You gave me that chance son. I'm sorry you had to do it, but I'm not sorry I got it." The Admiral said with what could only be described as a vicious grin. After a moment's silence he continued. "Some time ago before you deployed to the Henry I gave you some advice. Do you remember it?"

Nodding Harm looked back at where Mac and Bud stood chatting with Tuna, Skates and Judge. "I do sir."

"And what do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't think I can walk away sir. I've had the chance to do some thinking while I've been out here…and I just don't think I can sir."

"Then fight for her son. I appreciate you and her not wanting to contravene regulations, but I remember what it was like Harm. To feel alive when you woke up because someone loved you. The joy with which you face the day…the joy you apparently felt this morning?"

Blushing Harm looked up at the Admiral. "Sir, nothing has taken place between the Lieutenant Colonel and I."

"I think more than you think has 'taken place' between the two of you son, thing is neither one of you can bring yourselves to admit it. I'm going to ask you something Harm, and you think long and hard about how you answer it. Well maybe not long, we have to catch a Herc stateside as soon as they can get one off the ground. But think about it before you answer me. Do you want to return to JAG?"

Harm looked at the Admiral in shock. Why was he asking if he wanted to return to JAG? Didn't he think he should return to JAG? Suddenly it dawned on him…the Admiral was giving him an out with Mac. His transfer out of her chain of command could be arranged. "Sir, are you asking this for the reason I think you are?"

"Consider it my last gift to you and the Colonel if you want it."  
  
Silently Harm looked around; at the Tomcats, at Tuna and Skates, at Bud and finally at Mac. "Admiral, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tempted. I'm real tempted sir. But the thing is I've also been doing a lot of thinking about my career. I couldn't remain CAG on the Henry, they already have a posted CAG and he's going to be returning in a couple months. I don't think a carrier is where I belong anymore sir…it just took me some time to realize that."

"You realize that if you were stationed aboard a carrier you and the Colonel would be free to…consider other arrangements."

"I do sir." Harm could see the confusion in the older man's eyes. "I'm not saying I'm not going to try and get Mac to consider other arrangements as you put it sir…and we're going to have to find a way to not contravene the UCMJ obviously."

"But you are going to fight for her?"

"She needs me now more than ever sir, with Webb's death. She needs someone who cares for her sir."

"We all care for her son."

"Yes sir, and that will help until I return…but not in the way I think I can help her sir."

"So you wish to return to JAG?"

"To be honest sir, JAG doesn't feel quite right either…or at least it hasn't. I think Mac and I have taken steps towards getting back what we had before. That will go a long way towards making JAG feel like it did sir…but it will never be the same without you."

Nodding at Harm's words the Admiral put a hand on his shoulder. "Harm…never forget that you and Mac aren't the same people you used to be. You've both grown and changed…and the most recent changes you've both gone through have been away from each other. You'll never be able to have what you had before. You can't live in the past son…no matter how much you may want to."

"You have a point sir. I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen, but I'm going to fight for her sir."

"Good…its about damn time. And don't forget to send me an invitation to the wedding when you two finally get your heads out of your sixes."

"Aye aye Admiral." Harm said with a smile and a slight blush.

"So…you still aiming for the big chair?"

"I won't be there when its filled Admiral. Besides there are more senior officers than me who will be considered without my…colourful past."

"True Commander, very true. But I think you don't give your colourful past enough credit…it has gotten results where others wouldn't have. You never know what's going to happen. Maybe in a few years…"

"Sir, my twenty is up in a couple years."

"Thinking of retiring already Commander?"

"Its been something I've thought about often this year Admiral. Can't say I haven't considered it a lot with how uncomfortable things have been."

"Well son, you have a couple years left to make up your mind. And a lot can happen in a couple years. I'd best let you say good bye to Mac and Bud or I'll never hear the end of it from them."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said coming to attention. Slowly he brought his right hand up in a crisp salute. "Admiral Chegwidden. Although it hasn't always been easy sailing, it has been a distinct pleasure to serve under your command at JAG sir. I wish you the best in your retirement."

Returning Harm's salute the Admiral smiled at the younger man before him. "You've been a pain in my ass more times than I can remember Commander, but you're a hell of a lawyer, a hell of a pilot and a good man. You just need to make an honest woman out of that marine and you'll make me happy. It has been an honor to serve with you Commander. Now go say your good byes. You need to get back to your carrier."

As Harm started to walk back to where the small group of his friends stood in front of the Tomcats the Admiral called out "Oh and Harm…"

"Yes sir?" Harm asked turning around.

"My daughter and I are going to be touring all of the major league ball parks in the country this summer. Should I give her your best?" the Admiral asked knowing about the flirtation that Harm and his daughter had at times shared.

Smiling his 'flyboy' grin Harm nodded. "Yes sir. You can give Francesca my very best sir."

"I'll do that son."

Turning around Harm covered the rest of the distance to where his friends, lawyer and pilot, stood. It was then that he noticed Mac was wearing his flight jacket and he smiled at the sight. It would be nice to see her wearing nothing _but_ his flight jacket, but maybe in time.

"You still in one piece?" Mac asked with a grin.

"I am actually. He just wanted to say good bye and give me some advice. Some good advice. He also wanted to know if he was to give Francesca any messages from me." Harm said with a grin.

Mac raised her eyebrow and look at him curiously. "And is he?"

"I told him to give her my best. Now…I think the two of you have a flight to catch and I need to take these ruffians home or Dad will ground us." Harm said. Stretching out his hand he took Bud's in a firm grasp and shook it. He then gave a small tug and pulled Bud into a back slapping hug. "Take care of yourself Bud, and give my love to Harriet and AJ." Stopping Harm remembered something, a promise he'd made. "Can you give AJ something for me Bud?"

"Certainly sir." Bud said with a smile.

"I know I told him I'd be home for his birthday, and I wasn't able to…and you also missed it Bud because of me…"

"Sir…"

"You did Bud, and so did Mac. I'm guessing this won't be one of his favorite birthdays because of that. But I also promised him a gift and I'm gonna make damn sure I come through for my godson on that one." Reaching up Harm worked his fingers behind the squadron patch on his flight suit. With a little working he managed to break through the seam and get his fingers behind it and with a sharp tug ripped it off. Turning he sprinted back to him Tomcat and quickly climbed the ladder. Reaching into the cockpit he rummaged around until he found the ballcap he'd jammed in there the last time he'd gone up. Pulling it out he dropped back down to the ground.

"I know its not much Bud, but could you give these to AJ for me? Tell him I'll bring him lots of other stuff back when I come home."

Smiling Bud took the patch and ballcap from Harm. "He'll love them sir. They're from his Uncle Harm. Oh sir! I got an email from Harriet this morning before we left. We're going to have twins!" Bug said with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Congratulations Bud! When are they due?"

"Late November we think."

"Good, I'll be around to spoil the newest Roberts members." Harm said with a smile. He loved spending time with Bud and Harriet and AJ, and two more would just make it that much better.

A discreet cough drew everyone's attention to an Air Force sergeant who had come upon them.  
  
"Sirs, Ma'ams. The Admiral requests Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie and Lieutenant Commander Roberts join him at their earliest convince. Commander, the refuel trucks will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you Sergeant."

With a salute the sergeant turned crisply and made his way back across the tarmac.

"Good bye Bud. I'll see you soon."

"Yes sir. It'll be good to have you back."

Turning to Mac he noticed moisture gathering in her eyes again. Stepping up to her he used a thumb to lightly wipe the moisture from her eyes. "Hey marine." He said softly.

"Hey flyboy."

"You're going to miss your flight."

"They won't leave without me."

"You still need to go. I'll be home soon, and then you'll get sick of me again." Harm said with a big smile.

"Not a chance Harm." Mac said earnestly.

"Permission to hug the Lieutenant Colonel?" Harm asked with a little smile.

"Permission granted." Mac said with a tiny sob.

Harm wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. As he held her to him he brought his face to her hair to breath in as much of her scent as he could. Softly he placed his lips against her hair and gave her the tiniest of kisses.

"Its ok Sarah. I'll be back soon."

"I'll miss you." Mac admitted.

"Like an infected wound?" Harm asked with a smirk she could feel against her hair.

"Maybe a bit more." Mac answered with a smile. "Stay safe out there Harm. I can't lose you too….I just can't."

"I'll be ok Sarah. You and I need to discuss the anniversary we celebrated this year, and I need to be in one piece to do that." Harm said softly as he gave her one more squeeze and then stepped back. Running his hand down her arm he took her hand in his and then brought it up to his lips and lightly brushed a kiss across the tips of her fingers.

"Anniversary?" she dazedly asked.

"What time is it?" he asked tenderly.

"I don't know." Mac answered without realizing what she was saying.

Smirking Harm stepped back from Mac and looked at Bud and smiled. "I'll see you both soon, I promise."

"And Harmon Rabb keeps his promises." Mac mimicked with a smile.

"Now get, I don't need one more reaming out by the Admiral before he retires."

"Good bye Commander." Bud said with a salute.

"Bye." Mac said with a small wave as she backed away from him.

Silently Harm watched one of the men he admired most and the woman he loved walk across the tarmac. He and Mac had a lot to talk about when he got back.

"So when's the wedding?" Tuna asked innocently.

"Shut up Tuna."

"Aye aye CAG."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Well the weekend is here and I don't have any big plans, so that means I'm hoping to bang out at least 5 more chapters this weekend. I'm just having so much fun writing this story that I can't seem to stop. I'm also absconding with a laptop from work this weekend so I can write while going out and enjoying the (hopefully nice) weather.  
  
A/N 2: Thanks to all who've reviewed the story so far (all the chapters). I know I haven't been much for mentioning specific people except in a few cases; rest assured I will be listing everyone who's given feedback in the afterward to be included at the end of the story (along with some explanations about things and some teasers for the next part of the story).  
  
A/N 3: Harm's Dream. I'm planning on writing a spin off story that is Harm's Dream...so for those of you who are curious as to what exactly his dream entails, it will be forthcoming.  
  
**Chapter 19**  
  
USS Patrick Henry   
Saturday June 19, 2004   
0915 Zulu  
  
In the two days since he'd seen Mac Harm had been walking around with a "big goofy grin" as Skates was calling it. He just couldn't help it...after the last year and all the awkwardness and strain that their relationship had been under he was finally starting to feel good about where he and Mac were heading. He valued her friendship more than anything outside of his relationship with Mattie and he'd just been too blind to see what needed to be done. Glancing at the clock on his computer Harm thought he'd check to see what email had come in...he'd been a little wary of reading anymore email after getting the last blistering lecture via Mattie's most recent email. His ward was extremely vocal about the worry he'd caused her. Apparently Mac had kept in touch with her during his confinement to keep her apprised of everything that was going on. He'd also learned that Jen and Mattie had been relocated to the Roberts residence by a very worried Harriet.  
  
Double clicking on the icon to start his email program Harm was somewhat shocked to see that he only had one email, and this one was from Mac. Clicking on the little envelope to open the message he couldn't help but feel his grin grow even bigger when he read it.  
  
_We're back in DC early this morning, Bud has now been recruited into watching over your daughters by Auntie Harriet. The Admiral's Dining Out has been planned for next Saturday, wish you were here. What anniversary? – Mac_  
  
Smiling Harm clicked on the reply button and started a quick email of his own.  
  
_Happy you and the Admiral and Bud made it back. A Dining Out? Who's the Master Vice? Make sure that 'Auntie Harriet and Uncle Bud' know that I want my daughters back when I come home; they'll probably try to adopt them behind my back. See you when I get home. – Harm_  
  
Glancing over the email before he sent he it off he grinned when he thought of Mac's reaction to him deliberately ignoring her question about the anniversary. He knew that she knew he wasn't answering it just to irritate her. Chuckling he clicked on the button to send the email off and then got down to work. Yesterday the Captain had put the crew through their paces by simulating an attack on the ship. Half his flyers had been up playing aggressors and half were defenders. While in the most part both teams had done well, Harm had some plans for pushing his people a little harder. He had to be careful though...too much of an edge can be as bad as not working hard enough. He didn't want to tire his people out when they were needed most.  
  
Leaning back in his chair Harm pinched the bridge of his nose before he realized he was unconsciously mimicking the Admiral. With a wry chuckle Harm went back to easing the pressure he felt building up into a minor headache. Maybe this was why he'd put off looking for a command position until now. A headache and it wasn't even 1000 hours. Standing up Harm stepped out from behind his desk and decided he'd head to vulture's row for a bit. Exiting his office Harm made his up to the tower to make his way out to one of his favorite spots on the ship. Casually he returned the salutes that were given to him by the crew members he passed on the way, stopping to chat with those who he'd gotten to know over the weeks he'd been on board, plus his last tour here.  
  
Half an hour later he was standing with his arms folded over the rail watching the incoming Cats trap. As much as he wasn't sure if the deck of a carrier was where he belonged anymore, he had to admit there weren't many places he'd rather be than on a carrier watching the traps, the sunlight off the waves, the ocean open before them. There were only two things missing and he felt their absence acutely. He knew Mattie was going to kill him when he got home...she'd promised it in her emails, and he had no doubt she was going to try and make good on her threats; especially since she'd assured him that Mac would probably help her get ready. 'If he wasn't careful, Mac was going to turn a perfectly good Navy prospect into a Marine' Harm thought to himself with a smile.  
  
He heard the hatch bang open and glanced over his shoulder down the stretch of deck to see the Skipper step out onto the row. Looking towards him the Skipper gave a brief nod and then moved towards him. Harm looked back down to the deck and saw them move a Cat into position in the port catapult.  
  
"Skipper." Harm said with a nod. Ingles was a good man; Harm respected him almost as much as he did the Admiral.  
  
"CAG. Nice day for flying; thought you'd be up today."  
  
"I'd love to be Skipper, but this job you found for me when I came on board has too much paperwork. Almost like being a lawyer." Harm said with a short laugh. "Needed some air to clear my head I've been staring at so many forms."  
  
Smiling, the Skipper stood beside Harm and watched the prepped Cat blast off the deck. "Your kids are good CAG, better even than Keeter had them. Don't get me wrong, Keeter's a good man, good CAG. But you've got something about you CAG...the kids respond to it like nothing I've seen before."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harm said simply. Wasn't much he could say to that.  
  
"They're going to miss you when you're abbreviated tour is done."  
  
"We've had word on Keeter?" Harm asked, wondering where the Skipper was going with this.  
  
Nodding the Skipper squinted into the sunlight. "He's been released from Bethesda. Sounds like he's doing well. Docs figure two months."  
  
"That's good Skipper. Keeter's a good man as you said sir. Its tough on him not to be flying I'm sure."  
  
For a moment the Skipper just looked out into the waves and sunlight. "I'm sure it is CAG." He finally said. With a deep sigh he turned to look at Harm. "I watched you walk off this ship once CAG, its going to be a shame to see you do it again. You know you belong with us Harm...you belong where you are, doing what you are doing."  
  
"I'm honored you feel that way Skipper." Harm said honestly.  
  
"What I'm trying to say Harm, is if you decide that you'd like to extend your billet here...perhaps something could be arranged. If you decided to not return to JAG that is."  
  
"Not sure I could step back into the ranks sir. I know it's just a temp duty sir...but I've had a taste of the CAG's dinner so to speak."  
  
"I know that Harm...you don't belong in the ranks. You belong at the front, right where you are."  
  
"Thank you sir, but as we both know, Keeter will be returning in time."  
  
"Yes he will be Harm. But other ships need CAGs as well. As much as I'd hate to lose you, I'm sure I could find something for you."  
  
"Skipper...I don't know what to say." Harm said honestly. As touched as he was by the Skipper's offer, his thoughts about how he didn't really belong on a carrier anymore were still fresh in his mind.  
  
Reaching up Ingles placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You don't have to make a decision yet Harm. But you know there are a lot of people who are willing to make this happen. Any man who case nose a wounded bird to safety belongs where we are."  
  
Nodding Harm turned to look back out over the waves. He smiled wryly to himself...well at least his life was rarely boring.  
  
Patting the younger man's shoulder Ingles stepped back and made his way back to the hatch to give Harm time alone to think.  
  
Harm barely even noticed the Skipper's departure as he thought on his words. He loved flying...he could never stop that. The thrill of shooting off a deck propelled by the cats was unlike anything else Harm had ever experienced....some things came really close...but not much was better. The bond that a squadron of pilots shared...that was something else Harm had never felt anywhere else. Sure, his friends at JAG were almost family...some even as close as one could come without blood. He couldn't help but think of Bud as his younger brother...he always had. And from what he remembered of his father, the Admiral was a good stand in for that job. Jen was as much his daughter as Mattie was...they joked about it...but they both knew the other felt the same way. But there was something about the group of men and women who faced death together every day that forged a bond unlike any other. Now that he was back, could Harm ever really give it up again? As Harm stood there lost in thought it came to him that he knew the answer. He could never accept the Skipper's offer, no matter how much he might want to, no matter how much he appreciated it. The reason for this floated in his mind, sharp enough that he could actually see it, floating above the waves. A smiling face framed by curly auburn curls with sparkling mischievous hazel eyes. He'd just found Mattie...he couldn't leave her now. This half rotation was hard enough, what would six months out over twelve be like? In his mind's eye he saw another face, behind Mattie's. Someone else he wasn't ready to leave behind, not this time, never again. Soft brown hair framed the deep brown eyes he longed to lose himself in for an eternity and more. He and Mac needed to find a way to make it work as he'd told the Admiral when he'd made much the same offer the Skipper was making.  
  
Stepping back Harm turned to head back inside and stopped again. For the first time in a long time someone had come up on him and he hadn't heard them. Halfway down the row Meg stood leaning against the rail much as Harm had just been. Walking down the row he stopped beside her and leaned against the rail again.  
  
"Meg."  
  
"Harm."  
  
"Just up for the view?"  
  
"Went by your office and couldn't find you there or in the ready room. I thought I'd find you up here. Just wanted to say goodbye, but you didn't answer when I came up, and you looked so thoughtful I didn't want to interrupt you."  
  
"Thank you for that Meg. There were some things I needed to work out in my mind. Wait a minute...goodbye?"  
  
Smiling, Meg looked over at her onetime partner. "Picked up on that, did you? Yeah...I got word that the real replacement weapons officer is on his way out on tomorrow morning's Cod. I'm leaving when it heads back."  
  
"Your investigation is done then?"  
  
"No...its just leading me somewhere else. Listen Harm, I think what happened to you is connected to what I'm following...watch your six, please?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I...."  
  
"You can't tell me. Right...need to know. You sure you never met Clayton Webb?"  
  
"I'm sorry Harm...I wish I could tell you. All I can say is that while I think you're going to be alright here, there are no guarantees. Just ask Riley about that." Meg said bitterly.  
  
"How long did you know each other?"  
  
"Four years. He was my senior partner when I got tapped for Naval Intelligence. Showed me everything I know." Meg said solemnly as she started out at the waves.  
  
"I'm sorry Meg...I know it sounds trite, but I really am."  
  
"Thanks Harm." Meg said quietly after a moment. Over all the normal noises associated with a ship at sea Harm could barely hear her.  
  
Something struck Harm as he watched Meg stand there lost in her own thoughts. "Meg?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When you were in DC...was it because of your case?" Harm asked intently.  
  
"Partly. But I really did want to see you again Harm...I've thought about you a lot over the years."  
  
Smiling at her, Harm couldn't help but be flattered. Any man would be if a beautiful woman had admitted to thinking about him.  
  
"Harm?" Meg said hesitantly.  
  
"Meg." Harm answered.  
  
Biting her lip Meg looked closely at Harm before she answered. With a deep breathe she plunged on. "Harm...everything I said...I meant it Harm. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
Raising an eyebrow Harm stood there for a minute, trying to think of what he should say. Before he could answer her Meg turned around and walked back to the hatch. When she had it opened she stopped and looked back at him. "Watch your six Harm...I'd hate to lose you again." And then she was gone, and Harm still hadn't said goodbye to her. It wasn't until he turned back to watch out over the deck again that it struck Harm how similar Meg's last words were to what Mac had said to him. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N Whohoo! A milestone...chapter 20. Well, another longer one after a shorter one. This one was fun to write as well.

A/N 2: You know I just realized I missed little James Kirk in a couple places where I've brought up the Roberts Clan. From now on he shall take his rightful place on the bridge of the Good Ship Roberts. (Thanks to AngelaB for helping me to notice this)

**  
Chapter 20**

USS Patrick Henry  
Wednesday August 4, 2004  
1400 Zulu

Harm popped the cockpit canopy as his turbines spooled down. The squadron had been on high alert for the last 36 hours, and they all needed sleep bad. Thankfully they hadn't lost anyone in the flurry of danger that made the alert level necessary. Intel had indicated that an attack on the carrier group was planned by dissident forces, but it had never fully developed. What they had faced had been more than enough.

Stepping wearily to the deck Harm motioned the rest of his just returned pilots inside. Once they were all off the flight deck he followed them into the ready room. Leaning heavily on the podium at the front of the room he looked over the tired faces before him. Good kids one and all, they'd all proven themselves to him and everyone else more than they should have had to. Even the rookies had the look about them now.

"Alright people, the fun level seems to have tapered off in the last six hours. We're going to stand down to having two elements in the air for the foreseeable future. New patrol schedule is 2 and 4 element, then 1 and 3 element, with 5 and 6 bringing up the tail. I want 5 and 6 in the air in thirty minutes. The rest of you are to grab a shower, grab some grub and then hit the racks. 1 and 3 you go up in three hours. If things remain as they are we'll stand down to regular 1 element patrols in 12 hours. Any questions?"

"Yeah CAG…why aren't you taking first patrol?" Tuna asked with a smile. He led the fifth element and just had to take a poke at his CAG.

"Because I'm an old man Tuna. And you young kids don't need as much sleep as me." Harm said with a smile.

As the laughter died down he held up his hand. "Alright folks. Lets get some rest."

"Aye aye CAG" a chorus of voices answered his order. He smiled fondly as they all filed wearily out of the ready room, still with that swagger in their step. No matter how tired, how wore down, his kids would have that swing to their step. As he followed them out of the ready room, Harm decided to stop by his office and file his after action report and just get it out of the way. No point in putting it off if he could get away with it. Stretching a kink out of his neck he hauled open the hatch to his office and stopped in shock.

"Jesus buddy, you look like hell." The man sitting behind his desk said.

"KEETER!" Harm said with a smile. "Thought you weren't gonna be out for two more weeks."

"Nah. They got tired of me hitting on all the nurses when I went for my physio at Bethesda." Keeter said with a grin as he stood up from behind the desk. "Came in on that Cod the kids escorted in an hour ago. Ingles said I was to wait for you here."

"Good to see you buddy." Harm said as he grabbed Keeter into a backslapping hug. "Let me get this report written and then we'll head down for some chow. The kids are all filling up right now…I'm sure they'll want to see you."

"Sounds good." Keeter said simply as he plopped down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Harm couldn't help but notice his friend still had quite a limp.

"Seen ol' Doc Johnson yet?" Harm asked referring to the flight surgeon who'd need to clear Keeter back to an active flight status. Sitting down heavily behind his desk he fired up the word processor and started on his report.

"Not yet…he said he'd see me in the morning." Keeter said and then sat silently as Harm typed up his report and then sent it via email to the Captain.

Leaning back in his chair Harm looked at his old friend. "Damn I'm tired Keeter. Its been a long three months."

"That's what I heard. I also heard you've handled yourself pretty damn well…especially with that whole inquiry thing." Keeter said. "The Company keeping you busy?"

"Not really…haven't heard from them since that 'whole inquiry thing'. Guess two appearances on the evening news was enough for them." Harm said wryly. "Not that I mind…I got enough flying for them long ago."

"You'll miss it buddy, trust me. I have." Keeter said with a wink.

"Not this time buddy. Its about time I got back to Mattie…she's been sending me four emails a day asking when I'm coming home."

"Is this the Harmon Rabb Jr. I went on my Segundo Cruise in Spain with? Harmon Rabb Jr. wanting to get home to spend time with…his ward?"

"My daughter Keeter. I'm going to petition to adopt her as soon as I can. I was going to do it in June, but coming out here kinda put a hold on that."

Shaking his head Keeter looked at his oldest friend in shock. This was not the Harmon Rabb Jr. he remembered. "She must be something if she can wrap you up like this."

"She's everything Keeter…I can't imagine my life without her anymore." Harm said with wonder. "She's…you wouldn't understand buddy."

"Try me."

"I don't know if I can put it into words buddy. She's…my life. As much as she would be if she was my own flesh and blood. I couldn't love her any more than I do if she was. I want to be there for every joy, every pain, every moment she has, and I curse the fact that I didn't get to be part of the first fifteen years of her life."

"Listen to yourself buddy." Keeter said in amazement. Where was the freewheeling Harmon Rabb he loved to go cruising for women with?

"I know…amazing isn't it?" Harm said with a smile. "Seriously buddy, check these out."

Harm fired up his email client and pulled up a couple messages Bud and Harriet had sent. Pictures of Mattie were attached to each and he opened them all up. Mattie at AJ's fifth birthday, Mattie with the Roberts family at the JAG summer barbeque, Mattie with Mac and Jen at Christmas. Grinning like the proud father he felt like Harm showed all the pictures of Mattie that Bud had sent for him while he was on board ship.

Shaking his head Keeter simply put a hand on Harm's shoulder. "I'm happy for you buddy. You've got something special in that girl." He said as he looked at the pictures. "So how does she feel about Mac?"

"She loves her…Mac and Mattie have something special…ever since Mac helped me get custody last Christmas." Harm said with a small smile as he stared at a picture of Mac hugging Mattie outside the Falls Church offices. He could feel the moisture start pooling in his eyes again. If he wasn't careful he was going to start crying…in front of Keeter no less.

"Come on buddy, lets go grab that grub." Keeter said softly.

"Yeah…that's a good idea." Harm said quietly as he sat staring at the picture for a couple more minutes before closing his email browser and all the open pictures.

"So I went out for some beers with Sturgis last week." Keeter said as they made their way to the wardroom.

"How's he doing? I haven't had an email from him in awhile." Harm asked.

"Good…he kept talking about this singer he's seeing." Keeter said. He winked at Harm and then asked "So you sure you want to go back to JAG? I hear the interim JAG is a real nut buster. Even Sturgis was bitching about her."

Harm had heard that an interim JAG had been appointed while the selection committee made their final decision. Mac had run the office for almost a month after the Admiral had retired before the interim had been able to move out to Falls Church. Harm was a little shocked that Mac hadn't been given the position, and a little angry. He still didn't know who the interim was…no one at the office would tell him, and honestly he'd been a little busy to find out on his own, and if he was going to be completely honest with himself, he hadn't really thought about it. Somehow who was running the JAG office really didn't matter when he was flying sorties off the deck of the Henry.

"CAG to the bridge immediately. Commander Rabb please report to the bridge immediately."

Well there goes some grub. "Guess I better go see what the old man wants. I'll catch you in the wardroom when I'm done…go let the kids know you're home." Harm slapped Keeter on the back and then set off for the bridge.

"CAG on the bridge."

"CAG. I take it you've been to your office?" the Captain asked looking up from a print out that Harm saw was his report.

"Aye skipper."

"Looks like Keeter was a bit anxious to come home."

"Looks that way sir."

"Have you thought about what we spoke of a couple months ago?" Captain Ingles asked referring to his offer.

"I have Skipper. And I'm honoured that you would make the offer to me. But to honest sir, I'm getting a little old for this game. And I've got a little girl waiting for me to come home and adopt her." Harm said with a smile. That Captain smiled back having seen all of Harm's pictures of Mattie and having listened to Harm talk for hours about his ward.

"I have to say I wish you would stay on out here CAG, but I didn't expect to win against that girl of yours."

"I'm glad you understand sir. She means the world to me, and I've been away too long as it is."

"At her age Commander, you miss a day you miss a year. She's what? Sixteen?"

"Fifteen sir…almost sixteen."

"Dating yet?"

Rolling his eyes Harm thought back to the numerous emails Mattie had sent him describing in detail the dates she'd gone on. Part of him hoped she was just pulling his leg, but he knew she'd have boys flocking to her. "Apparently sir. She did however wait until I'd been deployed to mention that fact."

"And you didn't highjack one of my Tomcats to get back to her? CAG you have more restraint than I do." Captain Ingles said with a laugh. Setting the report down on the chart table the Captain picked up an envelope that was sitting there. "I figured that would be your answer CAG, I know what you've got to go back to. So I had these cut in case you said you'd like to go back."

Harm took the proffered envelope and opened it to find orders for him to return stateside and report to JAG. "Tomorrow sir?" he asked seeing the date the orders were effective for.

"On the afternoon Cod. That should give you time to square away and see whoever you want to before you leave. I'm assuming Doc Johnson clears Keeter for flight status, but even if he doesn't Keeter can fly a desk for awhile."

"That would drive him nuts Skipper." Harm said with a smirk.

"I know…I just might have Doc Johnson keep him behind that desk for awhile anyway. Wouldn't be the first non-flying CAG, probably won't be the last. I spoke to the interim JAG…you don't have to report until Monday morning. You should be back Friday night or early Saturday morning, so you should have plenty of time to reunite with your daughters and anyone else you may wish to see upon your return Commander." Captain Ingles said, well aware of the unique family the Commander had developed. A teenager and a Petty Officer for daughters…and perhaps a mother on the way.

"Thank you for that sir." Harm said, grateful the Captain understood. Harm stood to attention and saluted the Captain. "With your permission, sir?"

Returning Harm's salute the Captain nodded. "Of course Commander. Join your kids in the wardroom, they're probably worried you passed out from exhaustion somewhere. The last thing I need is the Raptors tearing apart my ship looking for their lost CAG."

Harm smiled a little sadly. He wouldn't be their CAG much longer. "Thank you sir."

As Harm reached the hatch exiting the bridge the Captain called out "Commander?"

"Yes sir?"

"Do you ever do anything the easy way?"

"Excuse me Skipper?" Harm asked confused.

"Well normally people find a wife, then have kids. You've had the kids first, but I need to ask Commander. Are you going to provide those girls with a mother any time soon?"

"I hope to sir. I've got someone in mind…just need to talk her into it." Harm said with a smile.

"Good to hear son. Make an honest woman of her already, will you?"

"I mean to sir. I've already had an Admiral order me to do so, would you like to add your order to his?"

"The Admiral's a good man son. If it means anything, consider yourself so ordered."

"Aye aye skipper." Harm said with a smile and then stopped. "Skipper…did the JAG say if she told anyone else I was coming back early?"

"Didn't say anything about that."

Harm nodded satisfied, he had people he wanted to surprise, then stopped again. "Did you happen to catch her name Captain?"

"I did, but she ordered me not to tell you. Said it was a surprise."

A little shocked Harm stepped off the bridge without another word and made his way down to the wardroom to let his kids know he was going home. The Captain's comment about the JAG and the order not to tell him the name was quite strange.

North of Union Station  
Friday August 6, 2004  
0100 Zulu

The cab pulled up to the front of Harm's apartment building. He'd known that if he'd called Jen or Mac or Bud and Harriet would have come to get him when he flew into the airport, but he wanted to surprise a few people. He paid the cabbie and then got out and waited for the driver to pop the trunk to grab his bags and a large duffel he'd picked up on his way back. It was stuffed with more gifts than he thought he could carry. Stuff for little AJ and Jimmy and stuff for Jen and stuff for Mattie. Not to mention a few things he'd picked up for Mac he thought with a wicked smile. Unlocking the side door Harm made his way up the stairs until he was standing outside the door to Mattie and Jen's apartment. Setting his bags down softly he reached up to knock on the door.

After only a couple moments he heard Mattie's muffled voice call out "Pizza's here Jen…where's the credit card? I'll get it."

"Its on the coffee table." He heard Jen call back. Smiling he waited until Mattie opened the door.

As the chains and locks were thrown he tried to wipe the smile off his face but failed. When the door started to open he heard "How much do we….." and that was it. The door swung free as Mattie saw him standing there, and her mouth hung open in midsentence.

"I hope there's room left on that credit card young lady." Harm said in mock severity. When Mattie still hadn't said anything Harm smiled and motioned to her still open mouth. "You know that can become permanent if you leave it like that long enough."

Finally Mattie closed her mouth as a big grin split her face. "HARM!" she cried and then nearly bowled him over as she jumped up into his arms and hugged him. As she buried her face against his neck Harm could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Mattie what is it? Is everything….Commander!" Jen said as she came out to see what her roommate was up to. Harm had to be careful not to fall over when the next wave hit as Jen ran up to wrap him a hug as well.

They stood there, Harm and the two daughters of his heart, for almost fifteen minutes as he wrapped them both in the biggest hugs he could. "Hi guys." He said softly.

"When did you get back?" Mattie asked. "Oh…just now I guess." She added when she saw his bags.

"Can I come in?" Harm asked with a laugh and was pulled in from both sides as Jen and Mattie each grabbed an arm and pulled. Once he was inside fully Jen went out to the hallway and grabbed his bags.

"Do you want me to take these to your place sir?" Jen asked.

"Jennifer." Harm said in a warning tone of voice.

"Yes Harm?" Jen answered in an innocent tone of voice.

"Just bring them in. There's a few things for you guys in there too."

"Really? What'd you bring us?" Mattie asked eagerly.

"Airline peanuts." Harm said jokingly as he sat down on their couch. Both girls climbed up, one on each side of him and snuggled close. It had been far too long since he'd seen his girls. Wrapping an arm around each one he was completely content.

Quietly the three just sat there on the couch until there was a knock at the door. "That'll be the pizza." Jen said. "I'll get it."

As Jen went to pay for the pizza Harm grabbed the duffle on the floor and opened it. "Let me see…what do we have here?" Harm asked as he pulled out a large stuffed bear wearing a flight jacket. He'd seen it in the shipboard PX and knew he had to get it for Mattie. It even had a Raptors squadron patch on the jacket.

"For me?" Mattie asked in a little girl tone of voice.

"For you sweetie." Harm said with a smile. Then he pulled out a Patrick Henry ballcap and plopped it on her head as she was examining her bear.

By then Jen had returned with the pizza and was just standing there smiling as Harm brought out his gifts for Mattie.

"What are you smiling at Jen? Sit back down and we'll get to you next."

"Me sir? You shouldn't have sir…"

"Nonsense. You're one of my girls. I couldn't come home without something for you." Harm said as he pulled out some first edition books he'd found that he knew Jen would like. "I know its not a fighter bear, but when I saw these I thought of you honey."

Looking at the books Jen couldn't help but smile. First edition Jung and Freud, along with a couple copies of some of Plato's works to add philosophy to the mix. Reaching out she wrapped her arm around Harm and pulled him close. "Thank you sir….Harm….dad." she added with a smirk. Harm reached into his bag and pulled out another cap he plopped down on Jen's head just like he had to Mattie.

"So." Mattie said. "Mac's wearing a jacket just like this lately. A lot." She added holding up her bear. "Know anything about it?"

"No…can't say I do. But you know what? Some no good lowlife stole my flight jacket. Couldn't believe it. I bet it was Tuna." Harm said with a straight face.

"Liar!" both girls yelled as they started tickling Harm.

After they had tired of tormenting him in that way Mattie looked at him with her head cocked to the side. "Have you seen her since you got back?"

Harm didn't have to ask who 'her' was. "No…I came right home to my girls. I'm going to head over there when you guys kick me out."

"Got anything in there for her?" Mattie asked curiously as she started to grab Harm's duffle.

"Maybe. Most of it is for AJ…" Harm said evasively. With a warning glance at both girls he slowly zipped the bag up to keep them from snooping.

"Want some pizza dad?" Mattie asked as she suddenly remembered their dinner.

"Ah…I can smell the meat on there from here. I think I'll pass. I'll let you two have your dinner. I have another stop to make before I can rack out for the night."

"Come back soon?" Mattie asked in her little girl voice.

"I'm back honey, and I'm not going anywhere for awhile."

Mac's Apartment  
0230 Zulu

Harm had been standing outside Mac's door for ten minutes now. He'd been trying to think of what he should say…what could he say? Finally he steeled himself and raised his hand to knock on the door and then stepped to the side, knowing she'd use the peephole and ruin the surprise. He knew he was chancing her not opening the door when she didn't see anyone there, but he had a feeling. Leisurely he leaned up against the wall with his arm resting at an angle behind his head.

Slowly Mac's door opened and he heard her say "Yes?"

"Hey marine." He said softly. "Looking for a good time?"

"Harm?" he heard her whisper as she stepped out into the hallway and looked at him. He barely had time to notice she was wearing his jacket as he was suddenly once more under assault as someone barrelled into him and wrapped him in a hug. Man she could get up a lot of speed from a complete stop. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her even closer and rubbed his hand gently up and down her back. He raised his other hand to her hair and softly stroked it as he said "Hey there."

"You're really home?" she asked softly into his shoulder.

"Really really." He answered.

Suddenly he felt her shake as she broke out sobbing. "I can't believe you're finally home!" he heard her whisper fiercely.

"Sarah, as nice as this is…do you think we should take it out of the hallway?" Harm asked and then was forcibly pulled into Mac's apartment and the door was slammed behind him. Then he found himself in exactly the same position as she pushed into him for another hug.

Looking down at her smiling face as she looked up at him Harm reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She answered just as softly.

"Nice jacket."

Smiling Mac blushed as she said "I missed you and it reminds me of you."

Smiling at the twinkle he saw in her gorgeous eyes as she said that Harm slowly bent to lips to hers as he murmured "I missed you too Sarah."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N Well so much for nice weather. Looks like its going to be me and the laptop on the couch writing all day. So I might even bang out even more than 5 if it keeps raining.

A/N 2: AngelaB: Now now…patience is a virtue…you'll just have to wait and see what he got Mac.

**Chapter 21**

Mac's Apartment  
Saturday August 7, 2004  
0300 Zulu

Silently Harm stepped away from Mac and just looked at her standing there wearing his flight jacket over a pair of marine sweats. She was, at that moment, the most beautiful woman he'd ever know, and would ever know. He knew she had her flaws, lord knew he knew that _he_ had his share of flaws. Somehow though, he had to make her see that he was ready to make it work.

"When did you get home?" she asked softly.

"Got in a couple hours ago. Stopped off to see Mattie and Jen to let them know I was home and then came over here." Harm answered just as tenderly. It was almost as if they were both afraid to speak too loud for fear of waking from a dream.

"You could have called for a ride you know?" Mac said reprovingly. "I would have come to get you."

"And ruin the moment we just had…never." Harm said with a smile.

"So we just had a moment did we?" Mac asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile to show him she was only teasing.

"We did." Harm confirmed seriously. The silence that followed his earnest statement could almost be felt, touched.

"Harm…" Mac said.

"Mac…" Harm said at exactly the same time. "I'm sorry, you first." Harm sat down on her couch and patted the couch beside him.

When Mac had sat down on the couch beside him and curled her feet up underneath her she finally looked up at him. Wiggling herself a little bit on the couch Mac managed to move right up to him and rest her head on his shoulder with a small sigh of contentment. "So you didn't lose anymore of the government's aircraft?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Ah…no. But I'm sure the Iraqi dissidents are going to be looking for some replacements soon." Harm said. Lifting his arm he reached over and pulled Mac even closer and left it lying on top of her shoulder. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" he prompted softly.

"No." Mac said quietly into his shoulder. She looked up at him and he could feel her lips brush against his neck and send a jolt through his spine. He was sure she hadn't meant to do that, but all the same it was thoroughly enjoyable. "Harm…what is this?"

"What is what Mac?"

"This…you…me…this?"

Harm thought about that, really thought about it. What _was_ what he and Mac had? Was it friendship? In a way. Was it love? He knew he loved her, and he hoped she could love him one day, but that wasn't what _it_ was either. Harm really couldn't answer that question to himself. "Mac…Sarah. I don't know what this is. But I've had the time to think about a couple things. Honey, I know things haven't been easy for you lately." He said avoiding mentioning Webb's death and their difficulties directly. "Things have been wrong between us for too long Mac…I don't want to let you face anything alone…not anymore."

"Harm…" Mac said with a catch in her voice.

"Mac, please let me finish…I've been trying to think of what to say to you for so long…I just have to say it now or I'll never get up the nerve to say it again." Harm said pulling her close. "I know we've got a long way to go to make things right…we've come along way…together and apart. I've spent the better part of the last six months wishing that you and I could have what we once had Mac."

Harm could feel her low, bitter laugh more than hear it. "Me too Harm."

"But Mac, that Admiral said something to me at Al Basrah that made sense. Mac, he told me that we can't live in the past, that you and I have changed too much for that. We're not the people we once were. And that makes sense to me."

"What are you saying Harm?" Mac asked with a note of something almost unfamiliar to him in her voice. Fear.

"Mac…I'm not sure what I'm saying. All I know is that whatever we do, I want it to be an us, a we. I want to make things right between us."

They both sat there quietly thinking about his words for a long time before Mac answered. "Harm, I miss him." She said and then she started to sob quietly. He knew instinctively that she wasn't referring to the Admiral.

"I know you do sweetie." Harm said softly as he held her while she cried. If he had to put money on it, he would have guessed that Mac hadn't cried for Webb yet. Harm waited patiently for her to finish crying on her own, it was too important for her for him to interrupt.

"What are we going to do Harm?" she asked finally. Immediately following her question her stomach growled loudly.

Raising an eyebrow Harm looked down at the woman in his arms. "Is that a marine meal call I hear?"

With a little smile Mac just said "Well you know me."

"Always hungry. Want to order pizza?"

"You read my mind. Half and half?" Mac asked recalling he'd told her earlier that he hadn't eaten with Mattie and Jen.

"Sure…my treat." Harm said as he pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Not on your life flyboy. You come home from three months at sea and won't let me buy pizza? I won't stand for that." Mac said with mock severity. He knew better than to argue with her and simply handed her the phone.

An hour later they were looking over the devastated remains of what was once a large half meat lovers, half vegetarian pizza. Mac had a contented look on her face as she snuggled close to him once more. Sensing that Mac wasn't quite ready to resume a serious conversation Harm instead started to tell her stories about his weeks and months on the carrier and the people he had served with.

"Harm?" Mac asked interrupting one story about how Tuna had filled Skates' locker full of dry oatmeal on her birthday.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly. His long flight had finally caught up to him and he was starting to wear down.

"Is it true you called Skates by my name?" she asked quietly. She was obviously just as drained as he was and starting to tire out as well.

"Where'd you hear about that?" he asked surprised she knew about it.

"Skates and Tuna told me in Al Basrah."

"Well she said she took it as a compliment and I agree with her." He said giving her a squeeze.

"mmm. That's nice of her to say." Mac mumbled.

"Well she knows how I feel about you Mac." Harm said quietly. When he didn't get a response he looked down and saw that she'd fallen asleep. With a small smile he laid his head back and closed his eyes giving himself to the weariness pulling at him.

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Monday August 9, 2004  
1247 Zulu

Harm smiled to himself as he walked into the building. For the first time in a long time it felt good to be coming to work at JAG. He and Mac had talked some more Sunday morning when they'd woken up on the couch in Mac's living room. Most of their conversation was light hearted and trivial. She'd let him in on some of the office gossip, but had also refused to tell him who the new interim JAG was, saying she would be in "direct violation of a direct order" if she did. Now he was really curious; but he was trying his best to not let it show. He and Mac had also touched on their relationship a little, and Harm had decided that he wanted to move slowly for now…Mac had been through a lot lately, with Webb dying. Harm didn't want to make it look like he was just looking for a rebound. First, he would work on rebuilding his friendship with her, gain her trust back. Nodding to the few people who greeted him on the way to the elevator Harm smiled when he saw Mac waiting for him.

"Good morning Colonel." He greeted her with a smile.

"Early for a change? I'm impressed Commander…or is this some trick? Did they send a robot back from the Patrick Henry instead?" Mac teased.

"You've been spending far too much time with Bud." Harm said with a smile. "Speaking of Bud, I'm going to go over to Bud and Harriet's after work…spend some time with AJ and Jimmy. Care to join me?"

"Sure…sounds like fun." Mac said with a smile as the elevator got to their floor and the doors opened.

"Great…want to grab lunch today?"

"I'd love to Harm." Mac said happily.

"Alright…I'll see you later? I need to report to the mystery JAG."

"Bye." Mac said as she moved towards her office.

Harm turned around to find Bud and Harriet standing in front of him.

"Good morning Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant."

"Commander!" Harriet squealed with obvious joy and a huge smile. "Welcome back!"

Bud just stuck out his hand and smiled. "Welcome home Commander."

"Thanks guys. Hey listen…I was wondering if I could stop by…"

"Commander Rabb. I will have you in my office. Now."

Harm stopped and closed his eyes. He knew that voice, and he was more familiar than he wanted to be at the low and sultry way it was pitched. Krennick. It had to be Krennick. He tried his best to ignore the double meaning of her words…knowing Krennick she'd phrased it that way on purpose. He caught sight of Mac and the shocked look in her eyes and knew she'd caught the sexual overtones as well. Well…one more thing to talk to Mac about.

Turning towards the JAG's office Harm came to attention and simply said "Aye aye ma'am." Turning back to Bud and Harriet he saw the pitying looks on their faces…and a hint on mirth in Harriet's eyes. "Laughing at a superior officer is an offense Harriet. Anyway…I'll come find you guys later and talk. I want to see Jimmy and AJ tonight…I brought them back some gifts."

"Oh they'd love that Commander." Harriet said with a big smile.

"Good…now I need to go see how long I'm going to live." Harm said wryly and moved towards the Admiral's….Krennick's office. When he got to Coates' desk a through struck him. Turning abruptly to face Jennifer he smiled at her. In a low voice he asked "Jen…in five minutes could you buzz in and say I have an important call?"

"Sir?"

"I need you to spring me Jen." Harm said with a wink. Suddenly a thought struck him and he grinned evilly. "Say that it's a Maria Elena Carmen Gutierrez, and that I have to take it."

"Commander, are you trying to get me in trouble?" Jen asked with a disapproving tone. Only the sparkle in her eyes gave away the mirth that was always lurking below the surface with her.

"Not at all Petty Officer, I'll take whatever heat there is."

"Alright sir, but its going to cost you."

"Bribery Jen?"

"Mattie and I need some new DVDs…the ones we have are getting old…sir."

"Petty Officer, where is Commander Rabb?" Krennick's voice came over the intercom.

Picking up her phone Jen answered "He's on his way in right now ma'am." And then winked at Harm.

Shaking his head Harm set his briefcase and cover on Jen's desk. "Could you put those in my office please?"

"Aye aye sir. Good DVDs too. We'll make a list."

With another wry shake of his head Harm set his shoulders and marched in to face the dragon lady.

Coming stiffly to attention in front of her desk Harm said crisply "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered ma'am."

Slowly Krennick's gaze rose from the file spread out on her desk. A quick glance showed Harm that it was his own service jacket. This should be interesting.

"So, the golden boy has returned from his joyride. Its been a long time Commander. Have a seat."

"Thank you ma'am." Harm said simply. He wasn't going to say anything more than he had to to get out of this. A quick glance around the office showed how bare it looked without the Admiral's touches. That would take a lot of getting used to.

"Admiral Chegwidden still speaks highly of you Commander, but I've been going over your service record since we last saw each other and I must say I am slightly shocked."

"Shocked, ma'am?"

"Shocked. An automatic weapon in the courtroom? Defending the man who stole the Declaration of Independence? A hospital full of terrorists? It appears your penchant for attracting danger has increased if nothing else over the last few years Commander."

Harm just sat there silently, there wasn't much he could say. Its not like he went out looking for the danger, it just usually found him.

"Two more DFCs, one of them awarded for your actions while flying with the CIA no less? Resigning your commission to go down to Paraguay to rescue Colonel MacKenzie and a CIA agent named Webb? Playing tag with a dirty nuke? I can't even go on Commander, there's more in here that we have time to talk about today. Is this the sort of behavior I can expect from you in the future?"

Harm bit his lip to keep himself from making a sharp retort. "I merely do my duty ma'am. In the past that has unfortunately sometimes required me to take extreme steps."

"Indeed." Krennick said seductively as she stood up from behind her desk. With slow steps she walked around her desk and sat on the edge facing Harm. "As I said Commander, it has been a long time."

"Yes ma'am."

"Commander, I understand that you've been away temporarily assigned to the Patrick Henry. Your caseload has been placed in your office and I would like to know your thoughts no the cases assigned to you. Say, tonight over dinner."

"Ma'am, I regretfully will have to decline. I have a pressing previous engagement this evening."

"What is it?"

"I'm having dinner with my godson and his brother at the Roberts'." Harm said swallowing the lump that was suddenly in his throat. Keep it together Rabb…you're not a young Lieutenant Commander being chased by this woman now.

"We'll make it a late dinner then. Don't eat too much at the Roberts'. And yes Commander, that is an order. Get my address from my yeoman…" Krennick was interrupted by the sound of her intercom buzzing. Leaning across her desk she punched a button and said "Yes Petty Officer?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt ma'am, but there's an urgent phone call for the Commander. A Maria Elena Carmen Gutierrez ma'am."

"What?" Kreenick shouted.

"A phone call, for the Commander ma'am. I'm told its urgent and he needs to take it." Jen said nervously.

Harm had to keep from smiling when Krennick whirled to face him with her anger plain on her face. "That…that…that woman!" she hissed, forgetting that her intercom was still active.

"You remember her ma'am?"

"You still talk to that woman?"

"Yes ma'am…I really should get this call, I'm sorry ma'am. If I may be excused."

Krennick took a moment and visibly calmed herself down. "Very well Commander. You are dismissed. Remember, we'll discuss your case load….later." she said in a low pitched voice.

Coming to attention Harm took two steps back turned and started for the hatch. He needed to get out of here, now. As he reached the hatch however Krennick called out to him again.

"Commander."

"Yes ma'am?"

"It will be good to have you beneath me again."

Surprised at the heat he felt rising in his face Harm simply nodded and left the room. As he got to Jen's desk he couldn't help but notice the shocked expression on her face. Obviously Krennick had neglected to turn off her intercom before her last comment.

"Sir…a question?"

"Yes Jen?"

"Lieutenant Commander Roberts said you used to call her the dragon lady. Is that true?"

"All the time Jen, all the time." Harm said then made his way to his office.

Two hours later as he leaned back from his desk Harm looked up to see Sturgis standing in his office doorway.

"Hey buddy."

"Welcome back buddy. I take it you've met our interim JAG, Captain Krennick."

"Unfortunately I knew her years ago. She used to be the Admiral's aide."

"Oh I feel a story here."

"More than you know buddy."

"And your thoughts on having her back?"

Harm paused for a moment and then answered wryly. "I'm thinking I should have taken Captain Ingles up on his offer to let him find me a CAG position with the fleet."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N Yes you did call it JBird. I couldn't help but laugh as I read your comment while I worked on Chapter 21. I was actually contemplating waiting until 22 to pop that twist in, but it worked in 21. And for Harmfan….don't worry. I will state straight out this is not a Harm/Krennick match made in hell. She was the character everyone loved to hate. She's here for another reason all together.

**Chapter 22**

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church Virginia  
Tuesday August 10, 2004  
1300 Zulu

Harm sighed as he got off the elevator and made his way to his office. Last night had been up there in his "nights from hell". He'd had a great time playing with AJ and Jimmy…he couldn't believe how big Jimmy was getting. Just thinking about the time he spent with the boys and Mac brought a smile to his face. If there was one place he and Mac could relax with each other completely it was with the boys. Dinner was a light pasta filled affair that Harriet had made in honour of Harm's return home. No meat in sight much to Mac's despair. He was touched by the whole evening, not to mention Harriet's inability to stop from tearing up every time she saw him playing with the boys. AJ wore his Patrick Henry ballcap everywhere…which was nothing new according to Bud. Apparently there had been some calls from preschool about his refusal to remove it because it came from his Uncle Harm who was away fighting the bad men.

And then the hell portion of the evening's entertainment started. He'd given Mac a long hug and promised to call her later and then headed over to the Dragon Lady's lair.

Flopping down on his chair Harm dreaded the staff meeting he knew was coming up soon. A little knock at his door caused him to look up and no matter how bad his mood, seeing Mac standing there brought a smile to his face.

"Come on in Marine. And close the door."

"How was your second dinner last night?"

"Hellish, thanks for asking."

"That bad?"

"Well…I tried to keep it on work, but she had other ideas. It was getting bad enough around the time she finally brought food out that I was seriously considering shooting myself in the foot when I got home."

"You just want us to come visit you in the hospital again." Mac said with a wink.

"I wish. At least that way I wouldn't have had to come in to work with her for awhile."

"Poor baby. What time did you leave?"

"Not that late actually…thankfully Mattie called just as Dragon Lady was serving dessert. She sounded really worried and said she needed me home right away. You should have seen Krennick's face when I told her my daughter needed me to come home right away." Harm said with a grin.

"Is Mattie ok?" Mac asked in a worried tone. He knew she cared for the girl almost as much as he did and was extremely touched by that.

"She's fine. Apparently Jen let slip some of the things she accidently heard when Krennick left her intercom on yesterday during the last part of my meeting with her. Mattie decided that I needed rescuing and figured that a daughter in distress would be a good reason for me to leave. They actually just wanted to know which movie I thought they should watch. I now have to find a suitable way to say thank you to my new heroes."

Smiling Mac looked up when there was a knock at the door. Jen poked her head in and said "Excuse me sir, ma'am. Commander, Captain Krennick would like to see you when you have a moment."

"My hero!" Harm gushed as he batted his eyelashes at Jen.

"Heroine sir." Jen said with a laugh and a wink and then left.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Buy them a new TV." Harm said absently.

"Excuse me?" Mac said in surprise. She knew that Harm felt most TV was a waste of time. He refused to buy himself one, and now he was talking about buying the girls a new one when he'd bought them one at Christmas.

"They wanted DVDs, I figured a new TV would be better for them. Something bigger than they have."

"That's nice Harm, but I was referring to Krennick. From what I've seen already, she's dangerously close to crossing the line Harm. I can't believe she'd act that way…even if she wasn't interim JAG."

"Well the selection board sits next month, hopefully we'll have some good news. If she gets voted in, I'm requesting a transfer." Harm said without thinking.

"Don't say that Harm." Mac said softly. "You just came back to me."

Harm knew she was talking about more than his just returning from his duty station aboard the Patrick Henry. The steps they were taking in resolving their relationship issues were a delicate subject with them both. Standing up he walked over to where she sat before his desk and placed his hand on her shoulder. To everyone outside it just looked like he was comforting her, but he knew it was more than that. Squeezing gently he said "I told you I'm not leaving you Mac…and I'm not going to. I made a promise."

Mac smiled up at him sadly and then nodded. "Well…you'd best go to visit our JAG."

Rolling his eyes Harm nodded and then opened the door to his office. He then stood aside and waited for Mac to exit before him and then wandered through the bull pen towards Krennick's office. When he got to Harriet's desk he stopped and cleared his throat. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes sir?"

"Could you ask Lieutenant Commander Roberts to see when he gets a moment Lieutenant?"

"Aye sir. Can I tell him what its regarding Commander?"

"TVs." Harm said simply.

"Are you looking for one for yourself Commander?" Harriet asked in mock shock, she as well as everyone else knew his views on televisions.

"No, I'm thinking of getting one as a gift for some people I know." Harm said and then excused himself to continue his trek into the lair.

Pausing at Jen's desk he looked at her and said wryly "Could you tell the Captain I'm here now Jen?"

"Aye aye sir." Coates said with a sympathetic look in her eye. As much as she'd like to do something about Krennick and her predatory behaviour towards Harm, she couldn't do much because Krennick was a Captain and she was only a Petty Officer 1st Class.

"You can go in sir."

Stopping in front of Krennick's desk Harm came to attention and said "Commander Rabb reporting as ordered ma'am."

"At ease Commander. Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter."

"It's a part of my service jacket ma'am. I assumed since you were examining it yesterday you would have read about Mattie."

"I did not, I was more interested in your duty related entries. Is everything alright with her?" Krennick asked, obviously not worried in the least bit what his answer was.

Thinking carefully Harm answered "It is now ma'am. She just needed to discuss some things with me that she felt were important." He said. Well it wasn't exactly untrue, Mattie and Jen had placed great stress on what movie they picked last night.

"Commander you must have made quite an impression on Captain Ingles. He's put you through for a commendation because of your actions while serving as CAG."

"I'm honoured the Captain felt my service warranted such ma'am." Harm said simply. He'd never been comfortable getting any of his awards. He simply did his duty and didn't understand why people kept pinning medals on him for doing it. Its not like there weren't thousands of other servicemen and women doing the exact same thing all over the world right that instant.

"Commander I just got off the phone with SecNav. Can you guess the nature of his call?"

"I would not attempt to ma'am."

"Oh sit down Commander, I always hated having to look up at you. Well, the first thing the SecNav asked me was how you were settling back at JAG…apparently you have a friend in this SecNav."

Harm remained silent after he'd taken his seat and just looked impassively at Krennick. She wasn't even that attractive to him. He was sure some men found her attractive, but why wouldn't see take the hint and leave him alone?

"The Secretary then went on to discuss with me the possibility of reopening the investigation of the death of…Lieutenant Commander Riley. I asked the Secretary if he didn't think that was better left to NCIS and do you know what he said to me?" Krennick asked in an incredulous tone of voice.

"No ma'am, I wouldn't begin to guess the SecNav's response."

"He said, and I quote 'Rabb can do a better job.'. He went on to say about how you were there at the time and that would provide invaluable insight. He also recommended I send Colonel MacKenzie with you. Why would he do that Harm?" Krennick asked suspiciously.

"The Colonel and I have worked well together many times in the past ma'am. We were partners for years and understand how each other works." Harm said truthfully.

"Partners like you and Meg?" Krennick asked archly.

Harm nodded slightly. "Mac and I work well together, much as Meg and I did ma'am."

"You know Harm, she once admitted to me that she'd thought about sleeping with you."

Harm didn't know which one, Mac or Meg, Krennick was referring to so he didn't say anything. As far as he knew Mac had never met Krennick before she came to keep the big chair warm, but he wasn't going to give Krennick any more ammunition than he had to.

"It was while you were being kept by the Chinese. Sad really. She never would have admitted that to me if she was sure you were alive. I was shocked she gave up on you so easy Commander. I on the other knew you were made of…stronger stuff."

Meg then. Harm thought to himself. With a shock he realized he'd never really told Mac about that incident. He'd wanted to forget it so much, and had until Krennick brought it up again.

"Speaking of Austin, I heard she was here for awhile before you shipped out. Did you two…reacquaint yourselves?" Krennick said with her innuendo poorly veiled.

"Red light Captain." Harm said tersely.

"Oh Harm, I'm only teasing you. So, do you think I should send you and Colonel MacKenzie on this investigation?"

"That decision is up to you and the Secretary ma'am. If you feel that the investigation could benefit from my talents, or those of the Colonel, then I would be more than happy to tackle it."

"Well the SecNav certainly appears to have an interest in you taking this on, so consider it your first priority. Have MacKenzie leave her files with that Coates girl…and you do the same. I'll reassign the priority ones. For the time being this is the only case the two of you are working on. Oh and Harm?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I've been hearing some things about you and Petty Officer Coates. Are you being improper Commander?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He couldn't believe it. This sexual predator was asking _him_ if he was being improper with a person in the office. What right did she have? It took him a moment to get over his shock and shake his head. "No ma'am. Petty Officer Coates helps me look after my daughter ma'am. She's a good friend and colleague." Harm said coldly. It was none of her business the depth of the relationship he shared with Jen.

"Is she the mother of your daughter Harm?"

Harm couldn't help but laugh. And he couldn't stop for a few minutes, even though Krennick was staring at him like he'd gone nuts. "The mother of my daughter Captain? No. Mattie's fifteen ma'am, and Jen's only twenty six."

"Fifteen Commander?" Krennick asked in shock.

"Respectfully ma'am, even though it is none of your business, I am working on adopting Mattie. Now, if that will be all I will get Colonel MacKenzie and start this investigation."

"Dismissed Commander."

"She asked what?" Mac asked sharply.

"If Jen was the mother of my daughter." Harm said indignantly. Even though he saw the humour in Krennick making an ass out of herself with the question, he was insulted she would even think to ask that question.

"Oh my." Mac said blinking her eyes in shock.

Before Harm could respond there was a knock at his door followed by the ever cheerful Lieutenant Commander Roberts.

"Lieutenant Sims said you wanted to see me sir? Sorry it took so long, court ran late this morning."

"Its alright Bud, come on in…take a load off."

"Thanks sir." Bud said gratefully and then sat down in the chair next to Mac. "Commander…I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry Bud?"

"That you have to put up with Captain Krennick again. I know how much you had to go through when she was the Admiral's aide."

"Not your fault Bud, you didn't send her here. And you have to put up with her too."

"Not in the same way as you sir. If I may speak freely Commander?"

"Go right ahead Bud." Harm said with a smile. No matter how much he tried to get Bud to relax around him, Bud always seemed so formal.

"Why don't you get an investigation started against her Commander?"

"On what grounds Bud?" Mac asked. Harm was sure she knew the answer, but he hadn't really told her everything about Krennick so she was probably looking to formulate how things would go in her head.

"Sexual harassment ma'am. Meg told me about all these times that Captain Krennick would show up at Harm's house after going for a run looking to use his shower…or the time that she set up an officer's retreat for just her and the Commander." Bud said, his disgust evident.

Mac just sat there in shock for a minute and then rounded on Harm. "Why didn't you do anything about this before?" she demanded, anger evident in the very way she now held herself.

"Krennick's too smart for that Mac. She's a lawyer, she knows the loopholes and knows how to get away without leaving a trail."

"Damn it Harm, there's no way she deserves to be sitting in the Admiral's office is that's how she behaves. You could have done something about it."

"You think I'm the only one she's done it to? I'm sure there's dozens of men out there she's slept with or tried to sleep with in her insane quest to gather as many trophies as she can." Harm said bitterly.

"That doesn't matter Harm." Mac fumed. If he wasn't careful, Harm knew this conversation would send Mac into Krennick's office looking for blood. "Or don't you care?"

"You know me better than that Mac. She disgusts me, the way she keeps throwing herself at me. You think I like that kind of thing?"

Taking a deep breath Mac notably struggled to get herself under control. "Anyway…what are you going to do?"

"Nothing for the time being. I'm hoping finding out about Mattie scared her away. Oh Bud, that's why I wanted to see you. What's a good TV to get Mattie and Jen?" Harm said glad he could change the subject.

"You're buying them _another_ TV sir?" Bud asked excitedly.

Harm couldn't help but smile. Bud enjoyed all things electrical, even if someone else was getting it. "They…pulled me out of the fire last night and I've decided to reward them."

"How big is the one they have now?" Bud asked thoughtfully already apparently going over the catalogue of electronics toys he kept in his head.

"About this big." Harm said vaguely holding his arms apart.

"You don't know sir?"

"No…I just had the salesperson pick one out. I want to get them something nice though Bud. They have no idea how much they saved me last night."

"How about a 32 inch? Its not a big screen, but it's a good size."

"Is it good for watching movies on?" Harm asked thinking about the primary use his girls put their TV to. Besides, he was known to wander over there for the odd screening.

"Its not bad sir. Not as good as a big screen, but I'm not sure you could get one of those into their apartment anyway."

Nodding at what Bud had said Harm sat there thinking about how he wanted to spring this on the girls. Maybe it would work best if he could get it in there while they were out somewhere, but how could he ensure that both Mattie and Jen were out of the apartment when he needed them to be? And then it came to him and he smiled.

"OK, two things. You two want to go shopping with me later?"

"I'd love to sir!" Bud said with a huge smile.

"Boys and their toys." Mac muttered. "Sure, you two will need a woman's advice or you'll end up getting them something for watching sports on. You said two things though?"

Harm smiled his best flyboy smile at Mac. "I need a favour from you Marine."

"What do you need?" Mac asked warily.

"A diversionary strike." Harm said with a grin. "While Bud and I are setting the TV up I need you to keep the girls occupied."

"What did you have in mind?" Mac asked with narrowed eyes.

Harm sighed. He knew he didn't really have to convince Mac to spend time with the girls, but he thought that she might appreciate getting something out of it too. "As much as it pains me to say it….maybe you could take them out for dinner. Maybe some…" here he shuddered dramatically "Beltway Burgers."

As soon as he uttered the magic words Mac smiled blissfully and her eyes lit up. If only he could figure out how to make her do that when it involved him. "I'm in!" she said enthusiastically. "Tonight?"

"Yeah…and you and I can talk about the investigation while we're at it." Harm said.

"Need me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself and a smile." Harm said with a wink.

"Yellow light Commander." Mac replied with an exaggerated frown.

Neither one of them noticed the smile on Bud's face as he looked from one of them to the other. It had been far too long since he'd seen his two friends this relaxed around each other.

North of Union Station  
2355 Zulu

"They'll be home any minute Bud. How we doing?" Harm asked Bud as he watched his younger friend play with some wires behind the TV. Not only had they bought the girls a TV, but the salesperson at the store had recommended a digital theatre surround sound speaker system and Harm had decided to spend a little more on his girls. Not to mention the eight DVDs he had ended up buying at the last minute. Some of them actually looked like movies he'd enjoy…especially that one 'The Usual Suspects'. Bud said it was a great movie, and agreed that Harm and Mac would enjoy it.

"Just about….done!" Bud announced triumphantly as he stood up straight behind the new TV. Working his way out from beside the wall he and Harm slid the TV back up against the wall and then organized the speakers according to the chart provided in the box.

As Bud cleaned up the boxes and Styrofoam Harm had an idea. Running into the girl's kitchen he tossed some popcorn into the microwave. He'd never eat it, but if what he was expecting to happen happened he knew the girls and Mac would. Even full of that Beltway sludge. Going back out into the living room Harm tapped Bud on the shoulder. "Want to stay to watch a movie Bud?"

"Sure…just let me call Harriet." Bud said happily. He always enjoyed spending time with Harm and Mac and the girls.

Nodding to Bud Harm handed him the phone he'd figured Bud would need and then started looking through the stack of new DVDs. Why not go with the one Bud had recommended? Pulling the cellophane wrapping of the DVD he inserted it into the player and then went to grab the popcorn from the microwave. Setting it on the coffee table he sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote. Bud settled himself into one of the mismatched chairs the girls were famous for and Harm turned on the TV. He had to admit, it did look a lot bigger. As the movie started the door opened and the girls all walked in.

"Harm? What are you doing here?" Mattie asked when she saw him sitting on the couch.

"Bud and I decided to watch a movie." Harm said casually. "If you ladies aren't too tired you're welcome to join us."

"Well gee dad. Thanks for letting us watch a movie in our own…what is that?" Mattie asked sharply.

"What's what? Oh…the movie." Harm shrugged trying to keep a straight face. "Bud and I went and picked up some of the movies off that blackmail list Jen gave me."

"No not the movie…what is that!" Mattie demanded pointing at the TV.

Harm looked at her and feigned concern. "Mattie, sweetie, that's a TV."

"That's not _our_ TV."

Harm took a moment to look around. "We are in the right apartment aren't we Bud?" he asked his friend casually.

"I thought we were sir." Bud said playing along.

"Maybe we're in the wrong apartment. But wait…that doesn't explain what you're doing here." Harm said to Mattie struggling to keep his face straight.

"Harm." Mac said in a warning tone.

"What?"

"Play nice." Mac said raising a hand to hide her own smile.

"Explain sir." Jen said as she moved up to stand next to her roommate.

"Excuse me?" Harm said with mock indignation.

"Sir…we're missing the movie." Bud said with a smile.

"Why, I think you're right Mr. Roberts. We are missing the movie. All because these two girls can't figure out that they are the proud new owners of this fine TV."

"Don't forget the speaker system sir." Bud said.

"Thank you Mr. Roberts. And the speaker system."

"Speaker system?" Mattie and Jen asked at the same time. Then they both jumped on Harm "Thank you dad!" they both chorused sweetly.

"So are we going to watch a movie?" Harm asked after his hugs were done.

"Yeah!" Mattie called and then moved over on the couch to leave Mac room. "Mac?"

"Harm, weren't we going to work on the investigation?" Mac said with a smile.

"Later. Let's spend time with the girls." Harm said patting the couch next to him. "At least this time I'm not outnumbered too badly." he added with a wink at Bud.

As Mac sat down on the couch Mattie poked her hard in the arm. "Owe! What was that for?" she asked.

"You were in on it." Mattie said.

"Excuse me?"

"You were in on…this." Mattie accused once more.

"I will neither confirm, nor deny that councillor." Mac said with a smirk.

"Thank you." Mattie said and then she wrapped Mac up in a big hug. "Look, he even made us popcorn. Are you sure they sent the right Harmon Rabb back when they got tired of him?"

"You know I've been wondering the same thing Mattie. I think the real Harmon Rabb stayed on the Henry." Mac said poking Harm in the arm.

"Can't we just watch the movie?" Harm asked in a pained voice. Even with Bud there they still ganged up on him.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N Man, you guys are a bunch of slave drivers! More more more! That's ok though, because my mind is running in overdrive on this one….I was planning on leaving the rest of my weekend writing until tomorrow, but I just couldn't stop thinking about the next couple chapters, and now I just have to get them out. **(sigh)** Can't wait to see if this tendency to become addicted to my chapters holds me in good stead once I can convince someone to let me write for money. Enjoy!

A/N 2: Just out of curiosity are there **any** Krennick fans out there? From what I can tell the Mac and Meg fans are somewhat proportionate to their times on the show (Way more Mac than Meg, but more than a few Meg) which is about how I personally feel about them. Like Meg, love Mac, hate Krennick (I wouldn't blame anyone if they liked Krennick, but honestly I can't see how)

A/N 3: Oh yeah, while pacing about my apartment figuring out the next couple chapters it hit me…it wasn't Maria Elena Carman Gutierrez. I believe its supposed to be Maria Elena Carmelita Gutierrez

Chapter 23

Harm's Apartment  
2330 Zulu

"Chegwidden." The familiar voice said on the other end of the line.

"Admiral. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Harm said respectfully.

"Damn it Rabb, I retired. If you don't call me AJ, we're not going to have this conversation."

"I'm sorry sir, it's a hard habit to break." Harm said with a smile.

"Understandable. And don't sir me anymore either. I'm going to tell you something I couldn't tell you before because of our working relationship Harm. I've always looked on you and Bud as the sons I've never had, but you don't need to go spreading that around. Now what's on your mind son?"

"I'm not interrupting anything am I AJ?"

"Just about to have dinner with my daughter Harm."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you two…I can call back another time."

"Out with it Harm. You wouldn't have called me while I'm in Chicago if it wasn't important."

Taking a deep breath Harm just let it all out. "Its Krennick sir."

"She's still treating you like a piece of meat isn't she." The way AJ said it didn't make it question.

"You could say that. To be honest I'm shocked at that kind of behaviour in someone who is for all intents and purposes the JAG."

"As you should be son. How bad is it?"

"Bad enough that people around the office are noticing."

"Anything that can be substantiated?" AJ asked intently.

"Not really. Coates overheard something when Krennick got flustered and left her intercom on, but it was a very ambiguous statement. Nothing that she couldn't brush off if needed."

"Are you going to be alright Harm?" AJ asked, the concern noticeable in his voice.

"I don't think I'm in any danger AJ…not the kind you're worried about anyway."

"How's Mac taking it?"

"She's shocked…and appalled."

"I'm guessing she hasn't killed Krennick yet, I haven't seen anything on ZNN."

"Not yet. She…doesn't know everything yet."

"You never slept with Krennick when she was in the office before, did you Harm?"

"No sir! I've never slept with her period, nor will I ever." Harm said sharply. "Its not that. I just haven't given Mac all the information about how Krennick acted before."

"Don't you think you should son? I mean you two are working on getting things right between you aren't you?"

It was weird having the Admiral express open curiosity about him and Mac. He knew the Admiral was fully aware of the feelings the two have shared for years, but he'd never really came out and said anything because of the regulations. "We are sir. Its going to take time…I don't want to force her into anything."

"Don't take too long Harm. One time you'll let her get away once too often. I know they say if you love something set it free, if it loves you it will come back. But damn it Harm, don't keep forcing her away."

"I'm not the only one who's done the forcing AJ."

"I know son, and if she was there I'd tell her the same thing. Anyway, back to Krennick. What do you want me to do?"

"I'm not sure AJ. I guess I was just hoping for some advice?"

"Well I guess it won't hurt to let you know something. One of the reasons I had her reassigned eight years ago was because of the way she was treating you. I thought she would get the message, but I guess now that she's the one on top she figures she can play her games. Just watch your six son. I'm going to call a few old friends and make some quiet enquiries. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you sir." Harm said with his voice full of relief. It was good to know he could still go to the Admiral if really needed. "Do I want to know what kind of enquiries AJ?"

"Just about Krennick and her deportment at past postings. Usually there's a pattern to this sort of behaviour…if she saw you as a sort of conquest, chances are she acted on this sort of thing at other stations."

Thinking back to his conversation with Mac and Bud Harm unconsciously nodded even though he knew AJ couldn't see him. "That's what I was thinking too. I was going to talk to a friend and have them check up on it…but if you're going to sir, I won't bother."

"Have your friend check as well. You know as well as I that you can never have too many people looking at something."

"Can do AJ. Listen I should really let you get back to your dinner." Harm said and then smiled. He really couldn't resist. "Give Francesca a big hug and kiss for me."

"Rabb! Just because I said I thought of you as a son, doesn't mean I won't come review my SEAL training with you."

"Just kidding sir. Seriously, give her my best and apologize for me please."

"I will son. Take care of yourself…and watch your six with Krennick."

"Aye aye Admiral." Harm said with a smile. Even though he was retired AJ was still tossing out orders.

"Goodbye Rabb."

"Goodnight AJ." Harm said and then pushed the button to hang up his phone. As he was putting it back down on the table he heard a knock at the door. Looking at the clock he smiled. That would be Mac to talk about the investigation. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal Mac in his flight jacket and a pair of jeans. "Hey gorgeous. Come on in." he said with a smile.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Mac said with a return smile.

"You seem to be wearing that quite a bit. Mattie mentioned that when I first got back." Harm said looking at his flight jacket. Mac just blushed and smiled without saying anything.

"Got the files?" she asked after he'd taken the jacket and hung it up for her.

"On the table. Want something to drink?"

"Water's fine."

"Coming right up. So what's your take on this Riley murder?"

"Other than what I know from the shipboard JAG and NCIS' investigations, not much. Signs of struggle, but not much in the way of clues. No prints, no sign of a murder weapon. A pretty dead end investigation." Mac said as she sat at the table and started opening case files to look over reports. "Defensive wounds on his hands, so he fought whoever killed him. Autopsy results point to blunt force trauma as cause of death. Thanks."

Harm handed her a bottle of water and sat beside her. Unconsciously he started rubbing her back when she opened the file with the pictures of Lieutenant Commander Riley after he'd been found in the supply locker. He felt her put a hand on his knee and squeeze softly in thanks before she started flipping through the photos.

"I just don't understand why he was murdered. There's no apparent motive. He was new on board ship, there's no report of anyone having previous contact with him…no grudges that we're aware of."

Delicately Harm coughed and Mac looked at him curiously. "I can add two points to that Mac. Don't get mad…this is the first time we've talked about the case. One, someone on board knew him previously. His partner."

"His partner?" Mac asked confused.

"Meg. Riley and Meg are Naval Intelligence…they'd been partners for four years." Harm said in a rush.

"Wow." Was all she said.

"Meg told me when she was on board…that's why she was there. Her and Riley were doing some kind of investigation…she wouldn't tell me what. She just said they were NI."

"Well that changes things. Did NCIS know?"

"I would assume so." Harm said with a shrug.

"So now we have a possible motive. Someone found out he was NI…maybe the person they were looking for." Mac said making notes on a legal pad Harm had put out with the files.

Giving Mac's back one final rub Harm stood up and started to pace, trying to think his way through the murder. He was so absorbed in his pacing that he didn't notice the first time Mac asked him a question.

"Harm?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry…was trying to get a grip on this thing." He said with an apologetic smile.

"Its ok flyboy. I asked when the last time you saw Riley was before he was found dead."

Stopping his pacing, Harm thought about that. "The sixth, just before the mission." He said, mentioning the infamous day. He noticed Mac tense up at his mentioning the date. Without a word he reached over and squeezed her shoulder and felt her squeeze his hand with her own. "You know I don't blame you for that, right Mac?"

"I know…but I blame myself. I think I should have asked to be removed from the case because of bias. I was so worried you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you Mac. I may get mad at you…actually I get furious at you sometimes. But after all we've been through? I could never hate you." He said gently.

"Good." She whispered in reply. "So…you saw him on the sixth. Any time after that?"

"No. I didn't really have a chance. Once we were rescued we were brought on board, sent to the bridge, then to our quarters. Once we were confined, it was pretty much quarters or head until the trial." He said with another squeeze of her shoulder. She was now gently rubbing his hand with hers, and he didn't want her to stop.

"Meg said something to me once about how she had a hunch that what she was investigating was linked to my difficulties."

Mac stopped writing notes at Harm's mention of Meg. Looking up at him she bit her lip and then said "Harm, can I tell you something?"

"You know you can Mac. I don't want us to not talk, not anymore." He said with a smile but inside he remembered that he needed to tell her about Krennick. Just not right now.

"Its about Meg."

"OK." He said warily.

"I'm…or rather I was jealous of her. That night we all had dinner here." She said in a big rush.

"Whatever for?"

"Its silly…you'll laugh." Mac said self consciously.

"I promise, I won't." Harm said earnestly. "Tell me Mac, whatever it is will be ok."

"I was jealous because you two talked to each other so easily…you were finishing each other's sentences, laughing at each other's jokes, telling all these old stories about each other. The way you and I…used to. I was so mad at her because she had that with you and I didn't anymore. It hurt me so much to see you sharing something that we had had with someone else."

Harm didn't laugh; in fact he didn't say anything at first. All he did was step closer behind Mac and wrap his arms around her. "Mac…it hurt me that we'd seemed to have lost that too. You have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you something that Mattie had said or done, or even just talk to you about your day, but I couldn't because…well just because." He finally said careful not to bring up her relationship with Webb.

Swallowing a lump in her throat Mac reached up and gripped Harm's arms where they wrapped around her. "Its ok Harm…you can say it. Because I was with Clay." She said softly. "I know you don't mention him because you don't want to cause me pain, and I appreciate that, really. But if I'm going to accept it, I need to acknowledge the fact that it was a part of me. I can't ignore it, and neither can you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither one wanting to say anything, just wanting to be next to the other. Finally Mac asked "Do you think we should interview Meg?"

"That's a good idea…if we can find her. She left the Henry before me, and I don't know where she went from there." Harm said feeling guilty because he was glad they could get off the topic of Mac and Webb's relationship.

"Well, someone has to know where to find her." Mac said.

"Wish we had Gunny here. I bet he'd be able to track her down in a morning." Harm said with a smile.

"Yeah, but if he was here, he wouldn't have found you in Iraq." Mac said pointedly.

"True. Maybe Bud can dig something up. He's almost as uncanny as Gunny at getting information together."

"Good idea, if his case load leaves him any time."

Sighing Harm looked over Mac's shoulder at her notes and the case files. "We'll need to talk to the agent who did the investigation for NCIS…and contact the JAG onboard the Henry. Do you think it would do us any good to go back out there?"

"I'm not sure…the crime is over two month's old. There's nothing there in the way of evidence…NCIS didn't find any when the scene was fresh. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to speak to the crew about it. Someone might remember something, especially if the mighty CAG was there to scare it out of them." Mac said with a smile up at him.

Reaching up Harm gently mussed her hair and laughed. "Just the mighty JAG lawyer now. Keeter's back in the driver's seat."

"Do you miss it?" Mac asked softly. That was the question she hadn't asked him since he returned.

"A little. But I did some thinking while I was there. I don't think the deck of a carrier's where I belong anymore. It just didn't seem right."

"What seems right to you?" Mac asked.

"This." He said softly as he gave her a gentle squeeze again. "Mac…Captain Ingles offered to help me get a CAG billet on another carrier if I wanted it. I turned him down because I needed to come back."

"To JAG?" she asked quietly.

"To you. We need to work things out Mac, and I can't do that out at sea."

With a little smile Mac reached up and stroked his cheek. Catching her hand in his Harm turned her hand over and placed a soft kiss on the inside of her palm.

"I'm glad you came back." She whispered.

"So am I. Like I said, we need to talk about the anniversary we shared this year as well." Harm said with a wicked smile.

"You never did tell me what you were referring to."

"Its not time for us to talk about it yet...but soon. I promise."

Mac didn't look happy at his evasion, but she nodded. "And you keep your promises. Fine." She said as she pouted.

Softly Harm ran the tip of his finger over her bottom lip as it stuck out in her pout. She looked so sexy when she pouted like that…and he longed to kiss the pout away. Before he could however she giggled and the pouting lips were gone.

"So we should go out to the Henry?" she asked nervously.

"Looks like it. I'll talk to Dragon Lady in the morning…get her to clear us to fly out." Harm said and then stopped as he saw her frown. "What's up?"

"Krennick. God I'd love to knock her on her ass." Mac said fiercely. Something had riled her marine anger.

"What did she do?" Harm asked with a sinking feeling.

"She asked me if we'd ever slept together today. The nerve!"

"What did you say?"

"That we hadn't of course." Mac said as she stood up and disentangled herself from his arms. Now she was the one pacing about his small dining area, with her arms crossed over her chest. "The nerve of that woman is mind boggling. First she all but undresses you in the office, and then she's going around asking every woman in the office if they'd ever slept with you."

"What did you say?" Harm asked sharply.

"You didn't know?" Mac asked incredulously.

"That's she's hunting for someone who's slept with me? No." Harm said still shocked.

Suddenly Mac stopped and smiled. "I thought Harriet was going to grab her by the hair and drag her outside for a knock em down drag em out beating."

"What happened?" Harm asked in alarm. For Harriet to get physical something big had to have gone down.

"Krennick was interrogating Jen about why she's helping you with Mattie, and why she lives down the hall and a bunch of other crap, trying to find out if Jen was trying to…ahem. 'Get in your pants' I believe is the term she used. Harriet happened to be close by and just about went off the deep end at the way Krennick was drilling Jen. Don't get me wrong, Jen was doing a good job of expressing her own indignation, but you know what Harriet gets like when someone she cares about is threatened."

Harm stood there silently with his arms crossed chewing on his bottom lip. The nerve of that woman, to launch a witch hunt in the office, and attack Jen for being his friend…for being someone he cared about. The more he thought about it, the angrier he was becoming. He didn't care about her throwing herself at him…it disgusted him, but if she wanted to make an ass of herself, that's her choice. But to go after the people he cared about, to look for someone who'd slept with him…why she would….

"She woulnd't." he whispered.

"She wouldn't what?" Mac asked.

"Nothing…just thinking. AJ was right…I need to watch my six with her."

"You spoke to the Admiral about this?"

Nodding Harm motioned vaguely towards the phone. "Tonight before you got here. I needed his advice…she was his aide after all."

"What did he say?" Mac asked curiously.

"To watch my six, and that he'd get some old friends looking into if there was a pattern of behaviour."

"Are you going to make a complaint?" Mac asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mac asked incredulously.

"I don't know. It's complicated Mac."

"No Harm, its not. She's harassing you, make a complaint."

"Mac…it's not that easy. Can you imagine the bad press this would bring? I can just see the headlines now 'JAGGate – Interim JAG a man eater.'" Harm said with a snort. "The Navy doesn't need that right now…the military doesn't need it right now. Those prisoner abuse allegations are too fresh in people's minds. The last thing we need is a scandal of this magnitude."

Harm was so wrapped up in what he was saying that he didn't notice the way Mac was staring at him shock. "I don't believe you Harmon Rabb. This is just like you…you and your damn nobility." Mac said furiously.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't see it, can you? You are so in love with the Navy that you would offer yourself up as a sacrifice so that the Navy doesn't suffer. Do you think anyone would thank you? Do you think anyone would care that you didn't make a complaint so that a scandal could be avoided?" Mac asked working herself up into a frenzy.

Harm looked at her with his confusion written on his face. "Mac…slow down." He said as he stepped up to wrap his arms around her.

"You would let that…that….harpy get away with this just because you don't want the Navy to suffer? I don't believe you Harm." She said as she shrugged off his attempt to hug her. Going over to his closet she pulled out his flight jacket and put it on. "You just don't see, do you Harm?"

And with that she was gone again as the door slammed behind her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Friday August 13, 2004  
1200 Zulu

Harm absently swirled his coffee around his mug while he leaned against the counter in the break room. He'd been waiting in here for ten minutes, hoping to catch Mac as she showed up for her second cup of coffee. Her door had been closed when he got in this morning, and he hadn't seen her yet. She hadn't talked to him any more than she absolutely needed to the day before, and he was afraid she was still mad at him.

Jen poked her head around the door breaking into Harm's thoughts. "Hey Jen." he said with a smile.

"Morning sir. The Captain would like to see you." Jen said with rolling eyes. Part of Harm wanted to bring her to task for her obvious disrespect for the interim JAG, but could he really blame her? Krennick hadn't exactly acted in the most professional manner lately, and he knew Jen kept her feeling to herself with just about everyone else. It was a measure of how close she felt to him that she felt free enough to relax her discipline enough to do so.

"Thanks Jen. Hey, have you seen Mac?"

"She drove out to Norfolk this morning sir. The Captain had something she wanted the Colonel to do out there. Sorry." Jen said apologetically.

"Its OK Jen. Guess I better go see the Captain." Harm said trying to keep the disappointment he felt at Mac's absence out of his voice.

It was funny, he thought. Harm could strap on a Tomcat and get shot out of a cannon off the deck of a carrier, could play with the big boys up where the air was rare and death came fast and hard, and yet he hesitated to walk into his own boss' office.

Walking into Krennick's office Harm came to attention in front of her desk. "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes Commander, have a seat." Krennick said with her voice pitched low. "I was wondering how the investigation into the Riley murder was progressing. I received your request for orders to take a hop out to the Patrick Henry to interview the crew. Is that really necessary Commander? NCIS and the ship's JAG officer already did that and you have access to all the interviews."

Sitting down Harm looked up at the woman behind the desk. He'd been thinking on what Mac had said, and he was still struggling with her accusation that he was simply willing to make himself a sacrifice so that the Navy didn't suffer. He wasn't so sure it was that simple, but he wasn't going to discount what Mac said completely out of hand.

"Commander? Am I to assume that your silence is an agreement to my question? Or shall I simply assume you are merely struck speechless at my beauty?" Krennick added in a throaty tone.

Putting on a smile to hide his discomfort Harm laughed at her joke. At least he hoped it was a joke. "Neither ma'am. I was just trying to structure my thoughts into a suitably worded answer. It is my opinion, and that of Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie that it is necessary to go back out to the Patrick Henry to re-interview some of the crew members. We're working on the assumption that NCIS or at the very least the shipboard JAG were unaware of the fact that Riley was Naval Intelligence."

"Riley was NI?" Krennick asked in surprise. Obviously the Admiral had left a few things out of his reports when he returned from Harm's trial.

"He was. He and his partner were in the middle of an investigation when he was murdered…and that could provide a possible motive. Originally NCIS and our man out there couldn't pin a motive on this murder, hence the write off as a crime of anger. However if someone, perhaps the very subject of the investigation, found out that Riley was NI then I can see a definite motive for killing him. We think that a different set of questions needs to be asked based on this information, questions that NCIS and our man didn't ask because of their lack of information."

"How is it that you have this information and NCIS does not?" Krennick asked suspiciously.

"I stumbled upon it during my time aboard the Patrick Henry ma'am. As for why NCIS did not have it, they didn't approach me at all. I guess they figured because I was not aboard the ship for most of the period in question and under guard for the rest that I would know nothing."

"And you didn't feel you should have volunteered this information?"

"I believed NCIS already had the information, but nothing in the files of the investigation indicates this was the fact."

"Can't you just have the ship's JAG re-interview the people you wish to question and have him send you the transcripts?"

"Respectfully ma'am, the men and women on the Patrick Henry know I'm JAG, but they don't think of me that way. They think of me as one of them…one who's served on their current cruise. To them I'm one of the pilots, the CAG. They might answer questions differently for me than they would for the ship's JAG."

"Very well. You and the Lieutenant Colonel fly out Sunday morning from Dulles. You'll fly commercial to Saudi and then catch a Cod out to the Patrick Henry. I'll have Coates book the tickets." Krennick said after a moment's consideration.

"Very good ma'am."

"Commander…there was something else I wished to discuss with you. How would you like to be my aide?"

"Captain, Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie was the Admiral's chief of staff, and she has done an outstanding job at it." Harm said uncomfortably. The last thing he wanted to do was piss Mac off by taking on her job at the office. Not to mention how close it would require him to work with Krennick. If things were bad now, they'd be intolerable if he had to spend most of his days with the harpy as Mac called her.

"I'm sure she has. But sometimes the office needs to be shaken up every now and again, and I'd like to send the message that no matter how fine a job Admiral Chegwidden did, I _am not_ him. This is my office now."

"That is true ma'am, however I think you would be wise to keep Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie in the role of chief of staff…between her and Lieutenant Sims as Office Manager I don't think you'll find a better team for running the office."

"Well that may by your opinion Commander, but I have yet to make mine. Think on it Commander…you can let me know later. Just don't think on it too long."

"Aye aye ma'am. With your permission Captain, I would like to get back to my review of the case files."

"Very well Commander…you may leave." Krennick said with a negligent wave of her hand. Well, good to see the power hadn't gone to her head as he feared it would Harm thought to himself with sarcasm. Standing he saluted and left her office.

He spent the rest of the morning reviewing the Riley files looking for something that the previous investigator could have missed. At noon a knock on his door brought his head up expectantly. Seeing Sturgis there he smiled…he wasn't Mac, but he was a good friend. "Come on in Sturg. How was court?"

"Bud kicked me around the courtroom. Sometimes I think you and Mac taught him too well."

"He's a hell of a lawyer…and he does seem to get better the more children he has. I think he and Harriet have a secret there." Harm said with a smile. Every time Bud and Harriet had a child it seemed to settle and mature him that much more.

"Well then we're all in trouble when the twins arrive."

Laughing Harm couldn't help but agree. "What's on your mind?"

"Whatcha doing for lunch?"

"Well I was hoping to talk Mac into getting a bite with me, but as far as I know she's still out at Norfolk. Care to stand in?"

"Second best am I?" Sturgis asked in mock shock.

"I can think of worse things to be." Harm said as he stood up and grabbed his cover. "So?"

"Why not. Why don't we go to that little Italian place just down the street."

"Sounds good."

Ten minutes later Harm and Sturgis were seated and had placed their orders at a cozy little six table Italian restaurant not far from the office. Harm had ordered the linguini and a light cream sauce, and Sturgis had opted for spaghetti and meatballs.

"So…are things as bad with Krennick as they look?" Sturgis finally asked.

"Well she hasn't grabbed my ass yet." Harm said wryly.

"She certainly has a thing for you."

"I'm the one that got away."

"So It's true she tried the same thing before?"

Nodding Harm sipped his water. "When she was AJ's aide. She thought of me as some sort of conquest…a trophy for her wall."

"You ever do anything with her?"

"God no. I had my eye somewhere else."

"That was when Meg was your partner, wasn't it?" Sturgis asked with a grin and a wink.

"Yeah."

"I gotta ask you buddy, how do you always get paired with great partners like that? First Meg, then Mac? Lucky man."

"Don't forget Kate." Harm said with a smile.

"Kate?"

"Lieutenant Kate Pike. She was my first partner…before Meg. She and Meg were actually friends from way back." Harm said with another smile at the memory of Kate Pike.

"Was she as gorgeous as the other partners you've had the pleasure of serving with?"

"Of course." Harm said smugly. It wasn't every guy who could say he'd served with three of the most gorgeous lawyers in JAG. As Sturgis was framing a retort their food arrived and they both set to quietly. Harm was glad he'd been able to move Sturgis off of the topic of Krennick…he still wasn't sure how he wanted to handle that. They both finished their meals shortly with a little more small talk and then walked back to the office.

North of Union Station  
2200 Zulu

Harm was in the midst of cutting up some vegetables for a snack plate for himself when he heard a knock at the door. Probably Mac or one of the girls…they had probably gotten bored of waiting for him to prepare something he could eat while the four of them enjoyed some movies. Mattie hadn't been too happy when he called to tell her he and Mac were going back to the Patrick Henry for a week or so. As a sort of peace offering he'd made plans to stay in with her and Jen to watch some movies tonight and then he'd take the girls out shopping in the morning. He'd been pleasantly surprised when Mac had agreed when he asked her if she wanted to join them when she'd returned from Norfolk late in the afternoon.

Grabbing the tray of veggies he made his way to the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Keep your shorts on." He said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Oh, I'd rather we found something more interesting to do with them." Krennick said with a smile.

When he took a step back in shock at her being at his door she followed him into the apartment.

"Captain Krennick…" Harm fumbled for what he should say next.

"Commander." Krennick said as she stepped closer and ran a hand down his shoulder onto his chest. "Going somewhere?" she asked looking at his veggies.

Nodding Harm took another step back and gestured in the general direction of the girls' apartment. "Ah…red light Commander. I was just going to watch some movies with Mattie and…"

"Oh Harm, let the kiddies have their movies…we'll play here." Krennick said seductively, ignoring his warning.

Harm was trying not to swallow his tongue when he heard someone clear their throat. Looking at the door he saw Mac standing there with her arms crossed. "Mac!" he said relieved he wasn't alone with Krennick anymore.

"Harm. We were wondering what was taking so long so I thought I'd come see if you needed a hand…I can see you've got enough already though."

Krennick took a quick step back from Harm and turned towards the door. "Lieutenant Colonel." She said coolly.

"Captain." Mac said in an even cooler tone. Harm was amazed he didn't get frostbite from the chill in the air. He knew by the anger in Mac's eyes that she'd heard Krennick's comment about 'playing'.

"Well." Harm said with a smile and a nervous laugh. What the hell should he say? He was at a loss…why couldn't everything in life come with an ejection seat?

"I didn't know that you were here Colonel." Krennick said with an arched eyebrow.

"Obviously. Now if you're done harassing the Commander his daughter and her roommate would like to spend time with him before he has to leave on Sunday."

At Mac's mention of the word 'harassing' Krennick's eyebrow rose even higher. "Was I harassing you Commander? Perhaps I should ask what you're doing here Colonel MacKenzie. Is there something the two of you would like to share with me?"

"Captain, I really don't think that is any of your business." Harm said indignantly. How dare she question who he spent time with. He was on the verge of defending his relationship with Mac when he had the realization that it was none of her damn business. Stepping around Krennick Harm put a hand on Mac's shoulder and turned back to face Krennick and reached out to open the door wider.

"Are you kicking me out Commander?"

"No, I'm not Captain, because you were never here. If you had been here tonight, then I would have to raise questions about sexual harassment."

Harm could see the struggle clearly on her face. "Good night Captain." He said in an effort to help her make her decision.

"If we were to ask if you and the Colonel were involved Commander, I wonder what the answer would be." Krennick asked archly.

"The answer would be no Captain. We are not involved in the way you are hinting at, but we are very close…as friends and partners. Now if you would excuse me Allison, I am expected to spend the evening watching movies with my daughter and some friends."

"This is not the end of this Commander." Krennick vowed.

"I think it is Captain. My friendships outside the office are none of your concern, nor is how I spend my evenings."

Without another word Krennick glared at Harm and then stormed out of his apartment. He couldn't hold back the feeling that life was about to become a lot more interesting.

"Its about time you stood up to her Harm." Mac said quietly putting her arms around him and resting her head on his shoulder. "You know she's going to try and make trouble for us Harm."

"She can try. She can't prove what hasn't happened."

"Hasn't it Harm?"

"Mac, we haven't broken regulations…god knows its been hard at times but we haven't." Harm said quietly.

"Haven't we?"

"No Mac, we haven't. I'd know if we had…because…"

"What?" Mac asked softly.

Harm looked down at her and smiled slightly. "You think I'd forget if we did something to break regulations? You think I wouldn't remember a dream coming true?" he asked huskily.

"Harm…" Mac whispered as Harm reached up and ran his finger along her jaw. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed the plate of vegetables hit the ground when Mac let it go.

"Mattie and Jen will come looking for us soon." Mac said breathlessly when they both had to come up for air. Harm smiled at the slightly flustered look on her face and stroked her cheek with his finger.

"Maybe we can tell them to go ahead and watch the movie on their own." Harm said with a little grin.

"Harmon Rabb. You are a wicked wicked man." Mac said with a soft laugh. "But you promised Mattie that we would spend time with her and Jen before we left. And…"

"Yeah yeah. I always keep my promises." Harm said with a sigh. "I suppose we should go back."

"You might want to get some more vegetables." Mac said wryly with a nod at their feet.

Pulling her close Harm gave her another hug and then went back to the kitchen to get more food.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N Sorry about the late release today folks…had a tee time right after work for 18 holes. Missed my daily JAG dose too.

**Chapter 25**

Georgetown Mall  
Saturday August 14, 2004

For the better part of the afternoon Harm had been dragged along from one store to another as Mattie, Jen and Mac shopped up a storm. Mac had suggested the Georgetown Mall when Mattie and Jen had invited her to go shopping with them, and the girls had readily agreed. He would never admit it to them, but Harm was actually having a good time. He couldn't help but smile when he saw the three of them gushing over shoes, outfits, everything that caught their eyes. Watching them shop brought back his conversation with Mac when she'd told him what she wanted in life. A good career, a good man and lots of comfortable shoes. Smiling to himself Harm stepped up and wrapped his arms around Mac and Mattie. Could this be a glimpse into what it would be like to have a wife and children?

"So girls. Have you maxed out my credit card yet?" he asked with a smile.

"Not yet." Mattie said with a smile.

Placing a kiss on top of Mattie's head Harm gave her a little push towards the smiling Jennifer. "Why don't you two go try on some more shoes or something. I was once told a woman can never have too many comfortable shoes."

"What are you and Mac going to do?" Mattie asked with an impudent grin.

"None of your business. Now shoo." Harm said with a mock frown.

As Jen and Mattie moved on to the next store arm in arm Mac grabbed Harm's arm. "What's up?" she asked.

Shrugging, Harm smiled at her and said "Just thought that we can talk. I was curious about something." Gently he guided her over to a bench with a hand on the small of her back. "We're being followed." He whispered.

"Where?" Mac asked just as quietly.

"Two o'clock…over by the fountain. Cheap suit…bad harcut."

"Got him. Do you recognize him?"

"No. Are the girls safe?"

"They're in the shoe store. Guess they took you at your word." Mac said with a smile.

"So speaking of shoes…how's your quest for comfortable shoes going?" Harm asked quietly.

"Not bad. That's not the part of the dream I'm having problems with." Mac said bitterly.

"Well maybe we can talk about that later. I mean, if you're having problems at work…"

"Very funny flyboy."

"I thought so." He said with a grin. "Is our friend still there?"

"Wait one…yeah there he is. He's on the other side of the fountain now. How long has he been following us?"

"Spotted him about an hour ago. I wanted to make sure it was us he was following before I said anything. Looks like he wants to keep us in sight, but doesn't want to stay in one place. Next time he goes to shift nudge me. Stay here…I'm going to try and get around him and then we'll find out what he wants."

"You sure?" Mac asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"You think I can't handle it Marine?" Harm asked with a smile.

"I know you can Harm, just be careful ok?"

"You know me Mac."

"That's what I'm worried about…he's moving, go."

Harm didn't bother answering Mac, just got up off the bench and merged with the crowd. There wasn't much he could do about his height, but he did his best. With his head down and sticking to the crowd he looked up through the people to see if he could spot his tail. There he was, standing in front of the computer store trying to look like he was window shopping, but he was spending too much time looking back towards the bench that he and Mac had been sitting on. As he walked by the man Harm 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Sorry about that." Harm said with a smile and then grabbed the man's arm in a tight grip. "I wouldn't recommend sticking your hand in your pocket. It would be very rude, and I don't like rude people. Lets go for a walk."

Pulling the man towards a service corridor Harm glanced over his shoulder and saw Mac moving quickly towards him and the man. When they were in the corridor Harm shoved the man up against the wall and started patting him down.

"So…you seem like a smart guy. Why are you following my friends and me?"

"What are you talking about?" the man replied.

"Oh? You mean you haven't been following me and my friends? Just happen to be there every time I look for the last hour? What do we have here?" Harm asked as he found a .38 in the man's belt.

"How's it going Harm?" Mac asked as she came up to them.

Pulling the gun from the hiding spot Harm handed it to Mac. "Cover him."

"Listen, you don't want to do this." The man said as Mac casually pointed the gun at him, careful that the odd passer-by wouldn't see it.

"Oh I think I do." Mac said quietly.

Harm finally pulled out the man's wallet.

"Lets see who you are shall? Your taste is a little tacky for the spooks I know…and there you have it. Private dick." Harm said holding up the man's wallet with his detective's license exposed. "I'm going to ask this one more time and then I'm going to let my friend here scratch her trigger finger. You know what women are like…she hasn't qualified on a .38 in awhile and she's been thinking about that a lot. Why are you following us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wrong answer. Mac?"

"No no wait. OK I'll tell you what I know." The man said in a hurry at the grin on Mac's face.

"Talk." Harm said in a cold level voice.

"I work for a detective agency…but only the boss knows who hires us. He hands out the case with as much information as we need and nothing more. I just got a couple photos and some addresses where I could look for you and some instructions to photograph you two. I swear, I don't know anything else."

"Who would want us followed?" Harm asked.

"Harm…think about all the people who have a grudge against you or me or both of us for whatever reason. That's a pretty big list."

"How many of them would want pictures of us? How many would go through a detective agency. Give him back his weapon."

Mac emptied the rounds out of the six chambers and then handed the gun back. "You should be careful. Someone can get hurt with one of those." She said as she dumped the bullets into the man's suit jacket pocket.

Harm pushed the guy up against the wall again and reached into his jacket to pull out a digital camera. "Thanks. Now scram."

"What's the name of the detective agency?" Mac asked as the guy walked quickly back out into the mall.

"Bleaker Street Detective Agency. Would be a waste of time though." Harm said holding up the wallet. He knew what she was thinking when she asked the question.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have a feeling I know who hired these clowns. Come on, lets gather the girls up."

"What's going on Harm?" Mac asked, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

"Nothing. Trust me Mac. Now…can we go get our daughters and go home?"

"Our daughters?" Mac asked with a smile.

"Mac…you're as much their mother as I am their father. You spend as much time as I do with Mattie…maybe more. And you and Jen answer all those questions I'm not fit to." He said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that." Mac said as she wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now who do you think hired that guy?"

"I'll tell you later; I want to make sure I'm right before I say anything. It doesn't happen often, but I may be wrong." Harm said with a smile to hide the anger he felt inside. He hoped he was wrong, otherwise he would be forced to wonder why Krennick was using a civilian detective agency to follow him and Mac.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, Harriet called and invited us over for an early dinner. I told her that we'd be there." Mac nervously said as they walked back out into the main mall area.

"When did she call?" Harm asked.

"While we were looking at shoes and you were thinking about flying." Mac said with a smirk.

"Ah. I guess we're going to Harriet and Bud's then. Did you tell them the girls were with us?"

"She said she'd have a few choice words for you if we didn't bring them." Mac said with a smile.

An hour later the four of them were pulling up to the Roberts house. Before they could make it to the door Harriet had it opened and was standing there with Jimmy in her arms. "Commander, Colonel…come on in."

"Harriet, please, call us by our names." Harm said with a smile.

"Of course Harm." Harriet said with a smile and a wink. Sometimes Harm thought she insisted on using their ranks in order to annoy then.

Laughing Harm gave her a hug before passing into the house.

"Harm!" Bud called when he saw Harm come past Harriet. "Can I get you a drink sir?"

"I'll have a water if its not too much trouble Bud. Thanks." Harm said shaking Bud's hand.

"I would like one too please Bud." Mac said as she came up next to Harm.

Behind Mac Harriet ushered the girls in and took them into the living room to show off Jimmy.

"UNCLE HARM!" AJ called out as he came barrelling out of the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Harm's legs. Harm smiled when he saw AJ still wearing the hat he sent back for him.

"Hey buddy. Whatcha doing?"

"Playin wit uncle Sturgy. Wanna play with us?"

"Sturgis is here? Starting to looking like a JAG barbeque here." Harm said with a smile.

"Harriet invited him over as well sir." Bud said with a nervous smile. Now what could cause Bud to be nervous Harm wondered.

"Lets go Uncle Harm." AJ said tugging on Harm's pant leg.

"Don't you want to say hit to Auntie Mac?" Harm asked.

"Yeah!" AJ said and then ran off to follow the sound of voices to the living room.

Walking out to the deck Harm saw Sturgis sitting on a deck chair with a beer in hand. "Hey buddy." Harm said as sat next to his old friend.

"Hey bro…how's it going?"

"Its…going."

"What's up?" Sturgis said sitting forward in his chair. He knew Harm long enough to know when something was bothering him.

"I took the girls and Mac shopping Georgetown this morning…and some guy was following us."

"Find out who he was?"

"Yeah. Some private dick."

Sturgis raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. Bud and all the girls came wandering out of the house with drinks. Mac came over put a hand on Harm's shoulder and handed a frosted glass of water. Smiling up at her in thanks Harm sipped at the chilled water.

"So…someone schedule a barbeque and not tell me?" Harm asked with a smile.

"Something like that." Mac said with a smile. Harm looked over at Mattie to see her holding Jimmy in her arms with Jen standing beside her smiling.

"Actually buddy…we wanted to talk to you about something." Sturgis said slowly. He was obviously being cautious in what he said.

Harm had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going. "Go on." He said warily.

"Sir…we're worried about you." Bud said cautiously. "About what's going on in the office."

"With Captain Krennick sir." Harriet added.

"With Captain Krennick." Harm said with a sigh. "Listen, I appreciate the concern, but Krennick is my problem."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think we agree." Jen added. "She's still interrogating all of the female staff to see if they have ever been interested in you."

With a sigh Harm ran his hand through his hair. Why did Krennick have to come back after so many years, and not seem to have changed at all? "How bad is it?"

"Bad sir." Jen said sadly. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but morale is not exactly high since the Admiral left."

Holding up his hand Harm stood up and stepped out in front of where his friends had all gathered. "Guys…please. Understand that I appreciate your concern…and worry. But what are you hoping to do?"

"Harm…you know my feelings on the matter. Krennick is sexually harassing you, and you should make a formal complaint." Mac said seriously.

"Its not that easy Mac…and before you get mad at me again, please hear me out." Harm said stepping up and taking Mac's hand in his. When she nodded he continued. "Its not that I wish to offer myself up as a sacrifice on the alter of the Navy."

Smiling sadly Mac raised her eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really. It is a complicated issue to consider…harassment charges are a very serious thing, and they can impact officer careers on both sides."

"Harm, I witnessed her actions." Mac said incredulously.

"And I've heard some of the things she's said to you sir." Jen said quickly on the heels of Mac's statement.

"Commander, I too have witnessed some of her actions." Bud said standing up. Harriet smiled up at her husband.

"Its not that simple." Harm said quickly. "Not to mention that by this very gathering we are all treading the line of mutiny." He added quietly.

At his words every last one of his friends from work looked uncomfortable.

"And I won't allow you to do that. I admit something needs to be done about Krennick, but I will be the one to do it. Guys, I am touched that you were all worried enough about this to talk to me…but I won't expose any of you to danger."

"Are you sure Harm?" Mac asked quietly.

"I know you all only want to help, but let me handle it my way. I promise I will handle it."

All around they were all nodding. Everyone went back to chatting with each other, trying to return to a semblance of normalcy. After a few minutes Mac stepped up to where Harm was chatting with Bud and asked him to go for a walk. Nodding he followed her to the bench in the garden and sat beside her.

"Harm…I'm sorry about what I said the other day about you wanting to be a sacrifice."

"Its ok Mac…I've thought about it and I can see where you were coming from."

"I think there's something you're not seeing though." Mac added.

"What's that?"

"Harm…maybe you don't think its so bad because you're used to what Krennick is doing on some level."

"How do you mean?" Harm asked not sure he knew where Mac was going with this.

"I've known you about nine years Harm, and I've seen a lot of women throw themselves at you. You're a good looking man, and as much as I hate to admit it because of the impact its going to have on your ego, when you put yourself into a set of dress whites, most women would be hard pressed to contain themselves."

"You don't seem to have any difficulties containing yourself around me." Harm said with a hint of bitterness.

"Don't be so sure. I just have Marine discipline." Mac said with a frown. "My point is you've developed a bit of a blind eye to this. You've become used to women hitting on you…its hard not to when you get exposed to it as much as you do."

"So you're saying…" Harm said and then paused for her to continue.

"I don't think you see what Krennick is doing as seriously as we do." Mac said softly.

Harm reached down and took Mac's hand as he considered her words. Could she be right? Had he developed a blind eye? He was no stranger to women hitting on him…it happened a fair amount of the time. Sadly, there was really only one woman who he wanted to 'throw herself' at him…and she seemed to be immune to his charms. Most of the time.

Squeezing her hand lightly he looked down at her serious brown eyes. "Mac…can we agree to this…you and I leave for the Henry tomorrow morning. I guessing we'll be in the Gulf a week at the most…when we come back I will take care of everything."

"You'll raise charges against her for sexual harassment?" Mac asked dubiously.

"I will take care of everything. Trust me."

"Do you promise?" Mac asked with a sigh. He hadn't said he would press charges.

"I promise." Harm said with a reassuring smile. Absently he reached into his pocket and fingered the digital camera he had taken off the private detective. If he was right Krennick had the detectives following him and Mac, and she would only use a civilian agency for one reason. Blackmail. But he couldn't prove anything yet; he just had his suspicions.

"Mac…I'm going to see if Bud and Sturgis are up to helping with something. Can you take the girls home when you're ready, and I'll meet you guys at the apartment?"

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Go see a detective." Harm said cryptically.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Alright. I sat down today and plotted out where the rest of the story is going so I can wrap up all the lose ends and I've decided I'm going to end it on a nice round number. I'm shooting for Chapter 30 as the last chapter, but we'll see how that works out.

A/N 2: I'm going to start the second part of this story (the storyline from Mac's perspective) probably a few days after I finish this part…and in between I'm hoping to have the short written about Harm's dream.

**Chapter 26**

KLM Royal Dutch Airline Flight 652  
Enroute to Al Dammam  
Sunday August 15

Harm tossed the magazine he'd been trying to read into the pouch on the back of the seat in front of him. Turning to his right he looked at the woman sitting next to him. He'd let her have the window seat; no matter how much he loved looking out at the clouds, he loved looking at her more. However she hadn't spoken to him in…almost two hours he thought as he looked at his watch.

"Its been one hours and forty seven minutes." The woman beside him said quietly. Well that was something, at least she'd said _something_.

"You ready to talk to me?" Harm asked softly.

Biting her lip Mac looked over at him and he could tell she was trying to find reasons to stay angry with him. For almost nine years Mac had been his friend, his partner. For the better part of that he'd been fighting a losing battle against himself about how he felt about her. What started as a wary friendship had blossomed into a close and personal friendship…he'd allowed her to see things he tried to keep from everyone else…she'd seen him at his worst, and she'd seen him at his best. And he liked to think that she'd allowed him to see into her soul the way she'd never let anyone else. He was finally able to admit to himself that he loved her…hell he'd admitted it to himself the year before…but things had never allowed him to explore that admission. And now more than ever he was afraid to let himself go around her…he'd just found out that his superior officer Captain Allison Krennick had hired private detectives to follow him and Mac looking for evidence they were more than just friends and partners. He couldn't allow himself to jeopardize everything Mac had strived for in her life. This thought brought him back to the angry marine sitting next to him. After they'd boarded the flight to Saudi Arabia he'd finally told her what he'd found out at the detective agency.

"I can't believe you waited to tell me." Mac said bitterly.

"Mac…I knew you'd be upset about it, and I didn't want you going off half cocked." Harm said trying to be reasonable. He knew why she was angry, but the last thing he needed was his partner in the brig for assaulting a superior officer. "What good would you be to me locked in the brig for assault?"

"What are you talking about?" Mac said with a sigh.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that you didn't want to go teach Krennick some patented Marine hand-to-hand techniques. I saw the look in your eyes. I just figured it'd be safer if you couldn't leave for awhile after I told you." Harm said with a shrug, trying to keep the situation light and casual. The flight attendants had already admonished them when Mac started yelling at him when he _did_ tell her that the guy at the detective agency had confirmed an A. Krennick had hired him.

"Well…maybe just a few." Mac said with what Harm could only describe as a vicious grin. "You have to admit it would be well deserved. That woman has gone too far!"

"I agree with you completely Mac…and I told you I would handle it." Harm said gently reminding her of the discussion that had taken place the day before.

"That was before you told me that bitch was trying to dig up dirt on us." Mac said viciously.

With a sigh Harm put his hand on Mac's knee. "Mac…as much as I would like to watch while you pummeled her into…something…that's not going to solve the issue."

"Harm, she can ruin our careers!"

"No she can't Mac…think about it for a minute. Number one, we haven't actually done _anything_ that she can use to ruin our careers." Harm said thinking about how much he regretted that at times. He'd come to the realization the summer before that she meant more than his career, and had been willing to throw it all away for her. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. "And number two, if she _was_ going to use it against us she would not be using a civilian detective agency, you know that."

"You've got a point." Mac admitted. "But what the hell is she thinking?"

"She's probably just trying to get some insurance in case you follow through on your threat to reveal her…indiscretions. If she was serious about trying to prove we've gone over the line she'd be using NCIS or someone from JAG."

With a sigh Mac nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right Harm."

"I know I am." Harm said with his biggest grin. He knew it annoyed her when he did that.

Rolling her eyes Mac threw up her hands. "Alright. I'm not mad at you anymore…you win."

"Good. I like winning."

"Tell me again what happened when you boys went to that detective agency." Mac prompted.

With a sigh Harm launched into another recounting of how he, Sturgis and Bud had gone to the Bleaker Street Detective Agency the previous afternoon to see if they could find out who exactly had hired them to tail Harm and Mac. At first the head detective had been uncooperative; refusing to even admit that one of his detectives had been following them. Once Harm tossed the detective's wallet onto the desk the man had become a little more forthcoming. It hadn't hurt when Bud started quoting statute and law regarding illegal surveillance of private citizens, as well as those regarding treason. When Bud had pulled out that big gun the man had almost bolted. Bud went on calmly to explain how the surveillance of two senior military officers by an unknown agency could be considered as a lead to terrorism. Harm had almost started laughing at that…but he had to admit Bud was doing a good job of playing bad cop; hell he looked so happy and down to earth most of the time you couldn't help but believe him. Half an hour later they had all the information they needed including the files the detective had started on the case. After ensuring all the photos were erased from the memory card Harm had returned the detective's digital camera…he wasn't a thief after all.

"So what are we going to do?" Mac asked when Harm finished his account of the events.

"_We_ are going to do nothing, I told you that. I'm going to handle it when we get back. I think its time Allison and I had a little chat." Harm said with a frown. He knew Mac could handle herself in any number of situations…lord knew he'd seen her in action enough times. But he was not going to expose her to something that could come back to ruin her career.

"Harm…" Mac said with a warning tone.

"Mac…please let me handle it? I promise, as soon as we get back I'm going to make sure it never happens again."

"If you don't…" Mac said slowly.

"Trust me." Harm said with a grin.

Muttering to herself Mac threw Harm one of her 'Don't piss me off' looks and then glanced out the window to see if she could see the ocean.

"So…what do you think should be our plan of action when we get out to the Henry?" Harm asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Mr. I always have a plan is asking for my input?" Mac said sarcastically. He knew she wasn't thrilled with his 'John Wayne I'll Handle it Myself' take on the Krennick situation, but he also knew she'd get over her anger eventually. As much as he knew it annoyed her, he just couldn't help trying to protect her. He always would, no matter how much she told him he didn't have to; he couldn't do anything else.  
  
"Yes, I'm asking for your input. We're partners right?" Harm said patiently.

"Well I think we should talk to the Hawkeye crews…maybe one of them will remember something. We should also talk to the flight crews…if anyone tampered with the Hawkeye before Riley took off for that mission they might have seen something. Oh, and we should talk to the machinists in the shop where they found his body." Mac said after a long pause.

"That's what I'm thinking." Harm agreed. "I'll also talk to the Skipper and some of the 'cat pilots as well. Somebody had to see something. We both know that no matter how big the carrier, there's people everywhere."

"Speaking of interviews, any luck getting ahold of Meg? We should probably talk to her again."

"I left a couple messages at the number that Bud dug up for me, but I haven't heard back from her yet." Harm said with a shrug. He smiled when he saw Mac try unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn.

"Mac, I'm sorry for boring you with case details. Why don't you try and sleep for awhile. We won't be landing for a few hours at least. We can talk about it more later."

"I'm sorry…Jen and Mattie kept me up later than I expected last night." Mac said apologetically. She'd taken Mattie and Jen home after dinner at Bud and Harriet's and then had spent some time indulging in girl-talk with his daughter and her roommate. He'd gone over the remind her they had an early flight and had been chased out for his efforts.

Taking Mac's hand in his he gave it a gentle squeeze and smiled at her. "Mac…never apologize for spending time with Mattie. You have no idea how much I love it when you spend time with her. She needs a few good female role models in her life, and I can't think of two better than you and Jen."

Smiling at Harm's words Mac nodded slowly. "Well maybe I am a little tired and should take that nap."

"Good idea." Harm said as she put her seat back and closed her eyes. He noticed she hadn't let go of his hand, and he wasn't going to break the contact if he didn't have to.

"Good night Sarah." Harm said softly after a couple minutes. "Sweet dreams."

He wasn't really expecting her to reply but he couldn't help but smile when she tried to mumble a reply.

For two and a half hours Harm had been going over the information he had on his laptop pertinent to the case and was still just as confused as he had been when the murder first happened. Other than the blown cover angle, Harm couldn't figure out why anyone would kill Riley. From the few times he'd spent any time with him, Harm knew Riley was a nice guy…funny, cocky like any other pilot, but a good guy. Feeling a gentle squeeze of his hand he looked over to Mac expecting to see her waking up, but instead her eyes were still firmly closed, and she still seemed to be sound asleep. As he watched a smile grew on her face and he was almost sure she was having some fun at his expense, but then she licked her lips and started to mumble something. He strained to hear what she was saying, interested to find out what she would be saying in a dream that made her smile like that. Interestingly the only word he could make out clearly was his name. Well, any dream that made her smile like that while saying his name couldn't be anything but good. Chuckling Harm turned to go back to the case file just as the soft bell toned to alert passengers to an announcement.

"We are making our final approach to Al Dammam and will be landing in approximately twenty minutes. Please ensure that your seats are in their proper upright position and your tray tables are stowed. Thank you for flying KLM Airlines."

Giving Mac's hand a gentle squeeze Harm leaned over and whispered in her ear "Hey there sleepy head. Wake up."

With a soft intake of breath Mac blinked her eyes a few times and looked up at him. Smiling when she saw him she said "Hey honey. What's going on?"

Biting his tongue to keep from saying anything that could be taken the wrong way Harm simply said "The Captain has announced final approach…we're going to land in Al Dammaam soon."

"Al Dammaam?" Mac asked with confusion evident on her face. Slowly a slow blush that rose to her cheeks replaced the confusion. Quickly she released his hand, hit the button and raised her seat back up straight and then looked out the window at the approaching airport. "Harm…" she said hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Did I…say anything in my sleep?"

Pushing down his first impulse to have some fun at Mac's expense he just shook his head. "Not really…you mumbled a bit, but no…didn't really say anything. Why do you ask?" He'd noticed recently that he was a bit more willing to forego baiting Mac than he had been in the past. Sometimes he did it to keep her on her toes, but he didn't really have it in him to fight her day and night. Maybe it was that raising Mattie was doing more than its share of tiring him out, or maybe he was getting soft.

"Ah…just the dream I was having."

"Bad dream?" Harm asked curiously. The smile on her face while she was dreaming didn't scream nightmare to him.

"Ah…no…not a bad dream. Just…a dream. I've actually been having it a lot lately." Mac said evasively. Well now he thought to himself. What he wouldn't give to find out what was in her 'just a dream'. "We're landing?" Mac asked.

Nodding Harm slid his laptop into the carrying case and placed it back in the overhead baggage compartment.

An hour later they had claimed their baggage from the check and were making their way to the arrival lounge. Someone from the carrier was supposed to meet them and get them to the Cod. Both them were traveling in civilian clothes in order to avoid attention and Harm was guessing whoever was meeting them would be out of uniform as well so he was assuming he'd need to look for a placard with their names on it. Instead he saw the slender woman with the brown ponytail almost right away. A big smile broke out on his face as he moved towards her.

"Skates! What are you doing here? Don't tell me that they've assigned you to greeting new arrivals." Harm said happily.

"No sir…ooph." Skates said as Harm caught her up in a big hug. "Damn it CAG, put me down."

"Not your CAG anymore Skates." Harm said putting her down with a smile.

"You'll always be my CAG Hammer." Skates said. Looking over Harm's shoulder she smiled when she saw Mac. "Colonel MacKenzie. Good to see you again."

"Is it Skates? The last time we saw each other I was trying to prove you shot down a civilian aircraft."

"Ma'am, with all do respect, if the CAG doesn't hold it against you, I won't either." Skates said with a smile and a shrug. "Besides, we all know you're good people ma'am. You were just doing your job."

"Thank you for that Skates." Mac said gratefully.

"Well ma'am, the CAG sees something special in you, and we figure he can't be wrong about this." Skates said with a wink.

"Skates!" Harm said scandalized.

"Really?" Mac asked intrigued.

"Yes ma'am. You should have seen how he stared at that picture of you and him he kept in his locker…not to mention the picture of you he keeps in his flight suit." Skates said ignoring Harm's protest.

"Damn it Lieutenant Commander!" Harm said, resorting to using her rank to show she'd stepped over the line.

"Sorry sir." Skates said, but she didn't sound sorry.

"In his flight suit?" Mac asked Skates.

"Well ma'am…maybe we should talk about this later." Skates said with a look at Harm.

"I don't think you should talk about it at all Lieutenant Commander."

"I'm sure you do sir. We should get going though, the Cod is waiting and the Skipper wants to talk to you." Skates said with a nod towards the doors out of the lounge.

Two and a half hours later the Cod trapped on the deck of the Patrick Henry and the three of them left the aircraft to cross the deck to enter the superstructure. Pulling off the white vest and helmet they had worn on the trip out Harm looked around and smiled.

"You miss it?" Mac asked quietly as she handed her vest and goggles to the crewman collecting them.

"Sometimes; some of it." Harm said with a shrug.

"Sometimes we miss you too sir." Skates said with a smile.

"Only when Keeter's showing his crankiness I bet." Harm said with a smile at Mac.

"Excuse me sir, the Captain would like you to join him on the bridge." A young ensign said coming to attention.

"Thank you Ensign." Harm said with a crisp nod. "Guess we have a date on the bridge."

As they were making their way to the bridge Harm felt Mac put her hand on his shoulder.

"Harm?"

"Mac."

"What was Skates talking about?"

With a sigh Harm stopped and turn to face Mac. "Mac…you and I have a lot to talk about, and I guess you could say this is part of that conversation."

"So you're saying we're going to talk about it later, like usual." Mac said with a sigh.

"Mac…I know we've said we would talk about things later a lot in our time. Trust me when I say that everything I've ever said I've kicked myself for not saying, and I'm planning on saying everything, we just need to hold on until we get home. Please?"

"What else can I do Harm? Make you tell me here?"

"You could…but I was thinking somewhere a little more private. Its going to take awhile for us to say everything." Harm said with a smile.

"Remember what I told you when we first met?"

"Uhh…that your name was Mac?"

"Very funny. I told you that you had a very nice smile and I was sure it normally got you wanted. I'll wait until we get back." Mac said with a smile and a sigh.

"Thank you Sarah." Harm said gently. Giving her arm a squeeze he and Mac started making their way back towards the bridge. When they arrived at the hatch they saw Skates waiting for them.

"Thought you got lost Hammer."

"Now why would you think that?"

"Might have something to do with your advancing years sir…but I wouldn't presume to say that."

"Well that's good Skates. Thank heavens for small favours. Open the hatch."

"Aye aye Commander."

"JAG on the bridge" the marine guard called when they entered the bridge.

"Welcome back Commander, Lieutenant Colonel." Captain Ingles said coming over to join them.

"Thank you Skipper." Harm said with a salute

"Just couldn't stay away, could you Hammer?"

"Just back for a visit sir." Harm said.

"What can I do for you?" Ingles asked curiously.

"Could we speak privately sir?" Harm asked.

Nodding crisply the Captain gestured towards the hatch.

"My wardroom."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said.

"Now then…what can we do for you Commander? Lieutenant Colonel?" the Captain asked once they were in his office.

"We've been asked to reopen the Riley murder investigation sir." Mac said in her all business tone.

"NCIS and our JAG talked to everyone on board…they went over this carrier with fine toothed combs and didn't find anything."

"Yes sir." Harm said respectfully. "However sir, the SecNav felt that the Lieutenant Colonel and I could perhaps discover something previously missed."

"And you thought the crew would look upon your questions differently because they know you." Captain Ingles said with an arched eyebrow.

"I always said you were a smart man Skipper." Harm said with a smile.

"You damn better have Commander." Captain Ingles said with a smile. "Fine. I'll have you both given berths and assign an office for your use. How long will be with us?"

"No more than a week Skipper." Harm guessed.

"Get it done. And damn it, find out what happened. I don't like unexplained killings on my ship."

"Aye aye Skipper." Harm said with a salute. "Come on Mac, we have us a murderer to find."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N : I needed a bit of a break to gather my thoughts about this chapter so I started a story based on an alternate timeline for season 9 called 'A Man Called Ghost'. I've got the first chapter up and hope you all like it. Just a warning, its rated R for language and adult situations. It is eventually going to be a Harm and Mac, but it starts out Webb/Mac Harm/Others. For those avidly following the You Can't Live in the Past stories, rest assured that they are my primary works. 'A Man Called Ghost' is my secondary until they are done and will be updated fairly slowly.

**Chapter 27**

USS Patrick Henry  
Monday August 16, 2004  
0900 Zulu

"Lieutenant Reed, what was the reason you were given for the early return of your aircraft from its mission on June 6th of this year?" Mac asked the young Lieutenant, the radar operator on the Hawkeye that was tasked to fly high cover for Harm on that ill fated mission.

"Lieutenant Commander Riley said we had a mechanical problem ma'am. Raptor 1 ordered us to return to base."

"What was the nature of the mechanical problem Lieutenant?"

"Ah…to be truthful ma'am, I'm not too sure. Ghost…Lieutenant Commander Riley ma'am…he said we were losing power to one of the engines. We tried to trace the problem but couldn't see anything wrong. Ghost was worried we weren't going to be able to make it back…it's a good thing Raptor 1 ordered us back ma'am."

"Isn't it true however Lieutenant that when you returned the flight crews failed to find anything wrong with the aircraft?"

"Ah, yes ma'am. Can't rightly explain it. They went over everything and said it was all fine. If I may ask ma'am, we were asked all these questions already by NCIS and our JAG."

"And the question Lieutenant?"

"Well, respectfully ma'am, why are you asking us again?"

"We're hoping someone might remember something they forgot before."

Shaking his head the young Lieutenant looked truly sorry. "I'm sorry ma'am…all I remember is what I said before. Ghost told us we had a problem, we came back. Next thing we heard Raptor 1 had gone down in a dogfight and a SAR team was dispatched as soon as we could."

"'As soon as we could' Lieutenant? I thought the SAR team was dispatched immediately."

"Well, it was as fast as we could safely ma'am. The area was hot, so it was recommended we wait until we could get a read on how hot exactly."

"How much of a wait are we talking Lieutenant?" Mac asked with a rough edge to her voice. Harm pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against to step up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok Mac." He whispered in her ear. Nodding at the Lieutenant Harm said "You can go son. Thanks."

"Hammer…I'm sorry we left you out there like that. I don't know what we could have done if we stuck around, but maybe we could have done something…directed them to you if nothing else." Lieutenant Reed said in a tone that pulled at Harm's heart. The kids really did feel bad about his going down.

"Its ok Keeper. Send Lieutenant Baker in when you see her."

"Aye aye sir." Keeper said as he came to attention and then turned smartly to leave the office.

After he left Harm sat down to Mac and put his hand on top of hers where it rested on the table. "Mac…we're going to find something…we just have to keep digging. But don't be hard on the kids for being kids."

"Harm…they disobeyed orders…they left you out there…" Mac said in a soft voice.

"No Mac…I ordered them back. As operational lead, my orders carried. If I issued those orders because of bad information, then we look for the source of bad information. Right now that's Riley, but he had to have a reason to lie. We just need to find it."

"You're right Harm…damn I'm saying that a lot."

Smiling Harm gave her hand a gentle squeeze before removing his from on top of it. "Its ok Mac…I've been saying that to you for almost eight years."

A knock at the hatch prevented Mac from saying anything to his statement and Harm stood up and called out "Enter."

A willowy blonde woman with Lieutenant bars on her flight suit entered and came to attention. "Lieutenant Baker reporting as ordered."

"Have a seat Lieutenant."

"Thank you CA..sir." Baker said with a slight smile in apology.

"Its ok Baker. Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie is going to ask you some questions. Just answer them as honestly as you can and we'll have you out of here in time for mess."

"Aye aye sir."

Harm wearily rubbed his eyes. They'd been interviewing crew for almost nine hours now and from where he sat they were no closer to finding an answer as to why Riley had been murdered. Mac was making notes about the interview in his laptop to be sent back to the office when the instant messenger icon started flashing.

"Probably Bud." Harm said as he wandered over to see who it was.

"Austin" Mac said as she saw who was sending the message. "I'll give you some privacy."

"You don't need to Mac…really. She probably just wants to know what I wanted when I called her. Stay…you can ask her any questions that pop into your head."

"You don't want me asking her what I want to know." Mac said in a barely audible mutter. Harm wasn't too sure he'd heard her right, but let it slide.

_Austin__: Got your messages. What's up?_

_Flyboy: Need to talk to you about Riley._

_Austin__: Heard you were looking into that again. What do you need?_

_Flyboy: Could he have been killed by the subject of your invest?_

_Austin__: Maybe…we…I think that the subject was onboard at the time_

_Flyboy: Who was he?_

_Austin__: Can't tell you here. Where are you?_

_Flyboy: On the Henry. Mac and I came out to poke around again and see what we could fine._

_Austin__: Say hi for me._

_Flyboy: She's right here._

_Austin__: Hi LC MacKenzie._

_Flyboy: - Mac Call me Mac Meg._

_Austin__: Alright Mac. ;) This is getting a little long._

_Flyboy: Tell me about it. Can we talk when we get back?_

_Austin__: Leave a message when you get back and I'll call you. I hear you're working with Krennick again_

_Flyboy: Don't remind me._

_Austin__: She still bad?_

_Flyboy: Worse._

_Austin__: Maybe I can help._

_Flyboy: Maybe…we'll talk. Hey…did you really tell her what she said you did when we were in __Hong Kong__?_

_Austin__: Regretfully._

_Flyboy: Regret telling or regret feeling?_

_Austin__: Telling. Made me feel like I was like her._

_Flyboy.__ Never. Anyway…call you when we get back. Later._

_Austin__: Take care you two._

After he logged off the instant messenger he looked over at Mac to see her looking at him intensely. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing…none of my business." Mac said with a slight blush.

"You want to know what she told Krennick when I was captured." Harm guessed.

"A little…what do you mean captured?"

"I got kidnapped by the Chinese when I went to Hong Kong to advice on a position paper State was preparing. Naval law and all that."

"I didn't know that." Mac said shocked.

"Its not something I like to remember. They kept me pretty drugged up…I thought I was talking to my father a lot of the time."

"Oh." Mac said softly at Harm's admission.

"As for what Meg said…sorry you'll have to ask her." Harm shrugged. He wasn't going to tell the woman he loved another woman admitted to wanting to sleep with him. Besides which he didn't have anyone but Krennick's word on the story. He wasn't going to trust what Krennick said enough to get Mac mad at him and risk pushing her away when he wanted to bring her closer.

Three days later they had interviewed all the flight crews, the Hawkeye crews, the Air Boss and his team, the Skipper, the fighter pilots and everyone else they could think of. So far the only lead they could come up with was two pilots who remembered seeing Riley talking with someone who fit the description of the CIA spook who was there to debrief Harm when Webb went missing. The Skipper said the spook said his name was Rivers when he came on board. Agent Rivers. Not a lot, but it was something.

"I can check with some of my agency contacts about Rivers…see what we can learn there." Mac said hesitantly.

"Thanks. If he was talking to Riley, Riley may have talked to Meg. When I meet her when we get back I'll see what she knows. At least we're not going to leave tomorrow empty handed." Harm said as he stood up and started to do a short pacing behind Mac. "Why would Riley be talking to Rivers?"

"That's the question, isn't it Harm?"

"Could Riley be double dipping?"

"What do you mean?"

"Working for NI and CIA at the same time?"

"That's a little far fetched, don't you think?"

"I don't know Mac…this whole thing seems a little far fetched." Harm said as he came to a stop in his pacing right behind Mac. Reaching over her should he started pulling up information on his laptop. It was only after the files started opening that he felt Mac's breath on his face and realized his face was right next to hers. Feeling the blush rising in his face Harm stood up quickly. He didn't want someone to walk in on them and provide the image of them being improper in their conduct with each other; especially with Krennick looking for blackmail material. "I'm sorry Mac."

So quickly did Harm step back that he didn't see the momentary flash of sadness in Mac's eyes or hear the sigh that escaped her lips. "So you think Riley was really working for the Company?"

"I don't know." Harm admitted, deciding it was best to ignore the whole moment that had just happened. As hard as that was, he wasn't going to give anyone anything that could hurt Mac. "Maybe. Meg might know something when I talk to her."

A knock at the hatch prevented Mac from saying anything in response. The knock was followed by the hatch opening to reveal the ensign who had met them when they first came aboard.

"A ship to shore call from a Commander Turner for you Commander."

"Thank you Ensign." Harm said with a nod. When the young officer was gone he said to Mac "I wonder what Sturgis wants?"

"Only one way to find out." Mac said with a smile.

Nodding Harm left to make his way to the communications room.

"Can I help you sir?" One of the petty officers on duty asked when he entered the room.

"Commander Rabb. I was told I have a ship to shore?"

Checking a clipboard the Petty Officer nodded and gestured towards one of the phones. "You can take it over there sir."

"Thanks." Harm said and then picked up the phone. "Rabb."

"Harm, its Sturgis. How are things going out there?"

"Not that great. We've got a few new leads, but we've also got more questions than we came out with."

"Well its something at least."

"I suppose. You called all this way just to find out how we were making out on the investigation?"

"Not just that. Just thought you'd like to know that your friend knows that you know about the detectives."

"Really?"

"They found out yesterday…and they weren't happy about it."

"Any plans made?"

"Don't think so Harm. Just watch your six." Sturgis said seriously.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Sorry about the delay on this one…honestly I got caught up during the day with the 'A Man Called Ghost' story and the first couple chapters of it, and then I had to beat a minor case of writer's block into submission before I got this one out. But here it is…enjoy.

**Chapter 28**

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Viringia  
Wednesday August 18, 2004  
0900 Zulu

Harm tossed his briefcase down on one of his extra chairs and set his cover on top of his filing cabinet. Sinking into his chair he looked over the case files that had piled up in his in basket while he was on the Henry. Not too bad all things considered. Turning on his computer Harm fired up his email program to see what had piled up in that inbox. Most of the messages were internal office mail, announcements and the like. One message however caught his attention.

_ H._

_ I'll be coming by your office when you're back._

_ -M_

Well considering he'd seen Mac last night he would assume the message was from Meg, which was good news. He had questions about Riley and Rivers that Meg might be able to answer. Plus it would be good to see her as well. A polite knock at his door caused Harm to look up and smile when he saw Jen standing in his doorway.

"Morning Jen."

"Welcome back sir, its good to have you back."

"Its good to be home Jen. Was Mattie any trouble while I was away?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny that sir on the grounds that to do so would implicate myself in her mischief."

"Really." Harm said with a raised eyebrow. He still was floored sometimes at how well the two girls got on. Ten years difference in age didn't seem to be a factor in their friendship; they really did act like sisters instead of friends.

"Indeed sir. Did you have any luck out on the Patrick Henry sir?"

"Some, Petty Officer, not a lot, but some."

"Good to hear sir. _She_ wants to see you and the Colonel right away sir."

"She does, does she? Tell the Captain the Colonel and I will be right there, will you Jen?"

"Aye aye sir." Jen said with a bright smile as she came to attention. Turning crisply she walked back to the front office.

Getting up and grabbing his notes from the investigation Harm went over to Mac's office and knocked on the door.

"Morning Marine. Care to join me?"

"Where are we going?" Mac asked as she looked up at Harm. He noticed right away that her smile was forced…now what did he do?

"The Captain has summoned us to her domain."

"Well then we must not keep her waiting." Mac said with a sigh.

The two of them made their way over to the front office and were informed by Jen that they could go right in.

When they had come to attention in front of Krennick's desk she made them wait while she flipped through some files on her desk. Finally she looked up and said "Commander, Colonel. Have a seat."

"Thank you ma'am." Harm said politely. He wasn't going to be the one to get this meeting off to a bad start.

"How did the investigation go out there?"

"Not too badly ma'am. We've got a few more leads than we did when we went out there; unfortunately we also have some more questions."

"Such as?"

"We know that Lieutenant Commander Riley was seen meeting with a man named Rivers. Commander Rabb has identified the man as the CIA agent who debriefed him after his mission on the fifth of June." Mac said in a crisp business-like tone.

"And this is important?"

"We think it is ma'am. Rivers disappeared around the time Riley was killed, and no one has seen him since. I'm hoping to get some more information from Riley's partner when I speak to her today. Colonel MacKenzie is also going to use her contacts at the CIA to try and get some information." Harm said.

"Anything else?"

"We've confirmed that there was nothing wrong with the Hawkeye when it returned to the carrier on the sixth of June. Apparently Riley faked a mechanical problem and got me to order him to return to the carrier."

"How would he know you would do that?"

"SOP ma'am. If an aircraft can't complete the mission profile it is to return to base so as not to jeopardize itself or others involved with the mission." Harm said matter-of-factly.

"I see. So where does this leave us?"

"Ma'am, I'm beginning to think that Rivers might be our man. I recommend we wait until we've checked out our sources here to see if we can find out more before we decide where to go with this."

"Very good Commander. Give me a written report by 1200. The SecNav is very interested to find out where you are with this, and I want…us…to look good for him."

"Yes ma'am." Harm said simply. "If that will be all?"

"Actually there is something else." Krennick said. Ah here it is Harm thought. He'd been wondering when she would bring it up. Squaring his shoulders he waited for her to continue. "I want to discuss your relationship with each other."

"What about it ma'am?"

"I don't think I will be sending the two of you on any more investigations together."

"Respectfully Captain, may I ask why?" Harm inquired.

"Why not?" Mac asked simply.

"Because Colonel, I don't think it would project the proper image." Krennick said through clenched teeth.

"And why would that be ma'am?" Harm asked resisting the urge to put a hand on Mac's knee to calm her down.

"I think it would be better if we discussed this in private Commander. Say over dinner tonight?"

"Well that depends on if the Colonel is available for dinner Captain."

"I wasn't inviting her Commander." Krennick said with an arched eyebrow. Harm realized that he'd played into her hands. "Do the two of you have anything you wish to tell me?"

"About what ma'am?" Harm asked warily.

"About your relationship with each other." Krennick said with a little smile.

"There is nothing to say ma'am. The Lieutenant Colonel and I are partners and friends. Working together for as long as we have has allowed us to develop a close and friendship and bond."

"Are you romantically involved?"

"No ma'am." Harm said harshly. He saw Mac stiffen up at his words and fought his urge to look at her and ask her what was wrong.

"Colonel? Do you have anything you wish to add?"

"Apparently not ma'am." Mac said sharply.

"Very well. Colonel you are dismissed."

Mac silently stood up and left the room. Harm watched her leave and then turned back to Krennick.

"What are you playing at Allison?" Harm asked when Mac was gone.

"Oh, we're on a first name basis are we Harm?" Krennick asked with an arched eyebrow. "I'll make it easy on you Harm. I'll look the other way while you do whatever it is you want to do with her, but in return I get what I want."

"And what is that Allison?"

"Why Harm, I thought you would have figured that out years ago. I want you."

"Why? Because I'm the one who got away? The only one to say no?"

"Admittedly that is part of it. But you're still the rising star of JAG, and I find you very sexy Commander." Krennick said as she got up and walked around her desk to sit on the edge and put her hand on Harm's knee.

"And if I say no?"

"Then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to start an investigation into the nature of your relationship with Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie. Since I got here I've noticed some very disturbing things about you two that I can not in good conscience ignore."

Harm couldn't help but laugh, and he laughed harder yet at the look in Krennick's eyes. Standing up he patted her on the shoulder and started to walk towards the door. Stopping with it half open he turned around to look at her. "Allison. You and I both know that you're not going to do that."

"Are you threatening me Commander?"

"Not at all Captain. But you and I both know that you wouldn't have approached a civilian detective agency if you intended to pursue this in earnest. You would have used a JAG from outside the office…or hell even Sturgis or Bud. But you know as well as I that they wouldn't find anything."

"You'd be surprised Commander Rabb."

"No ma'am I wouldn't."

"Think of your career Harm."

Harm laughed again at this. "Allison, I resigned my commission once already. My career isn't the most important thing in my life anymore. On the other hand, you will not ruin the Colonel's career. I won't allow that, and you and I both know that I can call your own career into question any time I want."

With that Harm walked out of her office and shut the door firmly. Turning around he saw Jennifer standing behind her desk with eyes as wide as saucers. Winking at her Harm walked out into the bullpen feeling very good about how he had handled that. As he was crossing to his office Harriet stood up from her desk and placed herself in Harm's way. (A/N I really hate putting these in the middle of things, they break up the flow but I just have to say…no pun intended!)

"Harriet."

"Commander…what did you say to the Colonel?"

"What do you mean Harriet? I didn't say anything to her."

"Well maybe that's the problem sir. Maybe you should say something to her sir. Isn't there something you want to say?"

"Harriet." Harm said in a warning tone of voice. "I don't think we should discuss that right now, do you?"

"Uhh no sir."

"Now tell me why you think I said or didn't say something to Mac?"

"Because of the way she stormed into her office and then two minutes later stormed out again. She only gets that mad at you sir." Harriet said quietly.

"Do you know where she went?"

"No sir."

"Did she go home?"

"No sir, her purse and cover are in her office."

"Thanks Harriet." Harm said with a hand on Harriet's shoulder.

He finally found Mac in the law library, the last place in the building he looked for her.

"Mac." He said quietly.

She ignored him and continued to stare out of the window she was standing in front of.

"Mac…sweetie, what is it?" Harm asked coming up to her and putting a hand on her arm.

Pulling her arm away from him Mac whirled and stared at him like he'd grown another head. "'Mac…sweetie'? Where the hell do you get off calling me that Commander?"

"What do you mean Mac?"  
  
"You know Commander; I think the problem is you don't even know what you want. One minute it seems like you want me…you're calling Mattie 'our' daughter…you talk about us, and then next you're all professional and you get embarrassed at being near me."

"What are you talking about Mac?"

"Nothing apparently. So when is the Captain going to start the inquiry?"

"She's not. I talked to her and explained how things are between us."

"Oh you told her that we're 'just friends'? So now she can feel free to pursue you some more?"

"Mac, I told her we're friends, which we are. Anything beyond that is none of her damn business."

"Is there anything beyond that Harm? Really, is there? Because a week ago it seemed like you were opening up to me, that we were getting close, finally getting close and then you turned it off again. All of a sudden its all business with you Harmon Rabb. And I don't want you to do something you don't want. Maybe I should just request a transfer…that way we can all have what we want."

"What makes you think that's what I want Mac?"

"Don't you?"

"No Mac, I don't want you to leave. And I don't want to leave. And for god's sake I don't want Krennick."

"What do you want Harm? And be careful how you answer."

Harm looked at her incredulously. She was asking him this in the middle of the JAG law library.

Taking a deep breath he shrugged his shoulders. "Well Mac, this isn't where I pictured us having this talk, but if you want to have it now…" he started and then was interrupted by a knock at the door behind them.

Turning to the door Harm saw Meg standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt." Meg said.

"Nothing was going to happen Lieutenant Commander, don't worry. You didn't interrupt anything." Mac said bitterly and then walked out of the library.

With a sigh Harm dropped into a seat and gestured Meg to the do the same.

"I see you still have such an easy time opening up to those close to you Harm." Meg said as she sat down. "Why don't you just tell her? Everyone can see you love her. Even I can and I haven't seen you in how many years? You never looked at me like that."

"Oh yes I did Meg, trust me. You just never saw it."

"Are you telling me you loved me sir?"

"Maybe not quite Meg, but it might have become that. Its taken Mac and me eight years to get to this point…"

"How long until you loved her?"

"A heartbeat."

"Then tell her that sir."

"I don't know if I can Meg…I think I've screwed up too many times. I held my tongue too many times when I shouldn't have. If you've got a few days I'll tell you about them."

"That's in the past sir, this is the now. She's still here, all you need to do is find the words."

"Meg, with all that Mac and I have been through…"

"Harm…with all due respect shut up and listen to what I'm saying. You and Mac have years of history, true. You've learned a lot about each other in those years, you've hurt each other, and you've helped each other. Bud was telling me about how she followed you to Russia when she knew you for what? A matter of months? Harm you grow from those experiences, but you don't hold onto them. You use them to grow more experiences. If you hold onto what happened in the past and try to live in the then you never get a chance to explore the now. Where do you want to be Commander? In the past or in the now?"

"In the now Meg. When the hell did you get so smart?"

"Always was sir. I just figured you liked dumb blondes and played to that." Meg said with a wink.

"Very funny Lieutenant Commander. Now…tell me you didn't just come here to play my relationship councilor."

"Well as fun as that is sir, I actually came to give you this." Meg said handing Harm a thick yellow envelope that she'd put on the table.

"What is it?"

"A signed affidavit with my testimony as to then Commander Allison Krennick's misconduct and sexual harassment of then Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. while she was the Admiral's aide. There are a few other people around the office who have envelopes like this one if you need them Harm. You've got some good friends here…they're willing to put their careers on the line to protect you."

Taking the envelope Harm stared at it thoughtfully. He hoped he'd never need to use it, but having it made him feel more comfortable. "Thank you Meg. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I do sir. Like I said, you have some good friends willing to put themselves on the line for you, and I hope you count me one of them." Meg said sadly.

"Always Meg. You will always be my friend."

"Well if I can't have more, then I will always cherish that sir." Meg said with a sad smile. "She's a good woman Harm…you shouldn't let her get away."

"Well I don't mean to. I just need to figure out how I'm gonna keep that from happening. Meg while you're here I need to ask you…do you know anything about a man named Rivers?"

"I do Harm…but the most important thing for you to know is that he's here in DC, and he's looking for you."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Sorry about the delay. I actually wrote Chapter 30 before this, had a minor case of writer's block on this one and just had to get 30 out. So lucky you guys, you get the last two chapters at the same time! Hope you like them, and fear not a sequel is in the works after I get out Ghost and Mac's view of You Can't Live in the Past.

Chapter 29

North of Union Station

Thursday August 18, 2004

1200 Zulu

Harm knocked on the door to Jen and Mattie's apartment insistently. He only had to wait a moment before Jen opened the door and peered out blearily. "Commander?"

"Jen. I need to speak to you about something."

"Sir?"

Motioning Jen out into the hallway Harm led her down towards his own apartment. "Jen, I need you to stay home with Mattie today. I'm calling her school to tell them she won't be coming in. I'm having a Marine guard sent over to spend the day as well."

"Sir?" Jen asked confused. "What about the Captain sir?"

"I'll take care of Krennick. Lock the door today and don't let anyone in unless its Mac or me."

"What's going on sir?"

Harm looked at the young woman before him closely. In a short time she had come to mean a lot to him as the sister to his soon to be adopted daughter. "Jen, someone is looking for me and I'm afraid he may try to hurt those I care about. I want to keep you and Mattie safe."

"Yes sir." Jen said simply letting her training take over. An officer had given her an order and she would follow it.

Smiling at Jen's crisp tone Harm put a hand on her shoulder. "You're one of those people I care about Jen. I'll call you guys today and let you know what's going on if I can."

The sound of feet on the stairs caused Harm to move in front of Jen as he moved towards the sounds. As he got to the door to Jen and Mattie's apartment Mac and a marine guard exited the stairwell. Sighing Harm smiled slightly at Mac.

"What's going on Harm?" Mac asked curiously.

"In a minute Mac. Corporal, you will stay at this door and guard the people inside. Do not let anyone in unless they are accompanied by the Colonel here or myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." The young marine said as he snapped a salute and then took up position outside the door."

Taking Mac's arm he nodded to Jen and took Mac inside his apartment. "Mac…I couldn't find you yesterday…you were doing a good job at avoiding me."

Mac blushed and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Harm…I shouldn't have done that."

"Its ok Mac. Anyway…Meg told me yesterday that Rivers is in DC, and he's looking for me. I just wanted to make sure Mattie and Jen were safe. I don't want to take the chance that Rivers will strike out at me like Palmer did through the people I care about. Mac…if I could I would stick you in there with Jen and Mattie behind that guard, but I know how you'd react to that." Harm said with a smile.

"I'd kick your six flyboy." Mac said fiercely.

"That's my Marine." Harm said fondly.

"So what's the plan?" Mac asked uncomfortably.

"I'm going to give Rivers what he wants."

"Excuse me?" Mac asked incredulously.

"I'm going to put myself in a position to draw Rivers out. If he's looking for me, I'll let him find me."

"Harm…" Mac said warningly. "You know better than that…"

"Mac…I don't know why he's looking for me. All I know is he is. He has the answers we need about Riley…for all we know he was the last man to see Riley alive."

"Harm why don't you let NI or the CIA handle this?"

"Because its me he's looking for Mac."

"I'm going with you then." Mac said as Harm walked over to the cupboard he kept his lockbox in.

Shaking his head Harm looked at Mac. "No."

"Yes."

"Mac, we're not going to fight about this too. I know you'll stand with me if I asked you to, but I still need to know what the CIA knows. I need you to use your contacts to find something out."

Harm could see the struggle in her features as she looked at him while he pulled out his handgun and ammunition. "Please Mac?" he asked finally.

"Fine, but I will be coming to where you are when I'm done."

"I would expect nothing different Mac." Harm said wearily.

"I'll get over to Langley now then." Mac said.

"I'll let Krennick know you're unavoidably detained as well."

Nodding Mac started to walk away and then turned and quickly threw her arms around Harm. "Stay safe Harm…I don't want to lose you."

"You too Marine." Harm whispered into her hair.

As soon as Mac was gone Harm picked up his phone and dialed Krennick's cell number. After six rings she finally picked up. "Krennick." She said wearily.

"Its Rabb ma'am."

"What are you doing on my phone at this hour Rabb?"

"Ma'am I'm going to be late getting into the office today, I'm following a lead in the Riley murder. Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie has gone out to Langley and will also be out the of the office."

"Is that a fact Rabb."

"Yes ma'am it is. I also require the services of Petty Officer Coates today."

"What do you need her for?"

"I believe that there may be a danger to those near me and have ordered her to stay home with my daughter ma'am."

"Am I running a baby sitting service Commander?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you sure about this Commander?"

"Yes ma'am. I have had one of the Marine guards brought over to watch over them ma'am."

"Making awfully free with my staff aren't you Commander?"

"Respectfully ma'am, I would move heaven and earth to protect those around me."

"I believe you would Commander. Very well, report to me when you have something to report."

"Aye aye ma'am." Harm said and then hung up his phone. Now to decide where he was going to do this. He wanted to do it away from the apartment just to be sure he kept Mattie and Jen out of it, somewhere with lots of people, but not too many. Too many people can contain surprises that he didn't see until too late. A slow smile came across his face as he found the place he wanted. The Washington Museum was having an exhibition of the history of aviation. He was planning on taking Mattie and Jen on the weekend, but he could give himself a preview.

Grabbing his jacket out of the closet Harm walked out into the hallway and returned the guard's salute when he passed by and took the stairs down to the street. Getting into his SUV Harm turned the ignition and started the engine.

"Don't tell me you're going to the museum exhibition of aviation." A quite voice said from behind him. As Harm reached for where he had his gun tucked into his waistband the man continued. "Tsk tsk Commander. Lets have it."

Looking in the mirror Harm saw Rivers sitting in the backseat. With a sigh he slowly pulled his gun out and handed it to Rivers.

"Let's go to the Museum Commander…wouldn't want you to miss your tour."

Can't really argue with a man with a gun Harm figured. Besides if he could get out of the SUV he'd have a little more in the way of options. Mac wouldn't be back from Langley for a couple hours at least, so he was on his own. With a sigh Harm put the SUV in gear and started driving.

"So…where's your investigation led you Commander?"

"Into my car with a mad man?"

"Close. I'm not mad though."

"Why'd you kill Riley?"

"We'll talk about that in time Commander."

Silently Harm drove  through the early morning streets downtown.

"Relax Rabb…I'm not here to hurt you."

"Really. Like you didn't hurt Riley."

"I told you, I'll tell you all about Riley when we get to the museum."

"Why the museum?"

"Same reason you wanted to go there first. Lots of people. I don't expect you to give me a ride home later Rabb."

"Well that's good to know." Harm said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later Harm pulled up outside the Washington Museum and got out of his car slowly. The fact that Rivers had not made an aggressive move against him so far had him confused. The black hearts that Harm had encountered in the past made no qualms about who they were. Palmer was about as bad as they came and Harm knew right from the outset that Palmer wished him ill.

"Well, shall we go see what the museum has to offer in the way of history of Aviation?" Rivers asked as he came up beside Harm.

"Why not?" Harm answered with a bitter twist to his lips.

"Oh chin up Commander. Isn't that what you military types always say? Lets go."

A few minutes later Harm and Rivers were inside the museum walking through pictures and displays of aircraft and aviation wonders throughout the years. When they came across a mock up of an F-4 from the Vietnam war they stopped to look at it.

"What carrier did your father fly off of again?" Rivers asked.

"The Tycho." Harm said shortly.

"I've heard you remind a lot of people of him, and not just physically. Word is you're an even better pilot than he was. Pity you had to give it up to become a lawyer. You miss it?"

"We're here to talk about you, not me." Harm said.

"Give and take Commander, give and take. I'm interested by you…a crack pilot who becomes a lawyer, to go back to flying, to go back to lawyering, to go back to flying and then returns to being a lawyer. Did I miss any of your flip flops?"

"No…I think you got them all in there." Harm said. "Yes, I do miss it sometimes. But there are more important things to me than flying."

"Yes…I heard you are working on adopting a girl…Mathilda is it?"

"She'd rip out your spleen if you called her that…but yes, that's her name." Harm said with a smile. He could just picture Mattie tearing into this spook.

"I'm not the man you're looking for Commander." Rivers said quietly.

"You didn't kill Riley?"

"Oh…I did that sadly…but not for the reasons you think."

"And what is it I think?"

"That I killed him because he learned something, or found me doing something, or because I'm an evil traitor…something along those lines. Am I right?"

"To tell you the truth we don't know why you did it, but we have reports you were the last man to see him alive."

"Riley's partner didn't tell you why they were there?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Harm said in an effort to protect Meg.

"Oh come now Commander. I know you and Ms. Austin used to be partners, and I believe that you are still friends. Surely she told you why she was there undercover." Rivers said disbelievingly.

"Actually she didn't." Harm confessed. "She refused to tell me even when Riley was dead."

"Interesting. She's more strong willed than we thought. Our analysts thought she had told you for sure. We figured you would have charmed it out of her."

Smiling Harm shook his head before he remembered who he was speaking to. "No such luck. Meg's a strong willed woman."

"Interesting. Well then…I guess I'll start at the beginning. Are you listening Commander? Because I won't repeat anything I tell you here today."

"I'm listening." Harm said levelly. While Rivers was talking Harm was looking around for something he could turn into a weapon.

"Six months ago we began to suspect someone was selling information to the highest bidder."

"What sort of information? Cookie recipes?"

"Very funny Rabb. Webb told me you had a sense of humor, but he also told me you were an intelligent man. Just listen or this conversation is at an end."

"Fine…go on."

"No, he wasn't selling recipes. He was selling troops movements, times of aerial patrols, times of ground patrols and the like. Surely you had to notice that all of a sudden the Iraqi rebels were scoring some pretty heavy victories all of a sudden."

Harm just nodded as he thought back to the news casts that he had been watching for the past few months.

"We were trying to figure it out when we found out that your Naval Intelligence had stumbled upon the same conclusions that we had…that it was someone deployed with the Navy who was involved with this."

"How did you guys figure that out?"

"We have our sources Commander…its need to know."

"God, you did know Webb didn't you?"

"I did, and he was a good man. A disturbed man since Paraguay, but a good man. Now, we found out that Naval Intelligence was sending a team out to investigate the claims and see if they could track down the leak."

"Riley and Meg."

"Correct. What Naval Intelligence didn't know was that our information pointed to one of those two as being the leak. Imagine our shock when we found out that someone had screwed up and sent the leak to hunt himself."

"How do I know any of this is true?"

"You're going to have to trust me Commander. Come on, lets move for a bit, people are going to start looking at us funny if we stand here looking at this F-4 much longer." Rivers said and then led Harm off towards a Space Shuttle display.

"How do I know you aren't the leak?" Harm asked suspiciously.

"As I said, you'll just have to trust me for now Commander."

"That's easy for you to say."

"We'd noticed a few large purchases made by Riley over the last couple months. Nothing to extravagant…he was a smart man. But larger than normal all the same. Webb and Keeter were hoping to use Riley's status as a pilot to trap him into showing himself, but unfortunately Keeter was injured and you were brought in. We knew we could trust you, but we didn't know how far. Your…animosity for Webb is well known. And admittedly he does deserve some of it. He did have a habit of tossing you and Colonel MacKenzie into danger only to have you two pull him out by the short hairs."

"That's putting it mildly." Harm said quietly. He didn't like to speak ill of the dead, but the truth was the truth.

"We were shocked when we found out that Riley had arranged to not only give up patrol times and coordinates but your location when you went down. Apparently the Iraqis are looking for pilot prisoners for some reason we are unsure of. I came across him as he was relaying your location."

"Awfully convenient." Harm said suspiciously.

"Look…you want to know why I killed Riley? Because he attacked me. It was self defense, you have my word on that Commander."

"Alright, say he did attack you, say he was the leak. Why would you just disappear like that?"

"We weren't sure if Austin was in on his plans or not…I couldn't risk exposing my knowledge."

Just then Harm's cell phone rang and he flipped it open to see _Mac_ on the call display.

"Go ahead Commander, take it."

Hang pushed the send button on his phone. "Rabb."

"Harm its me. I've got some information about Rivers…apparently he was trying to find the source of a leak that was giving information to the Iraqi rebels."

"I know."

"You know?"

"He's right here with me. So you're telling me he's on the level?"

"It looks that way…I can't get much information from my contacts, but they gave me that. Harm…they think the leak is Meg."

"It wasn't Meg Mac. It was Riley. He attacked Rivers when he was found out."

"Where are you?"

"The Aviation exhibition at the Museum."

"I'm on my way."

"Thanks Mac."

When Harm put his phone back in his pocket Rivers looked at him expectantly. "So?"

"So it looks like you're on the level. Go on."

"Not much more to say; I took these from his computer before I left the Henry." Rivers said holding out two CDs. "Information about his contact and the information he was selling. Those are copies of course…we have the originals. I hope you'll use those to put an end to the investigation."

Harm took the CDs and slid them into his pocket. "No one is going to hear about this investigation, are they?" Harm asked wearily. He'd had too much contact with the CIA to think this would go anywhere.

"Probably not. The Director assured me he would have it taken care of. But I thought you'd like the know all the same. Now if you'll excuse me Commander, I think this interview is at an end." Rivers said and with a slight nod he walked off into a passing tour crowd.

Harm walked slowly out of the Museum with his mind turning over all this new information. He needed to go somewhere and think about what he'd learned…to digest it. Unlocking his SUV he got in to find his handgun on the floor of the front seat. With a little shake of his head he picked it up and put it in his pocket and started the car.

**Afterthoughts: **At the time of writing I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. In some ways I think it's a little weak and can use some work, so it will probably undergo a rewrite in the future.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Friday August 18, 2004

North of Union Station

2000 Zulu

Harm killed the ignition to his SUV and slowly exited the vehicle. He couldn't remember a time in the recent past when he was so thoroughly mentally exhausted; not even when he was flying quick switch hops off the Henry. The conversation he'd had with Rivers that day, and the suddenly revelation of his story had shocked Harm to the core. He'd never been so wrong about a case before, never so blind. As Harm walked up to his building a long dark government sedan pulled up against the curb next to him. The driver got out and stood at attention holding the rear door open.

"Commander Rabb, the Secretary would appreciate a moment of your time." the uniformed Petty Officer said.

"Not much of a choice is there Petty Officer." Harm said walking around the car and sliding in. "Mr. Secretary." He added when he saw Sheffield sitting inside the car.

"Commander. So good to see you again."

"Is it sir?"

"I've always liked you Rabb. However I got a call today from Director Kershaw about a JAG investigation that was getting close to one of his agents he needed to protect. Would you know anything about this Commander?"

"I assume you're referring to Rivers sir."

"What has your investigation revealed?"

"Sir…I'm not sure that I can reveal that."

"Commander…need I remind you who I am?"

"Not at all sir. I merely cannot tell you anything because I've come across new information I need to digest in order to form my opinion of the investigation sir."

"What is this information Commander?"

Harm hesitated before he answered. He knew that this was the man who reported to the president, but he himself wasn't sure about the information. "Rivers apparently killed Riley in self defense sir, not murder."

"Why would it be self defense?"

"Apparently Rivers had been sent to investigate the same thing as Riley and Austin; the only difference was that Rivers' information pointed to Riley as the subject of their investigation." Harm said quietly. He noticed the utter lack of shock in the Secretary's eyes. "You knew sir!"

"I just found out this evening Commander. I think you should discontinue your investigation Commander."

"Are you ordering me to back off of a murder investigation sir?"

"I am Commander. You now know it is not a murder that you are investigating, there is no murder investigation. Let it drop Commander."

"Aye aye sir." Harm said hesitantly.

"Excellent!" the SecNav said pleasantly slapping his hands against his knees. "Now then…it appears you have been a very naughty boy Commander."

"Sir?"

"Captain Krennick has requested an investigation into your relationship with Colonel MacKenzie." the Secretary said. Seeing Harm's imminent protest he held up his hand. "Commander, let me ask you. Have you ever acted improperly with the Colonel?"

"No sir." Harm said with steel in his voice.

"I know that Commander. AJ and I have had many a late night conversation about you and the Colonel. We both knew how you felt about each other, and it was, I admit, somewhat entertaining to see you both dance around each other in an effort to deny your feelings."

"Then why the investigation?" Harm asked confused.

"I didn't say I was going to act on the Captain's request. In fact, she will no longer be the interim JAG as of Monday morning. Admiral Burke has been voted in as our new JAG. I think Captain Krennick would do well to oversee JAG operations in…Alaska I think."

"Sir?"

"Let me ask you something Commander. Is it true that you have signed testimonies that Krennick has been sexually harassing you?"

Harm hesitated before answering. As it was he still wasn't willing to ruin another officer's career. Finally he nodded shortly. "I do sir."

"I will send a courier to your office on Monday to collect the testimonies Commander."

"Sir?" Harm asked, confused by the Secretary's order.

"Captain Krennick has been…improper in the past. I've heard many rumors about Captain Krennick. I will be speaking with her on Monday about this…and if she does not take care to control her behavior then I would be forced to take your testimonies and convene a board of inquiry. Captain Krennick is no longer a concern to you Commander, and your honour remains intact, and many many young officers do not have to worry about her treating them like a piece of meat."

"I…thank you Secretary." Harm said shocked.

"Do you love the Colonel Commander?"

Harm was shocked at the Secretary's question. "Sir, respectfully I don't see how this is any of your concern."

"Commander, everything relating to my people is my concern." Secretary Sheffield said with a small smile. Holding up his hand he continued. "Commander, I do not mean to pry…I just wondered if you would be able to consider a possible solution to your…problem with the Colonel."

"What sort of solution sir?" Harm asked warily. "I won't do anything to hurt the Colonel."

Holding up his hand the Secretary smiled. "Nothing so drastic Commander. It is just that Naval Intelligence finds themselves short an operative who is a qualified pilot. Interested?"

"Are you asking me to transfer to Naval Intelligence sir?"

"Commander, I could consider it a great favour if you would…consider…the option."

Harm sighed. When the Secretary of the Navy asked someone to consider something Admirals jumped. "Sir…"

"Harm…I may call you Harm?"

"Of course sir." Harm answered. He wasn't about to say no to the Secretary of the Navy.

"Harm…I'm going to be blunt with you. When the JAG selection board next sits you will be my candidate. It is a shame I wasn't able to suggest you this time around, but I can't have a Commander issuing orders to Captains and Admirals. Admiral Burke has assured me he would give me five years as JAG, and then we'll see about his retirement. I am of the opinion that a tour with Naval Intelligence would allow you an insight into another facet of the investigative procedure. You've more than proven you have what it takes Commander, you can be the best operative Naval Intelligence has."

"Sir…" Harm began but the Secretary held up his hand again.

"Harm…I can promise you that you will be stationed here in Washington for the whole time you're with Naval Intelligence. Obviously you will be in the field at times, but you will be working out of the Pentagon. You will be reporting directly to Admiral Denis, and you will be getting an early promotion to Captain."

Harm was floored at this last statement. He still had another year to get his four before he was up for Captain. "Thank you sir. But why?"

"I have plans for you Harm, and I can't have you questioned by every Captain in the fleet. You need to be free to do what needs to be done, and the rank of Captain will ensure that you can do this. As to why I'm asking you to transfer? Let me just say this Commander. You will remain in Washington; you will be able to see all your friends from JAG; and you will be able to act on certain feelings you have for a Marine lawyer you and I know. AJ's last request was that I work out a way for you and MacKenzie to be together…this works out for both of us."  
  
Harm was floored. He knew he should be wary of a favour offered by the Secretary of the Navy, but if it let him be with Mac he was willing to take his chances. Swallowing hard he just nodded to the Secretary. "I'll do it sir. And thank you sir."

Sheffield held out his hand and Harm took it in his own for a firm handshake. "You report to the Pentagon on Tuesday. Take Monday to clear out your office and explain things to your friends Commander. Admiral Burke knows this is going to happen so you shouldn't have any problems with him."

Harm was barely listening to Sheffield as he thought about his relationship with Mac. He'd finally admitted to himself that he loved her…now he needed to admit it to her. Suddenly he had an idea…something that he had dreamed of many times. "Mr. Secretary…I hesitate to ask you for another favour."

"Ask away Commander. I have a feeling you're going to be repaying them back in full."

Hesitantly Harm looked at his feet. "What would it take to get into the rose garden sir?"

"The White Houses' Rose Garden Commander?"

"Aye sir."

"Why?"

Harm bit his lip before answering. "That is where the Colonel I met sir. I think it would be a good place to…well lets just say I'd think it would be a good place for me to admit to the Colonel how I feel sir."

"Let me check something Commander." Sheffield said with a smile. Pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket he hit a speed dial number and then waited. "Bailey, its Charles. How are you?"

"Good good. Would I be able to speak to him for a minute?" Sheffield continued.

"Thanks Bailey. Listen…why don't you and Linda come by for dinner this weekend? Emily will love to see you. Good. Thanks again Bailey."

After a moment Sheffield continued. "Good evening sir."

"Thank you sir."

"Sir…I have a Commander in the Navy with a special request sir…"

"Commander Rabb sir."

"Yes sir, that's him."

"He would like to gain access for himself and another to the Rose Garden."

"Tomorrow? I'm sure that will good for him sir. Thank you sir." Sheffield said and then hit the disconnect button.

"The President has allow you access tomorrow afternoon at two Commander."

Harm was shocked to his core. He had just been granted access to the White Houses' Rose Garden. "Thank you sir."

"Good luck son."

"Thank you sir."

"I'll see you in my office at 1100 Tuesday Commander."

"Aye aye sir. Thank you again." Harm said and then exited the Secretary's sedan. With a new spring in his step he took the stairs up to his apartment two at a time whistling an unnamed song. He had to make plans…had to get Mac to come with him tomorrow.

Saturday August 19, 2004

Mac's Apartment

1800 Zulu

Harm got out of his SUV and walked around the back to pull out his guitar and two dozen roses. He'd never done anything like this before, but somehow he felt Mac would appreciate it. He'd called her that morning to make sure she'd be home when he got here…he'd told her he needed to discuss the Rivers investigation. Walking up to the sidewalk Harm set down his guitar and began to spread the roses on the ground around him. Pulling out his cell phone he pushed the number 1 speed dial and waited for Mac to answer.

"MacKenzie."

"Mac…its me."

"Hey Harm…you on your way over?"

"Something like that. Mac…go out onto your balcony?"

"Why?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"Mac…do you trust me?"

"You know I do Harm."

"Then please go out on your balcony." Harm asked patiently.

As he watched the door to Mac's apartment opened and he saw her walk out onto her balcony. Hanging up the phone he looked up at her with a smile.

"Harm?" Mac called down from where she looked down on him. "What are you doing?"

Without an answer Harm took up his guitar and started to play. For twenty minutes he ignored Mac's questions as he sang every romantic song he could think of. He did his best to ignore the crowd that his singing was gathering as well and finally played the final chord and set his guitar down. Looking up at Mac he held up his hand and smiled.

"Come with me Mac. I have something I want to show you."

"Harm?" Mac asked quietly enough that he couldn't actually hear her…just see his name on her lips.

"Trust me Sarah."

Nodding Mac disappeared back into her apartment and was soon standing beside him. "What are you doing Harm?" she asked quietly.

"Trust me Sarah."

"I do Harm, but…"

Holding his finger up to her lips he silenced her question and took her hand to lead her to his SUV.

Forty minutes later they pulled up to the public gate at the White House. Rolling down his window Harm smiled at the gate guard and said "Commander Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie."

"Thank you sir. Someone will meet you in the west parking lot."

Nodding Harm rolled up his window and slowly drove his SUV down the street onto the White House grounds until he got to the west parking lot. Exiting the vehicle he walked around to Mac's door and opened it for her. Taking her hand to help her out he smiled reassuringly to her and didn't let go of her hand.

"Commander Rabb?" a polite voice said.

Turning towards the voice Harm smiled at the dark suited man who stood there.

"Yes?"

"My name is Agent Burrows. He asked me to show you the way."

"Thank you Agent Burrows." Harm said with a smile as he gently pulled Mac's hand to get her to follow him and Agent Burrows.

"What are we doing here Harm? Did you rack up another medal I didn't know about?"

"Not exactly Sarah."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I thought it was a nice day…and I thought you'd like to join me here. Patience Colonel." Harm said with a smile.

After a few minutes their guide stopped and looked at them seriously. "Here we go Commander. I will await you here."

"Thank you Agent Burrows." Harm said gratefully.

With a smile at Mac Harm led her through the low gate that took them into the Rose Garden.

"The Rose Garden Harm? What's going on?" Mac asked suspiciously.

"I just thought I'd go for a walk today and hoped you'd want to join me."

"Harmon Rabb…you're up to something."

"That I am. But you're going to have to be patient a little longer. We're almost there." Harm said with a wink. Taking her hand again he led her deeper into the garden until they came to a stone bench and marble fountain. Gently guiding Mac to the seat Harm thrust his hands into his pockets and turned to face her. Slowly he went down on one knee.

"Harm?" Mac asked quietly.

"Sarah." Harm said quietly fighting the moisture he felt in his eyes. Slowly he pulled out a worn ring from his pocket.

"Harm? What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long long time ago Sarah. I've loved you for as long as I can remember Sarah…and I've fought it in the name of our careers. I can't fight it any longer…I've had to live without you, and I can't do it again." Harm said quietly holding up the ring. "I know its not much Sarah…it's a little battered but you have my heart and my love. I should have told you this so many years ago. What I'm trying to say…"

"Yes." Mac said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes!" Mac cried and then jumped up to throw her arms around Harm.

A gentle cough caused both to turn around.

"Mr. President!" Harm said in shock.

"Commander, Colonel. I'm glad you two have finally decided to do this."

"Sir?" Harm asked confused.

"Secretary Sheffield has told me why you wanted to use the Garden today Commander. He also filled me in on the…interesting…past you two share."

"Congratulations you two." The First Lady said from beside her husband.

"Thank you ma'am." Mac said with a radiant smile.

"Excuse us…we didn't mean to intrude…we were just taking a walk and thought we'd come by and congratulate you." The President said shaking Harm's hand while the First Lady gave Mac a hug.

"Thank you sir. You don't know what this means to us." Harm said as he put an arm around Mac's waist. Smiling they watch the President and his wife walk down the path and into the deeper Garden with their silent shadows following behind.

As they stood there holding each other Harm felt Mac stiffen up next to him. "Harm…what about the regulations? What are we going to do?"  
  
Turning her to face him Harm smiled down at her. "Its ok Sarah…its all worked out. I'm changing my designator…"

Pushing herself away from him Mac's eyes flashed as she said "Harm! How is this a solution?"

Putting his hands on each side of her face Harm quieted her with a kiss. "I'm not going back to flying, not exactly."

"Then what?"

"The SecNav has 'requested' that I transfer to Naval Intelligence." Harm said quietly.

"Why?"

"He thought I'd do well at it…and it would allow me to do this." Harm said as he pulled Mac in for another deep kiss.

"But what about…"

"Its all worked out Sarah. I'll be working out of the Pentagon and the Secretary promised I would stay working out of Washington when I wasn't in the field. He knows how important everyone at JAG is to me." Harm said. He didn't think it would be the right time to tell her that the Secretary wanted him to be JAG one day. "Oh yeah. And you won't have to deal with Krennick anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a new JAG starting on Monday…Admiral Burke. Krennick is going to be overseeing JAG ops in…I think the Secretary said Alaska." Harm said with a smile as Mac laughed.

Remembering he still held the ring in his hand Harm gently took Mac's left hand in his and slid the ring onto her finger. "Its so beautiful." She whispered.

"It's the ring my dad gave my mom, and his dad gave his mom. And one day we'll give it to our child to give to his wife."

"Our child." Mac whispered with tears once more welling up in her eyes.

"You didn't forget did you?"

"Forget what?" Mac asked with a mischievous smile.

"The anniversary we have this year; AJ is five sweetie. And that means that you and I…" Harm finished with a wink.

Mac laughed and threw her arms around him once more as she whispered fiercely in his ear "Then we should get started, don't you think Commander?"

Laughing Harm pulled her against him tighter and kissed her passionately.

As they walked out of the Rose Garden hand in hand Mac looked up at him. "Why did you finally decide to ask?"

"Because I've wanted to for years…and besides a Lieutenant Commander, a Captain, an Admiral and the Secretary of the Navy ordered me to make you an honest woman. Can't really say no to that if I wanted to." He said with a laugh. Stopping he gently turned her chin so she was looking up at him with those beautiful eyes he was now free to loose himself in. "Sarah…you are my world, my everything. We have wasted too much time trying to live in the past…to have what we once had. I meant what I said when I said I should have done this years ago. I love what we had Sarah…but I want to build something new, something special with you by my side. We have a lot of time to make up, and I don't want to waste another minute of it."

Placing a quick kiss on her lips Harm wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist and led her out of the Rose Garden so that they could plan the rest of their lives with each other.


	31. Epilogue

A/N Due to an overwhelming desire to see Krennick get her's I've decided to add an epilogue in which everyone can delight.

**Epilogue**

JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
Monday August 22, 2004  
1300 Zulu

Captain Allison Krennick walked into JAG ops with a spring in her step. If she couldn't have Harmon Rabb to herself, she'd ruin the hussy who stood in her way. Friday she'd submitted a request to SecNav to start an investigation into Rabb and MacKenzie's relationship. As far as she could actually tell there was nothing going on there, but there was probably enough to censure them…at the very least she'd be able to transfer one of them out. And it would be MacKenzie because she hadn't given up on getting Rabb to give in to her.

As Krennick walked into the front office area she looked at her annoyingly chipper yeoman with a frown. "Coates…get the SecNav's office on the phone. The JAG selection committee sat last week and I want to make it official today."

"Ma'am…" Coates began.

Krennick just kept walking to her office and said "Just do it Coates…or do I need to find you a new duty station as well?"

"No ma'am." Coates offered with a shrug.

Shaking her head Krennick opened the door to her office and walked in only to come to a stop when she saw an Admiral sitting behind her desk. "Sir?" she asked in confusion.

At her words another man stood up from one of the leather chairs in front of the desk and turned towards her. "Captain…do come in." Secretary Sheffield said.

"Mr. Secretary…what are you doing here?" Krennick asked in shock.

With a raised eyebrow the Secretary turned to look at the Admiral and then turned back to Krennick. "Why Captain, I've come to introduce my new Judge Advocate General to his officers. Admiral Burke, may I present Captain Allison Krennick. Allison has been acting as interim JAG while the selection committee sat."

At this Krennick's mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Captain, are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should have a seat." Admiral Burke said with a note of concern in his voice.

"Admiral." Coates' voice over the intercom.

"Yes Petty Officer?" Admiral Burke said kindly.

"Captain Krennick requested me to get the Secretary's office on the phone." Coates said dispassionately.

"Thank you Petty Officer." The Admiral said with a raised eyebrow.

"I…ah…" Krennick said as she blinked owlishly.

"Its alright Captain." The Secretary said. "I needed to discuss something else with you today."

"Sir?" Krennick asked with a knot of fear forming in her stomach.

"I received a most unusual request in my office on Friday. Something to do with Rabb and MacKenzie?"

"Ah…yes sir. I have reason to believe that their relationship outside the office and in is…shall we say…improper?"

"Really." The Secretary said. Stroking his chin he looked at Krennick carefully. "Do tell me Captain, how is Captain Rabb's relationship with his fiancée improper?"

"Captain? Fiancée?" Krennick asked incredulously.

"Indeed. I have it on the authority of the President himself that Captain Rabb and Colonel MacKenzie spent the afternoon in the Rose Garden on Saturday. He was quite thrilled that two of his finest officers had decided to become engaged."

All through Krennick and the Secretary's discussion Admiral Burke had remained silent. Finally he turned towards the Secretary. "Secretary Sheffield, is this spurious investigation request the sort of thing I can come to expect from this officer?"

"But Mr. Secretary…the regulations…the chain of command…" Krennick said on the heels of the Admiral's question.

"Are no longer a consideration Captain. I have need of Captain Rabb in other capacities for now. And Admiral…sadly I am unable to answer your question. The Captain must be the one to answer it. Captain…in your new posting will you be doing a job this shoddy?"

"New posting?" Krennick asked in a shocked tone of voice.

"Yes Captain, a new posting. Admiral…is there not an opening heading up the Naval Legal Services Office in Anchorage?"

"I believe there is Mr. Secretary." The Admiral said simply.

"Well then its settled. Captain…I'm sure the Admiral can have your transfer orders cut today."

"But sir…" Krennick said quickly.

"Captain…do you question my orders?" Secretary Sheffield said quietly.

"No sir." Krennick said in defeat.

"Dismissed." Admiral Burke said.

As Krennick stood up and came to attention the Secretary held up a finger.

"And Captain."

"Sir?" Krennick said in a cracked voice.

"I have taken custody of certain documents. Scuttlebutt has you being the one acting in a manner unbecoming."

"Sir?"

"Captain, you will be closely watched in your new posting. If I hear even a whisper of impropriety then you shall be recalled to Washington and it will _not_ be for a cozy informal discussion such as this one." Sheffield said in a voice forged in steel.

"Sir, I protest!" Krennick said sharply.

"Protest all you want Captain. You have two choices; one, you can go to Alaska and continue with your rank and position, or two, we can start an investigation into the allegations of misconduct on your part. What is your choice?" Sheffield asked.

For a moment Krennick's eyes flashed with anger and then she lowered her head. "Alaska sir." she said, defeated.


	32. Afterward

**Afterward**

Well…there it is. My first JAG fanfic, completed. I'm overwhelmed at the response that this story got, and I'm touched at the number of people that took the time to give words of encouragement (and in one particular case ridicule).

I tried to incorporate everything I could from the actual timeline of the show with references to most of the Season 9 finale with one notable exception. I couldn't figure out a way to work in Mac's illness and still have the storyline work so…no big revelations about the illness. I will tell you it is still there, and it will be addressed more thoroughly in You Can't Live in the Past: Mac's Story.

They say you are your own worst critic and I'm beginning to find out that this is true when it comes to my writing. While I am happy with this story, there are parts of it I felt could have been better. I think what I ended up doing that I would do different if I could is tried to fit too much into it. If I'm going to be honest, in the end I wasn't too sure where I stood in the way of a dramatic climax; I wasn't sure if I should make an action oriented climax, a dramatic oriented climax, a suspense oriented climax or a romantic one. Thankfully the issue was resolved because by the end I still had Mac and Harm dancing around each other like the earth and the moon. Romantic it would be then. Rivers was wrapped up in 29, there hadn't been much action since Harm came back from the Henry, but we needed to get our favorite couple together.

I hope everyone, shipper and non-shipper alike, are happy with the ending scene with Harm and Mac in the Rose Garden. I felt that would be the most romantic place for Harm to propose to Mac. I also felt that a serenade with roses strewn about his feet would be an effective way to pique Mac's interest. I had to throw in the President and First Lady congratulating them on a whim…its why we write after all to make the impossible possible.

Currently I am working on my A Man Called Ghost story as well as a quick one off of the dream that I've had Harm having throughout this story. When those are completed I will write Mac's view of this story as well as the dream she's been having. After that I have a couple more projects floating around my head, but there will most definitely be a sequel to this in which we see Mac and Harm in married life and Harm as a Naval Intelligence operative.

I am going to be writing a list of all the people who reviewed this story with a special thanks to all of them and will be posting it in the next day or two. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this monstrosity, and I'm glad so many enjoyed it.

Oh yeah…I don't utilize a beta reader, so all mistakes you may have noticed in the past 30 chapters are mine alone! Long live typos!

June 5, 2004  
RJ Whitney (RinkRat)


End file.
